Blond und Vorurteil
by Bezzy
Summary: Wie passen nette Buchhändlerinnen, ein verschwitzter Bauarbeiter, Hobbywäschemodels, Nobelpreisträger der Chemie, knackige Beachvolleyballer, böse Tanten, intrigante Cousinen, verschlagene Drogenkuriere, verschiedene aufdringliche Blondinen und eine eher
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je einen heißeren Sommer in Meryton erlebt zu haben

Elizabeth Bennet konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je einen heißeren Sommer in Meryton erlebt zu haben. Das Thermometer war heute schon am frühen Morgen auf 25 Grad geklettert und hatte seinen Höhepunkt noch längst nicht überschritten. Der Gedanke an einen langen Arbeitstag in ihrem unklimatisierten, kleinen Buchladen mitten in der heißen, staubigen Kleinstadt im Herzen Hertfordshires ließ sie nicht gerade vor Freude überschnappen.

Dazu kam der Lärm von der Baustelle, die sich – natürlich! – direkt vor ihrem Laden befand. Die Stadtverwaltung hatte sich intelligenterweise exakt die Sommermonate ausgesucht, um die gesamte Hauptstraße aufreißen und irgendwelche Kabel, oder waren es Rohre? verlegen zu lassen. Schon seit mehreren Wochen war die Queen Victoria Avenue eine einzige Baustelle, ein wahrer Schandfleck in dem sonst so proper aussehenden Städtchen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, bei dieser Affenhitze, war der Bautrupp mit seinen Preßlufthämmern und dem dampfenden Teerwagen im Schlepp genau vor ihrem Laden angekommen – so dass man noch nicht einmal die Ladentür aufstehen lassen konnte, ohne von dem Gehämmer taub zu werden oder durch die aromatischen Düfte des stets frisch vor sich hinkochenden Teers zu ersticken.

Elizabeth verließ nur widerwillig das angenehm klimatisierte Innere ihres Autos, doch es half alles nichts: Sie musste aussteigen, sie musste in den Laden. Außerdem war sie schon viel zu spät dran. Jane, ihre Schwester, war offensichtlich schon anwesend, denn die Kiste mit den Mängelexemplaren und der Ständer mit den Postkarten standen schon vor der Tür, um die Kundschaft in den Laden zu locken.

Elizabeth holte noch einmal tief Luft, schnappte sich entschlossen ihre Tasche und stieg aus. _Als ob die Kunden nur so herbeiströmen würden bei dieser Hitze!_ dachte sie frustriert, als ihr Blick auf die mit dunkelgrün lackiertem Holz verkleidete Fassade fiel. Die goldene Beschriftung „Bennet's Books" über der Tür leuchtete einladend im Sonnenlicht und wie immer, wenn sie den etwas altmodisch aussehenden Laden sah, der einer Charles Dickens Geschichte hätte entsprungen sein können, stahl sich ein liebevolles Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Vor allem in der Weihnachtszeit wirkte er besonders heimelig, wenn sie alles liebevoll mit Tannengrün, roten Schleifen und Weihnachtssternen dekorierten und drinnen die Kerzen brannten, die ein besonders behagliches Licht spendeten. Wenn dann noch Schnee lag, was leider eher selten vorkam, fühlte man sich tatsächlich um mindestens zweihundert Jahre zurückversetzt. Jane und sie beobachteten immer amüsiert und gleichzeitig geschmeichelt die vielen Touristen, die ganz verzaubert waren und viele Fotos von ihrem kleinen Lädchen knipsten.

Elizabeths Lächeln verblasste jedoch sofort wieder als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich nicht nur mitten im heißesten Sommer befand – von Schnee keine Spur – sondern dass sie gleich auch sehr dicht an den Arbeitern des Straßenbautrupps würde vorbeigehen müssen. Zwischen der Baustelle und dem Ladeneingang befand sich nur ein schmaler Durchgang, zu allem Überfluss nur aus ein paar dicken Brettern bestehend, so dass man auch noch genau aufpassen musste, wohin man trat. Und natürlich war sie heute passend zur Hitze gekleidet – mit einem engen Rock, der einiges oberhalb der Knie endete, einer luftigen, ärmellosen Bluse, während ihre nackten Füße in eleganten Sandalen steckten.

Elizabeth Bennet hätte zwar die Augen verdreht und wahrscheinlich laut gelacht, wenn sie jemand als „schön" bezeichnet hätte, doch sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie – wenn auch nicht die klassische Schönheit – so doch eine hübsche, lebendige junge Frau war, der man durchaus einen zweiten Blick schenken konnte. Sie selbst fand sich viel zu klein und zu kurvig und beneidete ihre großgewachsene, blonde, engelsgleiche Schwester Jane um deren Aussehen – und manchmal auch um deren sanftes Wesen. Aber sie sah sich selbst viel zu kritisch, was übrigens auch Jane dachte.

Elizabeth war also nicht unbedingt eitel, doch sie ahnte, was geschehen würde, wenn sie mit ihrem kurzen Rock an dem Trupp Arbeiter vorbeimarschieren musste, die noch dazu gerade eine Pause machten und die hübsche junge Frau schon längst bemerkt hatten. Elizabeth nahm sich vor, einfach an den fünf Männern vorbeizugehen und sie keines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie würde auch nicht schon wieder rot werden! Vielleicht würden sie sie ja auch ignorieren, fanden sie möglicherweise nicht hübsch, nicht interessant genug.

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt machte sich Elizabeth also auf den kurzen Weg, doch kaum kam sie in Sichtweite, begann das Pfeifen und Johlen natürlich auch schon.

„Hey, Süße, wie wär's mit uns?" rief einer von ihnen und alle anderen grölten mit. Elizabeth starrte stur geradeaus.

„Kannst Du deinen Rock vielleicht noch ein bißchen heben, man sieht ja gar nix! Und außerdem wär Dir dann nicht so heiß untenrum!" schrie ein anderer und die Meute brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

„Baby, mir ist dafür um so heißer! Wie wär's, ich wüsst' was zum Abkühlen! Hier, willste mal sehen?" Elizabeth spürte, wie sie gegen ihren Willen rot wurde und ärgerte sich. Diese Proleten! Sie stöckelte eilig weiter, doch sie hörte die Männer immer noch.

„He, Will! Was stehsten da rum wie'n Ölgötze! Kannst Dich wohl gar nicht von der ihrem süßen Arsch trennen, was?" Der Angesprochene, der Elizabeth hinterherstarrte, fuhr zusammen, als sein Kollege ihm einen derben Schlag auf die Schulter verabreichte und verzog das Gesicht.

„Süßer Arsch? Bißchen zu ausladend für meinen Geschmack! Steh nich so auf Brauereipferde." Der andere Mann grölte.

„Ausladend? Pah! Da hat man wenigstens anständig was in der Hand, wa?" Er machte eine obszöne Handbewegung. „Oder hamms dir ihre Möpse mehr angetan, so verzückt, wie Du aus der Wäsche guckst!" Der Jüngere winkte mit einem arroganten Grinsen ab.

„Na ja, nicht schlecht, aber da hab ich auch schon besseres gesehen, Pauli!" sagte er rüpelhaft und wandte sich wieder seinem Preßlufthammer zu.

„Junge, Junge, Du bist vielleicht'n wählerischer Typ!" grölte Pauli, schlug ihm noch einmal deftig auf die Schulter und mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf Elizabeths Beine, die gerade im Buchladen verschwand, ging auch er wieder an die Arbeit. Der Arbeiter mit Namen Will griff nach einem Handtuch, wischte sich übers schweißnasse Gesicht und zog seine dicken Arbeitshandschuhe an, bevor er den Preßlufthammer wieder einschaltete.

Will hatte keine Ahnung, ob die junge Frau aus dem Buchladen einen „süßen Arsch" oder „geile Möpse" hatte – auf nichts davon hatte er geachtet – im Gegensatz zu seinen Kollegen, die ihr Opfer mit ihren Blicken förmlich ausgezogen hatten. Er musste zugeben, dass sie hübsche Beine hatte, aber ansonsten entsprach sie nicht unbedingt seinem Beuteschema. Er fuhr nun einmal sehr auf hochgewachsene Blondinen mit ansprechender Oberweite und Beinen bis zum Himmel ab – nicht auf solche zierlichen, dunkelgelockte Zwerginnen – mochten sie noch so einen „süßen Arsch" haben!

Elizabeth Bennet hatte es schließlich ohne weitere Hindernisse in den Laden geschafft. Erleichtert und tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich an die Wand, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte – lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Ihre Schwester Jane, die von der fast schon antik zu bezeichnenden Türglocke nach vorne ins Ladengeschäft gerufen worden war, schaute Elizabeth neugierig an.

„Hallo, Schwesterherz! Nanu, macht Dir die Hitze jetzt schon so zu schaffen, dass Du nicht mehr grade stehen kannst?" Elizabeth schenkte ihr einen finsteren Blick und deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen.

„Diese dämlichen Idioten da auf der Baustelle!" knurrte sie und küsste ihre Schwester zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. „Blöde, sexistische Bemerkungen haben sie gemacht." Jane verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Ich denke, das ist auf der ganzen Welt gleich, Liebes. Schönen Frauen wird immer hinterhergepfiffen."

„Wenn sie ja nur gepfiffen hätten!" brummte Elizabeth und starrte grimmig nach draußen, wo die Arbeiter mittlerweile wieder ihrer lauten, staubigen Tätigkeit nachgingen – ohne junge Frauen zu belästigen. „Einer wollte, dass ich meinen Rock hochhebe! Und ein anderer…ach, egal." Sie schäumte vor Wut über die respektlosen Kommentare dieses unflätigen Kerls. Sie mit einem Brauereipferd zu vergleichen! Dieser Idiot! So ausladend war ihr Hinterteil doch gar nicht! Blödmann!

Im Schutz der Jalousie beobachtete sie den Arbeitstrupp angewidert. Jane hatte recht, Männer auf der ganzen Welt reagierten so, wenn eine junge Frau im kurzen Rock vorbeikam, warum sollte es hier anders sein. Bäh, was glaubten diese Kerle überhaupt, wer _sie_ waren? Auf alle Fälle keine Models! Sie arbeiteten alle mit nackten Oberkörpern, über die der Schweiß in ganzen Bächen herablief. Alle waren sie von der Arbeit im Freien braungebrannt oder auch rot_ver_brannt, doch sie waren wahrhaftig nichts fürs Auge! Kaum einer, dem nicht der haarige Bierbauch über den Hosenbund quoll, und einem von ihnen saß die Hose gar so locker, dass man – wenn er sich bückte und Steine hochhob – fast seine Poritze sehen konnte! Bäh! Ekelhaft!

Elizabeths Blick fiel auf den Mann mit dem Preßlufthammer. Er war der einzige, der ein T-Shirt trug, das ihm jedoch bereits jetzt eng am Körper klebte, so durchgeschwitzt war er. Elizabeth runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Das war doch der Typ gewesen, der ihr Hinterteil zu ausladend fand. Widerwärtig. Blöder Mistkerl. War es nötig gewesen, sie auf „Titten und Arsch" zu reduzieren? _Typisch Dreibein,_ dachte sie grimmig. _Was anderes sehen sie gar nicht. Widerlicher Kerl._ „Steh nich so auf Brauereipferde!" äffte sie ihn wutentbrannt nach. „So ein Ar…" Sie war so sehr in verärgerte Gedanken vertieft, dass sie Jane gar nicht bemerkte, die neben sie getreten war. Glücklicherweise hatte ihre Schwester ihr Gemurmel nicht gehört.

„Na, Lizzy, der dort bietet ja einiges fürs Auge, nicht wahr?" sagte Jane und zog eine Lamelle der Jalousie ein Stück auseinander, um besser sehen zu können. Elizabeth folgte ihrem Blick. Der Preßlufthammermann hatte sein Arbeitsgerät abgeschaltet, seine Handschuhe ausgezogen und nach einer Flasche Wasser gegriffen. In dem Moment, in dem Jane ans Fenster getreten war, war er gerade dabei, sich langsam das schweißnasse T-Shirt auszuziehen und sich den Rest seiner Wasserflasche über den Kopf und den verschwitzten Körper zu schütten.

Elizabeth starrte gegen ihren Willen fasziniert nach draußen. Oha, der Kerl war zwar ein dummer, sexistischer Prolet, aber sein Körper war schlicht anbetungswürdig. Kein Gramm Fett zuviel, hundert Prozent Muskeln, braungebrannte, schweißnasse Haut, muskulöse Oberarme, breite Schultern, schmale, aber nicht _zu_ schmale Hüften…

Das Wasser lief über seinen Hals und seine Brust hinab, dort verfingen sich die glitzernden Tropfen in seinen dunklen Brusthaaren. Elizabeth leckte sich abwesend über die Lippen und konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr von dem jungen Straßenbauer abwenden. Sie mochte es durchaus gerne, wenn Männer „oben herum" behaart waren, solange es im Rahmen blieb und dort keine neanderthalmäßigen Matten wuchsen – wenns ging noch auf dem Rücken! Bäh!

Nein, bei diesem Exemplar Mann war alles genau perfekt verteilt. Seine Arbeitshose hing ihm lässig über den Hüften und spannte über einem – soweit man es von hier sehen konnte – äußerst knackigen Hinterteil. Als er sich herumdrehte, um die Wasserflasche auf einem Verteilerkasten abzustellen, konnte Elizabeth sogar den kleinen, dünnen Streifen Haar erkennen, der unter seinem Bauchnabel in tiefere Regionen führte. In Regionen, die sie sich lieber _nicht_ vorstellen wollte im Augenblick. Liebe Güte, jetzt war ihr noch heißer, als ihr ohnehin schon war! Nur wegen eines dummen, halbnackten Kerls, dem der Schweiß in Strömen runterlief! Wie er wohl roch, animalisch, sinnlich, erdig, so männlich…

Sie stellte ihn sich vor, wie er später zu Hause unter der Dusche stand, seinen braungebrannten, von der Arbeit ausgepowerten Körper mit herb duftendem Duschgel einseifend und wie sich sein Geruch langsam veränderte in Richtung Hölzer, Landregen, Leder, Gräser auf einer Sommerwiese…. und wurde rot bei dem Gedanken. Elizabeth musste sich eingestehen, dass es sie ziemlich antörnte, ihm so zuzuschauen, ohne dass er davon etwas mitbekam. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie _äußerst_ unanständig. Und war gleichzeitig wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie es einem solch unverschämten Kerl gestattete, sie so in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Jane kicherte plötzlich.

„Lizzy, mach den Mund zu!" prustete sie und ihre Schwester wurde prompt rot. „Es tut mir ja leid, dich von diesem leckeren Anblick losreißen zu müssen, aber hier wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit auf uns!" sagte Jane und grinste, als Elizabeth nur zögernd ihren Platz am Fenster verließ. Es geschah in der Tat nicht allzu oft, dass einem ein solcher Adonis direkt vor die Nase gesetzt wurde – zumal seine Kollegen alles andere als Hingucker waren!

Während die Bennet-Schwestern in ihrem nur unzureichend klimatisierten Laden ihre – heute nur spärlich erscheinenden – Kunden bedienten, Bücherlieferungen entgegennahmen, auspackten, inventarisierten, einsortierten, Eistee tranken und sich hin und wieder über Gott und die Welt unterhielten, ging draußen vor dem Schaufenster die Arbeit ebenfalls weiter. Es war ein Tag wie aus dem Bilderbuch der Hölle. Lärm, Staub, Dreck, Hitze und Gestank ließen keinen Moment nach, bis die Arbeiter endlich um sechzehn Uhr Feierabend machten.

Elizabeth hatte sich im Lauf des Tages immer wieder kurz ans Fenster geschlichen, wenn es gerade nichts zu tun gab (oder Jane anderweitig beschäftigt war und sie nicht deswegen auslachen konnte) und den jungen Mann mit seinem Preßlufthammer beobachtet. Den sie ja _so sehr_ verabscheute. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, doch sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Liebe Güte, man könnte meinen, sie hätte Notstand! Na ja, gestand sie sich ein, es war schon eine Zeitlang her, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Nicht, dass sie auf diesen Kerl da draußen scharf gewesen wäre – Gott bewahre – aber zumindest bot er etwas fürs Auge und man würde doch wohl noch ein bißchen träumen dürfen! Sie wollte ja nicht wirklich was von ihm.

Der Mann mit dem Preßlufthammer hatte wahrlich keinen einfachen Job. Immer wieder musste er pausieren, um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen, der ihm ständig über den muskulösen Körper rann. Immer wieder versuchte er, sich mit dem Wasser aus seiner Flasche ein wenig abzukühlen und immer wieder schaute Elizabeth fasziniert zu, wenn sie zufällig gerade aus dem Fenster blickte. Gegen sechzehn Uhr gab der Vorarbeiter das Signal zum Feierabend und der Preßlufthammermann zog sich das verschwitzte T-Shirt wieder an.

Elizabeth, froh darüber, dass Krach und Gestank für heute vorbei waren, öffnete die Ladentür, um ein bißchen mehr oder weniger frische, wenn auch heiße Luft hereinzulassen. Sie würden noch drei Stunden geöffnet haben, daher lohnte sich das schon. Bei der Gelegenheit bemerkte sie, dass die Remittenden in der Wühlkiste vor der Tür etwas eingestaubt waren vom Baustellendreck und holte einen Lappen, um sie wieder ordentlich herzurichten.

Sie bemühte sich, nicht auf den Mann mit dem Preßlufthammer zu achten, der gerade sein Arbeitsgerät im Bauwagen verstaute und widmete sich ganz konzentriert ihren eingestaubten Büchern. Die anderen Arbeiter hatten bereits ihre Hemden übergezogen und ihre Materialien weggeräumt. Sich angeregt unterhaltend standen sie vor dem Bauzaun zusammen und schienen auf etwas zu warten, doch bald wurden sie ungeduldig.

„He, Mr. William Collins, braucht der gnädige Herr vielleicht ne Extraeinladung?" schrie einer von ihnen in Richtung Bauwagen. „Wenn du deinen faulen Arsch nicht in zwei Sekunden hierherbewegst, zahlste die ersten zwei Runden!"

Die anderen Männer lachten und der Vorarbeiter tat so, als wolle er die Baustelle absperren, als der Preßlufthammermann hastig angespurtet kam.

„Is ja gut, bin ja schon da!" brummte er und wehrte die gutmütigen Knüffe ab, die ihn empfingen.

„Wird aber auch Zeit!" rief einer seiner Kollegen, „wir sin' alle schon am Verdursten!"

Elizabeth hatte neugierig aufgeblickt, als die Männer gemeinsam unter weiteren Zoten und Gelächter die Baustelle verließen. Sie stellte fest, dass sie bisher nur den Körper des ‚widerlichen Preßlufthammerkerls' so richtig gesehen hatte, sein Gesicht war die ganze Zeit durch eine Baseballkappe und noch viel mehr mit einer großen Schutzbrille verdeckt gewesen. Man hatte nur ein paar dunkle Locken unter der Kappe hervorlugen sehen.

Als er jetzt die Baustelle verließ, trug er weder Brille noch die Kappe und Elizabeths Blick fiel auf ein attraktives, braungebranntes Gesicht mit verwegenem Dreitagebart, umrahmt von dunklen Locken, die so fielen, wie es ihnen beliebte, am liebsten in die Stirn, so schien es. Ein paar schokoladenbraune Augen, die etwas kühl in die Welt schauten, rundeten das Bild ab. _Wow,_ dachte Elizabeth wie betäubt. _Der Kerl hat nicht nur den Körper eines Modellathleten, er sieht auch sonst noch zum Niederknien aus. _Und sie wusste jetzt auch seinen Namen – nicht, dass es sie interessiert hätte, nein, nein, niemals – William Collins.

Besagter Mr. Collins würdigte Elizabeth Bennet keines Blickes, als er unter dem Gelächter und Gejohle seiner Kollegen abzog – in den nächsten Pub zum Feierabendbier.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war gegen sechs Uhr abends, als William Darcy müde und erschöpft die Tür zu seiner Studentenbude aufschloss, sich eine Flasc

**Kapitel 2**

Es war gegen sechs Uhr abends, als William Darcy müde und erschöpft die Tür zu seiner Studentenbude aufschloss, sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank angelte und diese auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Badezimmer zur Hälfte in sich hineinschüttete. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich die andere Hälfte über den Kopf zu gießen, wie er es von der Arbeit her gewohnt war, sondern entledigte sich vielmehr seiner durchgeschwitzten Arbeitskleidung und stellte die Dusche an.

Mit einem behaglichen Seufzer trat er unter den erfrischend kalten Wasserstrahl, schloss die Augen und tat zunächst nichts anderes, als sich mindestens fünf Minuten lang nur berieseln zu lassen. Im zweiten Schritt griff er nach seinem Duschgel, um sich die letzten Spuren eines harten Arbeitstags von seinem erschöpften Körper zu waschen und sich noch dazu in einen Duft zu hüllen, der seiner Nase schmeichelte. Aaahhh…..das tat gut!

William Darcy hätte sich selbst niemals als eitel bezeichnet. Zugegeben, er hatte eine kleine, eine _winzigkleine_ Schwäche für luxuriöse Duschgels, Badezusätze und das jeweils dazu passende Aftershave. Ja, er mochte es durchaus, wenn er gut roch. Und die Frauen fuhren _sehr_ darauf ab. Und es stimmte, er kleidete sich gerne gut und auch qualitativ hochwertig, legte generell viel Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres, stählte seinen Körper wann immer er Gelegenheit dazu hatte und gab ein Vermögen für all das aus. Normalerweise. Aber von diesen Kleinigkeiten einmal abgesehen war er _überhaupt nicht_ eitel. Im Augenblick musste er seine Ansprüche an sich selbst allerdings ein wenig zurückschrauben. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er aufs Duschen verzichten würde!

Nach einer erfrischenden, belebenden Dusche zog er sich ein paar frische Boxershorts an, schaltete den Fernseher ein und warf sich auf die Couch. Liebe Güte, er hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können! Gähnend griff er nach der Fernbedienung und zappte abwesend durch die Kanäle, bis er bei Cartoon Network hängenblieb, wo gerade „Two stupid dogs" lief. Einen Augenblick verfolgte er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen den Zeichentrickfilm und wunderte sich beiläufig darüber, seit wann er sich diese etwas anspruchslose Art der Unterhaltung freiwillig antat. Seit wann er überhaupt die Zeit hatte, fernzusehen. Die Antwort war simpel: Seit er einen Ferienjob hatte, der ihn vollkommen auspowerte.

Aber er durfte sich nicht beschweren. Er hatte es sich freiwillig ausgesucht, ja sogar lange mit seinem Vater darüber gestritten, der es als – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – etwas befremdlich ansah, dass sich sein Sohn während seiner Semesterferien ausgerechnet als Straßenbauarbeiter verdingen wollte. William Darcy, Erbe eines Wirtschaftsimperiums, einer der reichsten Familien Englands entstammend, einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen des Landes – jobbte in der Provinz von Hertfordshire inmitten von Preßlufthämmern, Teerkochern, Gestank, Lärm und Dreck. Und das auch noch freiwillig.

William seufzte. Nein, sein Vater würde das niemals verstehen. Für ihn war das Leben seines einzigen Sohnes und Erben glasklar vorgezeichnet. Behütete Kindheit, von allen Widrigkeiten des bösen Lebens stets bestens abgeschirmt, allerbeste Schulen, allerbeste Universitäten, später dann der Einstieg ins mehr als erfolgreiche Familienunternehmen – alles mit dem Ziel, das Vermögen zu mehren und das Imperium weiter auszubauen.

William hatte bis vor kurzem auch ohne zu Murren mitgespielt – er kannte es ja nicht anders. Er war im Luxus aufgewachsen und nahm sein privilegiertes Leben als selbstverständlich hin. Seine bisherigen Semesterferien hatte er mit seligem Nichtstun auf Reisen in alle Welt verbracht – egal wo er war, er hatte stets nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen brauchen und all seine Wünsche wurden von dienstbaren Geistern prompt erfüllt. Ganz egal, was es war. Mit Geld konnte man schließlich ALLES kaufen. Luxusgüter, Frauen, Freunde. Nun ja, was man so _Freunde_ nannte.

Dachte er zumindest. Als er eines Tages in einer fremden Stadt, in einem fremden Bett neben einer ihm völlig fremden Frau aufwachte, war das Maß voll. Er hatte nie erfahren, was in dieser Nacht oder am Abend zuvor geschehen war, doch als er sich umschaute und seine Umgebung mit nüchternem Blick wahrnahm, machte irgendetwas in ihm _Klick_ und er war nur noch angewidert. Am meisten von sich selbst.

Leere Champagnerflaschen, ein Großteil davon war offenbar einfach nur ausgeleert anstatt getrunken worden, überall lag verstreute Kleidung herum, Überreste einer Cateringlieferung, teilweise auf dem Teppich vor sich hingammelnd, überquellende Aschenbecher, eingebrannte Löcher achtlos ausgedrückter Zigaretten in teuren Möbeln und eine Luft, dass einem kotzübel werden konnte. Aber am meisten schockierte ihn der Anblick von angesengten Hundertdollarnoten und verräterischen Spuren eines weißen Pulvers, die auf einem Glastisch zu sehen waren.

William hatte sich umgehend aus dem Staub gemacht und war sofort nach England zurückgekehrt. Schockiert, angeekelt, wütend, aber auch entschlossen. Er hatte sich dort viel Zeit genommen, ernsthaft über sein Leben nachzudenken und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Die Wahrheit war unangenehm. Er hatte sich zu einem richtig arroganten, dekadenten Arschloch entwickelt, seiner Meinung nach. Und er wollte kein Arschloch sein.

William Darcy nahm nicht nur sein Studium um einiges ernster als sonst, er fing auch an, sich für das „richtige" Leben jenseits seines goldenen Käfigs zu interessieren. Es musste schließlich auch noch etwas anderes geben als Geld ausgeben und in Saus und Braus zu leben – zur Abwechslung wollte er einmal etwas nützliches tun. Und als es dann wieder Sommer wurde und er ein weiteres Semester an der Universität beenden würde, kam ihm die Idee mit dem Ferienjob. Es musste etwas sein, was körperlich anstrengend war, ihm vollkommen fremd und ihn in eine völlig neue Umgebung werfen würde. Was war da geeigneter als ein Job im Straßenbau?

William grinste, als er an die Reaktion seines Vaters dachte, nachdem er ihn von seinen Plänen unterrichtet hatte. Er war zunächst sprachlos gewesen, nur um diese fixen Ideen, wie er sie nannte, sofort rundheraus abzulehnen. Aber William hatte gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Seinem Onkel gehörte ein großes Straßenbauunternehmen und der fand die Idee skurril genug, um seinem Neffen einen Ferienjob zu verschaffen. Die Firma war im ganzen Land vertreten, nicht nur im heimischen Derbyshire und so wurde William schließlich in den Süden, nach Hertfordshire geschickt. Dort war die Gefahr relativ gering, dass ihn jemand erkannte.

Sein Cousin Richard riet ihm noch, seinen Namen zu ändern und so verwandelte sich William Darcy für die Dauer seines Ferienjobs auf dem Bau in William Collins – den Namen hatte er vom Sekretär seiner Tante „ausgeliehen". War leicht zu merken und seinen eigenen Vornamen konnte er beibehalten. Schnell noch eine unauffällige, aber ordentliche Studentenbude in Meryton, dem kleinen Kaff, in dem die Firma ihren Sitz hatte, gemietet und schon konnte das Abenteuer „richtiges Leben" losgehen.

Und es machte ihm tatsächlich Spaß, trotz einiger Anfangsschwierigkeiten und trotz der anstrengenden Arbeit. Seine Kollegen waren anfangs natürlich wenig begeistert von dem Greenhorn, das ihnen da einfach so untergejubelt worden war und lehnten ihn erst einmal rundweg ab. „Was soll'n wir mit dem Kerl anfangen!" maulten sie einmütig. „N' Student! Was kannen der schon!"

William hatte mit Ablehnung gerechnet und war klug genug, sich so zu verhalten, wie sie es gerade _nicht_ von ihm erwarteten. Anstatt den besserwisserischen Studenten rauszukehren übernahm er klaglos die unbeliebtesten Aufgaben wie Steine schleppen oder Teer kochen und machte sich bald sehr beliebt, weil er auch mal freiwillig einen Botengang übernahm, beispielsweise um die ganze Truppe mit Frühstück und Zigaretten zu versorgen oder auch mal einen Kasten Bier zu spendieren.

Bald war er einer von ihnen, auch wenn es ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen war, bis sie ihn akzeptiert hatten. Er hatte oft, sehr oft über seinen Schatten springen müssen, vor allem, was sein eigenes Benehmen, aber seltsamerweise auch seine Sprache anging. Am Bau galten nun einmal andere Regeln. Man musste man sich dem rauhen Umgangston wohl oder übel anpassen und dazu gehörte wohl auch, hinter Frauen herzupfeifen und anzügliche Bemerkungen zu machen. Dazu kam eine gewisse Trinkfestigkeit, die man im allgemeinen nach Feierabend im Pub unter Beweis stellte. Und das so ziemlich jeden Abend. Spielte man nicht nach diesen Spielregeln mit, war man schnell als Außenseiter, Weichei, Warmduscher oder noch schlimmer, als Schwuli abgestempelt. Für William Darcy war es – alles in allem – eine gute Lehre. Eine Lehre, die seinen Horizont erweiterte.

Er war also nicht unbedingt unzufrieden mit seinem Leben im Augenblick. Natürlich war Straßenbau nicht das, was er sein Leben lang machen wollte und er wusste es sehr zu schätzen, dass er nach acht Wochen sein bisheriges Leben in Derbyshire wiederaufnehmen konnte und nicht den Rest seiner Tage damit verbringen musste, Teer zu kochen und Beton aufzubohren. Ja, er war _sehr_ dankbar dafür. Aber er würde nach Derbyshire zurückkehren mit neuen Eindrücken und einem wesentlich größeren Verständnis für Bevölkerungskreise, die nicht so vom Glück verwöhnt wurden wie er selbst. Diese Erfahrung würde ihm keiner nehmen können und darüber war er froh.

Das einzige, was ihn etwas grämte war die Einsamkeit hier in Meryton. Natürlich hätte er hin und wieder das Stadthaus der Darcys am Hyde Park in London aufsuchen können, um an Parties und Gesellschaften teilzunehmen, die in seinen eigenen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen stattfanden, doch das wollte er nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war er sogar ganz froh darüber, dass er im Augenblick keinen von diesen oberflächlichen _Partylöwen_ sehen musste. Die geschäftlichen Anlässe, die er das ganze Jahr über wohl oder übel im Namen der Firma wahrnehmen musste, reichten ihm völlig.

Tja, Meryton hatte nicht eben viel zu bieten in gesellschaftlicher Hinsicht, also musste sich William mit dem begnügen, was der kleine Ort hergab. Zunächst war da die Familie seines Vorarbeiters, die MacGregors, die ihn sozusagen _adoptiert_ hatte. Mrs. MacGregor bestand darauf, dass er mindestens einmal in der Woche zum Essen mit zu ihnen kam, was William gerne tat. Sein Vorgesetzter, Walter MacGregor, war eine typische Ausgabe von „harte Schale, weicher Kern", ein auf den ersten Blick rauher Kerl, ein eher schweigsamer Mann, der jedoch das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte, auch wenn man es nicht immer sofort erkannte. Er hatte William von Beginn an ein wenig unter seine Fittiche genommen – aber so unauffällig, dass es niemandem auffiel. Seinen täglichen Anschiss kassierte der Ferienjobber aus Derbyshire ebenso wie die anderen Kollegen auch – eine bevorzugte Behandlung bekam niemand.

Mrs. Selma MacGregor war ein ganz anderes Thema. Selbst Mutter von drei erwachsenen Söhnen, die jedoch schon alle aus dem Haus waren, hatte sie den Studenten aus dem Norden sofort ins Herz geschlossen und hätte ihn am liebsten adoptiert. Aber auch so war William wie ein Sohn für sie und sie sorgte sich vor allem immer darum, dass er auch genügend zu essen bekam, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade zum Abendessen daheim hatte und ihn nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen konnte. William mochte sie sehr. Sie erinnerte ihn an Mrs. Reynolds, die Haushälterin auf Pemberley.

Zu den anderen Arbeitern hatte William in seiner Freizeit wenig Kontakt. Sie hatten alle Familie und abgesehen von dem Feierabendbier pflegten sie keine sonderlich tiefergehenden Freundschaften miteinander. Manchmal traf man sich zum Fußball oder sie gingen miteinander kegeln, aber das wars auch schon. Man verstand sich und konnte miteinander arbeiten, das passte.

Was blieb William Darcy dann noch zu tun in seiner Freizeit? Nicht besonders viel. Abends war er meist müde und erschöpft und oft schlief er vor dem Fernseher ein. Er nutzte die freie Zeit auch, um Bücher zu lesen, zu denen er sonst nicht kam oder besuchte die MacGregors. Manchmal traf er sich mit seinem alten Freund aus Kindertagen, Charles Bingley, oder unternahm etwas mit Richard Fitzwilliam, seinem Cousin. Aber beides momentan eher selten.

Eine Frau in seinem Leben gab es nicht, auch nicht in Derbyshire. Aber hier eine Partnerin zu finden, wäre wohl auch äußerst schwierig gewesen, um nicht zu sagen unmöglich. Meryton – das war ein Provinznest, hier gab es naturgemäß keine Frauen aus seinen eigenen Gesellschaftskreisen. Sollte er sich etwa ein Landei anlachen, ein einheimisches „Countrygirl"? Das war lächerlich. William Darcy war offensichtlich noch nicht zu hundert Prozent von seinem Standesdünkel geheilt.

Aber, und das gab er nur sehr widerwillig zu, er war tatsächlich ein bißchen verliebt. Verliebt in eine ihm vollkommen unbekannte Frau. Eine Frau, von der er nicht wusste, wie sie hieß oder woher sie kam. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass sie Werbung für Unterwäsche machte, Werbung, die überall im Ort auf Plakaten zu sehen war. William fand sie einfach bezaubernd, mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren und dem etwas frechen, fast spöttischen Blick aus strahlenden Augen... Nicht wie diese finster blickenden Models, Typ Hungerhaken! Nein, dieses Mädchen sah frisch und lebendig aus, sie lachte auf dem Foto und obwohl sie natürlich nicht dick war, musste man keine Angst haben, sie könnte zerbrechen, wenn man sie falsch anfasste. William hatte schon seit längerem keine Frau mehr angefasst. Möglicherweise war es auch nur eine Schwärmerei für ein Phantom, ausgelöst durch seine temporäre Einsamkeit.

William war kurz vor dem endgültigen Einschlafen, als das Schrillen des Telefons ihn aus seinen süßen Phantasien über die hübsche Blondine äußerst unbarmherzig in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Grummelnd nahm er das Gespräch an und hatte wenige Augenblicke später seinen Vater am Ohr. Nach einem kurzen Austausch von Höflichkeiten kam Sean Darcy sofort zum Punkt, wie es seine Art war.

„Will, ich möchte, dass du mich nächste Woche nach London begleitest. Es ist nur für ein Geschäftsessen, wird nicht lange dauern. Ich weiß, ich habe zugesagt, dass ich dich mit geschäftlichen Dingen in Ruhe lasse, bis du wieder zurück in Pemberley bist, aber wir haben einen ganz dicken Fisch an der Angel und dazu müssen wir…"

Während William seinem Vater aufmerksam zuhörte, blätterte er nebenher im „Meryton Telegraph" und lächelte breit, als er dort zum ersten Mal eine halbseitige Werbung mit seiner Traumfrau entdeckte. Ihre funkelnden Augen – hier nicht so gut zu sehen auf dem billigen Papier und dazu noch in schwarzweiß – schienen ihn direkt und ganz persönlich anzuschauen. Für einen Moment schaltete er ab. _Wer bist du nur, du süßes Wesen,_ dachte er versonnen und hörte nicht ein Wort von dem, was sein Vater gerade über Elektrochemie und Software und Nobelpreise und Profit sagte. _Was gäbe ich darum, dich kennenlernen zu dürfen! Oder wenigstens deinen Namen zu erfahren…_

„…mit nach London, um ihn kennenzulernen. Ich hole dich gegen siebzehn Uhr ab. Ok?" William fuhr zusammen. Er hatte die letzten Sätze nicht gehört, war zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen von der blonden Göttin mit den schönen Augen.

„Äh…ja, klar", stotterte er. „Kein Problem!"

„Hervorragend. Dann bis nächsten Dienstag!" Sean Darcy legte auf und William starrte verdutzt das Telefon an. Was sollte er am Dienstag in London nochmal genau machen?

Egal. Er würde seinen alten Herrn morgen noch einmal anrufen und unauffällig nachfragen. Oder noch besser, sein Büro. Mrs. Croft würde wissen, um welchen Termin es ging. Jetzt hatte er wichtigeres zu tun. Er suchte eine Schere, schnitt die Werbeanzeige aus der Zeitung sorgfältig aus und pinnte sie an der Wand neben seinem Schreibtisch fest. Mittlerweile wieder hellwach, kramte er sein Laptop hervor und verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit, im Internet etwas über die mysteriöse Schönheit aus der Wäschereklame herauszufinden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Um Punkt neunzehn Uhr schlossen Jane und Elizabeth Bennet ihren Buchladen sorgfältig ab und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen. Aufgrund der Hitze hatten sich wenige Kunden in den Laden verirrt und sie hatten die Zeit damit verbracht, ein bißchen aufzuräumen oder die Kataloge für die Neuerscheinungen des nächsten Frühjahrs zu durchforsten – schließlich wollte man immer auf dem aktuellsten Stand sein.

Elizabeth war heute eher schweigsam gewesen, was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war, wie Jane fand. Normalerweise quoll sie fast über vor Aktivität, Lebendigkeit und guter Laune, doch heute wirkte sie in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Jane sprach sie darauf an, als sie im Auto saßen.

„Worüber grübelst du, Lizzy?" Ihre Schwester zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Über nichts, Janey. Findest du nicht, dass heute ein echt öder Tag war? Kaum Kundschaft, wenig zu tun…"

Jane lächelte wissend.

„Ja. Genügend Zeit, einen gewissen Adonis mit einem Preßlufthammer zu beobachten, der sich flaschenweise Wasser über den erhitzten, muskulösen, verschwitzten Körper schüttet." Elizabeth wurde rot und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Jane lachte. „Komm schon, Lizzy, muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Der Typ ist wirklich was fürs Auge. Ich denke, die werden noch zwei, drei Tage vor unserer Tür beschäftigt sein – und wenn das Wetter so bleibt, hast du noch ein bißchen was zu schmachten!"

Elizabeths Kopf fuhr aufgebracht herum.

„Ich schmachte diesen Kerl nicht an, Jane Bennet! Im Gegenteil, ich hab noch nie einen unflätigeren, unverschämteren, scheußlicheren Typen gesehen!" Jane schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Hat er was zu dir gesagt?" Elizabeth konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr und seufzte.

„Ja. Er hat gesagt, ich hätte einen Hintern wie ein Brauereigaul."

Jane schnappte nach Luft.

„Was? _Das_ hat er gesagt? Dir ins Gesicht?" Sie war fassungslos. Elizabeth hatte eine hübsche Figur, alle Kurven am richtigen Platz und mitnichten ein Hinterteil wie ein Pferd! Was für ein Mistkerl! War der Typ denn blind?

„Nein, nicht direkt. Er hat sich mit seinem ebenso proletenhaften Kollegen genüsslich über meinen Hintern unterhalten und gesagt, dass er nicht auf Brauereipferde steht."

„Was für ein ignoranter, blinder Idiot!" entfuhr es Jane und Elizabeth musste trotz ihres Zorns lachen. Süße, engelsgleiche Jane, solche Ausdrücke waren normalerweise keineswegs Bestandteil ihres Wortschatzes.

„Und deswegen bist du so ruhig heute? Liebe Lizzy, das sollte dich nicht ärgern! Der Typ hat keine Ahnung und erst recht keinen Geschmack, ganz egal, wie toll er aussieht. Wahrscheinlich ist er selbst dumm wie Bohnenstroh. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich drüber grämst!" Elizabeth lächelte. Jane hatte natürlich recht, aber es war trotzdem schwer, solch eine Beleidigung zu ignorieren. Wer wollte schon hören, dass er einen Hintern wie ein Brauereipferd hatte? An ihrer Oberweite hatte er ja auch etwas auszusetzen gehabt, der Blödmann!

Elizabeth seufzte innerlich. Egal, wie sehr sie versuchte, über einem solchen Kommentar zu stehen, es kratzte trotzdem an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein. Fand sie sich selbst doch etwas zu kleingeraten und ihre Rundungen nicht unbedingt glücklich verteilt. Allerdings hatte sie bisher immer geglaubt, vom lieben Gott recht großzügig bedacht worden zu sein, was ihre Oberweite anging. Andere Frauen mochten jammern, zuwenig zu haben, sie war damit eigentlich zufrieden gewesen. _„Na ja, nicht schlecht, aber da hab ich auch schon besseres gesehen, Pauli!"_, das waren seine Worte gewesen, dachte Elizabeth wütend. Nein, Jane hatte recht, worüber aufregen? Und _ihm_ musste es ja nicht gefallen, oder? Was scherte sie sich überhaupt über die Meinung eines ihr sowieso fremden Straßenbauarbeiters? Eines zugegebenermaßen äußerst attraktiven, gutgebauten Straßenbauarbeiters…

Elizabeth war wütend auf sich selbst. Aber das Leben war ungerecht, oder etwa nicht? Da war dieser Typ, der vom lieben Gott offenbar alles im Überfluss mitbekommen hatte – der es wagte, ja sich vielleicht leisten konnte, sie zu kritisieren. Sie kam sich fast ein bißchen minderwertig vor und sie ärgerte sich darüber. Scheißkerl. Hübscher Scheißkerl. Auch wenn er höchstwahrscheinlich wirklich dumm wie Bohnenstroh war. Ein gebildeter, ein anständiger Mann würde solch dämlichen Kommentare nicht von sich geben, oder?

Den Rest der Fahrt hingen die beiden Schwestern ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie hatten ein ganzes Stück zu fahren, denn sie lebten mitten in London. Genauergesagt, in Cheapside, zwischen St. Paul's Cathedral und St. Mary le Bow und zwar bei ihren Verwandten, den Gardiners. Jane und Elizabeth hatten vor vielen Jahren ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren und Edward und Madeline Gardiner, die selbst keine Kinder bekommen konnten, hatten die Schwestern sofort und ohne zu zögern aufgenommen und wie ihre eigenen Kinder geliebt und großgezogen. Bloß den Namen Bennet hatten sie behalten.

Die Gardiners bewohnten ein kleines, hübsches Häuschen in einer erstaunlich ruhigen Ecke, wenn man bedachte, dass sie mitten in London lebten. Professor Dr. Edward Gardiner war nicht nur Chemiker von Beruf, er war ein ganz besonderer, denn er hatte im vergangenen Jahr den Nobelpreis für Chemie verliehen bekommen, gemeinsam mit zwei seiner Forschungskollegen der Universität Oxford.

Man konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass seit diesem Tag alles etwas auf den Kopf gestellt war im Hause Gardiner und es lange gedauert hatte, bis wieder halbwegs Ruhe einkehrte. Die Medien aus aller Welt, aber in erster Linie die britischen waren natürlich überaus interessiert an dem – für einen Forscher und Nobelpreisträger – erstaunlich jungen Gelehrten.

Als Jane und Elizabeth das Haus gegen zwanzig Uhr betraten, fanden sie ihre Zieheltern in der Küche vor, in eine angeregte Diskussion verwickelt. Die beiden hatten offenbar gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Schwestern wieder zu Hause waren. Elizabeth schnüffelte neugierig in die Luft, doch sie konnte keinen anregenden Duft nach Abendessen ausmachen. Seltsam, normalerweise köchelte immer eine Leckerei auf dem Herd und man aß gemeinsam zu Abend. Fragend sah sie sich nach Jane um. „Erst ignorieren sie uns, dann lassen sie uns verhungern", spöttelte sie und das schließlich schreckte das Ehepaar Gardiner auf. Madeline sprang sofort auf.

„Oh, wir haben euch gar nicht kommen hören", sagte sie verlegen und man hätte fast glauben können, die Schwestern hätten sie gerade bei einer sehr unschicklichen Aktion auf dem Küchentisch erwischt. Jane lächelte.

„Wir wollten nicht stören. Ihr scheint etwas wichtiges zu besprechen zu haben." Madeline nickte.

„Ja, das haben wir. Und es betrifft auch euch beide." Jane und Elizabeth starrten ihre Tante neugierig an und warteten auf weitere Informationen, als sich Elizabeths Magen deutlich verärgert zu Wort meldete.

„Oh weh", sagte Madeline, während sich Edward Gardiner ein Grinsen verkneifen musste, was ihm nicht gelang. „Und da habe ich über der ganzen Aktion vollkommen vergessen, Abendessen zu machen! Ihr müsst am Verhungern sein! Kinder, was meint ihr, wollen wir rasch eine Pizza bestellen? In der Zwischenzeit kann euch euer Onkel erzählen, um was es geht." So wurde es gemacht und während sie jeder mit einem Glas Rotwein bewaffnet auf ihr bestelltes Essen warteten, erfuhren Jane und Elizabeth Bennet die große Neuigkeit.

„Wie ihr wisst, halte ich ein Patent auf meine wichtigste Forschungsarbeit", begann Edward Gardiner und nahm einen Schluck Wein zu sich. „Wir haben einiges daran verbessert und sind jetzt soweit, dass man es wirtschaftlich ausbeuten könnte. Seit einigen Monaten spiele ich schon mit dem Gedanken, in die freie Wirtschaft zu gehen, um richtig damit in der Praxis zu arbeiten anstatt den ganzen Tag in einem Labor zu hocken oder ab und zu mal Vorlesungen zu geben."

Er machte eine Pause und schaute nachdenklich auf seine Frau, die ihm aufmunternd lächelnd die Hand drückte.

„Ich liebe meine Arbeit in Oxford, keine Frage, aber manchmal glaube ich, es kann nicht schaden, einmal neue Wege zu beschreiten. Bisher hatte ich noch keine konkreten Ideen, aber nun liegt mir ein sehr interessantes Angebot vor."

Die Schwestern waren mehr als erstaunt. Sie waren bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, ihr Onkel sei praktisch sozusagen in zweiter Ehe mit Oxford verheiratet – sein ganzes Leben drehte sich um die Forschung und die Chemie. Edward Gardiner lächelte und fuhr fort.

„Ihr habt natürlich schon von DS&T gehört?" Während Jane überlegte, nickte Elizabeth.

„Oh ja, Darcy Science and Technology, aus Nottingham, nicht wahr?" Ihr Onkel nickte.

„Genau. Einer der weltgrößten Hersteller für Computertechnologie für den wissenschaftlichen Bereich, sie produzieren Hardware und Software gleichermaßen. Das Unternehmen hat fast eine Monopolstellung auf diesem Gebiet."

„Und der Juniorchef soll einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen Englands sein!" warf Madeline mit einem Zwinkern ein. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn.

„Darcy…Darcy… ist das nicht der Typ, der alle naselang in den Klatschspalten auftaucht, der für seine wüsten Parties in Monte Carlo und St. Moritz oder was weiß ich wo berühmt ist? Vielmehr berüchtigt, nehme ich an…"

„Oh, man hat schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört", meinte ihre Tante. „Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass er solide geworden ist und sich nur noch auf die Übernahme der Firma konzentriert. Sein wildes Leben gehört offenbar der Vergangenheit an."

Edward Gardiner seufzte.

„Soll ich ihn fragen, wenn ich ihn am Dienstag sehe?" fragte er sarkastisch und hatte prompt wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich treffe mich am Dienstag mit den beiden Darcys in London, um alles Weitere zu besprechen. Sean Darcy ist der Chef des Unternehmens, sein Sohn William sozusagen der Kronprinz. Auf den ersten Blick sieht das Angebot sehr verlockend aus. Ich würde die komplette Forschungsabteilung der DS&T übernehmen und könnte meine bisherige Arbeit sozusagen unter besten Voraussetzungen fortführen. Außerdem arbeitet der Konzern eng mit verschiedenen Universitäten zusammen, ich dürfte sogar weiterhin Vorlesungen halten. Weltweit."

„Das hört sich doch sehr gut an", meinte Jane aufrichtig. „Ja, aber du sagtest, es würde auch uns betreffen?" warf Elizabeth ein. Edward nickte.

„Ja. Sollte ich das Angebot annehmen – und momentan bin ich sehr geneigt, es zu tun – dann müsste ich nach Nottingham oder zumindest in die Umgebung ziehen. Die Zentrale der Forschung ist nunmal dort, wie überhaupt der Hauptsitz des Unternehmens."

Die Schwestern schauten sich schweigend an. Sie hingen an ihrem Buchladen und der Gedanke, ihn aufzugeben, war mehr als unerfreulich. Und was sollten sie in Nottingham anfangen? In Meryton besaßen sie sozusagen das Monopol, was den Verkauf von Büchern betraf und ihr kleines Geschäft florierte.

„Ich persönlich habe kein Problem mit dem Umzug", sagte Madeline leise. „Als freie Journalistin bin ich da flexibel. Aber ihr habt euren Laden…"

Elizabeth nickte langsam. Den Laden aufgeben – nein, das mochte sie nicht. Konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Aber alleine hierbleiben, ohne Edward und Madeline, die fast ihre einzigen Verwandten waren…

„Nun ja… auf uns müsst ihr keine Rücksicht nehmen, wir sind ja schon groß…" Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang etwas. Jane stimmte zu.

„Lizzy hat recht, Maddy. Ihr solltet das für euch alleine entscheiden. Aber…" sie schaute sich zu ihrer Schwester um, „wir würden es vorziehen, hier zu bleiben. Nicht wahr, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth nickte zögernd. Edward Gardiner mischte sich wieder ein.

„Es ist ja noch gar nichts entschieden, meine Lieben. Dass ihr euren Laden nicht aufgeben möchtet, ist sehr gut nachzuvollziehen. Sollte ich das Angebot annehmen und wir nach Nottingham umziehen müssen, könntet ihr ja das Haus hier weiter bewohnen. Damit wäre uns sogar eine Sorge von den Schultern genommen – verkaufen würden wir nur ungern. Und Nottingham ist ja auch nicht aus der Welt. Ihr könntet uns oft besuchen. Zumal ich auch viel in London zu tun bekommen würde."

„Ja", lächelte seine Frau. „Das würde den Darcys die Hotelkosten sparen!" Sie wurde ernst. „Aber nicht, dass ihr das falsch versteht, meine Lieben. Sollte Edward das Angebot annehmen – was noch längst nicht entschieden ist, könntet ihr selbstverständlich auch mit nach Nottingham kommen, das ist überhaupt keine Frage, hört ihr?" Die Schwestern nickten.

„Wenn es das ist, was du tun möchtest, Onkel Edward, darfst du in keinem Fall Rücksicht auf uns nehmen", sagte Jane ernsthaft. „Wir kommen schon zurecht. Wie Lizzy schon sagte, wir sind ja schon groß."

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür – ihr Abendessen wurde angeliefert. Mit Pizza, Pasta und Rotwein diskutierten die vier noch bis spät in die Nacht die Vor- und Nachteile, die eine Position in der freien Wirtschaft für ihr berühmtes Familienmitglied bringen würde – und welche Auswirkungen es im Endeffekt für sie alle hatte.

In einer kleinen Studentenwohnung in Meryton saß William Darcy derweil am Computer und versuchte verzweifelt, weitere Informationen zu seinem blonden, langmähnigen „Dessous-Phantom" herauszufinden. Es war eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe, so schien es, und Google war mittlerweile mit seinem Latein offenbar am Ende. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts spuckte die Suchmaschine aus. Zumindest nichts, was auch nur halbwegs verwertbar war. Die blonde Göttin bewahrte ihr Geheimnis für Williams Geschmack leider nur zu gut. Er war mittlerweile nach mehreren Stunden der Suche zwar ein Fachmann für edle Unterwäsche, so schien es, aber das brachte ihn keinen Schritt weiter.

William hatte weiterhin nur das Foto und die Wäschemarke als nähere Information und das nützte ihm leider so gut wie nichts. Er bezweifelte, dass der Hersteller den Namen ihres Models so ohne weiteres herausrücken würde, aber ein Versuch war es wert. William wühlte sich durch den Internetauftritt des Herstellers und entdeckte schließlich eine Mailadresse. Er versprach sich nicht viel davon, doch wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt – und vielleicht hatte er Glück und eine verständnisvolle Mitarbeiterin verhalf einem liebeskranken Studenten zur Liebe seines Lebens.

Gegen Mitternacht schaltete William seinen Computer aus, pinnte das Bild seiner unbekannten Angebeteten neben sein Bett, damit er es morgen beim Aufwachen gleich sehen würde – und schlief wenige Minuten später bereits tief und fest, von blonden Göttinnen in zarter Unterwäsche träumend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Auch der nächste Tag stand seinem Vorgänger in Sachen Hitze in nichts nach. Es war Freitag. Für die Arbeiter auf der Baustelle wäre es der letzte Arbeitstag in dieser Woche, für die Bennetschwestern der vorletzte – sie hatten samstagsvormittags geöffnet.

Heute waren Jane und Elizabeth relativ früh im Laden gewesen. Sie erwarteten eine große Lieferung an Literaturverfilmungen auf DVD – eine kleine Sortimentserweiterung, die bisher eine überraschend große Nachfrage ausgelöst hatte – und der Lieferant würde schon zeitig vor der Tür stehen, hatte er versprochen. Somit waren sie heute vor den Arbeitern der gegenüberliegenden Baustelle eingetroffen, was vor allem Elizabeth sehr beruhigte. Sie hatte immer noch heimlich an den unverschämten Bemerkungen des Preßlufthammermanns ihren Po betreffend zu knabbern.

Gegen acht Uhr traf sowohl die DVD-Lieferung als auch der Arbeitertrupp ein. Elizabeth war froh, dass sie vorerst genügend zu tun hatte und abgelenkt war. Sie hatte einen kurzen Blick auf den „PHM" werfen können, der gerade über einen Witz seines Kollegen lachte, bevor er sein Arbeitsgerät, besagten Preßlufthammer, aus dem Container hervorholte. _Liebe Güte, was für ein Lächeln!_ dachte Elizabeth und fächelte sich abwesend Luft zu. Sah er im Normalzustand fast etwas arrogant und kühl aus, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht so rapide, wenn er lachte. Die dunklen Augen blitzten dann regelrecht und man konnte sogar zwei niedliche Grübchen sehen, von den blendendweißen Zähnen einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Elizabeth seufzte. Der Kerl gehörte auf den Laufsteg und nicht auf eine Baustelle! Momentan trug er noch Jeans und T-Shirt, dazu saß das unvermeidliche Käppi auf diesen wilden, ungebändigten Locken, doch gegen ihren Willen hoffte sie, dass er später das T-Shirt wieder ausziehen würde. Sie betete regelrecht um heiße Temperaturen und verabscheute sich selbst dafür. Sie war erstaunt, verwirrt, verärgert. Seit wann hatte sie es _so_ nötig? Und dann ausgerechnet dieser unverschämte Typ? Ganz einfach. Weil er sie herausforderte, sie ohne Ende reizte.

Entschieden wandte sie sich ab, um den ersten Karton mit den DVDs auszupacken. Die Sachen mussten inventarisiert werden und das würde sie mindestens den restlichen Vormittag über beschäftigen. Am Computer, weit weg vom Schaufenster. Und sie würde _nicht_ hin und wieder aufstehen, um nachzuschauen, ob der _PHM_ sein T-Shirt endlich ausgezogen hatte!

Tapfer hielt sie zwei Stunden durch und arbeitete eine DVD nach der anderen ab. Es war eine wirklich wundervolle Auswahl – sehr viele hochkarätige BBC Verfilmungen waren darunter. Sie hoffte, sie würde sich die ein oder andere ausleihen können. Jane hatte am Schaufenster eine kleine Werbung angebracht, dass sie ab sofort eben auch Literaturverfilmungen im Angebot hatten und was nicht vorrätig war, konnte meist über Nacht bestellt werden. Die Schwestern waren überzeugt davon, dass die Nachfrage recht hoch sein würde.

Gegen elf Uhr – die Hitze war schon wieder deutlich zu spüren – ging Elizabeth kurz nach hinten, um einem menschlichen Bedürfnis nachzugehen und bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank mitzubringen. Sie hastete am Schaufenster vorbei und zwang sich, nicht hinauszuschauen, doch natürlich riskierte sie trotzdem einen Blick. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und starrte – _natürlich_ gegen ihren Willen – gebannt hinaus.

Der PHM stand mit nacktem Oberkörper lässig an ein Gitter gelehnt, in der linken Hand hielt er locker eine Flasche Eistee, den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt, da er gerade mit jemandem sprach, der – außerhalb Elizabeths Sichtweite – offenbar ein wenig über ihm stand, vielleicht aus einem Fenster schaute oder so. In diesem Augenblick lächelte er seinem Gesprächspartner (oder Gesprächspartnerin?) zu und hob die Flasche an die Lippen. Ein Finger hakte sich in eine Gürtelschlaufe seiner ausgeblichenen Jeans, die sich eng an seine Hüften und über sein Hinterteil schmiegte, während er kurz darauf das Gespräch fortsetzte.

Elizabeth leckte sich über die Lippen und fuhr abwesend mit einem Finger über ihren Hals. Sie konnte fast die Schweißtropfen spüren, die ihm herunterrannen, da draußen in der unbarmherzigen Sommerhitze. Dieser Kerl wusste wahrscheinlich nur zu gut, wie er auf Frauen wirkte! Er hob grüßend die Hand zu der verborgenen Person, lachte über etwas und stapfte dann davon. Als sie Jane hörte, die gerade aus dem Lager kam, riss sie sich zusammen und verschwand eilig in Richtung Toilette, wo sie sich zunächst bemühte, wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe anzunehmen.

Kaum hatte sie sich eingeschlossen, als sie auch schon die Ladenklingel hörte. _Verdammt,_ murmelte sie, _Kundschaft!_ Und sie saß auf dem Topf. Hoffentlich war Jane bereit, doch da hörte sie auch schon Janes höfliche Stimme, die einer wiederum tiefen, eindeutig männlichen Stimme irgendeine Auskunft gab. Es war nicht so genau zu verstehen. Nach einigen Minuten wurde sie jedoch neugierig, die zwei hatten da draußen anscheinend Spaß, denn Elizabeth hörte sie ständig kichern und lachen.

Elizabeth staunte nicht schlecht, als sie wenige Augenblicke später den Laden betrat und Mr. PHM persönlich vorfand – in lässiger Haltung an den Tresen gelehnt mit einer DVD-Ausgabe von _North and South_ in den Händen und fröhlich und ungezwungen mit Jane plaudernd. Er hatte sein T-Shirt wieder angezogen, trug aber das Käppi. Jane machte gerade die Rechnung fertig, der Mann zahlte, sagte noch irgendetwas zu Jane, was diese zum Lachen brachte, er zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu und verließ den Laden, Elizabeth nur einen flüchtigen Blick schenkend.

Jane schaute ihm fast etwas verklärt lächelnd hinterher, was Elizabeth innerlich etwas ärgerte. Natürlich, Jane war das Model in der Familie, jeder liebte ihre reine, engelsgleiche Schönheit. Jeder liebte Jane. Jane, die nicht nur wie ein Engel aussah, sondern auch das Gemüt eines Engels hatte. Elizabeth schämte sich sofort ihrer Gedanken. Sie liebte ihre große Schwester ohne Vorbehalt – keine Frage. Aber sie konnte es nicht immer verhindern, dass sie manchmal auch ein klein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie war. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Da war sie mal zwei Minuten nicht im Laden und prompt marschierte der Adonis der Baustelle herein, um eine DVD zu erwerben! Was normalerweise _ihr_ Zuständigkeitsgebiet war! Und zu allem Überfluss nahm er _sie, Elizabeth Bennet,_ kaum wahr, während er mit Jane hemmungslos geflirtet hatte – Janes Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen! Und da sollte sie sich nicht ärgern?

Elizabeth holte tief Luft. Natürlich ärgerte sie sich nicht. Sie verabscheute den Kerl doch sowieso, oder? _Ich steh nich so auf Brauereipferde, Brauereipferde, Brauereipferde..._ Sie hätte heulen können. Wortlos ging sie an den Computer zurück, um weiter DVDs zu erfassen, ohne auch nur eine einzige Bemerkung zu ihrer Schwester zu machen. Jane schaute ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach – offenbar in der Erwartung, gemeinsam ein wenig über „Mr. Sahneschnitte" hecheln zu können. Aber Elizabeth war schon verschwunden, um unter dem dünnen Deckmantel „DVDs erfassen" ihre Wunden zu lecken und zu versuchen, ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen. An diesem Tag machte sie keinen Ausflug mehr zum Fenster, um – ganz zufällig natürlich – einen Blick auf Mr. PHM zu erhaschen.

Als William Darcy später am Abend, müde und erschöpft von der Arbeit wie jeden Tag, seine kleine Wohnung betrat, waren seine Gedanken ganz bei der blonden Göttin aus dem Buchladen, bei Jane Bennet. Er fragte sich, warum er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte – schließlich arbeiteten sie ja schon eine Zeitlang in der Nähe des kleinen Geschäfts. Aber nein, sie war ihm noch nie aufgefallen. William war sofort von ihr verzaubert gewesen. Tausendprozentig war dieser langbeinige Engel naturblond, gefärbte Blondinen erkannte er mit dem erfahrenen Auge eines Genießers sofort – doch leider trug sie die unzweifelhaft vorhandene, lange Lockenpracht streng hochgesteckt. Was für eine Verschwendung!

Als er unter die erfrischende Dusche trat, malte er sich genüsslich aus, wie er diese ganzen grässlichen Haarnadeln (wer hatte dieses Teufelszeug überhaupt erfunden – sicherlich kein Mann!) eine nach dem anderen aus ihrer blonden Mähne ziehen würde. Wie sich ihre seidigen, glänzenden Haare auf seinem Kopfkissen auffächerten, wie er sein Gesicht darin vergrub, wie ihre langen, gebräunten Schenkel seine eigenen umschlangen, wie seine Hände langsam an ihrem Körper hinabfuhren...

William schloss die Augen und seufzte frustriert. Fantasien, das war alles, was er sich erlauben durfte und was ihn gelinde gesagt etwas ankotzte. Hier in Meryton war er William Collins, ungelernter Straßenbauarbeiter – eine Frau wie Jane Bennet würde sich nicht mit ihm abgeben. Er hatte ihren überraschten Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gesehen, als er nach der Verfilmung von _North and South_ gefragt hatte. _Wie, so jemand wie du kennt Gaskell?_ schien er auszudrücken, auch wenn sie sofort hilfsbereit zum Regal geeilt war und ihm das Gewünschte gebracht hatte. William hatte kurz vorher die neue Werbung im Schaufenster gesehen und gedacht, dass er seiner kleinen Schwester damit sicher eine Freude machen könnte. Zwar würde er zweifellos danach weitere Richard Armitage-Lobeshymnen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, aber das würde er schon überleben. Solange sein Schwesterchen nur glücklich war.

Jane war keineswegs unhöflich gewesen, im Gegenteil. Sie hatten sich ein paar Minuten lang sehr nett unterhalten. Aber er wusste nicht, wie sie es aufnehmen würde, wenn er sie auf einen Kaffee einlud. Zumal – und das musste er zugeben, sich die Vorzeichen sofort ändern würden, wenn er wieder zu William Darcy, Erbe und Millionär, wurde. Spätestens dann wäre Jane Bennet keine ernsthafte Kandidatin mehr für eine nähere Bekanntschaft, ganz zu schweigen von einer festen Beziehung. Dass hier mit zweierlei Maß gemessen wurde und dass er ziemlich arrogante Prinzipien hatte, fiel ihm gar nicht so richtig auf. William Darcy befand sich in einer wahren Zwickmühle.

Noch einmal seufzte er. Er jagte einer Phantomfrau hinterher, einem Model, von dem er überhaupt nichts wusste, das er nur auf einem Foto gesehen hatte und war dabei, sich in eine _Buchhändlerin_ zu vergucken! Langsam trocknete er sich ab und ging in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf das angepinnte Werbefoto und er stellte sich Jane Bennet an ihrer Stelle vor. Hm. Jane war sehr, sehr hübsch, kein Zweifel, aber diese Lady auf dem Foto war nicht nur sehr attraktiv, sie strahlte auch eine wilde, ungezähmte Lebendigkeit aus. Sie wäre eine Herausforderung, während Jane eher sanft und ruhig zu sein schien. Möglicherweise verbarg sich unter ihrer niedlichen Schale ein wahrer Vulkan? Hm. Vielleicht würde er sie trotzdem auf einen Kaffee einladen. Ganz unverbindlich. Schließlich wollte er sie nicht heiraten. Mehr als nein sagen konnte sie nicht, oder?

Elizabeth Bennet bemühte sich an diesem Abend, so zu sein wie immer. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht von einem arroganten Straßenbauarbeiter die gute Laune verderben zu lassen, nur weil dieser sie nicht beachtet hatte und ihren Hintern zu ausladend fand. Später zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie sich fast den Hals verrenkt, um ihre Rückseite im Spiegel zu betrachten. Es war nichts verkehrt an ihrem Po, sagte sie sich entschieden und warf einen ebenso kritischen Blick auf ihre Vorderseite. Auch an einer Körbchengröße D gab es nichts auszusetzen. Prolet! Wahrscheinlich fuhr er auf diese silikonverseuchten Tussis ab, die aus nichts anderem mehr als Chemie bestanden und aufpassen mussten, beim geringsten Windhauch nicht vorneüber zu kippen!

Elizabeth ging noch einen Schritt weiter und durchforstete ihren Kleiderschrank. Hm... nun ja, Jane hatte immer mit ihr geschimpft, weil sie ihre Figur lieber versteckte als sich ein wenig hübscher zu kleiden. Der kurze Rock, den sie gestern anhatte, war neu gewesen, auch das Oberteil. Wider Erwarten hatte sie sich wohl darin gefühlt. Und fast sogar sexy. Bis der PHM seine dummen Bemerkungen gemacht hatte. Sie überlegte. Hatte er auch ihre Beine kritisiert? Nein. Zumindest hatte sie nichts gehört. Entschlossen schlug Elizabeth den Schrank zu. Sie würde bei Gelegenheit mal wieder einkaufen gehen!

Und morgen, wenn sie alle zum großen Sommerfest gingen, das die Universität von Oxford wie jedes Jahr ausrichtete, würde sie sich amüsieren und nicht eine Sekunde lang über ihren Hintern nachgrübeln oder auf Jane eifersüchtig sein!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Auch der nächste Tag wurde wieder heiß. Jane und Elizabeth genossen trotzdem die Ruhe in ihrem aufgeheizten Laden, da die Baustelle ja heute unbesetzt war. Kein Preßluftgehämmer machte sie taub, kein Gestank nach Teer füllte ihre strapazierten Lungen. Keine attraktiven Bauarbeiter lenkten sie von der Arbeit ab.

Der Samstag war immer ein recht kundenintensiver Tag und die Schwestern wären sowieso nicht zum müßigen Gaffen gekommen. Bis sie um ein Uhr schlossen, hatten sie eine ganze Menge Kunden bedient und freuten sich auf den freien Nachmittag, den sie heute mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel in Oxford verbringen würden. Beim jährlichen Sommerfest der Universität.

Die Gardiners holten ihre Nichten pünktlich um ein Uhr in Meryton ab. Für Edward Gardiner bedeutete der Tag harte Arbeit, denn viele Besucher würden es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den momentan prominentesten Sohn der Universität kennenzulernen, ihn anzusprechen, sich mit ihm fotografieren zu lassen. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, einen leibhaftigen Nobelpreisträger kennengelernt zu haben! _Wenn ich bloß ein paar Minuten Zeit für meine Familie erübrigen konnte, wäre ich schon glücklich,_ dachte Professor Gardiner etwas gequält. Aber es half nichts. Er würde Tausende und Abertausende von Händen schütteln, freundlich in Kameras lächeln und immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten. Der Gedanke, das Angebot von DS&T anzunehmen, wurde immer verlockender.

Auf dem Campus der Universität ging es bereits hoch her, als die vier ankamen und wie der Professor es vorausgesehen hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, und er wurde von allen möglichen Leuten in Beschlag genommen. Madeline mit sich ziehend, verschwand er sofort in einem Pulk von fremden Menschen. Jane und Elizabeth grinsten sich an.

„Ich nehme an, wir sind für den Rest des Nachmittags auf uns allein gestellt", meinte Jane und Elizabeth zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern.

„Sieht so aus. Los, wir werden ein bißchen Spaß haben, was meinst du?" Jane nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam schlenderten sie über den großen, sehr bevölkerten, altehrwürdigen Campus.

Die Universität hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen. Überall gab es Getränkestände, aus allen Ecken duftete es nach Essen und die verschiedenen Fakultäten luden die Besucher ein, alles näher und in Ruhe kennenzulernen. Die Labors waren geöffnet und boten Vorführungen zu chemischen und physikalischen Versuchen, man konnte Führungen durch die einzelnen Colleges mitmachen oder die Bibliotheken besichtigen. Einige Ausstellungen waren organisiert worden, so zum Beispiel über das legendäre „Boat Race", das jährlich im Frühjahr stattfindende Ruderrennen gegen den Achter vom großen Konkurrenten Cambridge. Oxford hatte in diesem Jahr gewonnen.

Alles in allem bot die Veranstaltung für jeden Geschmack etwas. Es war eine gelungene Mischung aus Familienfest und Tag der offenen Tür.

Die Schwestern zog es naturgemäß zunächst in die Fakultät ihres berühmten Onkels. Beide hatten erwiesenermaßen keinen übermäßigen Anteil an naturwissenschaftlichen Genen mitbekommen – sehr zu Edward Gardiners Leidwesen. Die Hoffnung, dass zumindest eine seiner Nichten später einmal in seine Fußstapfen treten würde, hatte sich schon frühzeitig zerschlagen. Beide fühlten sich mehr der Literatur und den schönen Künsten verbunden, liebten die Sprache und hatten sich mit dem kleinen Buchladen, den vorher ihre Eltern betrieben hatten, eine Existenz geschaffen, die beide gut ernährte.

Aber natürlich interessierten sie sich für die Arbeit ihres Onkels, auch wenn sie wenig davon verstanden und waren mächtig stolz auf ihn. Heute nachmittag würde er noch einen Vortrag halten, aber jetzt besichtigten sie erst einmal die kleine, sehr liebevoll zusammengestellte Ausstellung, die seine Fakultät ihm zu Ehren im großen Foyer seines Colleges vorbereitet hatte.

Langsam gingen die Schwestern an den Schaukästen und Ausstellungsstücken vorbei und besahen sich alles aufmerksam. Das gesamte Leben ihres Onkels wurde anhand kurzer Texte und vielen Fotos gezeigt – vom Babybild bis zur feierlichen Übergabe der Nobel-Medaille im vergangenen Jahr in Stockholm. Vor einer Tafel blieb Elizabeth erstaunt stehen und fing dann an zu lachen.

„Jane, sieh mal hier, sogar zwei Bilder von uns!" rief sie ihrer Schwester zu, die sich gerade einen Text auf einer anderen Tafel durchlas. Einige Besucher hatten Elizabeths Worte gehört und beäugten die beiden neugierig. Darunter ein junger Mann, der ihnen von diesem Augenblick an unauffällig durch die Ausstellung folgte, nachdem auch er sich die Fotos von Professor Gardiners Nichten aufmerksam angeschaut hatte.

Jane und Elizabeth spazierten gemütlich durch die Hallen und das Gelände. Von ihren Verwandten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Komm, lass uns was essen!" schlug Elizabeth nach einer guten Stunde vor. „Außerdem möchte ich mich gerne einen Moment ausruhen." Jane stimmte zu und beladen mit Fish and Chips und einer großen Flasche Wasser suchten sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen für ihr kleines Picknick.

„Du siehst heute wirklich sehr hübsch aus, Lizzy", sagte Jane, als sie ihre riesige Portion beendet hatten und sich jetzt müde die wohlgenährten Bäuche hielten. „Die Typen starren dir alle hinterher!" Elizabeth kicherte.

„Was für ein Unsinn. Die starren _Dir_ hinterher!" Jane schüttelte den Kopf und deutete unauffällig auf einen jungen Mann, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt auf einer Bank saß.

„Der Kerl da drüben klebt schon seit einiger Zeit an unseren Fersen und er beobachtet dich ständig. Der zieht dich regelrecht mit den Augen aus!" Elizabeth seufzte theatralisch.

„Toll. Die einzigen Männer, die sich für mich interessieren, sind Psychopathen!" Jane giggelte.

„Unsinn, Lizzy. Aber wenn du mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend rennst, wirst du all die netten Männer nicht sehen, die dir heute schon bewundernd hinterher gestarrt haben!" Elizabeth schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Ihr brannte seit gestern etwas auf der Seele und sie beschloss, Jane jetzt darauf anzusprechen.

„Jane... der Typ gestern, du weißt schon, der Preßlufthammerfuzzi, der die Gaskell DVD gekauft hat..." Sie zögerte einen Moment. Jane starrte sie fragend an.

„Ja? Was ist mit ihm?" Elizabeth holte tief Luft.

„Du scheinst dich gut mit ihm verstanden zu haben... ihr habt miteinander gelacht und so..." Jane seufzte.

„Liebes, ich habe nicht vergessen, was du mir über ihn gesagt hast. Was er für Bemerkungen gemacht hat. Aber in diesem Moment war er Kunde und Kunden kann ich nun mal schlecht unhöflich behandeln. Nur..." sie runzelte die Stirn und ihr Zeigefinger fuhr nachdenklich über die Wasserflasche. „Er machte einen so wohlerzogenen, netten Eindruck. Und er hat sich auch irgendwie so...so gewählt ausgedrückt. Sehr höflich, sehr gutes Englisch." Dass sie von seinem jungenhaften Charme vollkommen hingerissen gewesen war und sogar ein wenig mit ihm geflirtet hatte, sagte sie lieber nicht. Diese unflätigen Bemerkungen ihrer Schwester gegenüber wollten so gar nicht zu ihm passen, dachte sie irritiert.

Elizabeth grinste schwach.

„Na, vielleicht ist er ein gebildeter Straßenbauer. Warum soll ein Bauarbeiter auch nicht gebildet sein? Doofes Vorurteil, nicht wahr? Ich bin gespannt, ob er sich noch einmal blicken lässt. Vielleicht möchte er ein Date mit dir ausmachen." Jane hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil er auf dich abfährt, meine liebe, große, manchmal so ignorante und naive Schwester!"

Jane wollte etwas erwidern, doch Elizabeth sprang mit einem hellen Lachen auf.

„Hey, ich hole uns ein Eis, ok? Warte hier solange!" Bevor Jane etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon weg.

Elizabeth ging zum nahegelegenen Eisstand und stellte sich ans Ende der kleinen Schlange. Die Eisverkäufer rund um den Campus hatten – neben den Getränkeständen – naturgemäß den größten Zulauf an einem heißen Tag wie heute. Süße, ignorante Jane – grinste Elizabeth, während sie geduldig anstand. Ein Blinder hatte sehen können, dass sie auf den PHM Eindruck gemacht hatte. Wie er sie angelächelt hatte! Elizabeth war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Typ durchaus was fürs Auge war, aber in den Bereichen, die wirklich wichtig waren, auf die es ankam, nicht sonderlich viel hermachte. Sie würde keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwenden. Hoffentlich wäre Jane klug genug, nichts mit einem solch oberflächlichen Idioten anzufangen. Mochte er noch so wohlerzogen sein!

Elizabeth bestellte zwei große Waffeln, als sie endlich drankam, doch sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Mann hinter sich nicht bemerkte, als sie sich umdrehte und ihm eine der Eistüten mitten auf die – zu allem Überfluss auch noch weißbehemdete – Brust drückte. Entsetzt starrte sie erst auf das Malheur, dann wanderte ihr Blick langsam hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Es war der „Psychopath", der eben noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt gesessen und von dem Jane behauptet hatte, er würde sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Zwei blaue Augen, die sich ebenfalls langsam von dem Eisfleck auf seinem Hemd lösten, starrten nun sehr erstaunt zurück.

„Oh nein!" rief Elizabeth entsetzt und wusste gar nicht, was sie tun sollte, da sie beide Hände voll hatte. „Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals! Ich war in Gedanken... ich hab sie nicht gesehen... es tut mir so leid, warten sie, haben sie ein Taschentuch? Oder vielleicht die Toiletten da drüben... ich zahle natürlich für die Reinigung und..." Der Mann hob beide Hände und unterbrach sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Es ist doch nichts schlimmes passiert, Miss", sagte er beruhigend und lächelte Elizabeth freundlich an. „Der Fleck geht sicher wieder raus, seien sie unbesorgt." Er schaute etwas betroffen auf ihre leere Eiswaffel. „Aber sie haben nun kein Eis mehr – das ist viel schlimmer! Ich hätte mich ihnen ja nicht in den Weg stellen müssen... warten sie, ich hole ihnen ein neues. Welche Sorte?"

Elizabeth murmelte irgendetwas von Schokolade und Vanille und starrte ihm verblüfft nach, als er sich elegant durch die Schlange drängelte und die dort schon Anstehenden charmant davon überzeugte, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelte, der keinen Aufschub duldete. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hielt er ihr mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und einer galanten Verbeugung eine frische Eiswaffel hin.

„So, bitte schön, Mylady! Jetzt sollte alles wieder in bester Ordnung sein, hoffe ich!"

Elizabeth errötete leicht.

„Vielen Dank, Sir! Aber wegen ihrem Hemd..." Der Mann winkte ab.

„Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken." Er warf einen Blick auf die zweite Eistüte. „Aber für wen auch immer das zweite Eis ist, sie sollten es entweder schnell selbst essen oder dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer bringen!" Elizabeth quiekte schockiert, als sie das Eis in ihrer Hand sah, das bereits zu schmelzen begann.

„Oh verdammt!" Sie wollte schon losspurten, doch dann blieb sie stehen. „Würden... würden sie mich zu meiner Schwester begleiten? Sie sitzt gleich da drüben. Und ich sollte ihnen zumindest meinen Namen geben, wegen der Reinigung und so..."

Der Mann stimmte lächelnd zu und folgte Elizabeth langsam zu der Bank, auf der Jane geduldig auf ihr Eis wartete.

„Sorry, hat einen Moment länger gedauert", sagte Elizabeth verlegen und drückte ihrer Schwester das frischere Eis in die Hand, während sie selbst das halb geschmolzene behielt. „Ich hatte leider einen kleinen, peinlichen Unfall. Mr. ... oh, ich kenne noch nicht mal ihren Namen!" Der Mann trat näher und verbeugte sich höflich.

„Wickham. George Wickham. Sehr erfreut!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Elizabeth schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Elizabeth Bennet und das ist meine Schwester Jane." Mr. Wickham lächelte beiden Frauen nochmals zu. Elizabeth, die auf keinen Fall wollte, dass er schon wieder ging, lud ihn ein, auf der Bank Platz zu nehmen und erläuterte Jane dabei kurz ihr Missgeschick.

„Bitte, lassen sie mich wenigstens für die Reinigung aufkommen", bat Elizabeth. Mr. Wickham schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, Miss Bennet, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Es ist nicht viel passiert und der Fleck geht ganz bestimmt beim normalen Waschen wieder raus."

Elizabeth seufzte, aber gab sich schließlich geschlagen.

„Aber…" begann Wickham zögernd und schaute sie fast schüchtern an, „sie dürfen mich gerne bei Gelegenheit auf einen Kaffee einladen, als kleine Wiedergutmachung, wenn das nicht zu vermessen ist." Er senkte verlegen den Blick und Elizabeth lächelte. _Bei Gelegenheit_ hatte er gesagt! Das bedeutete, er wollte sie wiedersehen, oder? Ganz zwanglos, auf einen Kaffee. Ohne größere Hintergedanken, zumindest nahm sie das an. Sie fand es niedlich, wie er so scheu auf seine Schuhe starrte, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre rot geworden, dachte sie amüsiert.

„Sehr gerne", hörte sich Elizabeth sagen und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie das ernst meinte. Liebe Güte, sie kannte den Mann doch gar nicht! Er machte auf alle Fälle einen netten, vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck und ja, er sah auch noch dazu gut aus – natürlich sagte das nicht das geringste aus. Es gab sicherlich auch nette, vertrauenserweckende, gutaussehende Massenmörder. Aber irgendwo mitten in der Stadt einen Kaffee trinken, am hellichten Tage… was konnte da groß passieren? Und Mr. Wickham würde sicherlich keine unflätigen Bemerkungen über ihren Hintern machen! Mr. Wickham wusste, was sich gehörte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile mit ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft, doch dann mussten sie sich auch schon auf den Weg machen, damit sie den Vortrag ihres Onkels nicht versäumten. Sie wollten im Anschluss daran nach Hause fahren. Elizabeth und Mr. Wickham tauschten ihre Telefonnummern aus und mit dem Versprechen, Elizabeth bald anzurufen und einen Termin für den Kaffee auszumachen, gingen sie schließlich auseinander.

Elizabeth war vollkommen geistesabwesend und schien fast auf Wolken zu schweben, was Jane ohne Ende amüsierte. Sie musste sie regelrecht zum Forum zerren, wo der Vortrag stattfinden würde, denn sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich einfach mitten auf dem Campus stehengeblieben – den Kopf in rosaroten Wolken vergraben.

Elizabeth wurde rot, als Jane dreimal den Versuch starten musste, sie anzusprechen.

„Äh… ja, Jane?" fragte sie und es schien, als wäre sie sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine auf der Welt war. Jane grinste.

„Sexy Mr. Wickham hat dich ganz schön bezaubert, was?" Elizabeth starrte nahezu träumerisch in die Ferne.

„Er ist sehr nett, findest du nicht?" Jane nickte.

„Ja, muss man so sagen. Und nicht gerade der hässlichste." Elizabeth grinste errötend zurück und schwieg.

Jane wusste nur nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass Mr. Wickham ihre Schwester geradezu mit den Augen verschlungen hatte. Lizzy selbst schien es nicht gemerkt zu haben, aber Mr. Wickham hatte öfter als es schicklich war in ihren Ausschnitt gestarrt und auch nicht den Blick abgewandt, als sie sich einmal bücken musste, weil ihr etwas heruntergefallen war und dabei unbeabsichtigt sogar etwas mehr Einblick gewährt hatte. Und als sie kurz zum Papierkorb gegangen war, hatte er ihr ziemlich eindeutig auf den Hintern geschaut. Und sich dabei genüsslich die Lippen geleckt. Na ja, _das_ konnte Zufall gewesen sein. Natürlich, Lizzy war eine attraktive junge Frau – deren Hintern übrigens vollkommen in Ordnung war, soweit es Jane anging – und sie konnte verstehen, dass die Männer ihr nachschauten. Aber gleich so zu starren? Es war fast… ja, fast lüstern gewesen.

Aber andererseits hatte Mr. Wickham sie charmant und freundlich unterhalten und Elizabeth schien ihn sympathisch zu finden. Warum auch nicht, man musste ja nicht gleich das Schlimmste annehmen, nur weil er ihre kleine Schwester offenbar attraktiv fand und das auch zeigte.

„Und du willst ihn nächste Woche treffen?" wollte Jane wissen. Elizabeth nickte.

„Ja. Glaubst du, das ist keine gute Idee?" Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Solange du dich tagsüber mit ihm triffst, in der Stadt, und nicht irgendwo in einem abgelegenen Waldstück bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit ist es doch in Ordnung. Ihr habt ja nur Handynummern ausgetauscht, er weiß ja nicht mal, wo du wohnst." Sie machte eine Pause. „Dafür kennst du fast seine ganze Lebensgeschichte!"

„Jetzt übertreib nicht, was hat er schon groß erzählt? Dass er 30 Jahre alt ist, aus Derbyshire stammt, ebenfalls Waise ist wie wir, ein Chemie-Studium absolviert hat, einen Job bei DS&T in Nottingham hatte, diesen aus unerfindlichen Gründen verlor und jetzt hofft, in Oxford Kontakte knüpfen zu können. Ach ja, und ledig ist er auch noch. Sehr vage, wenn du mich fragst!"

„Interessant, dass er mal für DS&T gearbeitet hat. Leider hat er nicht erwähnt, was seine Schwierigkeiten dort waren. Zwischen den Zeilen habe ich herausgehört, dass er Unstimmigkeiten mit dem _Kronprinzen_ hatte." Elizabeth nickte amüsiert.

„Vielleicht kennt er ein dunkles Geheimnis, irgendeine Leiche, die Darcy junior im Keller hat?"

„Wir können Onkel Edward ja bitten, die Darcys am Dienstag danach zu fragen!" kicherte Jane und giggelnd betraten die Schwestern das Forum, wo in wenigen Minuten der Vortrag von Professor Gardiner beginnen würde.

William Darcy hatte sich auf einen ruhigen, faulen Samstag gefreut. Da er nicht das geringste vorhatte, wollte er sich erst einmal richtig ausschlafen und den Rest des Tages einfach nur vergammeln. Am Tag vorher war er bei den MacGregors zum Abendessen eingeladen gewesen – sie hatten so viel zu erzählen gehabt, dass er erst um halb zwei nach Hause gekommen war. Bis er im Bett landete war es drei, doch er konnte ja am Samstag bis in die Puppen schlafen. Vorsichtshalber überprüfte er mehrfach seinen Wecker, damit der auch bloß nicht um sechs Uhr loslärmte, schaltete sein Mobiltelefon aus, zog alle Rolläden nach unten und fiel todmüde ins Bett. Sein Traum von einem erholsamen Schlaf wurde exakt um halb zehn jedoch sehr empfindlich gestört – als nämlich irgendein Idiot meinte, an der Tür Sturm klingeln zu müssen.

_Die Post, ich habe den dämlichen Briefträger vergessen,_ murmelte William im Halbschlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Das Klingeln hörte nicht auf. William zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, doch vergebens. _Was, wenn es was wichtiges ist? Ein dringender Brief? Vielleicht ist Georgiana etwas passiert? Oder es ist nicht der Briefträger, es ist die Polizei? Vielleicht ist es die Feuerwehr, weil grade das Haus abbrennt._.. William Darcy war wirklich nicht ganz wach und noch viel weniger zurechnungsfähig momentan. Er schnüffelte prüfend in die Luft und kam zu dem Schluss, dass wenigstens das Haus nicht brannte.

Mit schmerzendem Kopf, trockenem Hals, unendlich müde und sehr schlecht gelaunt erhob er sich schließlich, grimmig vor sich hinknurrend, aus seinem gemütlichen, weichen Bett und schlurfte zur Tür. So wie er war, halbnackt, bekleidet nur in Boxershorts, unrasiert und mit verstrubbelten Haaren. Er öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt, um den Störenfried gehörig zur Schnecke zu machen, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, flog die Tür auch schon auf und ein undefinierbarer Körper hing Sekunden später an seinem Hals. Rotbemalte Lippen drückten sehr unwillkommene, sehr feuchte Küsse auf seine Wange, trafen sogar einmal seinen Mund – igitt – und eine schrille Stimme ließ ihn sich wünschen, eine Pistole griffbereit zu haben um dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Oh William!" tönte es unbarmherzig in sein Ohr, als sich der bisher noch undefinierbare Körper zu seinem Entsetzen als Caroline Bingley entpuppte. „William, Darling! Wir waren _zufällig_ gerade in der Gegend unterwegs und da habe ich vorgeschlagen, hey, wir könnten uns doch mal Williams Studentenbude anschauen! Na, ist uns die Überraschung gelungen? Was sagst du? Freust du dich, dass wir da sind? Hast du vielleicht einen Kaffee da? Oder was hältst du davon, wir könnten irgendwo frühstücken gehen... wir sind da vorne an einem Café vorbeigekommen…" Caroline hatte ihn zwischenzeitlich glücklicherweise losgelassen und stiefelte neugierig und weiter vor sich hinplappernd durch die kleine Wohnung, während William Darcy wie vom Donner gerührt an der Eingangstür stehengeblieben war.

Seine müden Augen fokussierten sich langsam auf die zweite Person, die mit einem verlegenen Grinsen vor ihm stand und von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Hi, Will!" sagte Charles Bingley und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie unangenehm ihm das alles war. William versuchte, sich auf seinen alten Schulfreund zu konzentrieren.

„Charles..." sagte er langsam und rieb sich über die Augen. „Charles. Ich nehme an, es gibt einen guten Grund für..._das_?" Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Caroline, Charles Bingleys Schwester, die weiterhin sehr interessiert Williams Wohnung in Augenschein nahm.

Bingley verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach London, aber als Caroline den Wegweiser nach Meryton gesehen hat, hat sie nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis ich hierher gefahren bin. ‚Nur für eine Minute!' hat sie versprochen. ‚Nur mal kurz hallo sagen!' Sorry, Will, ich hätte ihr nicht nachgeben dürfen."

William seufzte tief. Charles sollte seine Schwester wahrlich besser kennen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Caroline Bingley heute überhaupt nicht mehr loswerden. Eine Vorstellung, die ihm trotz der schon warmen Temperaturen Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Komm erstmal rein, Charles", murmelte er und schloss die Tür hinter seinem Freund.

Caroline hatte sich mittlerweile die Zeit damit vertrieben, Williams Wohnung dahingehend zu untersuchen, ob sich verräterische Spuren fanden. Verräterische Spuren waren für Caroline vergessene (weibliche) Unterwäsche, Lippenstift, eine zweite Zahnbürste, vielleicht sogar eine Fotografie oder ein Brief, eine Notiz am Spiegel oder neben dem Telefon... eben alle möglichen Indizien dafür, dass sich hier Frauen aufgehalten– oder noch schlimmer: eine gar für längere Zeit eingenistet hatte. Ihr erster Blick hatte dem kleinen Schlafzimmer gegolten – es konnte ja durchaus möglich sein, dass _ihr_ William nicht alleine war! Aber das Bett war glücklicherweise leer gewesen, wie sich auch sonst keine Anzeichen dafür fanden, dass William Darcy irgendwelche ernsteren Absichten mit einer anderen Frau hegte.

Caroline war zufrieden mit ihrer ersten Inspektion und konnte sich nun ein wenig genauer umsehen in William Darcys „Studentenbude". Sie konnte nicht im geringsten verstehen, warum er sich das antat, diesen dreckigen, schlechtbezahlten, so überaus _würdelosen_ Ferienjob und dann während dieser Zeit auch noch in diesem Loch zu leben! Hatte er das denn nötig? Wo er doch sehr bequem in seinem luxuriösen Stadthaus hätte wohnen können! Mit allen Annehmlichkeiten! Mit Bediensteten, mit Chauffeur, mit Köchin... und sie hätte ihm liebend gerne jeden Abend Gesellschaft geleistet. Und ihm anschließend die Nächte versüßt.

Caroline warf einen Blick in den Flur. William sprach mit ihrem Bruder, sie konnte sich noch einen Moment ungestört umsehen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Sie schob die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ein kleines Stückchen weiter auf und beäugte kritisch das Bett. Hm. Platz für zwei bot es allemal, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas eng werden könnte im Eifer des Gefechts. Nicht, dass sie wild auf Betätigungen dieser Art war, Gott bewahre! Sie wusste, _es_ gehörte dazu, und einen Mann wie William Darcy zufriedenzustellen war sicherlich eine Herausforderung. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich in jeder Hinsicht nur das Allerbeste gewohnt, auch im Bett.

Caroline machte sich nicht viel aus Sex, aber sie wusste, wie Männer tickten und hatte sich auf diesem Gebiet kontinuierlich _weitergebildet_. Sie kannte eine Vielzahl an mehr oder weniger seltsamen Praktiken und war zuversichtlich, dass auch William Darcy von ihr nicht genug bekommen würde – hätte sie ihn erst einmal in ihre Falle gelockt.

Caroline seufzte und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf besagten Herrn, der immer noch ziemlich leicht bekleidet im Flur stand und sich gerade müde durchs Haar fuhr. Wenn sie schon solche Opfer bringen musste, um an das Geld der Darcys heranzukommen, dann war es in jedem Fall ein Pluspunkt, dass das Objekt ihrer Begierde wenigstens ansehnlich war! Jetzt musste sie ihn nur noch davon überzeugen, dass sie auch die Richtige für ihn war. Sie plante, mindestens den Rest des Tages, wenn möglich natürlich auch die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen – dazu musste sie bloß noch ihren Bruder loswerden.

William kam ins Zimmer zurück, Charles Bingley im Schlepp. Ihm war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er nicht gerade passend angezogen war, um Besuch zu empfangen. Erst als er sein Spiegelbild sah, bemerkte er seinen Aufzug.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, ich zieh mir schnell was über", murmelte er finster und schlug die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu. Etwas lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Charles fühlte sich auf der Stelle unbehaglich, er war sensibel genug, den Unmut seines Freundes zu spüren. Caroline hingegen öffnete ziemlich unverfroren die Schublade von Williams Schreibtisch und spähte neugierig hinein.

„Caroline!" zischte Charles, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Sie war zufrieden. Auch dort keine Spur von Kondomen oder ähnlichen Dingen. Hm. Sie würde noch das Bad inspizieren müssen, für alle Fälle.

Williams Wohnung war klein, sie bestand nur aus dem Wohnzimmer, einem kleinen Schlafraum, einer ebenso kleinen Küche und dem winzigen Badezimmer. Die Tür zur Küche stand auf, also musste die andere Tür ins Badezimmer führen.

„Ich benutze mal eben kurz das Bad!" rief Caroline und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schloss sie schnell die Tür hinter sich.

Im Bad befand sich außer der Toilette, der Dusche und dem Waschbecken nur ein großer Spiegelschrank, ein Medikamentenschränkchen und ein kleines Regal, in dem Handtücher ordentlich gestapelt lagen. Also nicht gerade viele Möglichkeiten, Sachen zu verstecken, dachte Caroline und nahm sich als erstes das Medikamentenschränkchen vor. Außer dem üblichen Zeugs wie Aspirin und einer Schmerzsalbe gab der Schrank nicht viel her. Caroline war enttäuscht. Sie hatte zumindest etwas intimes erwartet, einen Jahresvorrat Viagra oder so. Dann schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. William war jung und in vollem Saft – was sollte er _damit_?

Auch der Spiegelschrank verbarg nichts Aufregendes. Artikel der allgemeinen Körperpflege, Zahncreme, Zahnseide, Deo, Shampoo (für die empfindliche Kopfhaut!), Rasierutensilien (kein Ladyshaver, Gott sei Dank) – das übliche. Auch wenn es ihr seltsam vorkam, dass ein Mann sieben verschiedene Duschgels brauchte. Na ja, William war eben reinlich. War nicht unbedingt die schlimmste Eigenschaft, die ein Mann haben konnte, nicht wahr?

Auf der Ablage befand sich nur eine einzige Zahnbürste, auch nur eine Haarbürste, ein angebrochenes Aftershave. Neugierig öffnete sie ein schmales Ledermäppchen, aber es offenbarte nur Nagelfeilen und Scheren – ein Manikürset! Sieh an, eitel war er auch. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte er mehr Zeit im Bad als sie selbst. Pemberley, der Familiensitz der Darcys, verfügte glücklicherweise über mehrere Badezimmer – darüber würden sie sich nie streiten müssen! Ob er sich vielleicht sogar die Augenbrauen zupfte? Caroline grinste. Nein. Trotz allem gab es nirgends auch nur das geringste Anzeichen für Damenbesuch. Caroline war zufrieden. Sie ließ zur Tarnung ein bißchen Wasser laufen und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo mittlerweile auch William saß, in Jeans und T-Shirt, aber immer noch nackten Füßen. Sehr unausgeschlafen, sehr missgestimmt. Was Caroline nicht im mindesten beeindruckte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Caroline schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Was für eine süße Wohnung du hast!" rief sie begeistert und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. William stöhnte leise auf. Warum schrie diese Frau nur immer so? Warum war sie so schrill und unsensibel? fragte er sich und widerstand mühsam dem Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Caroline ließ sich so schnell nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Sie verschlang ihn regelrecht mit den Augen und William zuckte zusammen, als sich eine kühle, knochige Hand über seinen Oberarm schloss und zudrückte.

„Wow, und was für Muskeln!" schnurrte sie und rutschte ein Stückchen näher. William wollte schreien. „Ich kenne keinen Mann aus unseren Kreisen, der so mutig ist wie du! Der sich wochenlang im Schweiße seines Angesichts sein Brot auf einer _Baustelle_ verdient! Das ist so… _ungewöhnlich_." Ihre Hand fuhr aufreizend langsam an seinem nackten Arm herunter. „Ein echter Mann, der so richtig _harte_ Arbeit macht!" Der letzte Satz war praktisch nur noch gehaucht, doch William hatte genug.

Er schüttelte Carolines Arm ab und erhob sich.

„Dazu gehört keinerlei Mut, Caroline. Es ist ein Job wie jeder andere auch. Ja, es ist harte Arbeit, aber das hat bekanntlich noch nie jemandem geschadet, nicht wahr?" Charles Bingley grinste. Natürlich verstand er die Anspielung nur zu gut und er nahm sie seinem Freund nicht übel. Seine Schwester war äußerst gut darin, Geld auszugeben. Geld, das _andere_ verdient hatten. Sie war in Wohlstand geboren und aufgewachsen, Arbeit war für sie von jeher ein Fremdwort.

Caroline zog eine Schnute, die außer ihr wohl niemand verführerisch fand und hielt es für angebracht, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie wärs, wollen wir nicht frühstücken gehen? Wir sind an einem entzückenden kleinen Cafe vorbeigekommen, gar nicht weit von hier..." Charles schwieg unbehaglich, William runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Lust, auch nur einen Moment länger mit Caroline zu verbringen, so leid es ihm für Charles tat. Aber er konnte die beiden ja schlecht sofort wieder rauswerfen, oder?

„Wolltest du nicht in die Stadt zum Einkaufen?" versuchte er es trotzdem etwas halbherzig und Caroline schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Oh, das hat Zeit! Es ist ja noch früh am Tag, nicht wahr? Und es geht nichts über ein kräftiges Frühstück, bevor man sich ins Getümmel stürzt!" Charles verdrehte die Augen. Seine Schwester und ein kräftiges Frühstück! Pah! Sie hatte, bevor sie gestartet waren, ein Scheibchen trockenen Toast mit Magerquark gegessen und ein Glas Evian getrunken.

„Komm, lass uns jetzt fahren, Caroline", warf Charles ein, dem das ganze dermaßen unangenehm war. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn Du die halbe Stadt noch leerkaufen willst." Caroline funkelte ihren Bruder wütend an und William seufzte unterdrückt.

„Ich kann euch einen Kaffee anbieten. Und ein paar Muffins von gestern. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine große Lust, außer Haus zu frühstücken. Ich bin auch weder geduscht noch rasiert..." Er fuhr sich abwesend übers stoppelige Kinn und ging, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, in Richtung Küche. Caroline wusste, die Alternative hieß, sich zu verabschieden und so folgte sie ihm mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit. William war ein harter Brocken, aber sie hatte Terrier-Qualitäten.

„Oh, mach dir keine Umstände, William! Warte, ich helfe dir!" gurrte sie und nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Türen des Küchenschranks zu öffnen und auch dort interessiert hineinzuspähen. „Wo sind die Tassen?"

„Am besten, du wartest im Wohnzimmer. Es dauert nicht lange", brummte William ungnädig, doch gegen Caroline war kein Ankommen.

„Nein, nein, nein!" zwitscherte sie. „Das ist Frauensache!" William meinte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Caroline als Hausfrau – allein der Gedanke war einfach absurd.

Caroline schob ihn entschlossen aus der Küche.

„Ich mach das schon, Darling!" säuselte sie und machte sich eilig auf die Suche nach den Tassen, die sie schon im ersten Schrank fand. Aber natürlich musste sie schnell noch die anderen Schubladen und Fächer untersuchen – man konnte ja nie wissen!

William hasste es, wenn sie ihn „Darling" nannte. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn anfasste und wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe ließ. Mittlerweile müsste sie doch gemerkt haben, dass er von ihr nichts wollte, dass sie überhaupt nicht sein Typ war – groß, mit raspelkurzen, schwarzen Haaren und eher knochigem Körperbau – und er sie nur Charles zuliebe ertrug. Aber Caroline hatte ein dickes Fell – so etwas prallte ungerührt an ihr ab. Er sehnte sich plötzlich nach einer Dusche.

„Es tut mir leid", fing Charles an, als William sich setzte, doch der winkte bloß ab.

„Ist ok, Charles. Stell nur sicher, dass du sie nachher wieder mitnimmst, ok? Wie ich deine Schwester kenne, würde sie sich am liebsten für den Rest des Tages hier einnisten."

Caroline erschien wieder mit drei Tassen – es war keine allzu große Herausforderung gewesen, da William einen Kaffeeautomaten hatte, der auf Knopfdruck vollkommen automatisch den gewünschten Kaffee ausgab. Filtertüten und Kaffeepulver gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Stolz reichte sie William, der sich nun klugerweise auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte – eine Tasse. Er nickte und begann ein Gespräch mit Charles, das jedoch nicht recht in Gang kommen wollte, da sich Caroline andauernd einmischte und ihren Senf dazugab. Oder immer das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit uns nach London fährst?" fragte Caroline und stellte ihre noch volle Tasse achtlos auf ein Regal, so dass ein paar Tropfen auf das Holz fielen. „Du könntest mich beim Dessous kaufen beraten und anschließend gehen wir nett essen. Na, hört sich das aufregend an?" Sie klimperte mit ihren dick bemalten Lidern und strahlte. William starrte sie entsetzt an. Dessous kaufen mit Caroline? Du liebe Güte! Mit der richtigen Frau machte es viel Spaß, Wäsche zu kaufen, aber mit _ihr_? Nur über seine Leiche! Charles mischte sich ein.

„Caroline, wir sollten jetzt wirklich fahren, bevor der Tag vorbei ist. Wir können William nicht einfach so überfallen – er hat sicherlich andere Pläne."

William nickte.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte gar nicht mitkommen. Ich bin bei meinem Vorgesetzten zum Essen eingeladen." Walter MacGregor würde ihm die kleine Lüge hoffentlich verzeihen. Caroline verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht.

„Du kannst doch nicht ständig mit diesen… diesen _Proletariern_ verkehren, William!"

„Caroline!" zischte Charles, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was? Ist doch wahr."

In diesem Augenblick klingelte glücklicherweise ihr Mobiltelefon und Caroline Bingley war die nächsten Minuten damit beschäftigt, mit irgendeiner ihrer sogenannten Freundinnen den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen. William nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog Charles in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Charles, ich brauche deine Hilfe", begann er ohne große Einleitung und zeigte seinem Freund das Bild seines unbekannten Wäschemodels. „Du kennst dich da besser aus als ich: Wie kann ich herausfinden, wer dieses Mädchen ist?"

Charles starrte einen Moment verblüfft auf das Stück Papier.

„Hübsch. Sehr sexy! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hab ich das Bild auf Plakatwänden hier im Ort gesehen. Kommt in Farbe noch sehr viel besser, was?" Er grinste und gab William das Blatt zurück. Der nickte und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort zu seiner Frage.

„Und? Wie erfahre ich, wer sie ist?" drängte er. Caroline durfte nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen, aber sie war noch am tratschen. Charles überlegte.

„Was hast du schon selbst herausgefunden?"

William verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn es etwas hilfreiches gewesen wäre, würde ich dich nicht fragen!" Er sah Charles' verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und entschuldigte sich sofort. „Tut mir leid, das war unnötig", murmelte er. „Ich kenne den Namen des Wäscheherstellers, mehr nicht."

„Schon ok, war ja auch ne doofe Frage." Charles grinste. Er konnte sowieso nie lange böse sein. „Den Hersteller…immerhin etwas. Lass mich überlegen…" er starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, dann runzelte er die Stirn, nahm das Blatt nochmal zur Hand und untersuchte die Kanten etwas genauer. „Hier, hast du das gesehen?" Er hielt William das Blatt hin. „Schau genau hin!" William kniff die Augen zusammen. Ah, dort stand etwas. Ganz klein gedruckt. War ihm noch nie aufgefallen und auch kaum zu erkennen mit bloßem Auge: © CPDM.

„CPDM?" fragte William und legte das Bild auf den Tisch. „Was soll das sein, die Agentur vielleicht?" Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht. Agentur, der Fotograf… willst du, dass ich Erkundigungen für dich einziehe?" William überlegte. Warum nicht. Charles hatte mit solchen Dingen beruflich zu tun – er war Inhaber einer Personalberatungsagentur, die sich auf den naturwissenschaftlichen Sektor spezialisiert hatte und Spitzenkräfte für entsprechende Firmen vermittelte. Der Kontakt zu Professor Gardiner war über ihn zustande gekommen.

Auch wenn Charles heutzutage eher wenig Zeit mit Recherchieren verbrachte als vielmehr mit dem Aushandeln von lukrativen Verträgen, so verfügte er natürlich über allerbeste Kontakte, die über die gängigen Suchmaschinen im Internet logischerweise weit hinausgingen. Wenn auch die Suche nach Unterwäsche-Models normalerweise nicht in sein Ressort fiel.

„Wenn du die Zeit erübrigen kannst, sehr gerne. Vielleicht bist du erfolgreicher als ich bisher. Und…", William errötete etwas verlegen, „meinst du, du könntest das persönlich tun? Ich meine…ich…"

Charles warf einen Blick auf die blonde Göttin und grinste.

„Klar, keine Angst. Niemand meiner Mitarbeiter wird davon erfahren. Ist mal was anderes. Könnte lustig werden. Süßes Mädchen." William lächelte versonnen. „Angenommen, ich finde etwas über sie heraus – was willst du mit der Information anfangen? Du weißt ja dann wahrscheinlich trotzdem noch nicht, wer sie ist, wo sie herkommt, selbst wenn du ihren Namen kennst. Willst du sie kontaktieren?" William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Aber dafür musst du sie erstmal ausfindig machen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das schwierig wird, Will. Es war fast komplizierter gewesen, an Professor Gardiner heranzukommen!" Charles lachte.

„Selbst wenn du nichts herausfindest, ich habe vielleicht noch ein anderes Eisen im Feuer", sagte William und lächelte etwas selbstgefällig.

„Ah ja? Lass mich raten: eine langbeinige, blondgelockte Göttin mit verheißungsvollem Schlafzimmerblick – ähnlich wie dein Wäschephantom?"

„So etwa." William spähte hinaus auf den Flur, doch Caroline war noch immer am quatschen.

„Eine sehr süße, langbeinige und blondgelockte Buchhändlerin. Arbeitet bei Bennet's Books, hier in Meryton." Charles starrte seinen Freund an und runzelte die Stirn. Bennet's Books? Woher kannte er diesen Namen? Egal. Sein Namensgedächtnis war katastrophal.

„Eine Buchhändlerin", sagte er tonlos. „William Darcy verliebt sich in eine _Buchhändlerin_. Was sagt deine Familie dazu?" William schnaubte.

„He, ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass ich sie süß und sehr attraktiv finde. Ich hab ihr keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Außerdem kennt sie mich bloß als einfachen, verschwitzten Straßenbauarbeiter und ich bezweifle, dass sie sich überhaupt mit mir abgeben würde."

„Und was bringt es dir dann, sie anzuschwärmen?" wollte Charles wissen. William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist nett. Vielleicht gehe ich mal nach Feierabend hin – frisch geduscht und ordentlich angezogen, kaufe ein Buch und lade sie auf einen Kaffee ein – mehr als nein sagen kann sie nicht, oder?"

„Aber daraus kann doch nichts ernsthaftes werden, Will?"

„Warum nicht?" fragte William trotzig, doch natürlich hatte Charles recht.

Charles schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Die harte Arbeit auf der Baustelle, dazu noch in der momentan herrschenden Hitze, schien Williams Gehirn ausgetrocknet zu haben. Eine einfache, kleine Buchhändlerin aus der Provinz, die in die Dynastie der Darcys einheiratete? Undenkbar! Williams Familie würde ein solches Ansinnen rundheraus ablehnen und normalerweise würde selbst William nicht auf solche Ideen kommen. Eine Buchhändlerin! Liebe Güte! Nein, das ging gar nicht. Mochte sie noch so blond und so langbeinig sein!

Charles hielt es für das beste, das Thema zu wechseln. Das komplizierte Liebesleben seines Freundes ging ihn schließlich auch nichts an. Erst das geheimnisvolle, unauffindbare Wäschemodel, dann eine Buchhändlerin! William musste entweder den Verstand verloren haben oder sehr, sehr einsam sein momentan.

„Um nochmal auf Professor Gardiner zurückzukommen… du triffst ihn nächste Woche, nicht wahr?" William nickte.

„Ja, am Dienstag. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was für ein Typ er ist. Du weißt, wir legen nicht nur viel Wert auf gute Leistung, er sollte auch menschlich zu uns passen."

„Oh, ich hatte einen positiven Eindruck von ihm", meinte Charles. „Er ist noch relativ jung, noch keine fünfzig, und kein bißchen so, wie man sich einen Naturwissenschaftler vorstellt, der den ganzen Tag in seinem Labor sitzt und vor sich hinforscht."

William nickte nachdenklich.

„Und dazu ein waschechter Nobelpreisträger, Charles! Stell dir mal vor, was das für DS&T bedeuten würde! Jetzt muss er nur noch zusagen…"

„Das Angebot ist viel zu gut, um es ablehnen zu können, Will. Professor Gardiner hat den Wunsch geäußert, in die freie Wirtschaft zu gehen, und da er nur ungern das Land verlassen will, bleibt nicht viel übrig außer DS&T. Andernfalls müsste er schon nach USA gehen, und das will er unter keinen Umständen, soweit ich weiß."

„Heimatverbunden, der Gute, hm? Aber er hat doch keine kleinen Kinder, auf die er Rücksicht nehmen müsste. Und soweit ich weiß, ist seine Frau auch nicht ortsgebunden."

„Richtig. Die Gardiners haben vor vielen Jahren ihre beiden Nichten bei sich aufgenommen, nach dem Unfalltod ihrer Eltern. Die beiden sind aber auch schon erwachsen und soweit ich weiß selbständig und wirtschaftlich unabhängig von den Gardiners. Was sie genau machen, weiß ich momentan nicht, aber das kann ich im Dossier nachschlagen und dir schicken, wenn es dich interessiert. Sie dürften aber kein richtiges Hindernis sein. Und eigene Kinder haben die Gardiners nicht. "

William winkte ab.

„Nein, brauchst du nicht, Charles. Danke. Das kann ich den Professor ja auch selbst fragen, falls das Gespräch in diese Richtung geht. Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt auf Dienstag."

„Ihr trefft ihn in London, nicht wahr?" fragte Charles.

„Ja. Ihn und seine Frau."

„Wenn du magst, ruf mich an, wenn du mit ihm gesprochen hast. Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr optimistisch, dass die Sache klappt."

„Werde ich machen, Charles. Ich hoffe, du hast recht."

William musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Charles Bingley hatte selbstverständlich ein großes, persönliches Interesse an einer erfolgreichen Abwicklung. Er würde sich im Falle eines Vertragsabschlusses den Rest des Jahres freinehmen und in Saus und Braus auf einer Karibikinsel verbringen können, wenn er es denn nur wollte. Was er natürlich noch nicht einmal annähernd in Erwägung ziehen würde. Sein Erfolgshonorar wäre in jedem Fall gigantisch. Einen Nobelpreisträger vermittelte man schließlich nicht alle Tage! Guter, alter, aufrichtiger Charles.

William war erleichtert, dass die Bingleys sich schon eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten. Charles konnte Caroline schließlich überzeugen, in die Stadt zu fahren – ohne William. Caroline sah anscheinend ein, dass sie William nicht würde überreden können und musste ihre Wäsche wohl oder übel alleine kaufen gehen. Sie versprach ihm jedoch, ihm ihre Einkäufe so bald wie möglich in einer Privatvorstellung vorzuführen. Eine Erfahrung, auf die William sehr gut würde verzichten können.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Der Dienstag, der Tag, an dem sich die Gardiners mit den Darcys in London treffen würden, begann regnerisch und mit geringfügig kühleren Temperaturen. Die Bevölkerung Hertfordshires atmete kollektiv auf – der unerwartet heiße Sommer machte offenbar Verschnaufpause.

Elizabeth Bennet war das vollkommen egal. Sie lief mit beschwingten Schritten und einem Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht gar nicht mehr verlassen wollte, von der U-Bahn Station zum Buchladen. Den Regen, der erst sanft begonnen hatte und jetzt doch etwas kräftiger auf die Erde hernieder prasselte, spürte sie genauso wenig. Selbst der Zahnarztbesuch, den sie gerade hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte ihrer guten Laune etwas anhaben. Ihre Gedanken waren bei George. George Wickham, mit dem sie bisher jeden Tag seit Samstag telefoniert hatte. Mehrere Stunden hatten sie bereits verquatscht und Elizabeth kam es vor, als würden sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen und nicht erst seit Samstag. Es war so angenehm, mit ihm zu plaudern. Keine Verlegenheitspausen, kein Unsinn – sie konnten über alles mögliche sprechen, und George war nicht nur sehr amüsant, er war auch ein hervorragender Zuhörer. Am Mittwoch würden sie sich zum versprochenen Kaffee treffen.

Elizabeth lächelte immer noch, als sie an der Baustelle vorbeiging, die mittlerweile ein paar Meter weiter vom Buchladen weggewandert war. Die anzüglichen Pfiffe und die üblichen zotigen Bemerkungen der Straßenbauarbeiter über „Miss Wet T-Shirt" hörte sie gar nicht. Ja, sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Blick übrig für den Preßlufthammermann, der ihr, gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen, mit offenem Mund hinterherstarrte.

Jane schlug entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als Elizabeth mit verträumtem Blick den Laden betrat.

„Lizzy, wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte sie ungläubig und eilte sogleich nach hinten, um ein Handtuch zu holen. Elizabeth, die nur langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte, starrte ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher und schaute dann an sich herab. Was war mit ihr nicht in Ordnung? Sie trug eine ordentliche weiße Bluse und eine ebenso ordentliche Jeans, dazu ordentliche schwarze Schuhe. Was gab es daran auszusetzen? Sie war sozusagen der Inbegriff der Schicklichkeit! Ach, Jane war immer so empfindlich!

Ein Blick in den Spiegel gab ihr jedoch unzweifelhaft eine erschreckende Auskunft. Der milde, aber hartnäckige Regen, den sie gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet: ihre Bluse war vollkommen durchnässt und klebte obenherum eng an ihrem Körper, um ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen aufs deutlichste preiszugeben. Natürlich trug sie einen BH, doch man konnte ihre weiblichen Konturen mitsamt sehr eindeutig hervortretenden Brustwarzen immer noch gut erkennen. Elizabeth starrte ihr Spiegelbild entsetzt an. _Miss Wet T-Shirt_ hatten die Kerle da draußen gejohlt. Liebe Güte, und so lief sie durch die Gegend! Sie brauchte sich nicht zu wundern, wenn sie solche Kommentare hervorrief, nicht wahr? Gott, war ihr das peinlich! Und sie hatte nichts zum Wechseln mit.

Ihre Haare sahen nicht besser aus. Nasse Strähnen hingen über ihren Rücken – sie sah aus wie eine ersoffene Ratte. Einen Augenblick kam ihr der PHM in den Sinn. Ob er sie eben auch so gesehen hatte da draußen? Wahrscheinlich, wobei sie ja gar nicht auf ihn geachtet hatte und nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt heute arbeitete. Dann jedoch wanderten ihre Gedanken zu George und der ungehobelte Baustellen-Adonis war umgehend vergessen.

Jane erschien wieder, ein flauschiges Handtuch über dem Arm.

„Man könnte meinen, du hättest noch nie etwas von einem „Schirm" gehört!" tadelte sie ihre Schwester mild und reichte ihr das Handtuch. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu wundern, wenn die Bauarbeiter dir Sachen hinterherrufen!"

Elizabeth wurde rot.

„Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass es regnet", murmelte sie verlegen und Jane lachte.

„Aha. Sag nichts weiter! Du hast an Mr. Wickham gedacht, gib es zu." Ein eintretender Kunde rettete Elizabeth vor einer Antwort und sie huschte schnell nach hinten, um sich so gut es ging zu trocknen und zurechtzumachen, während Jane sich um den Herrn kümmerte, der sich für englische Klassiker interessierte.

Die Männer draußen auf der Baustelle ließen noch einige zotige Bemerkungen über diesen unerwartet erregenden Anblick ab, über die William pflichtschuldig mitlachte. Insgeheim jedoch zermarterte er sich den Kopf darüber, wo er diese Frau schon einmal gesehen hatte – außerhalb der Buchhandlung. Aber es war vergebens, er kam einfach nicht drauf. Schließlich schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf, griff sich seinen Preßlufthammer und ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

Der nächste Tag war ein Mittwoch und somit ein freier Tag für Elizabeth und Jane. Es war irgendwie seit jeher Tradition, dass der Laden mittwochs geschlossen blieb und da es wirtschaftlich vertretbar war, hatten die Schwestern diese Regelung beibehalten. Es verschaffte ihnen ein wenig Zeit für Besorgungen und Dinge, die sie unter der Woche normalerweise nicht erledigen konnten.

Heute morgen nutzten sie die Zeit, um gemütlich mit Edward und Madeline Gardiner zu frühstücken und dabei alles vom gestrigen Treffen mit den Darcys zu erfahren. Es geschah schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass man bei Millionärs zum Essen eingeladen war.

Sie saßen in der heimeligen Küche und Madeline Gardiner schenkte allen Kaffee ein. Die Schwestern schauten ihren Onkel gespannt an, doch der tat so, als wäre nichts und griff – sich ein Grinsen verkneifend – nach seiner Tageszeitung, so wie jeden Morgen. Jane warf Madeline einen fragenden Blick zu. Wenn er jetzt Zeitung las, würden sie ihn den Rest des Vormittags abschreiben können!

Madeline schmunzelte.

„Edward, willst du Jane und Elizabeth nicht erzählen, wie es gestern war?" fragte sie.

„Wie _was_ war?" brummte es hinter der Zeitung hervor. Elizabeth giggelte.

„Lass dich nicht so feiern!" sagte sie und zupfte an seiner Zeitung. Mit einem gespielt genervten Seufzer ließ Edward Gardiner die Zeitung sinken.

„Es war nett", sagte er kurz und tat so, als wolle er weiterlesen. Doch ehe er es sich versah, hatte Elizabeth ihm die Zeitung aus den Händen genommen und außerhalb seiner Reichweite gelegt.

„He!" protestierte er halbherzig, doch vergeblich. Schließlich musste er selbst grinsen und begann, die Neugierde seiner Nichten zu befriedigen.

„Also, wo wart ihr essen? Und vor allem, was gab es?" wollte Elizabeth als erstes wissen. Das war schließlich das interessanteste! Sicher hatten sich die Darcys nicht lumpen lassen.

„Bei einem Nobelitaliener in Chelsea", sagte Madeline und zählte die Köstlichkeiten auf, die ihnen kredenzt worden waren. „Es war einfach phänomenal. Und der Nachtisch erst!" Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen allein bei dem Gedanken daran. „Ein Tiramisu, das hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen! Deliziös!" Dann schaute sie etwas verschämt auf ihren Bauch. „Aber die Kalorien solltet ihr besser nicht zählen..." murmelte sie und Edward schmunzelte.

„Du kannst es ohne weiteres vertragen, Liebes", sagte er liebevoll und küsste seine Frau. Jane und Elizabeth grinsten sich an. Madeline und Edward Gardiner waren auch nach so vielen Ehejahren immer noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag.

„So, das wichtigste hätten wir geklärt", unterbrach Elizabeth die Zärtlichkeiten der beiden mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, „aber jetzt erzählt mal: wie speist es sich denn so mit Millionären?" Edward schnaubte.

„Wie soll es sich mit ihnen speisen? Wie mit jedem anderen auch! Selbst Millionäre benutzen Messer und Gabel und trinken in Gesellschaft anderer nicht aus der Flasche." Madeline drückte seine Hand und schaute ihren Gatten mit liebevollem Stolz an.

„Millionär kann ja heutzutage fast jeder sein mit ein bißchen Glück, aber einen Nobelpreis zu erhalten, das ist schon etwas ganz besonderes."

Bevor die beiden wieder mit ihrer Küsserei anfingen, räusperte Jane sich dezent.

„Spannt uns doch nicht so auf die Folter!" beklagte sie sich, doch sie lächelte dabei. Madeline widmete sich wieder ihrem Kaffee.

„Nun ja... wie war es also..." Sie überlegte. „Ich sags mal so, es war schon sehr cool, mit drei überaus attraktiven Männern fürstlich essen zu gehen." Ein gespielt drohender Blick von Elizabeth ließ sie lachen und sie hob die Hände.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich erzähl ja schon! Also: Wir wurden mit einer dunklen Limousine zu Hause abgeholt und nach Chelsea ins Restaurant chauffiert. Die Darcys erwarteten uns schon in der Bar und wir nahmen einen Aperitiv zusammen ein. Es gab ein bißchen Smalltalk..."

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?" unterbrach Elizabeth. „Doch nicht etwa übers Wetter?" Madeline lächelte.

„Doch." Edward mischte sich ein.

„Eure vorwitzige Tante hat William Darcy gefragt, ob er in Urlaub gewesen sei, weil er so braungebrannt war."

„War er aber nicht", fuhr Madeline fort. „Und ich war überhaupt nicht vorwitzig." Edward grinste.

„Nein, ich glaube, er mochte deine Impertinenz." Madeline zog eine Schnute, musste aber auch lachen.

„Erzähl doch mal, ist er wirklich so ein Playboy? Hat er dich etwa angebaggert?" Jane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lizzy!" sagte sie, etwas schockiert.

„Mr. William Darcy ist ein sehr wohlerzogener, höflicher, junger Mann", sagte Madeline im pikierten Ton einer prüden Grundschullehrerin. Mit einem leichten Seitenblick auf ihren Mann beugte sie sich zu den Schwestern und flüsterte, aber so, dass es Edward hören musste: „Aber Mädels, er sieht einfach _umwerfend_ gut aus!"

Die Schwestern kicherten, Edward hob gequält die Augen zum Himmel und schüttelte den Kopf. Madeline warf ihm einen Kuss zu und fuhr fort.

„Ernsthaft jetzt. Die beiden sind wirklich erstaunlich...hm...ich würde fast sagen _normal_. Die lassen ihr Geld, ihre Position oder Herkunft kein bißchen raushängen, und sie waren nicht im geringsten arrogant und überheblich. Wohlerzogen und höflich trifft es schon ganz gut, finde ich."

Elizabeth kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Also ist der Kronprinz eher ein Langweiler?" Madeline sah ihre Nichte streng an.

„Elizabeth Bennet! Was hat gutes Benehmen mit langweilig sein zu tun?" Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wette, er _ist_ langweilig. Den ganzen Tag im maßgeschneiderten Anzug rumlaufen, die Abende mit Geschäftsfreunden in Luxusrestaurants verbringen, vielleicht hin und wieder mal eine Oper besuchen, am Wochenende zum Poloturnier oder auf eine Cocktailparty – sich ständig mit den gleichen langweiligen Leuten der allerhöchsten Gesellschaftsschichten abzugeben, die genauso langweilige Sachen machen müssen – und da soll man nicht selbst zum Langweiler werden?... Nein, danke!"

Madeline lachte.

„Liebes Kind, du strotzt ja nur so vor lauter Vorurteilen. William Darcy ist alles andere als langweilig. Er macht einen intelligenten, gebildeten Eindruck und was er so von sich erzählt hat, hat sich durchaus interessant angehört. Er wird nach diesem Semester sein Studium in Cambridge beenden und komplett in die Firma einsteigen, auch um seinen Vater mehr zu entlasten. Wenn er Zeit hat, treibt er gerne Sport, verreist gerne – die Darcys haben auf der ganzen Welt Häuser und Apartments – und er liebt Bücher."

Elizabeth war nicht überzeugt.

„Ein Workaholic, der ab und zu durch die Welt reist und seine Immobilien besichtigt und wahrscheinlich nur im Flieger dazu kommt, mal ein Buch zu lesen! Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass er nicht irgendwelchen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachkommen muss? Wahrscheinlich kann er einer Frau ein luxuriöses Leben bieten, aber zu welchem Preis?" Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Außerdem... ich dachte, er ist ein wüster Playboy und Partylöwe?"

„Ach Liebes, es hat ja niemand verlangt, dass du ihn heiraten musst!" lachte Madeline und wuschelte Elizabeth liebevoll durch die Locken. „Dass er ein Playboy ist – den Eindruck hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hat mir verraten, wie sehr er Parties verabscheut und sich vor den meisten drückt."

„Mach dir doch am besten dein eigenes Bild", mischte sich Edward Gardiner ein. „Da ich das Angebot der Darcys zu 99 Prozent annehmen werde, wirst du ihn früher oder später ebenfalls kennenlernen."

Nach dieser „Enthüllung" war William Darcy natürlich fürs Erste vergessen. Es gab nun wichtigeres zu besprechen, jetzt, wo die Entscheidung für Nottingham mehr oder weniger gefallen war. Bis zum Mittagessen wurde diskutiert, diverse Pläne geschmiedet, wichtige Vereinbarungen getroffen – danach war das meiste zu ihrer aller Zufriedenheit geklärt. Elizabeth musste sich beeilen – sie hatte schließlich heute noch ein Rendezvous in der Stadt. Und sie war schon überaus aufgeregt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Elizabeth fuhr die paar Stationen nach Covent Garden mit der U-Bahn und kam pünktlich um fünfzehn Uhr am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Von George Wickham war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Elizabeth wartete geduldig. Fünf Minuten verstrichen, zehn. Sie wusste nicht, aus welcher Richtung George kam, aber auf die U-Bahnen war auch nicht immer Verlass, von daher machte sie sich keine Gedanken. Nach fünfzehn Minuten wurde sie leicht ungehalten und lief ein wenig die Straße auf und ab, schaute sich abwesend die Auslagen eines Buchladens an, warf immer wieder einen ungeduldigen Blick zur Uhr. Sie hasste Unpünktlichkeit. Er hatte doch ihre Mobilnummer – warum rief er nicht wenigstens an?

Henrietta Younge hatte keine Eile. Beifällig betrachtete sie den auf dem überdimensionalen Bett ausgestreckten, an Hand- und Fußgelenken gefesselten, nackten Körper und lächelte. Sie liebte es, wenn sie die Macht hatte. Er war ihr vollkommen ausgeliefert. Er konnte noch nicht einmal schreien. Und sie fand es amüsant, dass ihr Gespiele sich so aufregte – auch wenn sie durch die Mundfessel nicht verstehen konnte, worüber. Er zappelte wild hin und her und gab unverständliche Laute von sich. Aber sie war noch nicht fertig mit der süßen Qual – und er offenbar auch nicht, einem gewissen Körperteil nach zu schließen! Na ja, er war ja selbst schuld daran, dass er sich hatte fesseln lassen, oder? Henrietta grinste, kletterte aufreizend langsam auf das Bett, warf ihren Kimono hinter sich und gewährte ihm endlich die langersehnte Erlösung.

George Wickham war wütend. Ja, er war wie immer rundum zu seiner Zufriedenheit bedient worden, aber gerade heute, wo diese kleine Schlampe ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst aufheizen wollte, hatte er nicht so viel Zeit. Er hatte ihr vorher extra noch gesagt, dass er nur Zeit für einen kleinen Quickie hatte – sozusagen zwischen Tür und Angel – doch dann hatte sie die Handschellen herausgeholt und er konnte natürlich nicht widerstehen. Jetzt war es kurz vor drei und vier U-Bahnstationen weiter wartete Elizabeth auf ihn. Und so erregend das ganze hier auch war – Elizabeth Bennet war im Augenblick wichtiger als die Befriedigung seiner Lust.

Hastig zog er sich an, kümmerte sich nicht groß darum, dass die verschiedensten Resultate seines amourösen Nachmittags noch an ihm klebten und wollte verschwinden. Henrietta hielt ihn jedoch auf.

„War es nicht gut für dich, Großer?" schnurrte sie und gewährte ihm noch einmal einen großzügigen Einblick in ihren Seidenkimono.

„Ich habs eilig", brummte er und wollte sich an ihr vorbeischieben.

„Und nächstes Mal bindest du mich los, wenn ich es dir sage!" Henrietta lachte ihr heiseres, vom Rauch von Zillionen gerauchter Zigaretten hart erarbeitetes Lachen.

„Hör doch auf, George. Du bist noch nie so abgegangen wie eben grade!"

Wickham schnaubte. Aber natürlich hatte sie recht. Dieses kleine Miststück wusste genau, wie er tickte und sie ließ es ihn jedes Mal spüren. Er kam nicht dagegen an und sie konnte gewiss sein, er würde immer wieder zu ihr zurückkommen.

„Machs gut, George! Bis…hmmm… morgen?"

„Ich ruf dich an." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich George Wickham um, eilte die ausgetretenen Treppenstufen hinunter und verließ ohne weiteres Zögern das heruntergekommene Mietshaus in einem eher weniger bevorzugten Stadtteil Londons.

Angewidert hastete er durch die von Betonburgen gesäumten Straßenschluchten in Richtung U-Bahn. Seine eigene Wohngegend war nur geringfügig besser, dachte er und verzog das Gesicht, doch vielleicht hatte dieser Zustand ja bald ein Ende und er würde das bekommen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand. Atemlos rannte er die lange Treppe zur U-Bahn Station herunter nur um festzustellen, dass ihm eine Bahn gerade vor der Nase weggefahren war. _Na toll,_ dachte er ärgerlich. Gleich bei seiner ersten Verabredung mit Elizabeth Bennet würde er zu spät kommen – und das hatte er einzig und allein dieser kleinen Schlampe zu verdanken, Henrietta.

Zehn Minuten musste er bis zur nächsten Bahn warten. Er hatte also ein wenig Zeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sich über seine nächsten Schritte klarzuwerden. Elizabeth Bennet. Wickham hatte sein Glück kaum fassen können, als er die beiden Schwestern am vergangenen Samstag in Oxford auf dem Sommerfest kennengelernt hatte. Vorher war er bereits stundenlang über den Campus geschlendert, immer auf der Suche nach einem alten Bekannten aus der Branche, der sich zufällig hier herumtrieb, oder irgendwelchen Leuten mit Einfluss. Eben nützlichen Kontakten, die er anstechen konnte, deren Verbindungen er würde nutzen können, um einen Fuß in die für ihn momentan verschlossene Tür namens Oxford zu bekommen. Aber es war vergebens gewesen – keiner wollte an diesem Tag Geschäftliches bereden und man wimmelte ihn mehr oder weniger höflich ab und schlug vor, mit dem jeweiligen Büro zu sprechen. Zu den üblichen Öffnungszeiten.

Gerade in dem Moment, als er sich frustriert entschlossen hatte, seine Zelte für heute abzubrechen und einen kleinen Abstecher zu Henrietta zu machen, sah er die beiden jungen Frauen, die durch die Ausstellung über Professor Gardiner liefen und sich über ein paar Fotos amüsierten. _„Jane, sieh mal hier, sogar zwei Bilder von uns!"_ hatte die Dunkelhaarige gerufen und das hatte Wickhams Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Schnell hatte er sich einen Überblick verschafft, wer die beiden waren und langsam war ein kleiner Plan in ihm gereift...

Um zwanzig nach drei tauchte George Wickham wieder aus dem Londoner Untergrund auf – aus der relativen Kühle in die glühende Hitze der Großstadt. Die Abkühlung von gestern hatte leider nicht allzu lange angehalten. Er hoffte bloß, Elizabeth wäre nicht schon gegangen und er hätte seine einmalige Gelegenheit verspielt, in den Dunstkreis eines leibhaftigen Nobelpreisträgers zu kommen. Als er am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, war von Elizabeth weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

_Verdammte Scheiße!_ fluchte er wütend und sah sich hektisch um. _Verdammte Henrietta!_ kam es gleich noch hinterher und er verdrängte dabei ganz elegant, dass ihn ja keiner dazu gezwungen hatte, seine _Gespielin_ heute aufzusuchen. Er wollte gerade nach seinem Telefon greifen und überlegte sich schon eine gute Ausrede, als sein Blick auf einen appetitlich verpackten Po fiel, der zu einem Paar schlanker Beine gehörte, die sich gerade – wenn auch etwas zögernd, wie es schien – von ihm entfernten.

„Elizabeth!" rief er sofort, doch der Lärm der an ihm vorbeirauschenden Autos verschluckte seine Stimme und Elizabeth lief zielstrebig weiter.

Hastig kämpfte sich Wickham einen Weg durch den fließenden Verkehr und eilte hinter Elizabeth her. Er rief sie noch ein weiteres Mal vergebens, dann noch mal etwas lauter, und schließlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Wickham bedauerte fast, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, er hätte ihr gerne noch ein wenig auf die erregende Rückseite gestarrt. Doch er riss sich sofort zusammen – hier hieß es, vorsichtig vorzugehen, nichts überstürzen, bloß nichts vermasseln. Wenn er seine Karten richtig ausspielte und geduldig war, würde er schon sehr bald genügend Gelegenheiten haben, ihr entzückendes Hinterteil näher kennenzulernen...

Sofort schenkte er ihr ein zerknirschtes Lächeln und seinen besten Hundeblick.

„Es tut mir so leid, Elizabeth, ich bin aufgehalten worden. Die alte Dame, für die ich heute eingekauft habe, musste mir unbedingt noch von ihrem neugeborenen Enkelkind erzählen, da fand ich es irgendwie unhöflich, einfach so schnell zu verschwinden und natürlich ist mir dann die U-Bahn vor der Nase weggefahren und die nächste kam ewig nicht und in den Stationen gibt es keinen Handyempfang, sonst hätte ich natürlich gleich angerufen und..."

Elizabeth hob lächelnd die Hände und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Ja ja ja... schon gut!" lachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut", wiederholte sie, „das kann schon mal passieren, und dann kommt auch immer gleich alles zusammen, nicht wahr? Ich kenn das nur zu gut." Sie deutete auf das kleine Cafe vor ihnen. „Ich hätte dort gewartet, wenn du dich nicht gemeldet hättest – aber jetzt können wir ja zusammen reingehen, was meinst du?" Sie lächelte ihm zu, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn kurzentschlossen mit sich. Wickham seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Puh! Er hatte schon befürchtet, zu dick aufgetragen zu haben mit seiner Geschichte, aber sie schien es tatsächlich zu schlucken. Aber warum sollte sie auch Verdacht schöpfen – er hatte ihr bereits am Telefon von seinem „Nebenjob" erzählt, dass er für alte und kranke Leute Einkäufe und Botengänge erledigte und sie hatte ihn dafür fast zum Heiligen erklärt.

Dabei war das mit dem Nebenjob noch nicht einmal gelogen gewesen. Nun ja, sie musste nicht wissen, dass er sich diesen „Job" nicht hatte aussuchen können sondern gezwungen war, es zu tun. Und dass er zumindest _heute_ keiner alten Oma die Einkäufe gebracht hatte. Aber Elizabeth hatte ihm die Geschichte ohne zu zögern abgenommen. Und sie würde ihm auch noch ganz andere Dinge glauben. George Wickham war sich seiner Sache nun sehr, sehr sicher. Er musste es nur richtig anpacken. Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln folgte er ihr in das Cafe.

Es war, als würden sie sich schon Jahrzehnte kennen und nicht erst seit vergangenem Samstag. Sie orderten ihren Kaffee und plauderten unbefangen über alles mögliche, wobei Wickham krampfhaft überlegte, wie er das Gespräch möglichst unauffällig auf ihren Onkel bringen konnte. Bisher hatte Elizabeth ihm noch nicht verraten, dass sie mit Professor Gardiner verwandt war, er wusste es nur anhand der Fotos aus der Ausstellung. Aber er durfte die Sache nicht allzu stark forcieren.

„Das war nett von dir, dich mit der alten Dame zu unterhalten", sagte Elizabeth schließlich. Wickham starrte sie einen Moment verständnislos an. Wovon zum Teufel sprach sie? Welche alte Dame? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein – er selbst hatte noch vor weniger als einer halben Stunde darüber gesprochen. Er musste sich wirklich behalten, was er sagte – nicht, dass er sich am Ende noch in sein eigenes Lügengespinst verstrickte.

„Oh, ich finde, das ist doch selbstverständlich", murmelte er und sann fieberhaft über einen Themenwechsel nach. „Die alten Leute haben nicht viel Gelegenheit zum Plaudern."

„Also ich finde es toll, was du machst", ließ sich Elizabeth nicht in ihrer Meinung beirren. „Aber… ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu persönlich, aber du hattest doch ursprünglich Chemie studiert, nicht wahr? In Cambridge?" Wickham nickte, jetzt sehr wachsam.

„Ja, ich hatte ein Teilstipendium für Cambridge und nach meinem Abschluss habe ich einen Job bei DS&T angenommen." Ein bitteres Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Aber das weißt du ja schon. Ich komme nicht nur aus Derbyshire, ich bin sozusagen mit den Darcys aufgewachsen. Mein Vater war Sean Darcys persönlicher Chauffeur, viele Jahre lang. Und Mr. Darcy hat es mir ermöglicht, dass ich nach der Schule an der Uni in Leicester Chemie studierte – während William als Erbe des Unternehmens natürlich Wirtschaftswissenschaften studiert hat, vielmehr immer noch studiert, er war zwischenzeitlich für ein paar Extrasemester in Harvard. Also nur vom Feinsten, die Ausbildung für den Kronprinzen. Ich selbst hätte gerne Jura studiert, aber Mr. Darcy war der Meinung, ich wäre ihm nützlicher, wenn ich Chemie wählen würde. Er wollte, dass ich nach meinem Abschluss zu DS&T komme und dort in die Forschung ginge. Da er mein Finanzier war – meine Eltern hätten sich die Gebühren für diese Art Ausbildung niemals leisten können, selbst für Leicester nicht – entsprach ich seinen Wünschen."

Elizabeth unterbrach ihn erregt.

„Mr. Darcy hat dir allen Ernstes vorgeschrieben, was du studieren sollst?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wickham nickte mit ernster, aber gefasster Miene.

„Er hat mir eine Stellung in leitender Position zugesagt, nachdem ich zunächst ein Jahr lang das Unternehmen in allen Bereichen kennenlernen sollte. Als das Jahr dann um war, wollte er von seinem Versprechen aber auf einmal nichts mehr wissen. Tja, und zu allem Überfluss kam dann noch die Sache mit dem Unfall, den mein Vater verursacht hat – was ihn von einem Tag auf den anderen seinen Job kostete. Nach 25 Jahren, die er sozusagen nur für die Darcys gelebt hat. Tag und Nacht in Rufbereitschaft – keinen Tag krank..." Seine Stimme war leise geworden und er wandte den Blick ab. Elizabeth war entsetzt. Sie fand keine Worte. Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft. Wickham schenkte ihr ein zögerndes, fast scheues Lächeln. „Willst du wirklich noch mehr hören?" Elizabeth nickte stumm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Wickham überlegte einen Moment und begann dann, den Rest seiner Geschichte zu erzählen. „Wie gesagt, mein Vater war Sean Darcys persönlicher Chauffeur. Er war praktisch immer auf Abruf – Tag und Nacht stand er zur Verfügung. Und er hat seinen Job stets korrekt erledigt, das wird auch niemand abstreiten, noch nicht einmal Sean Darcy selbst würde das wagen." Wickham lachte freudlos auf. „Bedingt durch die ständige Rufbereitschaft lag es nahe, dass wir auch in der Nähe der Darcys wohnten, und so bezogen wir das ehemalige Pförtnerhaus auf Pemberley. Meine Mutter hatte einen Halbtagsjob in Lambton, in einer Gastwirtschaft.

William Darcy ist ein Jahr jünger als ich, also jetzt 29, und wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Pemberley liegt abgelegen, und so waren Spielkameraden naturgemäß Mangelware und für mich ganz normal, dass der Chauffeurssohn mit dem reichen Erben spielte. Darcy hat noch eine kleine Schwester, Georgiana, die müsste jetzt um die zwanzig sein. Hübsches Ding, allerdings ist sie genau wie ihr Vater und ihr Bruder geworden, überaus stolz und arrogant. Die Darcys gehen über Leichen, wenn es sein muss." Seine Stimme klang bitter und eine Welle des Hasses machte sich in Wickham breit, doch er riss sich zusammen und fuhr fort. Mit einiger innerlicher Befriedigung sah er Elizabeths entsetzten Blick.

„In der Öffentlichkeit geben sie sich natürlich leutselig und bescheiden, so wurden sie von kleinauf trainiert, ja regelrecht abgerichtet, aber im Zweifelsfall sollte man nicht darauf bauen. Da zählt nur die eigene Familie, das Geld und die eigene Gesellschaftsschicht." Wickham winkte ab und grinste schief.

„Egal. Mir können sie nichts mehr. Meine Kindheit war jedenfalls alles in allem äußerst unbeschwert. Die Darcys waren mir fast zu einer zweite Familie geworden, ich verkehrte im Herrenhaus in Pemberley, als würde ich mit dazugehören. Später, als Teenager, bekam ich dann allerdings schon den Unterschied in unserer Herkunft richtig zu spüren. Während ich auf eine stinknormale Schule nach Chesterfield gehen musste, wurde William ganz standesgemäß nach Eton geschickt."

Wickham nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und Elizabeth drückte aufmunternd seine Hand. „Ist ja auch irgendwie nachzuvollziehen, ein Semester in Eton kostet über 8000 Pfund, wer hätte das für mich bezahlen sollen. Wie gesagt, übernahm Mr. Darcy großzügigerweise später die Kosten für Leicester. Ich habe es ihm gedankt, indem ich hart gearbeitet habe und schließlich ein Stipendium in Cambridge erhielt. Dort habe ich erfolgreich abgeschlossen und bin gleich danach zu DS&T gegangen." Wickhams Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Anfangs lief alles sehr gut. Ich schnupperte in die einzelnen Abteilungen hinein und lernte, lernte, lernte. Schließlich sollte ich nach einem Jahr eine leitende Position übernehmen. Dachte ich zumindest. Aber dann kam alles anders. Zwei Dinge, drei, um genau zu sein, brachen mir das Genick – und ich konnte noch nicht einmal was dazu. Zunächst machte ich den Fehler, mich in eine Kollegin zu verlieben, eine junge Frau, die für den Einkauf zuständig war. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich sozusagen in fremden Revieren wilderte – William Darcy hatte bereits die Fühler nach ihr ausgestreckt und war scharf auf sie."

Elizabeths angewiderter Blick war Wasser auf Wickhams Mühle.

„Natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, eine feste Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen, er liebt es, die Frauen ein-, zweimal zu benutzen und dann abzuservieren. Wer würde schon dem großen William Darcy widerstehen, nicht wahr? Also kam ich ihm dort unbewusst in die Quere und das war schlecht für mich. Dazu kam seine ständige Eifersucht, weil sein eigener Vater mich gerne mochte. Er wusste genau, ich hatte mir alles selbst mühsam erarbeitet und sein Vater schätzte das sehr und war ziemlich stolz auf mich. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, mich so aufzubauen, dass ich eines Tages in den Vorstand aufrücken könnte."

Wickham lachte unfroh.

„William war ganz und gar nicht angetan von dieser Idee, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Seine Defizite wären um so deutlicher zutage getreten, hätte er mich in seiner Nähe gehabt. Also dachte er sich etwas aus, um mich zu diffamieren und es ist ihm leider hervorragend gelungen." Ein weiterer Schluck Kaffee. Elizabeth hing gebannt an seinen Lippen.

„Ich war an meiner letzten Station innerhalb meines „Lehrjahres" angekommen, den großen Forschungslabors, meinem zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz. Die Arbeit machte mir viel Spaß und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dort richtig loszulegen. Es ist alles sehr geheim dort, es gab sogar einige Regierungsaufträge und ähnliches, also wurde jeder Mitarbeiter auch peinlich genau durchleuchtet, wenn er die Labors betrat oder verließ. Tja, und eines Abends ging bei mir der Alarm los und man fand Drogen in meiner Tasche."

Elizabeth riss die Augen auf.

„Irgendjemand hat sie mir heimlich in die Tasche gesteckt, da bin ich sicher!" ereiferte sich Wickham, zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion. „Ich bin sicher, es war William selbst, doch natürlich konnte ich ihm nichts nachweisen. Er hat einen Grund gesucht, mich loszuwerden, und einfacher konnte er es nicht haben. Weißt du, die Substanz wurde bei uns in den Labors für weniger gefährliche Zwecke verwendet, aber man kann nunmal auch ein synthetisches Rauschmittel daraus machen, wenn man sich ein wenig damit auskennt. Ich hatte sowohl Zugriff zu den ganzen Rohstoffen als auch die notwendige Ahnung – für die Darcys ganz klar, dass ich schuld hatte. Ich konnte meine Unschuld noch so sehr beteuern, man glaubte mir nicht. Und das tollste daran war, die Frau, die ich glaubte zu lieben, sagte gegen mich aus. Sie beschwor, dass sie mich dabei erwischt hätte, wie ich einen Beutel mit dem Mittel einsteckt habe. Natürlich war das alles abgekartet – wer weiß, wieviel Geld sie ihr bezahlt haben, um so etwas zu sagen, so schamlos zu lügen! Ich war auf einmal ein Drogendealer – schließlich war ich ja auch _nur_ der Sohn eines Chauffeurs! Alles, was ich geleistet hatte, auch für die Firma, zählte auf einmal nichts mehr."

Wickham holte tief Luft und Elizabeth drückte erneut seine Hand. Sie war vollkommen entsetzt.

„Ich erhielt umgehend meine fristlose Kündigung, zwar zusammen mit einer Abfindung, aber dennoch. Ich denke, ich muss nicht großartig erwähnen, dass es mit einer Anstellung in der Branche vorbei war. Da half mir auch mein Abschluss in Cambridge nicht mehr. Ich bin dann nach London gegangen, aber Chemiker werden auch hier nicht unbedingt gesucht. Also halte ich mich mit kleineren Jobs über Wasser, wie zum Beispiel alten Damen die Einkäufe zu machen."

Er senkte bedrückt den Blick, lächelte unglücklich und Elizabeth brach es fast das Herz.

„Oh George, was für eine schlimme Geschichte! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Wie kann man jemandem so etwas mit Absicht antun? Aus lauter, purer Bosheit? Was für ein schlechter Mensch muss dieser William Darcy sein." Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass ihr Onkel ja höchstwahrscheinlich zu DS&T wechseln wollte und schlug sich entsetzt auf den Mund. „Du liebe Güte, und mein Onkel will dorthin gehen..." brach es aus ihr heraus und Wickham horchte spürbar interessiert auf. Bevor Elizabeth es merkte, schaute er jedoch wieder traurig aus der Wäsche.

„Dein Onkel?" fragte er unbestimmt. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft.

„Ja..." sagte Elizabeth langsam. Sie hatte Wickham nicht erzählt, wer ihr Onkel war und bedauerte bereits ihren spontanen Ausruf. Auch wenn sie von seiner traurigen Geschichte sehr betroffen war, so musste sie ja nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, was eigentlich die Privatangelegenheit ihres Onkels war.

„Äh... ja, mein Onkel hat ein Angebot von DS&T bekommen", sagte sie zögerlich. Doch Wickham, eine gute Gelegenheit witternd, ließ sie natürlich nicht so schnell vom Haken.

„Interessant. Auf welche Position, wenn ich nicht zu neugierig bin?"

„Ach, genau weiß ich es nicht, irgendwas mit Forschung..." sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte nervös. „Was meinst du, trinken wir noch einen Kaffee?" versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln.

Wickham überlegte blitzschnell. Es war klar, dass sie ihm nicht zu viel verraten wollte und er musste vorsichtig sein. Vor allem sollte sie ihm selbst verraten, wer ihr Onkel war. Dass Professor Gardiner zu DS&T gehen wollte, passte ihm nicht besonders in den Kram. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, um genau zu sein. Er hatte gehofft, er könne durch ihn in Oxford unterkommen oder zumindest von seinem Einfluss profitieren, wenn er es schaffte, sich ins Herz seiner naiven und leichtgläubigen Nichte zu stehlen. Sanft nahm er Elizabeths Hand in seine beiden Hände und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Elizabeth, bitte sag ihm, er soll sich den Vertrag und die Firma genau anschauen. Am besten durch einen Rechtsanwalt bis auf den letzten Buchstaben prüfen lassen, wenn er wirklich in Erwägung zieht, dort hin zu wechseln. Und..." er machte eine Pause und drückte noch einmal ihre Hand und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihr Handgelenk, „vielleicht sollte er es sich überlegen, ob er nicht bei seinem jetzigen Arbeitgeber bleibt."

Elizabeth war ein wenig durcheinander. Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok – Georges schockierende Offenbarung, die möglichen Auswirkungen auf ihren Onkel, und jetzt auch noch der überraschend zärtliche Körperkontakt, der ihr – harmlos wie er war – trotzdem Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie zog die Hand nicht zurück, ja sie genoss die Berührung regelrecht. Oh ja, sie war ein wenig durcheinander.

Wickham spürte ihre innere Unruhe und lächelte innerlich selbstzufrieden. Miss Bennet zappelte bereits wunderbar am Haken. Er schenkte ihr sein verführerischstes Lächeln.

„Hey, lass uns nicht trübsinnig werden, Elizabeth! Was hältst du davon, wir nutzen das schöne Wetter und fahren zum Hyde Park?" Elizabeth schaute auf, überrascht über seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, und blickte in ein paar strahlende, blaue Augen. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte.

„Klar, warum nicht. Es ist ja noch früh am Tag!"

Ganz Kavalier übernahm Wickham die Kosten für den Kaffee – der eigentlich Elizabeths _Wiedergutmachung_ hätte sein sollen – und die beiden spazierten gemütlich zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. Wickham bemühte sich, die Konversation amüsant und locker zu halten und keine Themen wie Forschung, Chemie oder die Darcys anzuschneiden. Die Saat war gesät, jetzt musste er sich nur noch ein wenig um Elizabeth bemühen.

Es fiel ihm nicht sonderlich schwer. Zwar war sie für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu alt – er stand eher auf knackige Teenager – aber mit dem Rest konnte er sich durchaus anfreunden. Sollte es ihm gelingen – und davon ging er aus – mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er seinen anderen _Neigungen_ nicht mehr frönen konnte. Er musste es nur geschickt genug anstellen.

Und er durfte es nicht zu stark forcieren. Natürlich hatte er sofort gemerkt, dass sie auf seine vorsichtigen Berührungen im Café angesprungen war – höchstwahrscheinlich war sie schon seit einiger Zeit „unbemannt" und hätte nichts gegen ein bißchen Zärtlichkeit gehabt. Aber er mahnte sich zur Vorsicht. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lange genug, also spielte er zunächst einmal den galanten Kavalier. Hin und wieder berührte er sie quasi „aus Versehen" oder suchte einen plausiblen Grund dafür – zum Beispiel ein imaginäres Blatt, das er auf ihren Haaren entdeckt haben wollte und vorsichtig entfernte. Oder er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie spielerisch zu einem Eisverkäufer – den er selbstverständlich zahlte, wischte später sanft einen kleinen Eisfleck aus ihrem Mundwinkel und so weiter und so weiter. Es gab Millionen von Möglichkeiten der sanften Verführung und Wickham beherrschte sie alle.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, bestand er darauf, Elizabeth nach Hause zu bringen. Sie lehnte zunächst ab, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Was für eine Art Mann wäre ich wohl, wenn ich dich alleine um diese Zeit durch London fahren ließe?" fragte er mit gespielter Empörung und legte ihr leicht einen Arm um die Schulter, um sie in Richtung U-Bahn Station zu schieben. Elizabeth, die ein wenig enttäuscht war, als er den Arm gleich darauf wieder wegnahm, gab sich geschlagen.

„Na schön", meinte sie und hob resigniert die Hände. Wickham lachte. _Sehr schön,_ dachte er befriedigt. _Nun würde er auch erfahren, wo der Professor lebte._

Wickham brachte sie bis zur Haustür. Unauffällig sah er sich um, bevor er sich von Elizabeth verabschiedete.

„Das war ein wundervoller Tag, Elizabeth", sagte er leise und hielt ihre Hände in seinen. „Ich hätte mir nie vergeben, wenn es heute nicht geklappt hätte durch meine Verspätung. Vielen Dank, dass du auf mich gewartet hast." Elizabeth lachte.

„Ich mir auch nicht", sagte sie leichthin und schauderte erwartungsvoll, als Wickham ihre rechte Hand an seine Lippen hob und sanft die Fingerspitzen küsste. Er wusste, die Weiber standen auf solch einen altmodischen Kram.

„Ist es vermessen zu fragen, ob wir uns wiedersehen?" fragte er fast schüchtern. Elizabeth errötete.

„Nein, ist es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen." Wickham schenkte ihr ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

„Dann darf ich dich anrufen?" fragte er und Elizabeth nickte.

„Das wäre nett." Er nickte erfreut.

„Das wäre sehr, sehr nett", sagte er, ließ ihre Hand los und verbeugte sich leicht. „Bis bald, Elizabeth. Gute Nacht." Noch ein Lächeln, dann hatte die Dunkelheit George Wickham verschluckt.

Und während sich Elizabeth Bennet durch sein galantes Benehmen zweihundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt fühlte und ihm noch lange fasziniert nachstarrte, eilte George Wickham zur U-Bahn zurück und holte sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche. Er grinste siegesgewiss, als sich eine rauchige Stimme am anderen Ende meldete.

„Hallo, Henrietta-Schatz – noch Lust auf einen kleinen Ritt heute abend?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

William Darcy hatte einen turbulenten Tag hinter sich. Es fing schon damit an, dass er morgens verschlafen hatte. Als er um halb neun auf der Baustelle eintrudelte, wurde er von seinen Kollegen mit Gejohle und gutmütigen Sticheleien empfangen und holte sich als allererstes einen Anschiss sowie eine Moralpredigt von seinem Vorarbeiter ab.

„Na, wie war sie?" fragte einer der Männer anzüglich, als sich William daran machte, seinen Kollegen am Teerkocher abzulösen.

„Wie war wer?" wollte er stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Na die Kleine, die dich heute nacht offenbar um den Schlaf gebracht hat! Welchen Grund solls sonst geben, zu spät zu kommen, hä?" Die umstehenden Männer lachten. William lachte zwangsweise mit. _Wenn die Burschen auch nur annähernd wüssten, wie es um sein Liebesleben momentan bestellt war..._ dachte er frustriert. Immerhin war es tröstlich für ihn dass sie glaubten, dass er sich jede Nacht anderweitig vergnügte.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, das würde ich ausgerechnet _dir_ auf die Nase binden, Pete?" gab er großspurig zurück. „Du weißt doch, der Gentleman genießt und schweigt." Die Männer machten noch die ein- oder andere derbe Bemerkung über ihren Aushilfskollegen und nach einem strengen Blick von Walter MacGregor gingen sie schließlich wieder an ihre Arbeit zurück.

William war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Buchladen heute geschlossen blieb. Er hatte geplant, noch eine weitere DVD für seine Schwester zu kaufen und bei dieser Gelegenheit Jane Bennet ein wenig anzubaggern, sie vielleicht sogar auf einen Kaffee einzuladen. Aber es half nichts, der Laden blieb zu.

Am frühen Nachmittag übernahm William wieder die Arbeit mit dem Preßlufthammer. Ihm machte das nichts aus, es war die einzige Tätigkeit, bei der er ungestört war, da man sich konzentrieren musste und durch den Lärm sowieso nicht viel sprechen konnte. So war er ganz in seine Gedanken und in seine mühsame Arbeit eingesponnen, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich ein junger Mann im Anzug und mit einem dünnen Aktenkoffer in der Hand der Baustelle näherte und mit autoritärer Stimme nach dem Vorarbeiter verlangte.

Walter MacGregor war wenig begeistert von der Störung, aber es half nichts. Kontrollen auf Baustellen fanden andauernd statt und er musste den Kerl hier wohl oder übel bei seiner Arbeit unterstützen. Verweigerte Zusammenarbeit mit den Behörden würde ihn nicht sonderlich gut dastehen lassen – sollte sein Arbeitgeber davon erfahren, käme er in Teufels Küche.

William hatte von dem Besucher immer noch nicht das geringste mitbekommen. Bedächtig löste er in kleinen Schritten mit seinem Höllengerät den alten Straßenbelag ab und war in Gedanken bei Jane Bennet. Würde er sie halt morgen fragen! So erschrak er zutiefst, als er plötzlich einen groben Schlag auf die Schulter erhielt und Walter MacGregor ihm bedeutete, den Presslufthammer abzuschalten.

„He, Collins, hast du deinen Ausweis dabei?" fragte der Vorarbeiter, als William ihn wieder halbwegs verstehen konnte. „Hier ist jemand von der Bauaufsichtsbehörde, der die Arbeitserlaubnis der Jungs hier überprüft!" William wandte sich dem Anzugträger zu, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff dieser das Wort.

„Darf ich bitte ihren Ausweis sehen?" fragte er mit gestrenger Miene und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. „Wir haben hier eine Unstimmigkeit, wie mir scheint, hier auf dieser Baustelle arbeiten mehr Leute als offiziell angemeldet sind. Das heißt, einer ist überzählig. Also, ihren Ausweis bitte!"

William starrte den anderen Mann ungläubig an und zuckte dann trotzig mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keinen Ausweis dabei." Der Typ im Anzug lächelte grimmig.

„Aha! Sehr verdächtig, finden sie nicht? Wie ist ihr Name?" William seufzte genervt.

„William Collins." Der Fremde blätterte in seinem Notizbuch herum und schrieb schließlich etwas auf.

„So so. William Collins." _Kritzel kritzel kritzel._ „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Collins, ich muss sie mit ins Amt nehmen um ihre Personalien feststellen zu lassen. Es besteht der Verdacht, dass sie nicht ordnungsgemäß angemeldet sind."

Walter MacGregor mischte sich aufgebracht ein.

„Was heißt das, nicht ordnungsgemäß angemeldet? Will ist eine studentische Aushilfe, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Natürlich erscheint er nicht auf ihrer Liste, er ist schließlich kein fester Mitarbeiter dieser Firma!" Der Anzugträger hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich tue hier nur meine Pflicht. Mr. Collins kann sich noch nicht einmal ausweisen, wir müssen das auf dem Amt überprüfen. Entschuldigen sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, Sir. Mr. Collins, bitte kommen sie mit."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. William starrte ihm perplex nach, dann wandte er seinen fragenden Blick seinem Vorarbeiter zu.

„Geh mit ihm, Will", sagte Walter MacGregor resigniert und ließ ihn stehen. William übergab den Hammer einem anderen Kollegen, schnappte sich seinen Beutel und folgte dem Mann im Anzug, der zielstrebig auf einen silbergrauen Jaguar zuging und einstieg.

William nahm auf der Beifahrerseite platz und der Jaguar brauste ohne zu zögern los. Als sie außer Sichtweite der Baustelle kamen, wandte sich William kopfschüttelnd dem Fahrer zu, der ihn breit angrinste.

„Du bist ein echter Spinner, Richard!" seufzte er, doch dann musste er selbst lachen. „Was zum Teufel hat dich bewogen, so eine Schau abzuziehen? Nicht ordnungsgemäß angemeldet, ich bitte dich!"

Williams Cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, lachte.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, da wüsste heute noch jemand, was es für Vorschriften gibt? Im Zweifelsfall gehorcht man besser, anstatt sich Ärger mit den Ämtern oder der Gewerkschaft oder was weiß ich wem einzuhandeln! Freu dich, ich hab dir einen freien Nachmittag verschafft."

William lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Und was soll ich mit dem freien Nachmittag anfangen?" fragte er träge. Richard warf ihm einen indignierten Blick zu.

„Hm. Vielleicht solltest du als erstes den Beifahrersitz reinigen – hätte ich doch bloß eine Decke oder so drübergelegt. Jetzt saust du mir das ganze handgenähte Wildleder ein mit deinen dreckigen Hosen."

„Ist nur Staub", brummte William. „Ja, und wahrscheinlich Teer und Öl und was weiß ich..." Richard schnaubte. „Aber das klären wir später. Jetzt fahren wir erst einmal in deine Wohnung und du machst wieder ein menschliches Wesen aus dir. Dann erzähl ich dir, was wir heute noch so alles vorhaben."

William gähnte und schwieg. Gegen ein paar Stunden Freizeit war in der Tat nichts einzuwenden, wie er fand.

Richard Fitzwilliam fand nicht direkt vor Williams Wohnung einen Parkplatz – was sowieso an ein Wunder gegrenzt hätte – und so mussten sie ein paar Meter zurücklaufen. Richard hatte aus dem Kofferraum noch eine Sporttasche geholt, die er nun mitschleppte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite waren Arbeiter gerade dabei, eine Plakatwand neu zu bekleben und während Richard sich noch ein wenig darüber beklagte, warum Parkplätze in diesem Teil des Ortes Mangelware waren, blieb William plötzlich überrascht stehen und starrte gebannt die Plakatwand an.

Richard drehte sich um als er merkte, dass er nur noch mit sich selbst sprach.

„Was ist?" rief er und folgte dann Williams Blick, als dieser keine Antwort gab. Stirnrunzelnd besah er sich die Plakatwand und seufzte dann. „William. Zwei Arbeiter bekleben eine Plakatwand. Ich weiß, das ist eine spannende und unterhaltsame Angelegenheit in diesem Provinzkaff, aber könnten wir jetzt endlich weitergehen?"

William hatte eine Idee.

„Warte einen Moment", sagte er zu seinem Cousin, dann spurtete er auf die andere Straßenseite zu den beiden Arbeitern.

„Entschuldigung!" rief er nach oben, wo die beiden auf Leitern standen und fleißig die Wand beklebten. „Können Sie mir sagen, wer der Auftraggeber dieses Plakats ist?" Die zwei Männer starrten ihn verwundert an.

„Nö, Mann, keine Ahnung. Wir kriegen die ganzen Aufträge gesammelt über eine Agentur aus London, ist ja nicht das einzige, was wir anbringen müssen", sagte einer von ihnen und wandte sich wieder seinem Kleister zu.

„Und wie heißt die Agentur?" wollte William wissen.

„O'Jays Marketing oder so ähnlich", brummte der Mann und William bedankte sich. Vermutlich würde ihm das nicht sonderlich viel weiterhelfen, aber ein Versuch war es wert.

Vor der Tür zu seiner Wohnung starrte ihm sein Cousin neugierig entgegen.

„Was ist so faszinierend an dem Plakat?" wollte er wissen. William warf einen Blick nach drüben und lächelte versonnen.

„Ist sie nicht überaus bezaubernd?" Richard runzelte die Stirn.

„Hm. Na ja, eine Blondine, die in Spitzenunterwäsche bekleidet auf einem breiten Bett posiert. Nicht gerade eine revolutionäre Werbung." William seufzte über seinen ignoranten Cousin.

„Wie findest du sie?" wollte er wissen.

Richard fragte sich, was in seinen Cousin gefahren war.

„Wie finde ich was? Die Unterwäsche? Die Frau?" William warf einen verträumten Blick auf das Plakat, das nun in all seiner Pracht direkt gegenüber seiner Wohnung erstrahlte. Es war ein Foto, das er noch nicht kannte. Seine heimliche Traumfrau trug hier schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche und lächelte herausfordernd in die Kamera. Aus ihren großen, dunklen Augen blitzte der Schalk, doch sie war gleichzeitig so verführerisch, dass er sich am liebsten zu ihr gesellt hätte, um erst eine Kissenschlacht anzuzetteln und sie anschließend besinnungslos zu lieben. William war vollkommen behext von der blonden Göttin, so schien es.

„Ist sie nicht einfach nur wundervoll?" murmelte er abwesend und konnte den Blick nicht von ihren betörenden Augen abwenden. Richard schüttelte seinen Cousin an den Schultern.

„Darce! Hallo? Bist du jetzt ganz abgedreht – verliebst dich in ein Wäschemodel oder was?" Er lachte auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. William blinzelte und wandte sich leise seufzend seiner Haustür zu. Sein Cousin hatte ja keine Ahnung, aber davon jede Menge.

Immer noch vor sich hingrinsend folgte ihm Richard Fitzwilliam in die kleine Wohnung. Seinem Cousin schienen der Ferienjob und die Einsamkeit nicht sonderlich gut zu bekommen, wenn er sich jetzt schon in Frauen auf Plakatwänden verliebte! Liebe Güte! Ausgerechnet William Darcy, der an jedem Finger zehn Interessentinnen hätte haben können – und normalerweise auch hatte! Jedenfalls wenn er sich als William Darcy, reicher Erbe ausgab und nicht als William Collins, Straßenbauarbeiter. Es versprach ein lustiger Nachmittag zu werden mit seinem offenbar geistig etwas verwirrten Cousin. Neugierig schaute er sich in der Studentenbude um.

„Hier haust du also", stellte er messerscharf fest und warf seine Sporttasche achtlos in den Flur. „Und es ist sogar aufgeräumt! Erwartest du etwa Damenbesuch?" Er schlenderte durch die Zimmer und nahm hier und da irgendwelche Gegenstände in die Hand, nur um sie gleich wieder zurückzustellen.

William schnaubte. Er war ein ordnungsliebender Mensch und hasste Unordnung und Dreck.

„Du bist schlimmer als Caroline Bingley", sagte er. „Die musste auch alles durchstöbern und mit ihren neugierigen Griffeln anpacken." Richard grinste.

„Willst du was trinken?" fragte William seinen Cousin und ging in die kleine Küche, um eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

„Nein", ertönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als William dort wieder erschien, war Richard gerade dabei, sich die kleine Sammlung an DVDs durchzusehen. Er grinste. „Du bist so ein Langweiler, Darce. „Middlemarch", „North and South", „Endstation Sehnsucht" und „Vom Winde verweht"! Was zum Teufel ist das hier, „_Emma_"? Hast du nichts lustiges? Oder wenigstens was schärferes als Scarlett O'Hara und Rhett Butler? Irgendwas mit langbeinigen Rothaarigen und großformatigen…"

William verdrehte die Augen.

„Hast du die ganze Aktion etwa veranstaltet, um mit mir DVDs anzuschauen? Außerdem sind das Literaturverfilmungen für Georgie." Er unterbrach seinen Cousin, bevor dieser noch deutlicher werden konnte in Bezug auf langbeinige Rothaarige. Richard schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Hüllen wieder auf den Stapel.

„Nein. Du hast ja nur so langweiliges Kinderzeug, nix für echte Männer. Ok, am besten, du nimmst erst mal eine Dusche, so verdreckt lass ich dich nicht mehr in meinen Wagen steigen!"

William hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden – egal was Richard vorhatte, eingehüllt in den Dreck und Staub von der Baustelle würde er ganz sicher nirgendwohin gehen! Nach fünfzehn Minuten stand ein sauberer William Darcy vor seinem Cousin, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls umgezogen hatte und nun ausgewaschene, kurze Hosen und ein T-Shirt trug.

„Ok. Pack ein paar Shorts und ein Handtuch ein, wir fahren nach Richmond Park."

„Was zum Teufel machen wir in Richmond Park?" fragte William verständnislos, doch Richard nötigte ihn bloß, ein paar kurze Hosen einzupacken und schob ihn kurzerhand aus der Wohnung.

„Trainieren", sagte er nur.

William folgte ihm zwar klaglos, doch er hatte trotzdem keine Ahnung, was Richard mit „trainieren" gemeint hatte. Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später sollte er mehr wissen und er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, weil er eigentlich hätte von selbst drauf kommen können: in Richmond Park waren einige Beachvolleyball-Felder präpariert worden.

William und Richard hatten vor drei Jahren bei einem gemeinsamen Urlaub an einem traumhaft schönen Strand in der Karibik angefangen, gemeinsam Beachvolleyball zu spielen und diese kleine Leidenschaft mit hinüber nach England „gerettet". Nun war der englische Sommer für Vergnügungen dieser Art nicht unbedingt jederzeit geeignet, aber trotzdem gab es in London einige Plätze, wo man dieser Freizeitbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte. Richmond Park war in diesem Jahr einer davon.

William hatte gegen diese Art der Freizeitgestaltung nicht das geringste einzuwenden. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass sie miteinander gespielt hatten und er freute sich darauf, die müden Knochen ein wenig zu strapazieren.

„Coole Idee, Fitz", meinte er und Richard nickte zufrieden.

„Sag ich doch. Lass uns rübergehen und nachschauen, ob wir einen passablen Gegner finden."

Gesagt, getan. Sie fanden ein gegnerisches Team in Form zweier Mädels, die sehr erpicht darauf waren, gegen die beiden jungen Männer anzutreten. William war allerdings nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber. Er wusste genau, wie es enden würde: Richard würde eine der beiden später abschleppen und er stünde als Buhmann und Spaßbremse da, weil er kein Bedürfnis nach weiblicher Gesellschaft dieser Art hatte.

Aber William konnte beruhigt sein – selbst für Richards manchmal etwas zweifelhaften Geschmack waren die beiden ein wenig _zu_ albern und zu... nun ja... noch dazu ziemlich gewöhnlich. Natürlich stellten sie auch keine ernstzunehmenden Gegner dar, was auch dadurch erschwert wurde, dass sie mehr Mühe darauf verwandten, ihre ohnehin schon knappen Oberteile noch knapper und verführerischer aussehen zu lassen als sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Das Spiel war entsprechend schnell beendet und die beiden Männer lehnten eine Einladung auf einen Kaffee höflich, aber bestimmt ab und suchten sich lieber ein neues Team – diesmal eine reine Männermannschaft, die die Sache wesentlich ernster nahm.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht", meinte William, als sie am frühen Abend nach Meryton zurückfuhren. Richard nickte zustimmend.

„Und wir werden das in den nächsten Wochen noch öfter praktizieren", sagte er. „Das beste hab ich dir nämlich noch gar nicht erzählt: Ich hab uns angemeldet für das weltgrößte Turnier für Hobbyteams."

William sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Einfach so? Ohne mich zu fragen? Ich habe einen Job, wie du weißt." Richard nickte.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, du hast nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Ist eh erst im September." William verdrehte die Augen.

„Du und deine seltsamen Ideen. Und wo soll dieses sagenumwobene Turnier stattfinden?"

Richard grinste. „Las Vegas."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Elizabeth blieb noch einige Minuten vor der Tür stehen, bevor sie das Haus betrat. Sie war vollkommen durcheinander und wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Einerseits bedrückte sie die unglaubliche Geschichte, die ihr George erzählt hatte, dann wiederum erinnerte sie sich an den schönen restlichen Nachmittag, den sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Nicht zu vergessen die Hoffnung auf eine baldige Wiederholung und vielleicht sogar ein bißchen mehr…

Sie holte tief Luft und ging ins Haus. Es war ein schöner, milder Sommerabend und die Gardiners und Jane saßen auf der Terrasse, tranken Rotwein und spielten Mensch ärgere dich nicht. Sie begrüßten sie fröhlich und forderten sie auf, mitzuspielen und auch ein Gläschen zu trinken.

„Ich geh mich schnell duschen und umziehen, dann komm ich wieder", sagte Elizabeth lächelnd und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Als sie nach über einer halben Stunde wieder unten erschien, hatte man das Spiel jedoch weggepackt, Windlichter angezündet und Madeline hatte ein paar Sandwiches gemacht.

Jane klopfte einladend auf den freien Stuhl an ihrer Seite.

„Na, Süße, wie war dein Rendezvous mit deinem neuen Verehrer?" fragte sie sehr direkt und Elizabeth wurde rot. Jane und Madeline lachten gutmütig, Edward Gardiner verdrehte die Augen.

„Sehr nett", murmelte Elizabeth und goss sich ein Glas Wein ein. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Was habt ihr gemacht? Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?" bohrte Madeline.

„Wir waren spazieren und wir werden uns wahrscheinlich wiedersehen, ja", sagte Elizabeth etwas steif.

„Hey, ist doch nur Spaß", meinte ihre Tante und kniff ihr liebevoll in die Wange. „Ich freue mich ja für dich, dass du einen neuen Freund hast."

Elizabeth schaute überrascht auf.

„So weit sind wir nun doch noch nicht." Jane tätschelte ihre Hand.

„So ganz glücklich wirkst du aber nicht, Lizzy. Ist was passiert?" Elizabeth lächelte. Typisch Jane, sie erkannte sofort, wenn mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Aber…" sie überlegte, wie sie es formulieren sollte und wieviel sie überhaupt verraten durfte. „George hat mir eine sehr seltsame Geschichte erzählt…"

Erstaunt hörten Jane und die Gardiners, was Elizabeth zu erzählen hatte. Danach entstand eine kleine Pause, bis Madeline Gardiner das Wort ergriff.

„Also ich kann mir das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, Lizzy. Die beiden Darcys haben einen so anständigen, netten und sympathischen Eindruck gemacht. Sie waren offen und ehrlich, so zumindest habe ich das empfunden. Sie müssten schon große Schauspieler sein! Und was hätten sie außerdem davon?"

Edward Gardiner nickte.

„Ich habe heute noch einmal mit Sean Darcy telefoniert, er stand meinen gewünschten Vertragsänderungen durchaus aufgeschlossen gegenüber. Ein Mann von höchster Integrität und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, er wollte mich über den Tisch ziehen. Ebenso wenig wie sein Sohn. Lizzy, ich kenne die Vorgeschichte dieses Mr. Wickham und seine Beziehungen zu den Darcys nicht, aber es wird einen Grund dafür geben, wie das alles gelaufen ist. Außerdem kann es nie schaden, wenn man beide Seiten einer Story kennt! Wer weiß, wie es in Wirklichkeit gelaufen ist?"

Elizabeth schnaubte empört.

„George macht wirklich nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er sich eine solche Geschichte aus den Fingern gesogen. Er konnte alles mit Namen und Daten belegen, warum sollte er sich das ausdenken? Ich denke, es hört sich sehr nachvollziehbar an."

„Aber Lizzy, du kennst den jungen Mann doch kaum", warf Madeline ein. Ihr kam ein böser Verdacht. „Sag mal, weiß dieser Mr. Wickham, wer dein Onkel ist?" Elizabeth schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein." Obwohl sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher war. George war nicht dumm – vielleicht hatte er das Namensschild an der Tür gesehen und eins und eins zusammengezählt.

„Ich möchte ja nur, dass du dich vorsiehst, Onkel!" sagte sie leise und Edward Gardiner drückte liebevoll ihre Hand.

„Das werde ich, Liebes, keine Angst. Ich bin ja auch nicht ganz unbedarft. Natürlich habe ich mir den Vertrag nicht nur selbst angesehen, sondern auch einem befreundeten Anwalt zur Prüfung gegeben. Wir haben Nachbesserungen gemacht und die Darcys werden sie diskutieren und neu verhandeln. Wir sind nicht allzu weit auseinander, glaub mir, und ich bin sicher, wir kommen zusammen."

Madeline nickte.

„Mr. Wickhams Problem mit seinem alten „Spielgefährten" ist natürlich traurig, aber wirklich nicht mit unserer Situation vergleichbar." Sie wechselte das Thema. „Aber was ist überhaupt mit euch beiden – hat keiner von euch Lust, mit nach Teneriffa zu reisen?"

„Lust schon, keine Frage, aber leider überhaupt keine Zeit!" sagte Jane bedauernd und Elizabeth stimmte zu.

„Außerdem tut es euch nur gut, wenn ihr mal ein paar Tage für euch alleine habt!" meinte sie und zwinkerte anzüglich. „Ihr werdet genügend Stress haben mit dem Umzug und den ganzen Dingen, die zu klären sind, da solltet ihr euren Urlaub in Ruhe genießen." Madeline lächelte ihre Nichten an.

„Trotzdem will ich nicht, dass ihr euch ausgeschlossen fühlt! Ihr könntet jederzeit..."

Elizabeth lachte und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Tante Madeline! Wir sind schon groß, ihr könnt uns unbesorgt hier zurücklassen." _Sie wären in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft sowieso alleine hier,_ dachte sie wehmütig.

„Ihr seid zu großmütig!" lachte Madeline und kniff Elizabeth liebevoll in die Seite. „Und nenn mich nicht _Tante_, das macht mich so alt!" Alle lachten, aber allen war auch bewusst, dass diese unbeschwerte Zeit gemeinsam hier in Gracechurchstreet unweigerlich ihrem Ende entgegenging.

„Lizzy, da fällt mir ein, ich habe morgen vormittag einen Termin beim Finanzamt und wollte anschließend Maddy ein bißchen helfen wegen des Umzugs und so. Ist es ok für dich, wenn du den Laden morgen alleine schmeißt?" Elizabeth nickte.

„Na klar, Janey. Es liegt ja nicht viel an. Die paar Kunden krieg ich alleine hin." Jane lächelte dankbar.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so kurzfristig dran bin, aber es bietet sich morgen so gut an."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", murmelte Elizabeth und gähnte verstohlen. Sie hatte das große Bedürfnis, ihrer Schwester alles von ihrem aufregenden Nachmittag zu erzählen – ob Jane ihren kleinen Hinweis kapiert hatte?

Sie hatte.

„Danke, Lizzy! Du siehst so müde aus – vielleicht solltest du dir ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen..." Sie erhob sich. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich auch zurückziehen." Die Schwestern verabschiedeten sich von Madeline und Edward Gardiner und gingen nach oben, um sich den Rest der Nacht über George Wickham zu unterhalten.

William Darcy war in sehr guter Stimmung, als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kam. Draußen wurde er von seiner verführerischen Traumfrau in schwarzer Spitze auf einem riesigen Plakat begrüßt, er selbst fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft nach ihrem Beachvolleyball-Nachmittag. Richards Idee war wirklich gut gewesen. Ob er seine zweite Idee, die Sache mit dem Turnier in Las Vegas, ebenfalls gutfinden sollte, wusste er noch nicht so recht. Richard hatte alles bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet mit der Organisation. Flüge nach Las Vegas gebucht, zwei Suiten im Bellagio sowie einen Mietwagen reserviert. _Spinner_, dachte William belustigt. Aber warum auch nicht. Es war durchaus mal wieder Zeit für ein bißchen Fun, oder? Und mit Richard hatte man Fun, ob man wollte oder nicht.

William nahm eine erfrischende Dusche, durchwühlte den Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem, fand Brot, Schinken, Käse und ein paar Tomaten und bereitete sich ein paar Sandwiches zu. Er grinste, als er sein karges Mahl begutachtete. Mrs. Reynolds würde in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie von seinem jetzigen Lebensstandard erführe, dachte er mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Wehmut und öffnete eine Flasche Wasser. Sandwiches essen, den Teller auf den Knien balancieren und dabei vor der Glotze sitzen – sie würde regelrecht ausrasten!

Aber es würde ja nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde in seine gewohnten Umgebung, sein gewohntes Leben zurückkehren. Zu regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten, weg vom Staub, Dreck und Gestank der Baustellen, wieder hin zu Luxus und Annehmlichkeiten. _Was bist du bloß für ein verwöhnter Weichling,_ sagte er kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst und zappte müßig durch die Fernsehkanäle.

Als er eine Stunde später wohlig müde im Bett lag und kurz vorm Einschlafen war, nahm er sich vor, morgen nach der Arbeit im Buchladen vorbeizugehen, eine neue DVD für Georgiana zu kaufen und die blonde Göttin ganz nebenbei zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm irgendwann einmal einen Kaffee trinken würde. Mit dem erfreulichen Gedanken an Jane Bennet und ihre aufregend langen Beine schlief er ein.

Elizabeth war wie erschlagen, als sie am nächsten Morgen gnadenlos von ihrem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde und quälte sich nur mühsam aus dem Bett. Bis weit nach Mitternacht hatte sie mit Jane geredet und wenn sie nicht irgendwann halb eingeschlafen wäre, würden sie wahrscheinlich jetzt noch plaudern.

Jane hatte sich die Geschichte, die Wickham erzählt hatte, schweigend angehört. Sie war wie Elizabeth der Meinung, dass ihr Onkel besser auf der Hut sein sollte, wobei sie allerdings auch glaubte, dass die beiden Situationen nicht miteinander vergleichbar waren.

„Aber wenn dein George ansonsten ein netter Kerl ist und du gerne mit ihm zusammen bist , dann ist das doch die Hauptsache, nicht wahr?" neckte sie ihre Schwester milde.

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen. „Er ist nicht _mein_ George, Jane! Aber er tut mir so leid! Überleg doch mal, die ganze berufliche Karriere durchkreuzt, nur weil dieser Kerl, dieser verhinderte Playboy, eifersüchtig ist und einflussreich genug, genau das zu tun! Wie link ist das denn? Ich würde mir so wünschen, Onkel Edward könnte ihm helfen."

„Lizzy, du solltest dich da nicht einmischen", warnte Jane. Ihr kam ein beunruhigender Gedanke. „Und du solltest vor allem das Thema nicht ansprechen, falls du jemals einen der Darcys kennenlernst!" Elizabeth seufzte resigniert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hast recht, es geht mich im Prinzip ja auch nichts an. Sollte sich das mit George ernsthafter entwickeln..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte versonnen ins Leere, bis Jane lachte.

„Liebe kleine Schwester, ich wünsche mir so sehr für dich, _dass_ sich die Sache ernsthaft entwickelt! Du hättest es so verdient, Liebes."

Elizabeth drückte ihre große Schwester an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Janey, du bist die Beste." Jane lachte und machte sich los.

„Ich weiß", grinste sie. „Gute Nacht, Liebes."

„Gute Nacht, Jane", murmelte Elizabeth, schon längst in Gedanken wieder bei George. _Was er wohl gerade tat?_ überlegte sie träge, während sie sich in ihr Bett kuschelte. _Ob er an sie dachte?_

Wahrscheinlich hätte es ihrem Enthusiasmus einen gehörigen Dämpfer versetzt, hätte sie Wickham im Augenblick sehen können – wieder einmal an Henrietta Younges Bett gefesselt und die „Behandlung" genießend, die diese ihm, gemeinsam mit einer weiteren Gespielin zukommen ließ – nicht den leisesten Gedanken an Elizabeth verschwendend.

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen ihren Wagen abschloss und sich auf den kurzen Weg zum Laden machte, sehnte sie sich nach nichts weiter als nach einer Tasse Kaffee. Heiß und stark. Sie seufzte. Wie sollte sie bloß diesen Tag überstehen? Am besten, sie dachte ein wenig an George, das würde sie aufheitern.

Geistesabwesend und müde ging sie den schmalen Bürgersteig entlang. Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Baustelle ein paar Meter weiter nach rechts verlagert und sie hatten den Gestank und die ungehobelten Männer nicht mehr direkt vor der Tür, obwohl sie natürlich immer noch zu sehen waren. Aber sie musste nicht mehr Spießrutenlaufen, um an ihnen vorbeizukommen. Elizabeths Blick wanderte über die Arbeiter, die bereits wieder dabei waren, die Straße weiter aufzureißen, und blieb schließlich unwillkürlich am Preßlufthammermann hängen. Dieser half gerade seinem Kollegen, einen LKW abzuladen und gegen ihren Willen musste Elizabeth ihn anstarren.

Der PHM trug ein weißes, enganliegendes T-Shirt und Elizabeth musste zugeben, es war äußerst anregend, wie kraftvoll und gleichzeitig geschmeidig und fließend seine Bewegungen waren. Scheinbar mühelos schulterte er irgendwelche Pakete, die sein Kollege ächzend hochwuchtete und trug sie an den Straßenrand, wo er sie vorsichtig wieder absetzte. Elizabeth schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Dieser Typ konnte aus jeder noch so simplen, körperlichen Anstrengung etwas überaus Ästhetisches, fast sogar Erotisches machen, so schien es. Schade, dass er so ein ungehobelter Kotzbrocken war!

Während William also den Tag zum größten Teil damit verbrachte, im Schweiße seines Angesichts den LKW abzuladen und aufgebohrten Beton in Container zu schaufeln, hatte Elizabeth viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Manchmal trat sie ans Fenster, um die Straßenbauarbeiter zu beobachten, genauergesagt, um _einen_ der Arbeiter zu beobachten. Nachmittags, als die Hitze wieder ihren Tribut forderte, hatte er sein T-Shirt wieder ausgezogen und bot einen mehr als appetitlichen Anblick, wie sie zugeben musste. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu George. Ob sie jemals erfahren würde, wie _er_ unter seinem Hemd aussah? Sie hoffte es inständig und wunderte sich einmal mehr über ihre seltsamen erotischen Gelüste. Sicherlich das heiße Wetter, dachte sie. Man vertrocknete sich schnell das Gehirn dabei.

Wie jeden Tag machten die Arbeiter um sechzehn Uhr Feierabend. Elizabeth hatte sich in das kleine Büro verzogen, um ein paar Rechnungen zu prüfen und sonstigen Papierkram zu erledigen und hörte die Männer draußen lachen und rufen. Der Tag war ruhig gewesen, ein paar Kunden hatten sich trotz anhaltender Hitze hierher verirrt und sie konnte sich nicht über mangelnde Verkäufe beklagen. Ihr neues Angebot mit Literaturverfilmungen auf DVD war darüberhinaus ebenfalls ein voller Erfolg, wie sie zufrieden feststellte. Sie machte gerade eine weitere Bestellung für die BBC fertig, als sie die Ladenglocke hörte.

„Komme gleich!" ertönte eine helle, fröhliche Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens. William lächelte. Ob das die blonde Göttin war? Er hatte heute extra ein sauberes T-Shirt zum Wechseln mitgenommen, damit er ihr nicht in allzu arg verschwitzten Klamotten gegenübertreten musste. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, seine Chancen abzuwägen und sie – wenn er mit dem Ergebnis ihrer kleinen Plauderei zufrieden wäre – zu einem Kaffee einzuladen.

Aufmerksam ließ er seinen Blick über das Regal mit den DVDs schweifen. Die Auswahl an Verfilmungen war exquisit, musste er zugeben. Georgie hatte ihm eine lange Liste mit Filmwünschen aufgeschrieben und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, hätte er alle auf einmal hier erstehen können. Beim Gedanken an seine Schwester lächelte er ein wenig traurig. Es war so wenig, was er im Augenblick für sie tun konnte, und am liebsten hätte er wirklich ihre ganze Wunschliste auf einen Schlag für sie gekauft.

Bevor er sich zu trüben Gedanken hingeben konnte, hörte er eilige Schritte nach vorne kommen und eine sympathische Stimme ertönte.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich musste nur gerade etwas fertigmachen und ich bin alleine heute", erklang es etwas atemlos. _Ah, sie war alleine heute, um so besser!_ dachte William erfreut. Er drehte sich schwungvoll mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln um – und starrte in die Augen von Elizabeth Bennet.

Beider Lächeln gefror auf der Stelle.

_Verdammter Mist, es ist die Dunkelhaarige!_ dachte er enttäuscht.

_Verdammter Mist, es ist der ungehobelte Kotzbrocken!_ dachte sie verärgert.

Beide rissen sich sofort zusammen – bloß das Lächeln wurde ein wenig dünner.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte Elizabeth ganz geschäftsmäßig. _Ganz ruhig, Liz._ _Er ist ein Kunde, er ist ein ganz normaler Kunde, den du höflich behandeln wirst..._

„Äh...nun ja...ich suche...äh..." stammelte Darcy und überlegte fieberhaft, wie bloß diese dämliche DVD hieß, die Georgie sich als nächstes gewünscht hatte. Irgendwas von Jane Austen, oder? Oder war es George Eliot? Fuck! _Wo zum Teufel war die blonde Göttin?_

Elizabeth schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, ein wenig spöttisch, wie ihm schien, was ihn leicht verärgerte.

„Ja?" fragte sie und ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert. Ihm fiel der Titel plötzlich wieder ein, er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah die Buchhändlerin indigniert an.

„Ich hätte gerne _Sinn und Vorurteil_ von Jane Austen, und zwar als Verfilmung", sagte er hochmütig. Elizabeth hätte um ein Haar losgeprustet, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Er war zwar ein Hackklotz, doch er war jetzt in erster Linie ein Kunde. Und er war schon mal hiergewesen. Sie durfte ihn nicht verärgern. Jane würde ihr den Kopf abreißen!

Also holte sie tief Luft und unterdrückte den Zwang, laut zu lachen. Ihren Augen jedoch konnte man die Heiterkeit durchaus ansehen.

„Oh", sagte sie mit gespieltem Bedauern, „das führen wir leider nicht. Ich kann ihnen jedoch „Stolz und Vorurteil" anbieten oder „Sinn und Sinnlichkeit". Ist beides von Jane Austen." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. William errötete leicht, sehr zu seinem Ärger. Natürlich, wie um alles in der Welt kam er bloß auf _Sinn und Vorurteil_? So ein Kulturbanause war er schließlich auch nicht, dass er das Buch nicht kannte! _Peinlich, Darce, megapeinlich!_

Er schluckte und räusperte sich.

„Ich meinte natürlich Stolz und Vorurteil", sagte er dann steif und wandte demonstrativ den Blick ab.

„Sehr gerne. Welche Version?" William starrte sie mit großen Augen an. _Version?_ _Zum Teufel mit seiner Schwester, hätte sie das nicht eindeutig äußern können?_ Elizabeth seufzte innerlich. _Er ist ein Kunde, er ist ein Kunde..._

„Wir haben alle vier da. Die ganz frühe mit Laurence Olivier, die erste BBC-Verfilmung von 1980, die zweite BBC-Verfilmung aus dem Jahr 1995 mit Colin Firth..." ihre Augen blickten für einen Moment sehnsüchtig ins Leere, „äh...und natürlich auch die aktuelle aus 2005."

William war damit überfragt. Sollte er alle nehmen? Mist, Georgie hatte damals noch etwas dazu gesagt, er wusste es ganz sicher. Aber was? Ach ja, er solle bitte die „einzig wahre" Verfilmung kaufen, oder so. Auf seine verständnislose Frage hatte sie daraufhin bloß die Augen verdreht. _„Jeder Verkäufer, der halbwegs bei Verstand ist, wird dir schon die richtige geben!"_ hatte sie in einem Ton gesagt, der ihm nahezulegen schien, sich doch lieber einmal auf seinen Geisteszustand überprüfen zu lassen.

„Es ist nicht für mich", sagte er zu Elizabeth. „Meine Schwester wünscht laut eigenen Angaben die „einzig wahre" Verfilmung." Verblüfft sah er, wie sich ein verstehendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Buchhändlerin breitmachte.

„Sagen sie das doch gleich", lachte sie und griff ohne groß zu Suchen nach einer DVD Hülle im Regal. „Hier, die 95er Verfilmung", sagte sie und drückte William den Film in die Hand. „Die einzig wahre." Der Schalk tanzte förmlich in ihren dunklen Augen.

„Äh...ja, danke, dann werde ich die wohl nehmen, wenn sie es sagen", murmelte er abwesend und musste sich dazu zwingen, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Dieses unbeschwerte Lachen, diese fröhlich blitzenden Augen – woher zum Teufel kannte er diesen Blick?

Elizabeth schaute ihn neugierig und gleichzeitig amüsiert an. _Wieso starrt er mich so an?_ dachte sie verwirrt. _Schließlich war ich noch bis vor kurzem das weibliche Gegenstück zu einem Brauereipferd!_ Nach einigen Augenblicken mit etwas peinlichem Schweigen riss sich William zusammen.

„Was macht das?" fragte er, obwohl das knallrote Preisschild unübersehbar auf der Hülle klebte.

„12 Pfund", antwortete Elizabeth und hätte zu gerne den Kopf geschüttelt. Dieser Mann hier war zwar eine Augenweide vor dem Herrn, aber man hätte fast meinen können, dass schöne Menschen mit nicht gar so großem Intellekt gesegnet waren... Sowas schwerfälliges…

William nickte zögernd und ging langsam zur Kasse, dicht gefolgt von einer immer noch innerlich schmunzelnden Elizabeth. Was für ein Typ! Liebe Güte!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

William ging nach diesem seltsamen Einkauf sofort nach Hause. Der Tag war ganz anders verlaufen, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Die blonde Göttin war nicht dagewesen und er hatte sich vor der Dunkelhaarigen bis auf die Knochen blamiert. _Sinn und Vorurteil_ – liebe Zeit! Sein alter Englischlehrer würde ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit damit aufziehen, wenn er davon wüsste!

Williams Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der jungen Frau mit den blitzenden Augen. Sie war ihm noch nie größer aufgefallen, dachte er und er fragte sich wieso. Sie hatte ein nettes, offenes Lachen und ihr Anblick in dem kurzen Rock mit der ausgeschnittenen Bluse war sehr sexy gewesen. Und so klein, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte, war sie auch nicht. Kurvig, ja, und auch etwas kleiner als die blonde Göttin, aber auf ihre Weise attraktiv und ganz sicher keine Zwergin. Sehr sinnlich. Dunkle Haare, nicht blond, so wie er es bevorzugte, aber na ja. Darüber konnte man großzügig hinwegsehen. Leider trug sie ihre dunklen Locken hochgesteckt. Er fragte sich, wie lang ihre Haare waren. Dass er sie erst vor wenigen Tagen ziemlich beleidigt hatte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr.

Es war allerdings müßig, sich zuviele Gedanken über sie zu machen. William wurde ein bißchen ärgerlich. Sie hielt ihn für einen ungebildeten, tumben Trottel, einen ahnungslosen Bauarbeiter! Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie wirklich erfuhr, wer er war? Aber egal. Das würde sie ja glücklicherweise nie. Nicht mehr lange und er konnte wieder nach Hause, dann war der kleine Buchladen in der Provinz sowieso bald vergessen und mit ihm seine beiden Inhaberinnen, egal wie attraktiv sie waren.

Ein kleiner Trost war ihm die große Plakatwand, von der aus ihn wieder seine geheimnisvolle Traumfrau begrüßte, als er nach Hause kam. Er fragte sich, ob Charles schon etwas hatte herausfinden können und beschloss, ihn bei Gelegenheit anzurufen und nachzufragen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Freund vielbeschäftigt war und sich nicht zu hundert Prozent um das brachliegende Liebesleben seines Freundes kümmern konnte, aber dennoch. Seine kläglichen Versuche, sich mit normalen Frauen zu verabreden, waren bislang allesamt gescheitert. Er fragte sich, _was_ er überhaupt wollte. Definitiv keine Beziehung, soviel war klar. Richard hatte ihm einmal gesagt, er wäre beziehungsunfähig und seine Ansprüche wären schlichtweg unrealistisch. William fürchtete fast, er hatte recht.

William betrat gerade seine kleine Wohnung, als auch schon sein Telefon klingelte. Sein Vater war am Apparat.

„Gute Neuigkeiten, Sohn!" ertönte es aus dem Hörer, gleich nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte. „Gardiner hat heute endgültig zugesagt, wir können den Vertrag unterschriftsreif machen." Williams Laune besserte sich umgehend. Das waren in der Tat gute Nachrichten!

„Könntest du dich bitte umgehend mit Bingley in Verbindung setzen, dass er sich darum kümmert? Wir sollten alles schnell unter Dach und Fach bringen." William bestätigte das.

„Du hast recht. Ich werde Charles sofort kontaktieren, Pa."

„Gut. Und wenn die Verträge unterschrieben sind, geben wir die Neuigkeit im Rahmen einer kleinen Feier bekannt, dem Professor zu Ehren."

William seufzte innerlich. Darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten, aber er wusste, die Verpflichtung des Nobelpreisträgers war eine Sensation und würde angemessen gefeiert werden müssen. Er würde sich Gedanken darüber machen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt musste er als allererstes Charles anrufen. William war froh, dass er nun einen guten Grund hatte.

Er erreichte Charles Bingley, als dieser gerade in seiner Limousine saß und sich nach Hause chauffieren ließ. Charles hatte vor kurzem Claydon House gekauft, ein beeindruckendes, historisches Anwesen in Buckinghamshire. William hatte ihm dazu geraten. Er wusste, Charles war ein Familienmensch und liebte das Landleben – auf Dauer würde er in London eingehen, auch wenn seine Stadtwohnung noch so komfortabel und luxuriös war. Für Claydon House war überraschend ein Käufer gesucht worden, wie William hinter vorgehaltener Hand erfahren hatte, und Charles zögerte nicht lange.

Was ihm zu seinem Glück jetzt noch fehlte waren zwei Dinge: Eine nette, anschmiegsame Ehefrau zu finden und idealerweise einen ebenso passenden Ehemann für Caroline, damit diese endlich ihr eigenes Leben leben würde. Die Tatsache, dass seine Schwester sich auf William als möglichen Ehekandidaten versteift hatte, erschwerte die Suche jedoch gravierend. Charles konnte jedoch froh sein, dass seine ältere Schwester Louisa bereits verheiratet war und mit ihrem Mann – einem zwanzig Jahre älteren, neureichen Millionär und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn in Winchester lebte. Caroline hatte sich hingegen in Claydon House häuslich eingerichtet. Bloß die Aussicht, nach Pemberley zu übersiedeln, dem Familiensitz der Darcys, würde sie dazu bewegen können, aus Buckinghamshire wegzuziehen, so fürchtete Charles.

„Natürlich werde ich den Vertrag umgehend fertig machen, Will", versprach Charles gutgelaunt. „Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Professor Gardiner ihn so schnell wie möglich erhält."

„Du bist ein echter Freund, Bing", sagte William erleichtert.

„Kein Thema, alter Junge. Ich weiß doch nur zu gut, was dieser Coup für euch bedeutet."

„Ja", stimmte William zu und überlegte, wie er am besten das Thema anschneiden konnte, das ihm fast noch mehr am Herzen lag momentan.

„Wegen der anderen Sache…" begann Charles in diesem Moment auch schon, „ich habe bisher leider nicht viel Zeit gehabt, mich darum zu kümmern, aber immerhin habe ich herausfinden können, was CPDM bedeutet." William wartete gespannt. „CPDM ist ein Wäschegeschäft in Meryton", fuhr Charles fort. „und die Buchstaben stehen für Carl Philipps Dessous, Meryton. Ich werde weiterforschen, Will."

Ein Wäschegeschäft in Meryton? William runzelte die Stirn. Welchen Sinn ergab eine solche Werbung, wenn man noch nicht mal draufschrieb, für wen oder was geworben wurde? fragte er sich. Er bedankte sich herzlich bei Charles und mit dem Versprechen, bald wieder etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen, legten sie auf. Mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand trat William an das Fenster seines Schlafzimmers, von wo aus er den besten Blick auf das großformatige Plakat gegenüber hatte. Die blonde Frau darauf lachte ihr erfrischendes Lachen und William schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man sich bloß in ein Phantom verlieben?

Charles Bingley hielt sein Versprechen und überarbeitete den Vertrag mit Professor Gardiner nach den neuen Vorgaben so schnell es ihm möglich war. Seine Firma würde für diese spektakuläre Vermittlung ein vergleichsweise astronomisches Honorar einstreichen, und dafür konnte DS&T auch einen Rundum-Service verlangen. Aber für seinen alten Freund William Darcy hätte er das natürlich auch sowieso getan – genau wie William ihn niemals im Stich lassen würde.

Bis der Vertrag durch sämtliche internen Prüfungsinstanzen gegangen war, dauerte es trotz aller Eile und Arbeit am Wochenende ein paar Tage, bis er Professor Gardiner wieder vorgelegt werden konnte. Als Charles Bingley dann am Montag früh in der Gracechurchstreet anrief, erreichte er jedoch nur den Anrufbeantworter. Er versuchte es den ganzen Tag über mehrfach, doch nie hatte er Glück, so gab er nach zehn Anrufen und zwei hinterlassenen Nachrichten frustriert auf.

Als Jane und Elizabeth abends nach Hause kamen, hörte Jane zu allererst den wie wild blinkenden Anrufbeantworter ab und seufzte, als sie die beiden Nachrichten der Personalberatungsagentur gehört hatte.

„Lizzy? Da hat ein Charles Bingley angerufen – er sagt, der Vertrag für Onkel Edward ist fertig und er muss ihn so bald wie es geht unterschreiben!" Elizabeth kam aus der Küche, in der Hand eine Tomate und ein Messer.

„Dann muss er zwei Wochen warten, bis die beiden wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück sind, fürchte ich! Willst du Mais an den Salat, Janey?"

Jane nickte abwesend. „Ja. Was meinst du, soll ich den Mann lieber anrufen? Es hat sich doch sehr dringend angehört. Ich will nicht, dass Onkel Edward Schwierigkeiten bekommt, bloß weil er in Urlaub ist!"

„Mach das, große Schwester", stimmte Elizabeth zu. „Was ist mit Oliven?" Jane schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Bäh! Nein, bloß nicht!" Elizabeth lachte und verzog sich zurück in die Küche, ihren Salat zubereitend, während Jane Charles Bingley anrief.

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie auf der Terrasse, verspeisten ihren Salat und tranken einen frischen Weißwein dazu.

„Mr. Bingley kommt morgen abend um acht Uhr vorbei und bringt den Vertrag", berichtete Jane. „Er hat gesagt, Meryton liegt auf seinem Heimweg. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist er sogar der Eigentümer oder Vorsitzende dieser Personalfirma." Elizabeth nickte.

„Nun ja, man hat nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit, einen leibhaftigen Nobelpreisträger zu vermitteln, da kann er sich schon ein bißchen anstrengen, nicht wahr? Er wird sicherlich auch fürstlich entlohnt von den Darcys."

„Er hat sich aber sehr nett angehört am Telefon", meinte Jane. „Sympathische Stimme. Scheint gerne zu lachen."

„Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, wer sich dahinter verbirgt", sagte Elizabeth grinsend und goss ihnen noch Wein nach.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr am nächsten Abend klingelte es an der Haustür. Elizabeth telefonierte gerade mit George Wickham, also ging Jane die Tür öffnen. Als Elizabeth fünfzehn Minuten später ihr Gespräch beendet hatte und ins Wohnzimmer kam, traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Ein fremder Mann saß auf der Couch, ihre Schwester ihm gegenüber auf einem bequemen Sessel, beide hatten je ein Glas Rotwein vor sich stehen und sie plauderten und lachten, als würden sie sich schon hundert Jahre kennen.

Elizabeth betrat verwundert das Wohnzimmer und Jane sprang sofort auf, ihr Blick ein wenig schuldbewusst.

„Oh, Lizzy, darf ich dir Mr. Charles Bingley vorstellen", sagte sie ein wenig atemlos. „Mr. Bingley, meine Schwester Elizabeth."

Bingley war ebenfalls aufgestanden und reichte Elizabeth höflich die Hand. Sein Lächeln war ansteckend, als er sie höflich begrüßte.

„Ich habe gerade den Vertrag für ihren Onkel vorbeigebracht, Miss Bennet, und ihre Schwester war so reizend, mir eine Erfrischung anzubieten." Sein Blick fiel sofort wieder auf Jane zurück und Elizabeth hatte allergrößte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Viele Männer fuhren sehr auf Jane ab, das war nichts Neues, doch die beiden hier waren ja vollkommen voneinander angezogen, so hatte es den Eindruck. Wenn es jemals ein Beispiel für „Liebe auf den ersten Blick" gegeben hatte, dann hier und jetzt.

„Freut mich, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Bingley", sagte Elizabeth belustigt. „Ich denke, ich werde hier nicht gebraucht, nicht wahr? Ich wollte mir nur etwas zu trinken holen." Sie winkte den beiden fröhlich zu, schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser und verschwand wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer, amüsiert vor sich hingrinsend. Liebe Güte, so schnell konnte das gehen!

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis Jane nach oben kam. Elizabeth schaute von ihrem Buch auf, als ihre Schwester mit glühenden Wangen und träumerischem Blick ins Zimmer trat.

„Sag bloß, er ist eben erst gegangen, Janey!" grinste Elizabeth. Jane starrte ihre Schwester an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

„Ja."

„Und? Wann seht ihr euch wieder?" Immer noch dieser geistesabwesende Blick.

„Übermorgen." Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Liebe Zeit, da hat es ja jemanden ganz schön erwischt, was?" lachte sie. „Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

„Weiß nicht", meinte Jane, die offenbar gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte und Elizabeth konnte nicht mehr.

„Puh, wenn da nicht was gefunkt hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht, große Schwester!" lachte Elizabeth und Jane fand wider Erwarten doch noch in die Realität zurück. Sie lächelte versonnen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Lizzy. Ich hab einfach nur die Tür geöffnet, wir haben uns angesehen…" Sie seufzte. „Und dann hat irgendwas ‚klick' gemacht." Elizabeth war fasziniert. Ihre Schwester war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, sich schnell zu verlieben, um so erstaunlicher war die ganze Sache.

Jane schüttelte den Kopf, so als könne sie damit ihre Gedanken abschütteln.

„Mr. Bingley hat den Vertrag gebracht", sagte sie, „aber ich muss mit Onkel Edward telefonieren und ihn fragen, ob ich ihm das Dokument nach Teneriffa schicken soll oder ob es noch Zeit hat, bis sie wieder hier sind." Elizabeth nickte.

„Aber du wirst diesen Mr. Bingley vorher schon sehen – was habt ihr vor?"

„Och… er hat mich gefragt, ob er mich zum Essen einladen darf."

Elizabeth machte große Augen.

„Der geht ganz schön ran, dein Mr. Bingley! Gleich beim ersten Mal zum Abendessen ausführen? Wow!" Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Findest du das schlimm? Ich habe mir jetzt nichts dabei gedacht."

„Nein, natürlich ist das nicht schlimm. Solange du nicht einen Tag später mit ihm nach Gretna Green abhaust…" Jane lachte.

„Keine Angst. Und wenn, würde ich es dir als erstes verraten."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen für alle Beteiligten eher unspektakulär. Elizabeth traf sich alle paar Tage mit George Wickham in London. Sie schlenderten durch die Stadt, tranken Kaffee oder besuchten die Museen. Die, bei denen der Eintritt kostenlos war, wie Elizabeth sehr bald bemerkte. George wollte auch nie _richtig_ mit ihr zu Abend essen, er gab vor, abends nicht mehr so viel essen zu können und so beschränkten sie sich auf Besuche bei Subway, um ein Sandwich zu verspeisen oder teilten sich eine Portion Fish and Chips. Elizabeth ahnte, dass er nicht viel Geld zur Verfügung hatte und hasste die Darcys um so mehr, da diese an seinem bedauernswerten Zustand Schuld trugen. Sie wollte ihn aber auch nicht kränken oder verlegen machen, in dem _sie_ ihn einlud. Sie hatte es anfangs versucht, doch George Wickham war kein Mann, der sich von einer Frau aushalten ließ. Dafür war er zu stolz. Sagte er.

Aber auch für abendliche Besuche im Pub oder einer Disco war er nicht zu haben. So lange das Wetter schön war gingen sie in die Parks oder setzten sich an die Themse, aber frühestens um neun Uhr war Elizabeth meist wieder zu Hause. Auch _körperlich_ tat sich nicht viel. Sie gingen meist Hand in Hand, oder George legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, manchmal, eher selten, küsste er sie auch einmal auf die Wange, zum Abschied auch schon mal ganz kurz und freundschaftlich auf den Mund, aber niemals wurde er zudringlicher. Niemals küssten sie sich richtig, was Elizabeth nachdenklich machte. Wollte er sie nicht? Wollte er keine richtige Beziehung mit ihr? Mit Bett und so? Sie dachte manchmal, sie sei dafür bereit, aber irgend etwas ließ sie zögern. Und sie selbst machte nicht den ersten Schritt – wie würde das denn aussehen? Nein, sie wartete besser noch ab. Auch wenn sie sich nach ein wenig mehr Zärtlichkeiten sehnte, so war sie doch froh und glücklich, dass George nicht zu der Sorte Mann gehörte, die einen gleich in die Kiste zerren wollte. Sie mahnte sich zur Geduld.

Im übrigen hatte Wickham nun auch offiziell erfahren, dass Edward Gardiner Elizabeths Onkel war. In den Tageszeitungen war es eine Schlagzeile gewesen, dass der Nobelpreisträger in die freie Wirtschaft wechselte und Elizabeth hatte es Wickham erzählt, nachdem er vage Andeutungen gemacht hatte.

Janes Liebesleben sah hingegen etwas anders aus. Die Begegnung mit Charles Bingley war ein mittleres Feuerwerk gewesen – es hatte sofort zwischen den beiden gefunkt und sie telefonierten viel und trafen sich dann auch öfters. Nach zweimal Ausgehen fanden sie, dass man sie gut und gerne als Paar bezeichnen konnte. Elizabeth war davon überzeugt, dass sie nichts falsch machen würde, wenn sie sich schon einmal um ein Kleid für die Hochzeit bemühte! Die beiden waren unzertrennlich und Elizabeth freute sich sehr für ihre Schwester.

Und William Darcy, in Meryton auch bekannt als William Collins? Der hatte zwischenzeitlich seinen Ferienjob im Straßenbau beendet und war vorläufig wieder nach Pemberley zurückgekehrt für ein paar Tage richtigen Urlaub und Erholung, bevor er wieder nach London respektive Cambridge fuhr, um sich seinem Studium und der Firma zu widmen. Beides unter einen Hut zu bringen war schwer und anstrengend. Cambridge, London und dazu auch die Firmenzentrale in Nottingham – alle drei Orte verlangten ihm viel ab.

William hatte bis zum Schluss nicht herausfinden können, wer das blonde Wäschemodel war. Die Agentur in London konnte, vielmehr _wollte_ ihm nicht weiterhelfen, _man hätte diese Information nicht und würde sowieso keine persönlichen Angaben der Modelle weitergeben_, so wurde ihm kühl beschieden. Er war dann eines Tages frohen Mutes in Carl Philipps Dessousladen in Meryton spaziert und hatte sich einfach so nach seiner Traumfrau erkundigt. Mrs. Philipps jedoch wollte ihm lediglich bestätigen, dass sie die junge Dame für einige Werbeaufnahmen beauftragt hatten, doch sie bat um Verständnis dafür, dass sie leider nicht in der Lage war, ihren Namen preiszugeben. William versuchte alles in seiner Macht stehende, die Dame zu überreden – ließ seinen nicht unbeträchtlichen Charme spielen, wedelte am Ende sogar mit einem Bündel Geldscheine – was ihm einen indignierten Blick und eine höfliche, aber sehr bestimmte Aufforderung, den Laden doch bitte umgehend zu verlassen, einbrachte.

William kam sich nach dieser Aktion sehr dämlich und tölpelhaft vor, und so ruhten alle seine Hoffnungen auf Charles Bingley, doch auch dieser konnte vorerst keine Erfolge liefern. Zu sehr war er mit seinem Job und seit neuestem auch mit seiner neuen Freundin beschäftigt, da rangierte das desolate Liebesleben seines Freundes nur auf den hinteren Rängen in seiner Dringlichkeitsliste. William war gespannt darauf, die Frau kennenzulernen, die seinen Freund so sehr verzaubert hatte, dass er sie am liebsten vom Fleck weg heiraten würde. Glücklicherweise schien die junge Dame etwas mehr gesunden Menschenverstand zu besitzen, um sich auf so etwas einzulassen, fand er.

Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich um solche Dinge zu kümmern. Sein Vater beorderte ihn nach ein paar Tagen des Ausspannens und Erholens nach London. Genauer gesagt in den vornehmen Stadtteil Mayfair, wo sich das altehrwürdige Stadthaus der Darcys befand.

Die beiden nahmen gemeinsam ihr Frühstück ein und plauderten über dies und das, als Sean Darcy das Gespräch auf Edward Gardiner brachte.

„Wir müssen mit Professor Gardiner noch einen Termin vereinbaren für den kleinen Empfang, den wir ihm zu Ehren geben wollen." William unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Er wusste, sein Vater legte viel Wert auf solche Gesten und so nickte er bloß. „Mrs. Croft soll sich um eine geeignete Lokation kümmern. Was meinst du, vielleicht das Dorchester? Oder doch besser das Ritz?" William zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Sein Vater würde das sowieso selbst entscheiden und ihm war es im Endeffekt egal, wo er sich langweilte. Er persönlich hätte ein weniger _plüschiges_ Hotel bevorzugt.

„Mrs. Croft soll ein paar Angebote hereinholen", legte Sean Darcy schließlich fest. Er ließ sich von einem Bediensteten noch Kaffee nachschenken und schaute seinen Sohn nachdenklich an, während er umrührte. „Ich nehme an, du wirst Anne fragen, ob sie dich begleitet?" William schaute überrascht auf.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Georgie wäre vielleicht wieder in der Lage, um..." Sean Darcy unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, das ist ausgeschlossen. Sie ist noch längst nicht soweit, Will. Dieses Risiko möchte ich keinesfalls eingehen."

William seufzte bedrückt.

„Noch so schlimm?" fragte er leise. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, es ginge ihr wieder besser, als ich mich gestern von ihr verabschiedet habe. Sie war guter Dinge und wirkte ein wenig robuster als noch vor wenigen Wochen."

Sean Darcy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, frühestens zu Weihnachten kann sie daran denken, wieder öffentliche Auftritte wahrzunehmen." William schwieg. Natürlich wollte er die angegriffene Gesundheit seiner Schwester nicht gefährden, aber trotzdem war er ein wenig enttäuscht. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht den ganzen Abend Anne de Bourgh an seiner Seite haben! Pest und Hölle! Nur Caroline Bingley wäre eine noch größere Strafe gewesen.

„Um zurück zum Thema zu kommen", nahm Sean Darcy das Gespräch wieder auf, „was ist mit Anne? Oder hattest du jemand anderen im Sinn?" Er grinste verschwörerisch. „Vielleicht eine aufregende, langbeinige Blondine, die ich noch nicht kenne?" William lächelte gequält. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was man mit einer Frau anstellte, so jedenfalls fühlte er sich im Augenblick.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wen ich fragen werde, wenn überhaupt", wehrte er ab. Der blonde Engel aus der Buchhandlung schied schon mal aus – die Ärmste würde sich sicher zu Tode erschrecken oder ihn für verrückt erklären, wenn er als William Darcy in den Laden kam und sie zu einem Galaempfang einlud – und sonst wusste er momentan niemanden, mit dem er freiwillig diesen Abend verbringen wollte.

„Nun, ich werde Anne trotzdem einladen müssen. Sie und ihre Mutter", fuhr Sean Darcy fort. William unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

„Lady Catherine? Sie wird mich wieder den ganzen Abend piesacken und auf eine baldige Verlobung drängen." Sean Darcy lachte mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß, sie ist da etwas eigen. Aber..." er sah seinen Sohn aufmerksam an, „was spricht denn überhaupt dagegen, Anne zu heiraten? Ihr seid zwar Cousins, aber nicht blutsverwandt. Sie bringt ein enormes Vermögen mit in die Ehe, sieht gut aus, ist kultiviert und intelligent..."

William seufzte nun wirklich.

„Anne de Bourgh ist die vorletzte Frau nach Caroline Bingley, die ich heiraten würde. Sie ist eingebildet und kaltherzig. Ach ja, und außerdem eine falsche Schlange." Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn.

„Also ich habe sie immer als äußerst charmant und liebenswürdig empfunden."

„Ja", seufzte William, „wenn es um die Wahrung ihrer eigenen Interessen geht."

„Ich bin sicher, du siehst das ein wenig zu eng, aber nun gut, wir müssen das nicht jetzt ausdiskutieren", meinte Sean Darcy, faltete seine Serviette zusammen und erhob sich. „Meinetwegen braucht sie nicht deine Begleitung für den Abend zu sein, aber bitte sei ein wenig aufmerksam zu ihr."

William brummte irgendetwas unverständliches und sank müde auf seinen Stuhl zurück, nachdem sein Vater das Frühstückszimmer verlassen hatte. Er schloss die Augen. Ein Abend mit Anne de Bourgh verbringen – das konnte was werden. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie keinen Augenblick von seiner Seite weichen würde. Dazu noch die stechenden Blicke ihrer Mutter, Lady Catherine, die ihn ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen lassen würde. Er würde sich den ganzen Abend vorkommen wie auf einem Präsentierteller. William seufzte. Wie gut, dass er zumindest von Caroline Bingley verschont bleiben würde!

Die Gardiners waren gerade eine Woche aus ihrem Urlaub zurück, als sie von Sean Darcys Büro in London einen Anruf erhielten mit der Bitte, einen Termin für die kleine Party zu bestätigen, die man für den neuen Leiter der Forschungsabteilung bei DS&T geben wollte. Man einigte sich auf den dritten August – selbstverständlich waren nicht nur Madeline, sondern auch Jane und Elizabeth zu der Veranstaltung im Dorchester eingeladen. Den jungen Damen stand es frei, noch je eine Begleitung mitzubringen.

Während Jane natürlich mit Charles gehen würde – der schon von den Darcys eingeladen worden war, lehnte es Elizabeth sofort ab, überhaupt an der Party teilzunehmen.

„Sorry, Onkel Edward, aber ich will diesen Kerl nicht kennenlernen!" erregte sie sich. „Nach alldem, was er George angetan hat, kann ich nicht einfach Smalltalk mit diesem Typen machen. Ich fürchte, wir würden uns tierisch in die Haare kriegen. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann da nicht mitgehen."

Madeline schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Liebes Kind, es zwingt dich doch niemand, mit William Darcy zu sprechen. Es reicht, wenn du ihm kurz die Hand schüttelst, guten Abend sagst, ihm dann aus dem Weg gehst und dich den Rest des Abends amüsierst." Elizabeth war jedoch nicht zu bewegen und schüttelte stur den Kopf. Jane mischte sich schließlich ein.

„Lizzy, das kannst du nicht machen!" sagte sie leise. „Wie würde das aussehen, wenn du nicht dabei wärest?" Sie grinste plötzlich hinterlistig. „Und was spricht überhaupt dagegen, George mitzunehmen?" Elizabeths Augen leuchteten auf. _Natürlich, das war eine Idee!_ Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob sich George freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen begeben würde, aber warum nicht? Er könnte als Gast von Professor Gardiner mit hocherhobenem Haupt hingehen und die Darcys müssten ihn mit Respekt behandeln. Ha, das war eine _sehr_ gute Idee!

Elizabeth lächelte Jane an.

„Einverstanden. Wenn George mitkommt, gehe ich zur Party." Die Gardiners hatten nichts dagegen einzuwenden, im Gegenteil. Vielleicht würden sich ja einige Missverständnisse von alleine klären. Elizabeth lud George also bei ihrem nächsten Treffen ein und er sagte zu, nachdem er einen Moment lang sprachlos war – was nicht sehr häufig bei ihm vorkam.

Und dann war es soweit – der dritte August stand vor der Tür. Edward Gardiner hatte zwei Wochen vorher die Spendierhosen angezogen und den Schwestern ein großzügiges Budget für passende Abendgarderobe zur Verfügung gestellt – er wollte schließlich mit seinen hübschen Nichten Eindruck schinden bei seinem neuen Arbeitgeber, so scherzte er. Also hatten sich die beiden zusammen mit ihrer Tante einen schönen Tag in London gemacht und richtig edel eingekauft für den großen Auftritt, bei dem schließlich auch die Presse geladen war.

Und so sehr sich Elizabeth auch anfangs gesträubt hatte, überhaupt teilzunehmen, so sah sie dem Empfang nun doch mit einiger Vorfreude entgegen. Sie hatte sich stundenlang ausgemalt, wie es denn sein würde, die Nacht mit George durchzutanzen. Es wäre ihr erster langer Abend miteinander, und dann gleich in einem solchen Ambiente. Und wer konnte es schon wissen, aber vielleicht würde sich ja diesmal sogar etwas mehr ergeben? Oh ja, Elizabeth fieberte dem Abend wahrhaftig entgegen.

Die drei Damen des Gardiner-Haushalts zogen sich an besagtem Tag schon frühzeitig zurück, um sich für die Veranstaltung zurecht zu machen, sehr zu Edward Gardiners Belustigung. Er selbst brauchte noch keine Stunde, um sich anzuziehen: Eine Dusche, eine Rasur und den Smoking angezogen – fertig. Seine Frauen jedoch hielten große Toilette – alle drei wollten für ihre jeweiligen Begleiter selbstverständlich so hübsch wie nur möglich aussehen.

Schließlich wurde es Zeit zum Aufbruch. Jane war bereits etwas früher von Charles' persönlichem Chauffeur abgeholt und zu seinem Büro gebracht worden. Er hatte noch eine wichtige Videokonferenz mit seiner Niederlassung in New York zu halten, die nicht verschoben werden konnte. Sie würden von dort aus direkt zum Dorchester fahren, während ein Fahrer von DS&T in der Gracechurchstreet vorfuhr um die Gardiners, Elizabeth und George Wickham abzuholen.

Besagter Fahrer klingelte auf die Sekunde genau pünktlich, doch wer fehlte, war George Wickham. Elizabeth hatte schon den ganzen Abend wie auf heißen Kohlen gesessen, doch von George war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Mittlerweile lief sie nervös vor dem großen Fenster hin und her, warf ständig einen Blick zur Uhr, doch vergebens. Wickham kam nicht. Der Fahrer schwieg zwar höflich, doch nach zehn Minuten vergeblichen Wartens entschied Edward Gardiner, ohne Wickham loszufahren.

„Er hätte dich anrufen können, falls etwas dazwischengekommen wäre", meinte er und schob Elizabeth mit sanftem Nachdruck in die luxuriöse, schwarzglänzende Limousine. Madeline nickte zustimmend.

„Außerdem weiß er ja, wo der Empfang stattfindet. Er kann ja problemlos nachkommen, nicht wahr? Oder im Dorchester eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Elizabeth fügte sich widerstrebend. Aber selbstverständlich konnte sie ihren Verwandten nicht den Abend verderben. Sie versuchte im Auto, Wickham auf seinem Mobiltelefon zu erreichen, doch auch nach längerem Klingeln nahm niemand ab.

Henrietta Younge hielt ihrem Gespielen lachend das klingelnde Telefon vor die Nase und drohte halb im Scherz, den Anruf anzunehmen. Wickham, wieder einmal etwas eingeschränkt in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit und Artikulation dank diverser Handschellen und Knebel, konnte sie nur wütend anfunkeln. Henrietta grinste boshaft und tat immer wieder so, als würde sie eine Taste drücken, aber warf das störende Gerät zur Seite, als es aufgehört hatte zu klingeln und widmete sich wieder ganz ihrem hilflosen Opfer.

Und das war nur der Beginn einer Reihe von Überraschungen und Ereignissen an diesem denkwürdigen Abend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Es war ein wundervoller, lauer Sommerabend in London. Die Mitarbeiter des Dorchester Hotels hatten wahrhaftig ganze Arbeit geleistet: Der große Ballsaal war sommerlich leicht in frischen Farben dekoriert worden, ein gigantisches Buffet wartete auf die Besucher und eine Jazzband stimmte ihre Instrumente. Ein Rednerpult mit Mikrofon stand verwaist auf einem kleinen Podest und wartete auf den Hauptakteur des heutigen Abends: Professor Edward Gardiner.

William Darcy hatte Anne nicht gefragt, ob sie seine Begleitung heute abend sein würde. Als seine Cousine war sie sowieso eingeladen gewesen und er lächelte grimmig, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lady Catherine mit Sicherheit höchst indigniert darüber war, ihre Tochter heute abend _nicht_ offiziell an der Seite ihres Wunsch-Schwiegersohnes zu sehen. Andererseits war es egal – Lady Catherine würde sich sowieso nicht davon abhalten lassen, ihre Tochter immer wieder in seine Richtung zu schieben und Anne würde ebenfalls seine Nähe suchen.

William hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, was um alles in der Welt seinen Großvater damals dazu bewogen hatte, sich im hohen Alter noch einmal zu verheiraten. Zu verheiraten mit einer Frau, die eine Tochter mit in die Ehe brachte. Diese Tochter war besagte Lady Catherine, Stiefschwester seiner Mutter und dementsprechend seine – glücklicherweise nicht blutsverwandte – Tante. Lady Catherine hatte im Alter von sechzehn Jahren einen französischen Immobilienmogul geheiratet, Louis de Bourgh, und mit ihm eine Tochter, Anne, die von ihrem Vater das blendende Aussehen und von ihrer Mutter die Kaltherzigkeit geerbt hatte, so kam es William zumindest vor.

Die Ehe der de Bourghs war nicht sonderlich glücklich gewesen, um es vornehm auszudrücken. Louis betrog seine junge Ehefrau nach Strich und Faden, doch er tat seiner Gattin den Gefallen und soff und hurte sich in ein frühes Grab. Danach war es das erklärte Lebensziel Lady Catherines gewesen, das bereits ansehnliche Vermögen der Familie so gut es ging zu mehren und ihre Tochter mit William Darcy zu verheiraten. Letzteres würde nicht so schnell geschehen, um nicht zu sagen, niemals, dachte William grimmig. Genausowenig wie Caroline Bingley irgendwelche Chancen bei ihm hatte.

William hatte heute abend bereits mehrere Überraschungen der negativen Art hinnehmen müssen und war nicht weiter scharf auf weitere Enthüllungen. Charles hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er als seine Begleitung eine der Nichten von Professor Gardiner mitbringen würde, wogegen William selbstverständlich nichts einzuwenden hatte. Im Gegenteil, er war sehr gespannt auf die geheimnisvolle Dame, die laut Charles ein wundervoller Engel sein musste.

Es war dann auch Charles gewesen, den er zuerst erblickte, und der lächelnd auf ihn zueilte. William erwiderte das Lächeln, das ging bei Charles und seinem ewig sonnigen Gemüt auch gar nicht anders, doch es gefror ihm auf der Stelle, als er sah, wer ihn begleitete. Vielmehr, hörte! Denn plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Schrei, eine dürre, hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem hautengen, orangefarbenen Abendkleid schob sich fast grob an Charles vorbei, nur um wenige Sekunden später an Williams Hals zu hängen und ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange zu pflanzen.

„Oh William, wie aufmerksam von dir, mich einzuladen! Stell dir vor, ich habe noch nie einen echten Nobelpreisträger kennengelernt! Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?" Sie kicherte albern, während William seinem Vater einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf und sich gleichzeitig von Caroline loszumachen versuchte. Sean Darcy starrte die seltsame Frau einen Moment sprachlos an, doch dann fand er zu seiner gewohnten Gelassenheit zurück.

„Guten Abend, Miss Bingley", sagte er mit kühler Höflichkeit. „Ich bin sicher, es ist selbst heutzutage nicht alltäglich, einen Nobelpreisträger kennenzulernen." Caroline strahlte ihren – ihrer Meinung nach – zukünftigen Schwiegervater an und hakte sich bei William vertraulich unter.

„Nein, sicher nicht!" gurrte sie. „Ich persönlich finde ja Physik _schrecklich_ langweilig, aber na ja..." William verdrehte die Augen, doch Carolines nächster Satz ließ ihn sie wieder aufreißen. Sean Darcy hatte sich zwischenzeitlich entschuldigt und aufatmend den nächsten Gästen zugewandt.

„Immerhin kenne ich bereits seine Nichte, Charles hat sie heute mitgeschleppt... aber wenn du mich fragst, William", Caroline senkte vertraulich die Stimme, „sie ist schon seeeeeeeeeehr gewöhnlich, dafür, dass ihr Onkel eine solche Koni...Kory...Korfi... ich meine, dass er ein solcher Physikexperte ist. Und Charles...hm... er fährt _voll_ auf sie ab. Hat kein anderes Thema mehr als Jane hier und Jane da... Wie gut, dass Louisa mitkommen konnte heute abend! Diese Jane ist _sowas von langweilig_!"

William starrte erst Caroline an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Charles, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nur als gequält zu bezeichnen war, neben ihm stand Louisa Hurst, was er auch nicht so recht nachvollziehen konnte – was hatte die hier verloren – doch die blonde Frau, die an Charles' anderer Seite stand und ihm lächelnd etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, die erstaunte ihn am meisten. Die blonde Göttin aus dem Buchladen.

William traute seinen Augen nicht. Tausend Gedanken rasten gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf und so starrte er die beiden bloß an, anstatt sie zu begrüßen. Charles Bingley runzelte mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Belustigung die Stirn und trat gemeinsam mit Jane auf ihn zu. Caroline seufzte vernehmlich und zog ihre Schwester mit sich in Richtung Getränkestand.

„Guten Abend, William!" übernahm Charles die Initiative, als sein alter Freund weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, sie zu begrüßen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass auch Jane ein wenig überrascht zu sein schien. Nun gut, sie war schon _sehr_ überrascht, keine Frage.

William riss sich zusammen, soweit es ging.

„Äh…Charles! Guten Abend! Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest", sagte er, doch sein Blick lag weiterhin auf Jane Bennet. Der Buchhändlerin, die er doch eigentlich hatte fragen wollen, ob sie irgendwann einmal mit ihm ausging. Nun ja, er hatte nie eine richtige Gelegenheit dazu gehabt und jetzt war sie hier, an der Seite seines besten Freundes. Und die beiden waren ganz offensichtlich ein Paar.

„William, darf ich dir Jane Bennet vorstellen, Professor Gardiners Nichte?" Jane drückte unbewusst Charles' Hand.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie leise. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas verwirrt."

„Miss Bennet, willkommen. Ich… ich denke, ich bin ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig." Charles sah die beiden verwundert an, schwieg aber. „Den Job auf der Baustelle habe ich während meiner Semesterferien gemacht, das ist das ganze Geheimnis. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie mit Professor Gardiner verwandt sind."

Jane lächelte, als sie begriff. Wie ungewöhnlich, ein Mann seiner Stellung als einfache Aushilfe auf einer Baustelle! Sie erinnerte sich an die heißen Tage und die gute Figur, die er abgegeben hatte mit seinem nackten Oberkörper. Elizabeth hatte heimlich für ihn geschwärmt und dachte, sie merke es nicht, fiel ihr ein. Na ja, ihr hatte er natürlich auch gefallen, keine Frage. Ihr fiel aber auch ebenfalls ein, dass er ihre kleine Schwester einmal sehr beleidigt hatte und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas blasser. Dieser William Darcy war wahrhaftig ein seltsamer, aber sicherlich nicht uninteressanter Zeitgenosse!

Aber Jane war von Natur aus gutmütig und nicht nachtragend. Sie hatte natürlich bemerkt, wie beide Darcys auf Carolines Begrüßung reagiert hatten und William tat ihr fast leid. Sie hatte Caroline Bingley erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und konnte nicht behaupten, sonderlich gut mit ihr auszukommen, auch wenn sie niemals etwas negatives über sie vor anderen gesagt hätte. Carolines einziges Thema waren Klamotten, Einkaufen, Urlaub planen und so oft wie möglich in William Darcys Gesellschaft zu sein. Jane erinnerte sich auch an das, was Elizabeth über die Darcys erzählt hatte, doch sie beschloss, William möglichst unbefangen entgegenzutreten und selbst herauszufinden, ob er und sein Vater wirklich solche Mistkerle waren. Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen.

„Nun ja, das ist schon eine große Überraschung", sagte sie lächelnd und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich hätte sie jetzt nicht unbedingt auf einer Baustelle in Meryton vermutet!" William grinste verlegen und Jane fand, dass ihm dieser jungenhafte Ausdruck sehr gut stand.

„Es war eine sehr wichtige Erfahrung für mich, aber ich bin andererseits froh, dass ich nun wieder in meiner gewohnten Umgebung bin. Auf die Dauer ist es schon ein sehr harter Job." Jane nickte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie schwer er gearbeitet hatte, nie hatte er die Arbeit gescheut und ihre Achtung vor ihm diesbezüglich war groß.

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich habe..."

„Guten Abend, William", ertönte plötzlich eine kalte, herrische Stimme hinter ihm, die Jane Bennet einfach mitten im Satz rücksichtslos unterbrach. William wandte sich verärgert um und blickte in die eisblauen Augen von Lady Catherine, die ihn durchdringend musterten und sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten, als William nur „einen Moment, bitte", sagte und sich wieder Jane zuwandte.

Jane winkte lächelnd ab und hakte sich bei Charles unter.

„Oh, bitte, sie müssen ihre Gäste begrüßen, Mr. Darcy. Vielleicht können wir später noch ein bisschen plaudern." Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und wollte Platz machen für die anderen Gäste, die William begrüßen wollten. Charles stoppte plötzlich.

„Übrigens, William, ich habe die Auskunft, um die du mich gebeten hast, lass uns nachher drüber sprechen, ja?" Er lachte über das verwirrte Gesicht seines Freundes und zog Jane in Richtung Eingang.

William starrte ihnen einen Augenblick lang nach. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Jane Bennet, dieses reizende Wesen, war nicht nur die Nichte von Professor Gardiner, sie war auch mit Charles Bingley, seinem besten Freund, zusammen! Wie hatte Charles das wieder einmal zustandegebracht? Das war so typisch Charles Bingley: eine Frau einmal sehen und sich sofort in sie zu verlieben. Und er hatte das Nachsehen, wie immer. Aber was war das noch gleich gewesen? Charles hatte Neuigkeiten für ihn? Wegen des Wäschemodels? Hatte er sie tatsächlich ausfindig gemacht? Sollte der Abend etwa auch positive Überraschungen für ihn bereithalten? Er wollte gerade Anstalten machen, den beiden hinterher zu laufen, als er sich an Lady Catherine und seine gute Erziehung erinnerte. Er konnte sie schlecht einfach stehenlassen!

„Würdest du jetzt vielleicht die Ehre haben, deine Tante ordnungsgemäß zu begrüßen?" schnarrte es auch schon hinter ihm und er drehte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln um.

„Verzeih. Guten Abend, Lady Catherine. Ich freue mich, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast, heute abend hier zu sein." Er war von sich selbst angewidert. Normalerweise hasste er so ein Geschleime, aber in diesem Fall war es besser, Lady Catherine zu besänftigen. In diesem Zustand war sie wenigstens _halbwegs_ erträglich. Was hätte er auch davon gehabt, die alte Fledermaus zu verärgern, die er lieber von hinten als von vorne sah...

Lady Catherine erläuterte ihm die nächsten zehn Minuten ausführlich, wie glücklich er und sein Vater sich schätzen konnten, dass sie den Empfang heute abend mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrte und auf was sie im Gegenzug alles verzichtet hatte. Man hätte meinen können, sie hätte die Queen persönlich versetzt, nur um hier sein zu können! William hörte scheinbar aufmerksam zu und nickte hin und wieder zustimmend, war mit seinen Gedanken jedoch ganz woanders. Ihm war gerade aufgegangen, dass ja nicht nur Jane Bennet die Nichte von Professor Gardiner war, sondern natürlich auch ihre dunkelhaarige Schwester – dieser kleine Frechdachs mit den blitzenden Augen und der atemberaubend kurvigen Figur.

Elizabeth Bennet erschien ihm vor Augen, wie er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Im fast schon unanständig kurzen Rock mit ausgeschnittener Bluse, die sich verführerisch eng um ihre üppigen Kurven spannte, jedoch immer noch sehr viel der Phantasie überließ. Aber noch viel mehr sah er diesen amüsiert, spöttischen Blick vor sich, die dunklen, lebhaften Augen, die sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, die so gerne laut gelacht hätten, als er mit seiner arrogantesten Stimme und Haltung diesen Käse von „Sinn und Vorurteil" von sich gegeben hatte. Mittlerweile konnte er fast selbst darüber lachen, auch wenn es ihm immer noch sehr peinlich war. Ob sie ihn damit aufziehen würde? Wo steckte sie überhaupt? Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er William Darcy war und kein Straßenbauarbeiter? Und vor allem: wo war der Ehrengast des heutigen Abends? Wo zum Kuckuck steckte der Professor?

„…selbstverständlich nicht zugestimmt. Schließlich weiß ich, was ich der Familie schuldig bin! Stimmst du mir nicht zu, William?" William wurde mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und blinzelte. Er hatte kein Wort von Lady Catherines „Ansprache" mitbekommen, also nickte er bloß zustimmend und wollte sich höflich entschuldigen, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Ehrengast zu machen, doch Lady Catherine hatte andere Pläne.

„Schau, hier kommt Anne!" sagte sie und hielt Williams Arm mit eiserner Hand fest. „Anne, komm her und sag William guten Abend!" forderte sie ihre Tochter herrisch auf. Das musste sie ihr jedoch nicht zweimal sagen. Anne de Bourgh kam langsam heran und schenkte ihrem „Cousin" einen verführerischen Blick aus verhangenen Augenlidern.

„Guten Abend, lieber _Cousin_", schnurrte sie, schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn lasziv auf den Mundwinkel. William konnte sie schlecht wegstoßen, auch wenn ihm durchaus danach war, doch er ging sofort auf Distanz, so gut es ihm möglich war.

„Guten Abend, Anne. Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen wollt, ich muss nachsehen, ob der Ehrengast mittlerweile eingetroffen ist." William verneigte sich knapp und eilte regelrecht in Richtung Foyer, froh, den beiden Frauen entronnen zu sein. Für den Augenblick zumindest. Er fragte sich, wo Professor Gardiner bloß steckte und versuchte, seinen Vater zu finden.

Sean Darcy grinste, als er seinen Sohn auf sich zukommen sah.

„Na, bist du deiner verehrten Tante fürs erste entwischt?" fragte er amüsiert. William seufzte resigniert.

„Das wird ein ganz wundervoller Abend, Dad. Anne wird mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, dafür wird Lady Bat schon sorgen, und Caroline Bingley hat es irgendwie geschafft, ihren Bruder zu überreden, dass er sie heute mitnimmt. Ach ja, und Louisa Hurst ist ebenfalls mitgekommen – glücklicherweise ohne ihren tumben Ehemann und noch besser ohne ihren unerträglichen Sohn." Lady Catherine de Bourgh bestand darauf, als _Lady_ angesprochen zu werden, und _Lady Bat_ war die interne Bezeichnung im Hause Darcy für die gestrenge Dame, wenn die drei Darcys unter sich waren. Auf solch profane Bezeichnungen wie _Tante Catherine_ hätte sie niemals reagiert.

Sean Darcy seufzte ebenfalls.

„Louisa Hursts Sohn? Ist das dieser unerzogene kleine Rabauke, der letztes Jahr in Pemberley auf den Perserteppich gepinkelt hat?" William nickte.

„Er hat seine gerechte Strafe allerdings bekommen, als Richard es später abgelehnt hatte, ihn auf dem Pony reiten zu lassen wie die anderen Kinder." Sean Darcy lächelte.

„Oh ja, dein Cousin ist sehr resolut und konsequent, typisch militärischer Einfluss. Aber der Kleine war am Ende doch ganz angetan von ihm." William nickte.

„Der arme kleine Kerl kennt keine Disziplin, Dad, kein Wunder, dass er von Richard beeindruckt war."

„Wer war von mir beeindruckt?" ertönte eine tiefe, amüsierte Stimme und das Objekt ihres Gesprächs stand lachend vor ihnen.

„Louisa Hursts Sohn", erwiderte William und begrüßte seinen Cousin.

„Hallo William, hallo Onkel Sean", sagte Richard Fitzwilliam und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ach, der kleine unerzogene Bengel, der sich auf euren wertvollen Teppich erleichtert hat, ich erinnere mich." Richard schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Ein bisschen Erziehung würde dem Jungen nicht im geringsten schaden. Es wäre…"

Er wurde von Stimmengewirr unterbrochen, das plötzlich über sie hereinbrach und wandte sich, wie auch die beiden Darcys, neugierig um. Der Ehrengast war soeben eingetroffen – in Begleitung seiner Ehefrau und seiner Nichte. Gäste und Pressevertreter, die den Professor erkannten, scharten sich um ihn und so war es schwierig, sich einen Weg zu seinen Gastgebern zu bahnen. Während Sean Darcy Professor Gardiner entgegenging, folgte William etwas zögernd. Er hatte die zweite Miss Bennet hinter ihrem Onkel entdeckt und fühlte sich plötzlich etwas unbehaglich. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihn sah? Würde sie ihn auslachen? Ihn aufziehen? Aus irgendeinem Grund war es William auf einmal sehr wichtig, dass sie einen möglichst positiven Eindruck von ihm hatte.

William konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie sah bezaubernd aus in ihrem zartgelben Kleid mit den dünnen Spaghettiträgern, das ihre verlockenden Kurven sehr reizvoll zur Geltung brachte. Die Frau konnte wahrhaftig ein Kleid richtig ausfüllen, dachte William anerkennend und seine Augen glitten ungeniert über ihren restlichen Körper bis zu den Füßen, die in eleganten Slingpumps steckten und in wohlgeformte, gebräunte Beine übergingen. Eine attraktive Frau, fand William, auch wenn sie mit ihren dunklen, heute leider wieder hochgesteckten Haaren nicht ganz hundertprozentig seinem sonstigen Beuteschema entsprach.

William hob die Augen, die einige Sekunden gedankenverloren auf ihrem Oberkörper verweilten, und suchte schließlich den Blickkontakt zu Elizabeth. Sie schaute nicht in seine Richtung, doch er konnte mühelos sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Miss Bennets Blick war ernst, ja fast besorgt, das fröhliche Blitzen in ihren Augen vollkommen verschwunden. Sie fummelte an ihrem Mobiltelefon herum, warf es frustriert in ihre kleine schwarze Abendhandtasche und war gedanklich mehr als abwesend.

Plötzlich schaute sie auf, ihr Blick traf Williams, Erkennen machte sich langsam bemerkbar und verwandelte sich in Schock, als die Erkenntnis sich schließlich einen Weg zum Verstehen bahnte. Elizabeths Augen wurden groß, als sie den hochgewachsenen Mann im Smoking langsam auf sich zukommen sah. Ungläubig starrte sie ihm entgegen, doch nein, es war kein Zweifel möglich. Auch im feinen Zwirn hatte sie ihn natürlich sofort erkannt. Da ihr sämtliche Fluchtwege abgeschnitten waren, holte sie tief Luft und stellte sich tapfer der Gefahr.

„Guten Abend, Miss Bennet. Ich bin sehr erfreut, sie wiederzusehen – wenn es auch unter… nun ja, recht kuriosen Umständen ist." Elizabeth starrte William einen Augenblick stumm an, dann ergriff sie zögernd die ihr dargebotene Hand und versuchte, sich von diesem Schock erst einmal zu erholen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Elizabeth wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok und vergebens suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, so dass es William war, der das Schweigen als erster brach.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie Professor Gardiners Nichte sind", sagte er und ließ zögernd ihre Hand los. „Sonst hätte ich das Missverständnis natürlich schon in Meryton aufgeklärt. Sie fragen sich wahrscheinlich, was ich auf der Baustelle gemacht habe."

Elizabeth wusste im Moment überhaupt nicht, was sie denken sollte. So viel stürmte auf sie ein, verwirrte sie maßlos. William Darcy war also der gutaussehende, so arrogante und von sich selbst überzeugte Kotzbrocken von der Baustelle, der noch nicht einmal Jane Austen kannte, der sie beleidigt hatte und vor allem – und das wog am schwersten – war er der Fiesling, der schuld daran war, dass George Wickham keine beruflichen Perspektiven mehr hatte und sich wohl für den Rest seines Lebens mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser halten musste. Es war ihr ehrlich gesagt _scheißegal_, was er auf der Baustelle gemacht hatte. Sie spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

William schaute Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an und deutete ihr Schweigen als Aufforderung, weiterzureden.

„Nun ja, es war nicht mehr als ein Ferienjob. Ich stehe vor meinem letzten Semester in Cambridge und dachte, es sei…"

„Lizzy! Na endlich seid ihr da. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo ihr bloß bleibt. Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Onkel Edward?" Elizabeth fuhr herum, als sie Jane hörte. _Puh, Rettung in höchster Not,_ dachte sie erleichtert.

„Stell dir vor, Jane, wir sind auf der kurzen Strecke tatsächlich in einen Stau geraten! Fast vor unserer Nase hat es einen Unfall gegeben, und das hat über eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis sich das alles wieder aufgelöst hat. Onkel Edward ist da drüben irgendwo, man hat ihn gleich in Beschlag genommen." Sie deutete auf einen Pulk von Leuten, die sich um ihren Onkel geschart hatten. Jane schaute sich um.

„Ah, ja. Ich sehe ihn und Tante Maddy." Ihre Augen glitten weiter suchend über die Menschenmenge im Saal. „Und George?"

Elizabeths Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Er ist nicht gekommen." Janes Augen wurden groß.

„Hat er gesagt, warum?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat nicht angerufen und ich habe ihn nicht telefonisch erreichen können. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Jane. Vielleicht ist ihm etwas passiert? Es sieht ihm so gar nicht ähnlich, sich nicht zu melden."

William runzelte die Stirn. George? Hatte sie etwa einen Freund? Toll. Erst schnappte Charles ihm die blonde Göttin vor der Nase weg, dann, als er gerade anfing, Gefallen an deren erfrischend widerborstiger Schwester zu finden und sich vorgenommen hatte, sie ein bißchen besser kennenzulernen, war diese natürlich bereits vergeben. _Du hast echt kein Glück mit den Frauen im Moment, William!_ dachte er niedergeschlagen. Was blieb ihm übrig? Etwa bloß noch Anne de Bourgh und Caroline Bingley? Was hatte er eigentlich getan, um so ein grausames Schicksal zu verdienen?

Ihm fiel ein, dass Charles noch eine Neuigkeit für ihn hatte, und da die beiden Frauen ihn sowieso für den Augenblick vergessen hatten und sich Gedanken über diesen George machten, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem alten Freund. Vorher jedoch begrüßte er noch Professor Gardiner und seine Ehefrau – das hätte er beinahe vollkommen vergessen vor lauter _Liebeskummer_.

Aber der Weg zu Charles war mit Dornen, sprich mit den beiden Frauen übersät, auf die er im Augenblick am allermeisten hätte verzichten können. Charles war schon in Sichtweite, als Caroline Bingley plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sich bei ihm unterhakte.

„William!" gurrte sie mit ihrer verführerischsten Schlafzimmerstimme. „Ich habe eben mit einem der Bandmitglieder gesprochen und unser Lied gewünscht – er hat versprochen, es gleich nach der Ansprache dieses Professors zu spielen. Also nicht vergessen, hörst du? Dieser Tanz gehört mir!"

William war sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass er ein besonderes Lied mit Caroline teilte und machte sich los.

„Du weißt doch, ich tanze nicht", sagte er. „Entschuldige mich bitte, aber…"

„Sag bloß, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran?" schmollte Caroline. „When a man loves a woman! Unser Lied!" _Dein Wunschdenken,_ dachte er entnervt und wehrte ihre Hand ab.

„Wir haben kein Lied, Caroline", sagte er schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich muss etwas mit deinem Bruder besprechen."

Caroline zog eine Schnute und ließ ihn widerwillig ziehen. William atmete auf und nickte Charles zu, der an der Bar stand und ihm fröhlich entgegengrinste. Er hatte die kleine Szene amüsiert beobachtet und innerlich den Kopf geschüttelt. Wann würde es seine ignorante Schwester endlich kapieren, dass William Darcy so was von außer Reichweite für sie war! Und vor allem jetzt, wo er Williams Phantomfrau ausfindig gemacht hatte. Er war sehr auf seine Reaktion gespannt und konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Neuigkeit preiszugeben.

William ließ sich einen Single Malt Whisky geben und atmete genießerisch das Aroma des goldenen Gebräus ein. Man konnte vom Dorchester halten was man wollte, aber die Auswahl an Spirituosen war einfach nur exquisit zu nennen. Er machte eine Bemerkung dazu zu Charles und sie plauderten einen Moment über alten, schottischen Whisky und ihre jeweiligen alkoholischen Vorlieben, so dass sie die kleine Szene, die sich hinter ihrem Rücken abspielte, nicht bemerkten.

Caroline hatte William beleidigt nachgeschaut und fuhr zusammen, als sie plötzlich eine kühle Frauenstimme neben sich hörte und ein perfekt manikürter Finger sich in ihre Seite bohrte.

„Lass die Finger weg von meinem Kerl, hörst du?" fauchte Anne de Bourgh und ihre Augen schleuderten regelrecht Blitze. Caroline hob irritiert die Augenbrauen.

„_Dein_ Kerl?" sagte sie spöttisch. „Von was träumst du denn nachts? Tut mir leid, aber ich habe für später bereits eine Verabredung mit William. _Nur wir beide_." Anne lachte boshaft.

„Na klar, Caro. Wir wissen glücklicherweise genau, worauf Will abfährt, nicht wahr? Und das sind ganz sicher keine schwarzen, angefressenen Haare und noch viel weniger ein dürrer, knabenhafter Körper, mit dem du grausamerweise gestraft bist." Sie ließ ihren Blick ungeniert über Carolines eher flachen Vorbau gleiten. „Solltest vielleicht einen Besuch im _Silicon Valley_ machen, meine Liebe! Aber bei dir ist ja sowieso Hopfen und Malz verloren, da hilft auch kein Silikon mehr."

Mit einem pointierten Blick auf ihre eigene, für viel Geld runderneuerte Oberweite, die kaum Platz in ihrem viel zu engen Kleid fand, und einem spöttischen Lachen ließ sie Caroline stehen und blickte dann suchend in die Menge, doch William war nirgends zu sehen. _Egal,_ dachte Anne de Bourgh und leckte sich die frischaufgespritzten Lippen. _Du entgehst mir nicht, Loverboy! _Sie schüttelte ihre blonde Lockenmähne und schlenderte selbstsicher in Richtung der Damentoilette, um ihr ohnehin perfektes Make-Up zu überprüfen.

William hatte sich mit Charles hinter eine große Säule zurückgezogen und starrte seinen Freund entgeistert und sprachlos an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Charles", sagte er tonlos. _Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein!_ Charles lachte.

„Frag sie selbst! Na, ist das nicht eine tolle Überraschung? Aber du hättest bei genauerem Hinsehen auch von selbst drauf kommen können, finde ich."

William wusste nicht, ob er das _toll_ finden sollte. Elizabeth Bennet sollte die Phantomfrau sein? _Sein_ sexy Wäschemodel? Elizabeth Bennet, die genausowenig blond war wie Caroline Bingley? Es war nicht zu fassen. Nun ja, Charles hatte recht. An dem übermütigen Funkeln in ihren Augen hätte er sie vielleicht erkennen können. Er hatte sich doch selbst immer gefragt, warum ihm die impertinente kleine Buchhändlerin mit den schönen Augen so bekannt vorgekommen war. Und da hatte er sie die ganze Zeit auf einem Plakat angehimmelt und nun entpuppte sich seine geheimnisvolle Traumfrau als Elizabeth Bennet… William war über die Maßen verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Also konzentrierte er sich zunächst einmal auf das, was Charles gerade erzählte.

„…sieht auf einmal den Zeitungsausschnitt auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen und starrt erst ihn, dann mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Ich sage, _Liebes, was ist los?_ Und Jane hält mir das Stück Papier vor die Nase. _Wieso hast du Lizzies Foto ausgeschnitten?_ fragt sie kühl und ich starre sie genauso an wie du mich jetzt. In meinem Hirn geht es drunter und drüber. _Äh…William hat mich gebeten, herauszufinden, wer die junge Frau ist,_ sage ich und Jane sieht mich verständnislos an. Ich erzähle ihr von deinem Auftrag und dass wir nichts richtiges herausgefunden haben bislang.

Jane hat mir dann erklärt, dass Elizabeth für das Wäschegeschäft ihrer Verwandten in Meryton, den Philipps', diese Werbeaktion gemacht hat. Sie musste anscheinend erst mühsam überredet werden und dann hat sie wohl darauf bestanden, für das Shooting eine blonde Perücke zu tragen, damit sie nicht gleich von jedem im Ort erkannt werden würde." Charles lachte. „Und da hast du die ganze Zeit praktisch vor ihrer Ladentür gearbeitet und nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt! Das ist wirklich lustig."

William lächelte gequält.

„Ja…lustig. Nur leider scheint sie nicht gerade viel von mir zu halten. Und einen Freund hat sie offenbar auch." Charles runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du sie denn irgendwie verärgert, Will?"

„Nein…weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall hält sie mich für einen Kulturbanausen und Idioten." Er erzählte von seinem peinlichen Auftritt in der Buchhandlung und Charles konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Lizzy ist ganz reizend. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nachtragend ist. Wenn ihr erstmal ins Gespräch kommt, wird sie schon erkennen, dass du alles andere als ein Banause bist, und ein Idiot schon gar nicht. Und von einem Freund weiß ich nichts, aber ich habe mit Jane auch andere Dinge zu besprechen als das Liebesleben ihrer kleinen Schwester."

William grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja. Vorzugsweise dein eigenes Liebesleben, was?" Charles schlug ihm gespielt pikiert auf die Schulter, doch er konnte natürlich nicht lange böse sein.

„Jane ist aber auch eine wundervolle Frau, Will. Ein wahrhaftiger Engel. Sie ist…" Sean Darcy unterbrach Charles Bingleys Lobeshymnen – was William nicht ganz unrecht war – und beorderte seinen Sohn nach vorne, wo in wenigen Augenblicken Professor Gardiner den anwesenden Gästen und den Pressevertretern vorgestellt werden sollte. William entschuldigte sich und folgte seinem Vater zu der kleinen Bühne mit dem Rednerpult.

Er war froh, dass sein Vater die kurze Ansprache hielt, ihm selbst waren solche Auftritte ein Greuel ersten Ranges. Sean Darcy äußerte in sehr eloquenter Art und Weise seine große Freude und Stolz darüber, dass es DS&T gelungen war, den „großen Sohn Englands", wie er ihn scherzhaft nannte, als Leiter für ihre Forschungsabteilung zu gewinnen. Er gab seiner Hoffnung für eine fruchtbare und langjährige Zusammenarbeit Ausdruck und dass sich Professor Gardiner und seine Frau wohlfühlen würden in Nottingham. Der Professor gab ein paar Artigkeiten zurück, wiederholte das ganze noch einmal aus seiner eigenen Sicht, Fotos wurden gemacht und man konnte endlich zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen, sprich: dem Buffet.

William war weiterhin tief in Gedanken. Mechanisch hatte er in die Kameras gelächelt, äußerlich aufmerksam den Reden gelauscht, doch sein Interesse galt Elizabeth Bennet. Er beobachtete sie so unauffällig wie es nur ging. Offenbar war dieser mysteriöse George immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, denn sie machte einen besorgten und angespannten Eindruck. Ihn selbst beachtete sie nicht.

William fragte sich erstaunt, wie ihm die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Wäschemodel aus der Werbung nicht hatte auffallen können. Jetzt, wo er es wusste, war es wirklich offensichtlich. Nur, dass das spöttische Blitzen in ihren rehbraunen Augen heute abend vollkommen fehlte. Und schuld daran war wohl dieser verdammte George.

Erfreut bemerkte William, dass es an den runden, liebevoll gedeckten Tischen rund um das Buffet eine festgelegte Sitzordnung gab und nicht nur das, Elizabeth war zufälligerweise seine Platznachbarin. An seiner rechten Seite saß Madeline Gardiner. Sean Darcy, Professor Gardiner, Jane Bennet, Charles Bingley und die unheilvollen de Bourgh Ladies komplettierten die Runde. Caroline Bingley und ihre Schwester Louisa waren, sehr zu Williams Freude, an einem anderen Tisch platziert worden. Der Platz neben Elizabeth blieb offenbar frei. Natürlich, _George_ war ja nicht gekommen.

Anne de Bourgh hatte William während der Ansprachen scharf beobachtet und zu ihrem ebenso großen Missvergnügen wie Erstaunen festgestellt, dass er diese farblose, langweilige Kreatur ständig anstarrte, diese Elizabeth, die offenbar mit den ebenso langweiligen wie biederen Gardiners verwandt war. Einen Nobelpreisträger hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt! Aber William hatte seine Augen zu keiner Zeit von dieser _Person_ abgewandt und sie mit seinen Blicken förmlich ausgezogen! Anne fand nicht, dass Caroline eine Konkurrenz für sie war, diese war einfach nur dämlich und ein bißchen lästig und auch William mochte sie offensichtlich nicht sonderlich, doch diese Bennet-Frau schien etwas gefährlicher zu sein. Aber seit wann stand er auf _dunkel_?

Anne de Bourgh nutzte die Gelegenheit, als alle zu den Tischen gingen, schlüpfte anmutig an Williams Seite, hakte sich bei ihm unter und lächelte Elizabeth freundlich an.

„William, Liebster, sei doch so nett und mach uns miteinander bekannt – ich glaube, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen." Sie presste sich etwas dichter an Williams Körper, was diesem unangenehm war, doch gegen ihren eisernen Griff gab es kein Entkommen. Sie stellte es geschickter an als Caroline Bingley, das musste er ihr neidlos zugestehen.

Aber er hatte keinen Grund, ihrem Wunsch nicht zu entsprechen.

„Anne, darf ich dich mit Ms Elizabeth Bennet bekanntmachen. Ms Bennet ist Professor Gardiners Nichte. Ms Bennet, meine Cousine Anne de Bourgh aus Rosings Park in Kent."

Die beiden Frauen gaben sich die Hand.

„Das ist sicher sehr spannend für sie, nun einen leibhaftigen Nobelpreisträger in der Familie zu haben", begann Anne die Konversation. „Und wie überaus nett und großzügig von William und seinem Vater, einen Empfang für ihn im feudalen Dorchester zu geben! Das ist natürlich eine gewaltige, aber schöne Umstellung für sie, nicht wahr?" sagte sie zuckersüß. „All die Galaempfänge, die mondänen Hotels… nun ja, wenn man in diesen Kreisen aufgewachsen ist und es nicht anders kennt, wird es natürlich schnell langweilig, aber für jemanden wie sie ist es sicher sehr aufregend…"

Elizabeth lächelte bloß freundlich. _Was für eine Ziege,_ dachte sie amüsiert. Anne ärgerte sich, dass die andere Frau nicht so beleidigt reagierte, wie sie gehofft hatte. William, der Ärger roch, machte sich von Annes Klammergriff endlich los und lenkte die beiden Frauen an den Tisch. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es den Damen geht, aber ich bin am Verhungern", sagte er, obwohl es nicht stimmte, und schob Elizabeths Stuhl an seiner Seite zurecht. Anne, mit einem abfälligen Blick auf ihre ahnungslose Konkurrentin, begab sich auf die andere Seite, wo Charles Bingley ihr behilflich war.

Es fiel William schwer, Konversation mit Elizabeth zu betreiben. Sie gab meist nur einsilbige Antworten und hatte offenbar keinerlei Interesse, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. William war erstaunt und ein wenig gekränkt. Er war der Inbegriff der Galanterie, wie er selbst fand, er zeigte ehrliches Interesse an ihr, war charmant und amüsant – doch es kam so gut wie keine Reaktion. Welchen Grund gab es, so kurzangebunden zu sein, fast schon unhöflich? Er sollte es gleich erfahren.

Nach der ersten Runde am Buffet entschuldigte sich Elizabeth für einen Moment, um gewisse Örtlichkeiten aufzusuchen. Exakt diese kurze Abwesenheit nutzte ein Bediensteter des Hotels, um ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Als er sie nicht persönlich vorfand, bot William an, ihr die Mitteilung auszurichten. Der junge Bote, offensichtlich froh, die Botschaft ohne große Mühe loszuwerden, stimmte zu. „Sir, wenn sie Miss Bennet bitte ausrichten würden, dass Mr. George Wickham es sehr bedauert, aber er kann heute leider nicht am Empfang teilnehmen und ruft sie spätestens morgen an."

Der junge Bedienstete schaute William erwartungsvoll an, wohl in der Hoffnung auf ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, doch dieser saß nur da, mit versteinertem Blick, den Boten schon gar nicht mehr wahrnehmend. Geistesabwesend machte er eine Handbewegung, die der Junge vollkommen korrekt als Aufforderung zum Verschwinden auffasste.

_George. Er ist nicht gekommen._ Darcy glaubte, sein Kopf müsste zerspringen. Konnte es wirklich sein? George? _George Wickham?_ Elizabeths Freund? Nein. Nein, das war ausgeschlossen. Sicherlich gab es tausende Männer dieses Namens. Es war nicht der George Wickham, den er kannte. Das musste ein Irrtum sein. Ein sehr grausamer Irrtum.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Fünf Minuten später, William hatte sich halbwegs gewappnet, erschien Elizabeth wieder. Sie fühlte sich elend, kam fast um vor Sorge und wäre am liebsten sofort nach Hause gegangen. Zu allem Überfluss war William Darcy ihr Tischnachbar – darauf hätte sie wahrhaftig verzichten können! Sie fragte sich beiläufig, ob sie ihn ebenso hassen würde, wenn sie nichts von der Vorgeschichte mit George gewusst hätte. Zugegebenermaßen war Darcy junior nicht nur äußerst attraktiv, er bemühte sich auch sehr, sie zu unterhalten und war ein vollendeter Gentleman, ganz wie Tante Maddy es gesagt hatte. Und ja, er war auch nicht der Banause, für den sie ihn nach seinem Besuch in ihrem Laden zunächst gehalten hatte. Er schien im Gegenteil sehr belesen zu sein und sich auch in anderen Sparten gut auszukennen. Normalerweise hätte sie den Abend in seiner Gesellschaft wahrscheinlich sehr genossen, dachte sie ärgerlich – aber wenn sie daran dachte, was George ihr alles über die Darcys erzählt hatte… _Ach George, wo steckst du bloß?_

William erhob sich höflich, als Elizabeth wieder am Tisch Platz nahm. _Verdammter wohlerzogener Mistkerl,_ dachte sie missgestimmt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, gab es an seinem Verhalten nicht das geringste auszusetzen. _Alles antrainierte Äußerlichkeiten,_ sagte sie sich trotzig und hätte beinahe verpasst, dass William ihr etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte.

„…ihnen mitteilen, dass Mr. _Wickham_…" er spie den Namen fast angewidert aus, „heute nicht mehr kommt." Elizabeth starrte ihren Sitznachbarn an und verstand ihn vollkommen falsch.

„Aus welchem Grund sollte er ausgerechnet _sie_ anrufen?" fragte sie überrascht. „Ausgerechnet sie, nach alldem, was er wegen ihnen durchmachen musste?" Sie hatte leise gesprochen, aber William hörte nur zu gut ihre Wut heraus und starrte verblüfft zurück.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben. „_Mr. Wickham_ hat nicht _mich_ angerufen, Miss Bennet, ein Bediensteter des Hotels überbrachte vor zwei Minuten die Nachricht, fand sie aber nicht persönlich vor. Ich habe bloß versprochen, es ihnen weiterzugeben."

Elizabeth wurde rot.

„Danke fürs Ausrichten", murmelte sie und machte ihre nächste Runde zum Buffet, einen mehr als verwirrten William zurücklassend. Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie damit gemeint, _„was er wegen ihnen durchmachen musste?"_ Was hatte Wickham ihr alles erzählt? Mit welchen Lügengeschichten ist er bei ihr hausieren gegangen? Wie kam er überhaupt an Elizabeth heran? Woher kannte er sie? Auf alle Fälle wusste er nun, warum seine zahlreichen Versuche, ungezwungene Konversation mit Miss Bennet zu betreiben bislang gescheitert waren. Was war das heute bloß für ein besch…eidener Abend!

Allerdings wollte er so schnell nicht aufgeben! Den Vorwurf konnte er nicht unkommentiert auf sich sitzen lassen, blieb die Frage, wie er ungestört mit Elizabeth sprechen konnte. Es war definitiv kein Gesprächsthema für die Gesellschaft am Tisch, wo jeder zuhören konnte, aber er konnte sie auch schlecht nach draußen zerren.

Aber Elizabeth bot ihm vorerst keine Gelegenheit. Entweder vertiefte sie sich in ihr Essen oder lauschte den Gesprächen am Tisch, selbst beteiligte sie sich kaum daran. Nach dem Essen wurde der Tanz eröffnet, doch auch hier war sie sofort außerhalb seiner Reichweite. William verabscheute Tanzen, auch wenn er es selbstverständlich gelernt hatte, Elizabeth hingegen ließ fast keinen Tanz aus. Er seufzte resigniert. Wenn er mit ihr reden wollte, musste er sie wohl oder übel auffordern.

Als sie mit dem nächsten Tanz aussetzte und gerade mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand wieder in seiner Nähe auftauchte, sprach er sie beherzt an.

„Darf ich sie um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth sah ihn schockiert an. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Abend noch nicht tanzen sehen und sich immer wieder darüber amüsiert, wieviele Damen – allen voran Anne de Bourgh und Caroline Bingley – ihn umkreist hatten in der Hoffnung auf einen Tanz. Jetzt forderte er ausgerechnet sie auf... warum? Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Aber abzulehnen wäre unhöflich gewesen. Innerlich seufzend nickte sie resigniert.

„Ja, gerne", sagte sie ohne große Begeisterung. William verneigte sich knapp und überließ sie wieder sich selbst, bis das neue Lied begann.

Die Band spielte als nächstes einen ruhigen Song, fast _zu_ ruhig für Elizabeths Geschmack. Sie wollte schließlich keinen Blues mit William Darcy tanzen! Aber er hielt einen schicklichen Abstand ein und führte sie äußerst souverän über die Tanzfläche. Elizabeth musste zugeben, dass er ein sehr guter Tänzer war. Er hatte ein sicheres Gefühl für Rhythmus und bewegte sich graziös und trotzdem selbstbewusst. Kein Vergleich zu einigen Herren, die ihr öfters auf den Füßen gestanden hatten als es notwendig war! Wie sehr hätte sie den Abend an der Seite dieses erstaunlichen Mannes genießen können, wäre da nicht George gewesen und die Geschichte, die ihr immer noch im Ohr klang… von gewissen Vergleichen mit den ausladenden Hinterteilen von _Brauereipferden_ ganz zu schweigen!

Zunächst bewegten sie sich schweigend im Rhythmus der einschmeichelnden Musik, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die neidischen, regelrecht hasserfüllten Blicke, die vor allem Caroline und Anne ihnen zuwarfen. William wollte Elizabeth nicht direkt auf George Wickham ansprechen, er hoffte wider jede Vernunft, dass sie ohne aneinander zu geraten miteinander reden, vielleicht sogar Freundschaft schließen konnten. Seine Phantomfrau, das geheimnisvolle Wäschemodel – hier lag sie fast in seinen Armen, mit dunklen anstatt blonden Haaren. Und im Augenblick leider ohne fröhlich blitzende Augen. Er fuhr fast zusammen, als sie ihn plötzlich ansprach.

„Haben sie _Sinn und Vorurteil_ mittlerweile schon mal anschauen können?" fragte sie mit sanftem Spott und da waren sie prompt wieder, diese belustigt funkelnden Augen. Er lächelte fast scheu.

„Nein, ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit. Ich habe versprochen, es mit meiner Schwester anzuschauen, sobald sie aus dem… sobald sie wieder zu Hause ist." Sein Blick umwölkte sich ein wenig, als er an Georgie dachte.

„Ah", machte Elizabeth nur. Sie war verwirrt. Dieser seltsame Mann hatte die tiefsten, wärmsten und braunsten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. _Lass dich nicht von ihm einwickeln – denk an George, denk an seine Beleidigungen!_ mahnte eine innere Stimme und sie wandte brüsk den Blick ab.

William hätte gerne eine lockere, ungezwungene Unterhaltung mit ihr geführt, sie vielleicht ein bisschen besser kennengelernt, doch er musste die Gelegenheit nutzen. Er _musste_ sie einfach fragen.

„Woher kennen sie George Wickham, Miss Bennet?" fragte er ziemlich direkt und erntete prompt einen scharfen Blick. Er rechnete schon damit ein „das geht sie einen Sch…dreck an" an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, doch Elizabeth schaute ihn nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Miss Bennet, sie haben da vorhin etwas gesagt, das sie mir bitte genauer erklären müssten. Was soll Wickham durchgemacht haben und woran soll ich schuld sein?" Sein Augen schauten sie durchdringend an, sein Blick war plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so warm und liebevoll.

„Das sollten sie vielleicht besser wissen, oder?" entgegnete sie ärgerlich. „Oder muss ich ihnen etwas erzählen über untergeschobene Drogen, ausgespannte Freundinnen und fristlose Kündigungen?" Williams Blick verdunkelte sich zusehends.

„Was genau hat er ihnen erzählt?" fragte er tonlos. Elizabeth lachte kalt.

„Wollen sie das wirklich hören? Dass sie sich in seine Beziehung mit einer Mitarbeiterin von DS&T gemischt haben? Eifersüchtig auf ihn waren – wahrscheinlich sogar noch sind – und ihm aus diesem Grund Drogen untergejubelt haben um einen Grund zu finden, ihn entlassen zu können? Reicht das fürs erste?"

William starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Und das glauben sie unbesehen?" sagte er erschüttert. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aus welchem Grund sollte er mich anlügen? Seine Geschichte hört sich überaus plausibel an. Wissen sie, dass er sein Geld heutzutage mühsam damit verdienen muss, alten Damen die Einkäufe zu erledigen? Praktisch von der Hand in den Mund lebt? Und warum? Weil er in der Chemiebranche nicht die geringste Chance mehr hat, dank ihnen! Finden sie das gerecht? Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch furchtbar stolz darauf, dass sie ein Leben ruiniert haben!" Elizabeth hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet und ihre Stimme war lauter geworden.

William konnte es nicht glauben. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich soll sein Leben ruiniert haben? Haben sie überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung, _warum_ Wickham entlassen worden ist? Und warum er gezwungen ist, heutzutage für ältere Herrschaften die Einkäufe zu erledigen? Was er DS&T und vor allem meiner…" Elizabeth unterbrach ihn mit einer zornigen Handbewegung.

„Sparen sie sich ihre armseligen Erklärungsversuche, ich will es gar nicht wissen." Das Lied war in diesem Moment zu Ende und sie ließ abrupt Williams Hände los. „Solch ein Verhalten passt so überaus perfekt zu ihnen, Mr. Darcy. Sie beherrschen die Kunst des Verstellens wie kein zweiter. Heute abend sind sie der Gentleman in Person, aber ich kenne sie noch viel zu gut aus den letzten paar Wochen in Meryton. Glauben sie, ich habe ihre gemeinen Bemerkungen vergessen?"

William runzelte die Stirn und Elizabeth lachte höhnisch.

„Natürlich wissen sie nicht mehr, was sie damals gesagt haben zu ihren Bauarbeiter-Kumpels. Weil sie so von sich selbst überzeugt sind und in ihrer grenzenlosen Arroganz überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie jemanden verletzen. Aber ich habe es nicht vergessen. Vielleicht sagt ihnen „Brauereipferd" ja etwas."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ wutentbrannt und mit Tränen in den Augen die Tanzfläche und ließ einen ziemlich verstörten und verwirrten William zurück.

Elizabeth stürmte in Richtung Toiletten um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Auf dem Weg dorthin rannte sie fast Richard Fitzwilliam über den Haufen, der ihr verwundert nachsah. Sie war wütend über William Darcy, aber noch viel wütender auf sich selbst. Sie hatte die Beherrschung verloren und sich hinreißen lassen. Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie dazu bewogen, diese Bemerkungen zu machen? Sie hatte sozusagen einen Nebenkriegsschauplatz eröffnet, als sie das mit dem Brauereipferd gesagt hatte. Das war mehr als unqualifiziert gewesen und warf nicht gerade das beste Licht auf sie selbst. Sie hatte sich angehört wie ein zänkisches, unreifes Gör. _So_ tat sie George mit Sicherheit keinen Gefallen!

Elizabeth schloss sich in der letzten Kabine ein und seufzte still. Was für ein beschissener Abend! Sie war vollkommen durcheinander und sehnte sich danach, diesen Ort möglichst bald zu verlassen. Aber sie musste sich zusammenreißen. William Darcy war unbestritten ein arroganter Mistkerl, der Georges Zukunft auf dem Gewissen hatte, aber sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass es hier heute abend um ihren Onkel ging, der sich den Darcys für die nächsten Jahre beruflich verpflichtet hatte. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm den Abend ruinierte. Schlimm genug, dass sie eben auf der Tanzfläche so ausgerastet war. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würden sie nicht mehr lange bleiben. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Richard Fitzwilliam starrte der jungen Frau nachdenklich hinterher. Er stand eine ganze Weile so mit gerunzelter Stirn da und fuhr zusammen, als William ihm auf die Schulter schlug.

„Richard, was ist los? Was überlegst du so angestrengt?" Richard Fitzwilliam grinste. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du deine Phantomfrau tatsächlich gefunden hast? Wer ist sie? Wie hast du sie so schnell ausfindig gemacht? Sie hat mich eben regelrecht über den Haufen gerannt, die kleine wilde Hexe. Kann es wohl nicht erwarten, mit dir diese öde Party zu verlassen, was?" Er zwinkerte anzüglich. „Kann ich gut verstehen. Aber warum hat sie auf einmal dunkle Haare? Auf dem Plakat war sie blond, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

William starrte seinen Cousin ungläubig an. Sein unangenehmer Disput mit Elizabeth war für den Moment vergessen.

„Du hast sie auf der Stelle erkannt? Trotz der dunklen Haare?" fragte er irritiert. Richard nickte.

„Natürlich, das war doch eindeutig! Auch wenn sie eine Glatze hätte, diese funkelnden Augen sind doch überall wiederzuerkennen, oder? Los, erzähl, wie seid ihr zusammengekommen? Wie hast du sie ausfindig gemacht? Und vor allem, wie heißt sie?"

William schnaubte unwillig.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, Richard. Eher meilenweit davon entfernt, fürchte ich. Ich glaube, das ist eine lange Geschichte und sie ist nicht sonderlich amüsant und hat auch kein Happyend." Richard schaute seinen Cousin neugierig an.

„Ich hab Zeit. Lass uns an die Bar gehen und du erzählst mir alles, okay?"

William nickte. Er schaute sich vorsichtig um, damit Anne und Caroline ihn nicht irgendwo entdeckten und sich an ihn kletten konnten und folgte Richard in die für alle anderen Gäste zugängliche Bar des Hotels. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. War es wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen, dass Elizabeth Bennet seine „Phantomfrau" aus der Wäschewerbung war? Jeder schien sie sofort zu erkennen – jeder, bloß er nicht. Und so wie es aussah, hatte er eh alle Chancen bei ihr vermasselt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Sie orderten je einen sehr alten, entsprechend kostspieligen Whisky und ließen sich in einer etwas abgelegenen Nische nieder, wo sie ungestört waren. William erzählte seinem Cousin alles, was ihm zu Elizabeth Bennet einfiel – einschließlich deren seltsamer Beziehung zu George Wickham, die er selbst nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.

Richard stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Wickham? Du meinst, sie ist tatsächlich mit _George_ _Wickham_ zusammen? Das ist nicht gut, Darce, gar nicht gut." William nickte unwillig.

„Das weiß ich auch, Fitz. Aber sie ist offenbar so davon überzeugt, mich hassen zu müssen, dass sie für keinen rationalen Gedanken empfänglich ist."

„Woher kennt sie diesen Kerl überhaupt?" wollte Richard wissen. William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung." Richard Fitzwilliam überlegte angestrengt.

„Was für seltsame Konstellationen, findest du nicht? Du verguckst dich in ein namenloses Wäschemodel, das sich hinterher als Nichte eures neuen Forschungschefs herausstellt und dabei hattest du sie die ganze Zeit schon gekannt. Echt irre."

„Ja. Und die durch welch grausamen Zufall auch immer anscheinend mit meinem Erzfeind zusammen ist", brummte William und bestellte noch einen Whisky.

„Es hätte die Sache vielleicht vereinfacht, wenn du ihr – wohlgemerkt ganz reizendes – Hinterteil nicht noch beleidigt hättest. Welche Frau mag sich schon anhören, dass ihre Kehrseite der eines gemeinen Brauereipferdes nicht ganz unähnlich ist?" Richard konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

William wurde rot.

„Ja ja. Ich weiß, das war keine Meisterleistung."

„Das war schlicht und ergreifend idiotisch, Darce! Man könnte meinen, du hättest keine Augen im Kopf. Davon abgesehen, dass man so etwas eigentlich überhaupt nicht macht, wenn man ein wenig gute Erziehung mitbekommen hat! Die Kleine ist sehr angenehm proportioniert – wenn man auf kurvigere Frauen steht. Na ja, könnte ein bißchen größer sein, aber egal. Hast du dich denn schon bei ihr dafür entschuldigt?" William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie hat mir ja keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben."

„Na dann wäre das doch jetzt eine Möglichkeit, bevor der Abend vorbei ist. Vielleicht kannst du ihr gleich noch die Wahrheit über Wickham stecken." William schaute hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Meinst du? Glaubst du, sie wird mich anhören?" Richard grinste.

„Warum nicht? Sag ihr, was für ein blinder, idiotischer Hornochse du warst und bitte sie demütig um Verzeihung. Lass einfach Deinen Charme spielen und sie wird dir zu Füßen liegen."

William schaute seinen Cousin nachdenklich an. Richard hatte recht. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Gegen eine Entschuldigung sollte noch nicht einmal Miss Bennet immun sein, oder? Er holte tief Luft. Ob sie ihm eine zweite Chance geben würde, sie kennenzulernen? Ob sie ihm erlauben würde, ihr die Wahrheit über George Wickham zu sagen? Und was viel wichtiger war, ob sie ihm auch glaubte...

William zuckte zusammen, als er eine schrille Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„William! Hier hast du dich versteckt, du böser Junge! Da kann ich dich natürlich lange suchen." Ein ebenso schrilles Lachen ertönte, Richard grinste breit, stand auf und schlug seinem Cousin kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Vor die süße Belohnung haben die Götter jedoch anscheinend Caroline Bingley gesetzt. Ich geh mir in der Zwischenzeit mal deine Traumfrau genauer anschauen. Viel Erfolg, du _böser Junge_!"

William seufzte tief, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und Caroline sich an seiner Seite niederließ. Richard schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach der mysteriösen Elizabeth Bennet, die seinen armen Cousin so hinterrücks in ihren Bann geschlagen hatte.

Elizabeth erging es im Augenblick nicht sehr viel besser als William. Auf der Toilette war sie Anne de Bourgh in die Hände gelaufen. _Na prima, _dachte sie resigniert, _noch so ein arrogantes, von sich selbst eingenommenes Wesen aus dieser schrecklichen Familie._ Sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von sämtlichen Darcys und was sonst noch dazu gehörte. Doch Anne kam offenbar in friedlicher Absicht.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen", sagte die junge Frau mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und Elizabeth starrte sie überrascht an. „Nun ja, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, kam sehr arrogant und überheblich rüber, fürchte ich. Das tut mir leid, ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Verzeihen sie mir?" Sie schaute Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an und diese wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah.

„Ähm... klar, schon ok." Es war ja schließlich nicht viel geschehen, oder? Anne lächelte erleichtert und streckte ihr eine Hand hin.

„Vielleicht können wir nochmal neu beginnen. Ich heiße Anne." Elizabeth ergriff zögernd die Hand.

„Elizabeth."

„Fein." Anne strahlte. „Wie wär's, Elizabeth, wollen wir uns eine ruhige Ecke suchen und ein bißchen plaudern?" Elizabeth war einen Moment perplex, doch dann nickte sie und folgte ihrer neuen „Freundin" langsam zum Getränkestand. Richard Fitzwilliam blickte den beiden Frauen stirnrunzelnd nach. Er traute Anne keinen Zentimeter über den Weg und fragte sich, was diese wohl mit der kleinen Buchhändlerin vorhatte, die seinem Cousin so den Kopf verdrehte.

Anne hatte voller Zorn beobachtet, dass William mit diesem... diesem _Landei_ auf die Tanzfläche gegangen war. Den ganzen Abend hatte er keinen einzigen Tanz absolviert und dann das. Es war nicht zu glauben! Sie ließ die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen, beobachtete scharf all ihre Bewegungen, ihr Mienenspiel, ihre Blicke. Anfangs sprachen sie nicht miteinander, aber ihr waren Williams Blicke nicht entgangen. Der pure Hass loderte aus Anne de Bourghs Augen, als sie sah, wie beinahe liebevoll er die Frau anschaute.

Sie entspannte sich erst ein wenig, als sie Elizabeths Reaktion beobachtete. Zuerst vermied diese jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihrem Tanzpartner, dann sprachen sie plötzlich miteinander, und dann schienen sie sich sogar leise zu streiten. Anne lächelte befriedigt, als ihr Gespräch offenbar heftiger wurde und ihre Rivalin William ohne viel Federlesens einfach auf der Tanzfläche stehenließ und sichtlich wütend in Richtung der Toiletten verschwand. Anne überlegte. Es bot sich hier eine sehr gute Gelegenheit, sich einmal näher mit diesem kleinen Bauerntrampel zu befassen! Sie fragte sich müßig, wie William es wohl geschafft hatte, sie so zu verärgern.

Anne setzte ihr einladenstes Lächeln auf, griff nach zwei Gläsern Champagner, die ein Bediensteter gerade auf einem Tablett herumreichte und bedeutete Elizabeth, sich dort in einer ruhigen Ecke niederzulassen.

„Sie müssen nochmals entschuldigen, Elizabeth, aber in einer solchen Familie aufzuwachsen..." sie seufzte und schüttelte verlegen lächelnd den Kopf, so als wäre das eine plausible Erklärung für schlechtes Benehmen.

Elizabeth nahm das Glas dankend an. Sie wollte der jungen Frau nicht unbedingt von vorneherein Böses unterstellen, ihre plötzliche Freundlichkeit ließ sie jedoch ein wenig skeptisch werden und sie nahm sich vor, auf der Hut zu sein.

Anne behielt ihr falsches Lächeln bei. Sie fragte Elizabeth ein wenig nach ihrer Familie aus, nach ihrem Buchladen, doch dann brachte sie das Gespräch zielstrebig auf das, was sie am dringendsten wissen wollte: in welcher Beziehung dieses unsägliche Landei zu ihrem – wenn es nach ihrem Willen ging – zukünftigen Ehemann stand.

„Sie kannten William also schon vorher?" fragte sie scheinbar arglos, doch beobachtete die Reaktion ihrer vermeintlichen Rivalin genau. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste bis heute abend nicht, dass er William Darcy ist. Er hat während seiner Semesterferien in Meryton gejobbt und ab und zu in unserem Buchladen eingekauft. Ich kannte seinen richtigen Namen bis heute abend nicht."

„Und hätten ihn auch sicherlich nicht auf einer Baustelle erwartet, nicht wahr?" lachte Anne und Elizabeth nickte zustimmend. Anne schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich für William, ein Mann in seiner Position als gewöhnlicher Straßenbauarbeiter! Also wirklich!" Sie nahm einen Schluck Champagner.

„Normalerweise verbringt er nämlich die Semesterferien mit seinen Freunden. Er besitzt natürlich überall auf der Welt Immobilien, Apartments oder residiert in den besten Hotels. Den letzten Winter haben wir in seinem Chalet in der Schweiz verbracht, im Engadin. Und dieser Ausflug in die abenteuerliche Welt des Plebs war nicht mehr als eine Laune. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich wollte er einmal sehen, wie es sich als „Normalsterblicher" so lebt. Wie es ist, wenn man für sein Geld so richtig hart ranklotzen muss." Sie lachte affektiert und Elizabeth verzog das Gesicht. Was für eine arrogante, überhebliche Person diese Miss de Bourgh doch war! Sicherlich hatte sie keine Ahnung davon, wie es war, wenn man für sein Geld _tatsächlich_ etwas tun musste!

„Wissen sie", fuhr Anne fort und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Wahrscheinlich werden wir dieses Jahr an Weihnachten die Verlobung bekanntgeben. Dann hat er auch bald sein Studium abgeschlossen und kann sich vollkommen dem Firmenimperium widmen. Und seiner liebenden _Ehefrau_."

Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Er ist reichlich alt für einen Studenten, finden sie nicht?" Anne runzelte die Stirn.

„Er hat einige Semester in Harvard absolviert." Aha, das erklärte in der Tat einiges. „Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass es für ihn eine große Umstellung sein wird, verheiratet zu sein", fuhr Anne fort, ein wenig beleidigt darüber, dass Elizabeth so gar keine Eifersucht bei diesem Thema zeigte. „Für mich natürlich auch, keine Frage. Aber ein Mann in seiner gesellschaftlichen Position muss sich heutzutage nun einmal den Konventionen beugen, finden sie nicht auch? Ehefrau, Familie… das gehört alles dazu."

Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette und schaute Elizabeth durch den Rauch lauernd an. Anne de Bourgh wusste noch nicht so recht, wie sie ihr Gegenüber einzuschätzen hatte. Im Augenblick hatte sie am ehesten den Verdacht, dass die Buchhändlerin eine ehemalige Gespielin Williams war, für ihn wahrscheinlich nur ein höchst kurzes amouröses Zwischenspiel in der Provinz von Hertfordshire. Und jetzt konnte diese kleine Schlampe sich nicht damit abfinden, dass es vorbei war. Zumindest würde das die „Auseinandersetzung" auf der Tanzfläche erklären. William hatte sie abserviert, nachdem er ihrer überdrüssig geworden war und Miss Landei wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Elizabeth lächelte bloß höflich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Miss de Bourgh ihr mit alldem sagen wollte. Sollte es eine Warnung sein? _Lass die Finger von meinem Kerl_ oder so ähnlich? Oder eher _in diesen Kreisen hast du sowieso nichts verloren_? Ihretwegen brauchte sie sich nicht so anzustrengen – William Darcy war der letzte Mann auf der Welt, für den sie sich interessierte! Sie hätte beinahe nicht mitbekommen, dass Anne weitersprach.

„…ganz normal, dass junge Männer sich austoben, nicht wahr? Und ich bin sicher, William hat seine Junggesellenzeit in dieser Beziehung weidlich ausgenutzt!" Anne lachte, doch es klang nicht amüsiert. „Einem Mann wie William kann man natürlich keine Zügel anlegen, ihn nicht anketten. Er wird immer seine Freiheiten brauchen. Ich lebe da ganz nach dem Motto: was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß. Aber…" ihr Blick wurde fast eisig, „sollte ich jemals _herausfinden_, dass er mich betrügt…"

Elizabeth fühlte sich unbehaglich. Was um alles in der Welt wollte Darcys Cousine von ihr? Sollte sie ihn doch heiraten und glücklich werden, was interessierte sie es? Und ob er sie betrog oder nicht war ihr ebenfalls vollkommen egal. Liebe Güte, war das eine seltsame Familie!

Anne hatte sich von ihren unfreundlichen Gefühlen Elizabeth gegenüber mitreißen lassen und riss sich zusammen. Sie wollte nur sicherstellen, dass die Landpomeranze auch ganz sicher verstand, dass sie die Finger von William lassen sollte. Ihr letzter Satz war in der Tat unnötig gewesen.

„Guten Abend, Anne!" sagte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr. Anne schaute auf und konnte sich nur mühsam ein Stirnrunzeln verkneifen.

„Oh, hallo Richard", sagte sie wenig begeistert. Ihren impertinenten und leider viel zu aufmerksamen Cousin konnte sie nun am allerwenigsten gebrauchen.

Richard warf einen Blick auf die junge Frau, die seiner Cousine gegenüber saß und etwas unbehaglich dreinblickte. Das war sie also, Williams Traumfrau.

„Möchtest du mich nicht deiner Freundin vorstellen?" fragte er, Annes wütende Blicke ignorierend.

„Natürlich. Richard, das ist Professor Gardiners Nichte, Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, mein Cousin Richard Fitzwilliam."

Richard ließ sich ungefragt neben Elizabeth nieder und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Sehr erfreut, sie kennenzulernen, Miss Bennet", sagte er und grinste innerlich. Anne war nahe dran zu platzen, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Elizabeth nickte bloß höflich. _War heute überhaupt kein Entkommen vor lauter Darcys und deren Familie?_

„William hat mir erzählt, dass sie in Meryton einen Buchladen führen", plauderte Richard munter drauflos. Er war entschlossen, seinem Cousin behilflich zu sein und ihm den Weg zu Elizabeths Herz ein wenig zu ebnen. _Toll, jetzt quatschte Darcy auch noch mit ihr völlig Fremden über sie, _dachte Elizabeth angesäuert. Würde er jedem ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen?

„Ja, zusammen mit meiner Schwester", erwiderte sie.

Bevor Richard jedoch weiter Gutwetter für seinen Cousin machen konnte, betrat dieser gerade wieder den Ballsaal und kam in ihre Richtung. Caroline hing wie eine Klette an seinem Arm und William sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.

„Anne, ihr Verlobter scheint heute abend in der Tat äußerst begehrt zu sein", sagte Elizabeth spöttisch. „Sie sollten besser gut auf ihn aufpassen!"

Anne errötete verärgert, als Richard sie überrascht anschaute.

„Dein Verlobter?" platzte er heraus. „Seit wann das denn? Ich wüsste nicht, dass..."

„Es ist nicht offiziell", fauchte Anne wütend. Richard schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Ähm...ich will dir ja deine Illusionen nicht ganz zerstören, liebste Cousine, aber das wird auch niemals..."

Anne unterbrach ihn.

„Wir sollten das jetzt nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit ausdiskutieren, _lieber_ Cousin", sagte sie mühsam beherrscht. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen William und mir."

„Gewiss", meinte Richard bloß achselzuckend, während Elizabeth einen Grund suchte, sich höflich zurückziehen zu können. Das war ja schlimmer als jede Seifenoper!

Ihr Blick fiel auf William, der mittlerweile nähergekommen war und sich dabei aus Carolines Umklammerung freimachte. Seine Augen ruhten fast liebevoll auf ihr, wie sie erstaunt bemerkte.

„Miss Bennet, könnte ich sie wohl..."

„William!" rief eine herrische Stimme in diesem Augenblick und Lady Catherine walzte sich rücksichtslos einen Weg zu ihnen frei. „Ich ziehe mich nun zurück, Neffe, meine Limousine ist bereits vorgefahren. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du persönlich dafür Sorge trägst, dass Anne sicher nach Hause gelangt."

„Anne hat ein Zimmer hier im Hotel, Lady Catherine", antwortete William leicht genervt. _Ein Zimmer, das sie alleine beziehen wird heute nacht,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Zumindest nicht mit mir!_ Lady Catherine schnaubte.

„Ich mache dich persönlich für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich, William. Wenn du nun die Güte hättest, mich zu meinem Wagen zu begleiten." Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. William seufzte unterdrückt, warf Elizabeth, die sich ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und reichte Lady Catherine seinen Arm.

„Entschuldigt mich", murmelte er und führte seine Tante pflichtbewusst nach draußen.

Anne hatte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht genutzt und war wieder in Richtung der Toiletten verschwunden, Caroline war von ihrer Schwester weggeholt worden. Somit blieben Richard und Elizabeth alleine zurück.

„Armer William", seufzte Richard. „Glauben sie Anne kein Wort. Mein Cousin würde sich nie mit ihr verloben. Gleiches gilt für Caroline Bingley. Ich weiß nicht, woher die beiden diese Gewissheit nehmen."

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ganz ehrlich, Mr. Fitzwilliam, mir ist es vollkommen gleichgültig, mit wem sich ihr Cousin verlobt oder nicht." Sie sah, dass ihre Tante ihr zuwinkte und ihr mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bedeutete, dass sie planten, jetzt gleich nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hatten das Angebot, Zimmer im Hotel zu nehmen, höflich abgelehnt. „Ich glaube, meine Verwandten möchten gehen. War nett, sie kennengelernt zu haben." Sie nickte höflich und wollte gehen, doch Richard hielt sie zurück.

„Das ist schade, Miss Bennet, wo mein armer Cousin sich soviel Mühe gemacht hat, herauszubekommen, dass sie das mysteriöse Wäschemodel aus der Plakatwerbung sind."

Elizabeth starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was meinen sie mit ‚soviel Mühe'?"

„Er hat nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis er herausgefunden hat, dass sie die junge Dame auf dem Plakat sind." Elizabeth war alarmiert.

„Aber... warum wollte er das unbedingt herausfinden?"

„Na weil er sich in die geheimnisvolle Schöne verliebt hat", lachte Richard. Er war sehr stolz auf seinen kleinen, spontanen Einfall, Elizabeth von Williams Schwärmerei zu erzählen. Das _musste_ sie ja für ihn einnehmen!

Elizabeths Augen wurden schmal.

„Aha. Dann war Mr. Darcy wohl auch derjenige, der die Unverfrorenheit besessen hat, meiner Tante Geld anzubieten, damit sie ihm meinen Namen verrät? Wie hat er es schließlich herausgefunden, Mr. Fitzwilliam? Meine Tante hat ihm ganz sicher nichts verraten."

Richard sah Elizabeth ein wenig unsicher an. Sie schien seltsamerweise eher verärgert zu sein anstatt sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen.

„Nun ja, es war wohl ein Zufall. Charles Bingley sollte mehr herausfinden, und seine Freundin hat das Foto dann in seinem Büro entdeckt..."

Elizabeth schloss die Augen. Jane! Jane hatte – höchstwahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt – ihr kleines Geheimnis gelüftet. Es war ja nicht schlimm, sie hatte weder etwas zu verbergen noch musste sie sich für die Werbeaktion schämen. Aber dass Darcy die Unverschämtheit besaß, ihr in dieser Art und Weise nachzustellen! Was bezweckte er damit? Was wollte er von ihr? Es machte ihr Angst. Angst und Unbehagen. Madeline näherte sich und Elizabeth war froh, diesem Ort endlich entrinnen zu können. Bloß weg von hier!

„Danke für die Aufklärung, Mr. Fitzwilliam", sagte Elizabeth kühl. „Ich sehe, meine Tante kommt mich abholen. Vielleicht hätten sie die Güte ihrem Cousin mitzuteilen, dass ich Stalking dieser Art nicht dulden werde und im Zweifelsfall die Polizei einschalte." Sie nickte knapp und verschwand mit ihrer Tante in Richtung der Garderoben.

Richard schaute ihr bestürzt nach. _Oh weh,_ dachte er zerknirscht. Da hatte er seinem Cousin möglicherweise einen echten Bärendienst erwiesen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Elizabeth Bennet hatte denkbar schlechte Laune. Nichts, aber auch _gar nichts_ lief nach ihren Wünschen! Zwei Wochen waren mittlerweile vergangen seit dem unsäglichen Empfang im Dorchester. Edward und Madeline Gardiner waren in der Zwischenzeit nach Nottingham umgezogen und die Bennetschwestern wohnten nun alleine in dem kleinen Häuschen in der Gracechurchstreet. Das heißt, Elizabeth bewohnte es fast alleine im Augenblick, da Jane sehr viel Zeit mit Charles Bingley verbrachte – auch die Nächte, wie Elizabeth ein wenig eifersüchtig, um nicht zu sagen neidisch, feststellte.

Zu ihrer größten Enttäuschung hatte sie auch kaum etwas von George gehört seither. Am Tag nach dem Empfang hatte er sie angerufen und sich noch einmal wortreich dafür entschuldigt, dass er nicht hatte kommen können – dabei aber irgendwie keinen plausiblen Grund genannt – sie noch einmal eindringlich vor William Darcy gewarnt und seitdem hatten sie nur zweimal am Telefon miteinander gesprochen, sich ansonsten aber nicht mehr gesehen. Toll, dachte Elizabeth frustriert. In London herrschte der schönste Sommer seit Menschengedenken und anstatt mit ihrem Freund (wenn man ihn denn als solchen bezeichnen konnte, Elizabeth war sich da nicht so sicher) die warmen Tage unbeschwert zu genießen, verbrachte sie ihre Freizeit meist in Gesellschaft eines Buches alleine im kleinen Garten.

So wie auch heute abend. Jane war gleich nach Ladenschluss zu Charles gefahren und Elizabeth nach Hause. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine anderen Freunde hatte, aber irgendwie hatte sie auch keine Lust, mit diesen um die Häuser zu ziehen. Sie gab es zu, sie sehnte sich nach eher _männlicher_ Nähe. Oh ja, Elizabeth Bennet war definitiv ein ganz klein wenig liebesbedürftig im Augenblick. Aber George hatte angeblich keine Zeit für sie momentan. Davon abgesehen war zwischen ihnen sowieso noch nichts aufregenderes passiert, wie Elizabeth frustriert feststellte. Was war mit George los? Oder vielmehr: was war mit _ihr_ los? Warum wollte er sie nicht, verdammt noch mal? War sie so hässlich und unattraktiv, dass ein Mann nicht mit ihr in die Kiste hüpfen wollte?

_Brauereipferd,_ dachte sie wütend und ihre Gedanken wanderten unfreiwillig zu William Darcy. Dieser Kerl war noch wunderlicher als George! Einerseits beleidigte er sie, andererseits erfuhr sie von seinem Cousin, dass er sich angeblich so unsterblich in ihr Bild aus der Plakataktion verliebt hatte, dass er ihren Verwandten sogar Geld geboten hatte, wenn sie ihm ihren Namen verrieten!

Elizabeth seufzte und streckte sich auf der Liege aus. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von William Darcy halten sollte. Beim Empfang war er höflich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er mit ihr hatte reden wollen, kurz bevor seine Tante ihn so überaus rüde unterbrochen hatte. Elizabeth fragte sich schläfrig, was er ihr wohl hatte sagen wollen. Aber egal. Zwei Wochen waren seither vergangen, er hatte sich nicht bei ihr gemeldet, sie auch sonst nicht irgendwie belästigt, also schien er sie vergessen zu haben. Oder sein Interesse war von Anfang an gering gewesen. Gott sei Dank, eine Sorge weniger. Auf die Idee, dass er sich vielleicht nicht getraute, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, nachdem was sein Cousin ihm erzählt hatte, kam Elizabeth nicht.

Aber egal. Genug über seltsame Männer gegrübelt! Das Wochenende stand vor der Tür und Elizabeth hatte noch keine Pläne. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie wollte. Und während sie noch gelangweilt darüber nachsann, ob sie Frustshopping machen oder sich zu Hause mit ein paar Büchern und DVDs – vielleicht gar _Sinn und Vorurteil_? – einsperren sollte, klingelte das Telefon. Sie fuhr zusammen, hatte sie sich doch gerade eben mit dem Gedanken an ein Wochenende mit einer Überdosis Colin Firth angefreundet, auf DVD, versteht sich! Doch daraus wurde erst einmal nichts. Jane war am Telefon.

„Hallo Fremde!" grinste Elizabeth und verursachte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen im sanften Herz ihrer Schwester.

„Ich weiß, Lizzy, ich vernachlässige dich ziemlich stark in letzter Zeit", murmelte Jane, doch Elizabeth lachte nur.

„Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Janey. Bin doch froh, dass Charles ein so Netter ist und ihr gerne zusammen seid. Was hast du auf dem Herzen? Wolltest du mir vielleicht passenderweise das Hochzeitsdatum mitteilen?" Jane schnaubte.

„Hochzeitsdatum, also wirklich!" Sie lachte. „Nein, Liebes, ich wollte dich morgen zum Hyde Park entführen." Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Janey, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, ich langweile mich nicht. Genieße ein schönes warmes Sommerwochenende mit Charles und..." Jane unterbrach sie.

„Ich bin ausnahmsweise mal egoistisch heute. Wir suchen einen vierten Mann oder Frau für ein kleines Beachvolleyball-Match. Was ist, machst du mit?"

Diesmal seufzte Elizabeth wirklich. _Beachvolleyball?_ Wie kam Jane denn auf sowas?

„Ich weiß nicht, Jane..."

„Ach komm schon, Lizzy! Das macht echt Spaß. Der ganze Park ist am Wochenende ein einziges Beachvolleyballfeld. Es gibt Workshops, Livemusik und sogar ein Turnier, aber ich denke, dafür sind wir zu schlecht." Sie kicherte. „Bitte, Lizzy!"

„Und wer außer Charles ist noch dabei?" wollte Elizabeth wissen. Es hörte sich ja nicht schlecht an und der Anblick von ein paar ansehnlichen, durchtrainierten, gebräunten Männern mit nacktem Oberkörper und in kurzen Hosen war ja nicht von vornerein abzulehnen... Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Da gingen eindeutig die Hormone mit ihr durch!

„Caroline."

Das dämpfte ihr Interesse allerdings erheblich.

„_Caroline?_ Ich soll einen Tag mit der unsäglichen Schwester deines Freundes verbringen, womöglich noch ein Team mit ihr bilden? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Janey."

„Ach Lizzy, sie ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man sie näher kennt. Gib ihr eine Chance, einverstanden? Bitte, tu es mir zuliebe." Elizabeth seufzte tief.

„Also schön. Aber nur weil du es bist! Wenn sie mir zu sehr auf die Nerven fällt, verschwinde ich aber schnell wieder!" Jane strahlte.

„Super. Wir holen dich morgen gegen elf ab."

„Äh...Jane, was zieht man denn so an zum Beachvolleyball?"

„Och, du hast doch sicher noch einen aufregenden Bikini irgendwo herumliegen? Entschuldige, Charles hat grade geklingelt. Wir sehen uns morgen, Liebes, ciao!"

Elizabeth ließ langsam das Telefon sinken. Aufregender _Bikini?_ Das war nicht ihr Ernst, oder?

Als Charles, Jane und Caroline am nächsten Tag pünktlich vor der Tür standen, hatte Elizabeth schon fast keine Lust mehr, als sie Carolines mürrisches Gesicht sah. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, die Frau zu schütteln und zu fragen, ob sie sich auch einmal normal benehmen konnte, aber dann wiederum war es ihr den Aufwand nicht wert. Sollte sie doch zicken, sie würde auf alle Fälle Spaß haben!

Im Hyde Park war um diese Uhrzeit bereits die Hölle los. Man hatte mehrere Felder präpariert und für die Hobbyspieler waren Listen ausgelegt worden, damit es kein Gezanke um die Platzbelegung gab. Jedes Team durfte eine Stunde maximal spielen und so sollte jeder die Chance haben, ein Spiel zu machen. Für die ernsthafteren Teams gab es ein Turnier und um den Platz herum waren sogar Tribünen aufgebaut worden.

„Wann sind wir dran, Charles?" fragte Jane und schaute sich neugierig um. Auf allen Feldern wurde schon gespielt und die Leute schienen eine Menge Spaß zu haben.

„Um eins, auf Feld drei", antwortete Charles und drehte sich um. Schon wieder mussten sie auf Caroline warten, diesmal hatte sie wohl einen Stein im Schuh, dem sie sich entledigen musste.

Elizabeth hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie ließ sich von Caroline nicht den Spaß verderben und genoss den schönen Sommertag und den Trubel hier im Park. Überall flitzten und tollten Kinder durch die Gegend, es wurde gelacht, irgendwoher ertönte Musik, jeder war gut drauf. Jeder außer Caroline, versteht sich.

„Lasst uns da rüber zu der Bank gehen, da können wir uns auch umziehen", schlug Charles vor. Caroline riss die Augen auf.

„Auf der Bank umziehen? Gibt es hier keine Kabinen?" Charles verdrehte die Augen.

„Du solltest die Sportsachen doch drunterziehen, Caro." Elizabeth grinste. Keiner lief so aufgetakelt herum wie Caroline Bingley, im knappen orangefarbenen Minirock und auf messerscharfen Stilettos. Sie fragte sich, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, sie mit zum Beachvolleyball zu nehmen. Sicher würde sie die Schuhe noch im Sand anbehalten wollen!

Während Caroline davonstakste, um eine Umkleidekabine zu suchen, brauchten die anderen bloß ihre T-Shirts, Röcke, Hosen und was auch immer auszuziehen und waren praktisch spielbereit. Elizabeth hatte sich letztendlich für eine Radlerhose entschieden, darüber trug sie ein ärmelloses weißes T-Shirt. Sie würde ganz sicher nicht im Bikini im Sand herumhüpfen! Jane hingegen war ein wenig mutiger. Sie trug eine enganliegende, kurze Sporthose und ein bauchfreies Top, mehr ein Bustier. Aber sie hatte auch nicht das Problem mit einer etwas großzügigeren Oberweite...

Elizabeth grinste, als sie Charles bewundernde Blicke sah. Es war eindeutig, dass ihm momentan der Sinn nach anderen Sachen stand als nach Beachvolleyball!

Es dauerte ewig, bis Caroline wieder erschien. Charles hatte zwischenzeitlich Getränke für alle organisiert und die Schwestern vertrieben sich die Zeit mit „Leute beobachten".

„Da ist einiges fürs Auge dabei, findest du nicht, Lizzy?" sagte Jane, was Elizabeth mit großen Augen quittierte.

„Du hast gefälligst nur _einen_ Kerl anzustarren, Schwester!" tadelte sie milde und ein wenig erstaunt über solch ungewohnte Worte aus Janes Mund.

„Schon, aber vielleicht ist ja was für dich dabei!"

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach Jane, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob ich Single bin oder nicht!" Jane wurde ernst.

„Läuft es nicht so gut mit George? Seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?"

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, ob wir überhaupt jemals zusammen waren! Es ist bisher absolut gar nichts zwischen uns gelaufen, und jetzt meldet er sich nicht mal mehr." Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Aber davon lass ich mich nicht runterziehen. Wer nicht will, der hat schon. Du hast recht, vielleicht treff ich ja heute einen feschen Beachboy, die Auswahl hier ist ja nicht schlecht!"

Jane lachte zustimmend.

„Genau. Sieh mal…der dort drüben, der starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit über an!" Elizabeth schaute ihn die Richtung und dann wieder zu Jane.

„Jane, der ist _blond_! Du weißt doch, groß, dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen…das ist viel eher meine Richtung!"

„Aha. So wie ein gewisser halbnackter Straßenbauarbeiter in Meryton?" neckte Jane.

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen.

„Der würde mir grade noch fehlen zu meinem Glück! Danke, aber darauf kann ich nun echt verzichten." Jane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und dabei ist er echt ein netter Kerl. Schade, dass ihr nicht miteinander auskommt." Elizabeth wollte viel lieber das Thema wechseln. Jane konnte es nie lassen, von William Darcy zu sprechen. Durch ihre Beziehung mit Charles hatte sie ab und zu Kontakt mit ihm und sie versäumte nie zu erzählen, was für ein toller Typ er doch war. Elizabeth jedoch schaltete bei diesen Gesprächen die Ohren immer auf Durchzug. Vom guten Aussehen alleine konnte sie sich nichts kaufen. Er war immer noch ein Mistkerl!

Schließlich wurde es ein Uhr und sie hatten den Platz für sich. Sie nahmen das Spiel ja nicht besonders ernst, es sollte in erster Linie Spaß machen, und so bildeten zunächst Jane und Elizabeth und die Bingley-Geschwister jeweils ein Team. Jane und Elizabeth fanden sich sehr schnell zurecht und ergänzten sich hervorragend. Charles konnte, da Caroline nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe war, alleine nicht viel gegen die beiden ausrichten und verlegte sich nach kurzer Zeit darauf, seine Freundin aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln. Überhaupt hatten sich bald einige Zuschauer versammelt, was höchstwahrscheinlich in erster Linie an den Bennet-Schwestern lag, die eine durchaus gute Figur im Sand machten und einen hübschen Anblick boten.

Unbemerkt von den vieren auf dem Platz hatten sich noch zwei weitere Zuschauer dazugesellt. Zwei Männer, beide hochgewachsen, der eine dunkelhaarig, der andere dunkelblond, begutachteten das Treiben auf dem Sand interessiert. Beide trugen nichts außer anthrazitfarbenen Shorts und Sonnenbrille, die nackten Füße steckten in Flip-Flops.

„Mach den Mund wieder zu, Darce, bevor was reinfliegt", grinste Richard Fitzwilliam und verpasste seinem Cousin einen sanften Stoß. William hörte ihn kaum. Sein Blick klebte förmlich an Elizabeth Bennet, er verfolgte jede ihrer anmutigen Bewegungen, hörte ihr helles, ausgelassenes Lachen, wenn sie einen Ball gut erwischte und er leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen, wenn beim Hochspringen ihr T-Shirt ein wenig nach oben verrutschte und ein Stück Haut bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste, die unter einem weißen BH verborgen waren, sichtbar wurde. Er war vollkommen verzaubert von der reizenden Erscheinung vor ihm im Sand.

„Und die blonde Göttin ist ihre Schwester, nicht wahr?" unterbrach Richard schon wieder seine Tagträumereien. „Ich habe sie beim Empfang leider gar nicht so richtig kennengelernt." William warf Elizabeth, die gerade einem Ball nachgehechtet war und sich urplötzlich im Sand wiederfand, einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Ihr Lachen war bis hier zu hören und sie rief Charles irgendetwas zu, was diesen zum Grinsen brachte. William fragte sich allen Ernstes, warum sie ihm nie größer aufgefallen war in Meryton. Sie war einfach perfekt.

Richard, der bloß noch amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, stieß William an.

„He, ich hab dich was gefragt, Darce!" William wandte unwillig den Blick von seiner Traumfrau ab und dafür zu Jane. Natürlich, sie war überaus sexy in ihrem knappen Outfit, die blonde Mähne hatte sie der Einfachheit halber hochgesteckt und eine Menge Männer standen rund um das Feld und gafften sie lüstern an. Aber sie hatte einfach nicht die frische, unkomplizierte und trotzdem so sinnliche Ausstrahlung ihrer Schwester, fand William. Elizabeth sah auf dem Sandplatz genauso aus wie auf dem Werbeplakat, dachte er.

„Ja, das ist ihre Schwester. Aber lass besser die Finger von ihr, sie gehört Charles." Richard grinste.

„Der gute alte Charles. Aus irgendeinem Grund greift er immer die tollsten Frauen ab." William wollte ihm gerade erzählen, dass es ihm in diesem Fall nicht gelungen war, als vom Feld ein lauter Schrei ertönte.

„William! Huhuuuuu…William! Sieh mal, Charles, da ist William!" Die umstehenden Zuschauer drehten sich nach ihm um und der so angerufene wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken und konnte Caroline nur peinlich berührt anstarren. Diese rief noch irgendwelche anderen Sachen, während Charles ihm zuwinkte, Jane freundlich lächelte und Elizabeth sich umdrehte und ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass sie weiterspielten.

Elizabeth war regelrecht zusammengefahren, als Caroline ihren Schrei losgelassen hatte und sie zu ihrem Ärger William Darcy erkannte. Als sie in seine Richtung schaute, ruhten seine Blicke gerade auf Jane und er sagte irgendwas zu seinem Cousin, ohne die Augen von ihrer Schwester abzuwenden. Richard Fitzwilliam starrte Jane ebenfalls sehr interessiert an und antwortete ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Elizabeth wandte sich ab. Na klar. Soviel zum Thema, William Darcy war scharf auf _sie_! Wie alle anderen Männer auch war er auf Jane fixiert, die aber auch wirklich eine gute Figur abgab und heute so überaus sexy aussah. Elizabeth schaute stirnrunzelnd an sich herab. An ihr war überhaupt nichts sexy. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie beim Schulsport mitmachen! Radlerhose und weißes T-Shirt. Langweiliger und unattraktiver ging es wohl kaum!

Caroline hatte sich zwischenzeitlich beruhigt über die Anwesenheit ihres Schwarms und sie konnten ihr Spiel in Ruhe zu Ende bringen. Elizabeth warf keinen Blick mehr zum Spielfeldrand, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass die beiden Männer noch dort standen und ihnen zusahen, da Caroline dauernd hinüberschaute. Elizabeths Laune war gegen ihren Willen in den Keller gerutscht. Was suchte William Darcy hier? War es Zufall? Und wieso schaffte er es immer mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, dass sie sich so unglaublich unattraktiv und langweilig vorkam?


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Natürlich ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie mit den beiden Männern nach dem Spiel ins Gespräch kamen. Caroline nahm William sofort in Beschlag, plauderte ohne Unterlass auf ihn ein und wich keinen Moment von seiner Seite. Elizabeth grinste boshaft. Geschah ihm recht!

Richard Fitzwilliam wandte sich ihr zu. Diesmal würde er seine Zunge im Zaum halten, nahm er sich vor. Er hoffte, sein Cousin würde heute eine Möglichkeit finden, mit der jungen Frau ins Gespräch zu kommen, ohne dabei gleich den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er ein gemeingefährlicher Psychopath und Stalker war!

„Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Bennet?" fragte er höflich. Elizabeth grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich heiße Elizabeth. Oder Lizzy. Oder Liz, ganz egal. Nur Beth oder Eliza mag ich nicht so gerne." Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Richard. Sehr angenehm, Liz", grinste er zurück. Die beiden plauderten relativ unbefangen über harmlose, allgemeine Dinge wie Beachvolleyball, das unerwartet schöne Sommerwetter und Bücher – keiner erwähnte den unseligen Empfang für Professor Gardiner vor wenigen Wochen.

Elizabeth fand, dass Richard Fitzwilliam ein durchaus angenehmer Zeitgenosse war. Amüsant, charmant, aufmerksam – was konnte man mehr verlangen. Er machte ihr kleine Komplimente, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken und Elizabeth fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft. Er war freundlich und verbindlich, aber er überschritt keine Grenzen.

Richard hatte nicht geplant, Elizabeth so in Beschlag zu nehmen. Er wollte bloß die Vorarbeit für seinen bedauernswerten Cousin leisten, der sich einfach nicht von Caroline losmachen konnte und ihnen hin und wieder verzweifelte bis eifersüchtige Blicke zuwarf. Elizabeth, die keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Williams Gesellschaft legte, hatte jedoch kein Problem damit, sich ausschließlich mit Richard zu unterhalten. Sie fand ihn wider Erwarten sehr nett.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns leider verabschieden", meinte Richard schließlich bedauernd und gab seinem Cousin einen Wink. „Wir nehmen am Turnier teil und in zehn Minuten beginnt unser nächstes Spiel." Caroline hatte seine Worte gehört.

„Oh Charles, lass uns mitkommen und zuschauen, ja?" rief sie aufgeregt und klammerte sich schon wieder an William. Elizabeth bekam fast Mitleid mit dem sichtlich gequälten Mann. Aber auch nur fast.

„Klar", meinte Charles gutmütig und legte einen Arm um Jane, wohl auch um möglichen Interessenten zu demonstrieren, dass _er_ hier alle Rechte hatte. „Ist das für dich okay, Lizzy?" Elizabeth nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte zwar kein gesteigertes Bedürfnis danach, sich mit William Darcy zu unterhalten, aber ihm beim Beachvolleyballspielen zuzuschauen versprach immerhin interessant zu werden.

Und sie wurde in der Tat nicht enttäuscht. Die vier „Schlachtenbummler" hatten sich auf der kleinen, aber gutbesuchten Tribüne Plätze gesucht und verfolgten das Match gespannt. Elizabeth musste zugeben, dass die beiden Männer eine gute Figur abgaben. Hochgewachsen, braungebrannt, gutgebaut und athletisch – der eine blond, der andere dunkel – da kam so manches weibliche Wesen in ihrer Umgebung ins Schwärmen, wie Elizabeth belustigt feststellte.

Caroline, die die Kommentare der vorwiegend jungen Frauen mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Verärgerung hörte, ließ ihre nähere Umgebung unmissverständlich wissen, dass sie die älteren Rechte an dem dunkelhaarigen Adonis hatte und sie sowieso so gut wie verlobt seien, was Elizabeth nur den Kopf schütteln ließ. Die lüsternen Bemerkungen der Damen über muskulöse Oberkörper und sehnige Waden stoppte Miss Bingley damit allerdings nicht im geringsten.

„Die wievielte Runde ist das jetzt, Charles?" fragte Elizabeth, als der erste Satz nach bereits sehr kurzer Zeit überlegen an die beiden Cousins ging.

„Halbfinale. Wer gewinnt, kommt ins Endspiel." Caroline schnaubte.

„Was meinst du damit, _wer_ gewinnt? William ist ganz klar überlegen!"

„William _und_ Richard, Schwesterherz", korrigierte Charles. „Alleine würde er auch nicht allzu weit kommen."

Elizabeth musste zugeben, dass die beiden tatsächlich ein hervorragend eingespieltes Team waren und richtiggehend professionell aussahen. Sie ertappte sich etwas verlegen dabei, dass sie ihren Blick kaum von William Darcy abwenden konnte. Sie bewunderte seine kraftvollen, aber geschmeidigen Bewegungen, mit denen er den Ball übers Netz schlug, seinen Einsatz, wenn er selbst schier unerreichbaren Bällen nachsetzte und regelrecht über den Sand flog und den Punkt dann auch meist rettete. Ebenso wie die anderen Frauen auf der Tribüne bekam sie einen fast glasigen Blick, als sie das Spiel seiner Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung beobachtete. Ein kollektives Stöhnen ertönte ringsum, als William sich in einer Pause eine Flasche Wasser über den Kopf schüttete, um sich abzukühlen. Elizabeth fühlte sich sofort an Meryton erinnert und schluckte hart.

Peinlich war alleine Carolines Verhalten. Sie sprang immer wieder auf, schrie anfeuernd Williams Namen und applaudierte frenetisch, wenn er einen Punkt gemacht hatte. Dabei konnte sie es nicht lassen, sich immer wieder vertraulich zu Elizabeth zu beugen und ihr mitzuteilen, wie stolz sie doch auf William sei, welch Glück sie doch hatte, solch einen Mann zu bekommen und so weiter. Und dies in einer Lautstärke, damit es auch ja jeder in der nächsten Umgebung mitbekam. Elizabeth konnte bloß noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Arme Caroline, dachte sie dann, resigniert über soviel Selbstüberschätzung und Einbildung.

Richard und William gewannen ihr Halbfinale überlegen und standen somit erwartungsgemäß im Endspiel, das in etwas mehr als einer Stunde losgehen sollte. Ihre vier „Fans" warteten auf sie am Fuß der Tribüne. Elizabeth verdrehte genervt die Augen, als Caroline schon wieder auf William losstürzte, ihm die Arme um den Hals warf und versuchte, sich an ihn zu pressen und ihn abzuküssen. Aber ihr auserwähltes Opfer hatte nun endgültig genug davon. Entschieden machte er sich von ihr los.

„Bitte, Caroline", murmelte er, fest entschlossen, seinem Cousin das Feld namens Elizabeth Bennet nun nicht mehr komplett zu überlassen. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass er heute mit Elizabeth Bennet ins Gespräch kam, er _musste_ die Chance endlich nutzen.

Caroline schmollte, als sie sah, dass William sich zu Richard und Elizabeth gesellte und griff sich an den Hals, um mit ihrem Perlenanhänger zu spielen, so wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, wenn sie sich langweilte oder nachdachte. Ersteres kam allerdings öfters vor. Nur dieses Mal griff sie ins Leere – der Anhänger war verschwunden.

Alle fuhren erschreckt zusammen, als sie Carolines entsetzten Schrei hörten.

„Mein Anhänger ist weg! Ich hab meinen Anhänger verloren!" kreischte sie aufgeregt und sah sich hektisch um, als würde er irgendwo vor ihr auf dem Boden liegen. Charles trat zu ihr hin.

„Beruhig dich, Caro! Wann hast du ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen?" Caroline ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach beruhigen. Sie zeterte und machte einen Aufstand, presste ein paar Tränen hervor und verlangte von William, dass er mit ihr loszog, um das gute Stück zu suchen.

„Jane und ich helfen dir suchen", sagte Charles bestimmt. „Vielleicht hast du ihn im Sand beim Volleyball verloren." Er glaubte nicht so recht daran, dass sie einen vergleichsweise winzigen Perlenanhänger mitsamt Kette so schnell wiederfinden würden, aber bevor seine Schwester hier einen Aufstand probte, gab er lieber nach. Elizabeth, Richard und William blieben sprachlos zurück. Richard besann sich als erster.

„Was für eine komische Person, diese Caroline!" lachte er kopfschüttelnd. Dann kam ihm eine wundervolle Idee. „Äh...William, ich geh grade mal rüber zur Turnierverwaltung, bin gleich wieder da!" Bevor sein perplexer Cousin etwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Übrig blieben ein verlegener William und eine sich etwas unbehaglich fühlende Elizabeth. Einen Augenblick lang drucksten sie schweigend herum, dann fasste sich William ein Herz. „Wollen wir ein bißchen in den Schatten gehen, dort drüben ist auch eine Bank", schlug er fast schüchtern vor. Elizabeth hob den Blick und schaute in zwei dunkle, warme Augen, nickte wortlos und folgte ihm.

William verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Was machte diese Frau mit ihm? Er, William Darcy, sehr erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, jahrgangsbester Harvardabsolvent, mit Mitgliedern aus den höchsten gesellschaftlichen Kreisen verkehrend, nahezu unanständig reich, mit beiden Beinen im Leben stehend. Er hatte mehr als genug Erfahrungen mit Frauen gesammelt, war mit Weltklassemodells zusammengewesen und er würde sich auch nicht gerade als schüchtern bezeichnen. Und Miss Bennet, kleine, impertinente Buchhändlerin und Amateur-Wäschemodel, brachte ihn mühelos dazu, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart stets wie ein kleiner Junge fühlte, der auf eine wohlverdiente, aber gefürchtete Bestrafung wartet.

William holte tief Luft, als sie sich auf der schattigen Bank niederließen. Während er noch überlegte, wie er sie am besten ansprechen sollte, übernahm Elizabeth die Initiative.

„Das war ein sehr spannendes Match", sagte sie höflich. „Ich drücke ihnen die Daumen fürs Finale!"

„Danke", brachte William heraus. Wieso zum Teufel war er so nervös? Er schluckte hart. „Miss Bennet... ich... ich glaube, ich habe mich bisher noch nicht für mein Benehmen in Meryton entschuldigt", sagte er schließlich leise. Elizabeth sah ihn mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich wollte es schon auf dem Empfang für ihren Onkel tun, aber dort hatte ich leider keine Gelegenheit mehr. Miss Bennet, es tut mir so leid, was ich damals auf der Baustelle gesagt habe. Ich wollte sie niemals beleidigen und ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich diese Bemerkung überhaupt gemacht habe. Vielleicht aus einer Art Gruppenzwang heraus, aber das entschuldigt es nicht im geringsten. Ich hoffe, sie nehmen es mir nicht mehr krumm und können mir verzeihen." Da, er hatte es gesagt.

Elizabeth staunte nicht schlecht. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Von Natur aus gutmütig und nicht sonderlich nachtragend, nickte sie. Es gehörte schon etwas dazu, sich für sein eigenes schlechtes Benehmen zu entschuldigen, fand sie. Gerade ein so stolzer Mann wie William Darcy! Egal, was sie sonst noch so gegen ihn einzuwenden hatte, aber diese Aktion nötigte ihr Respekt ab.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte sie daher bloß und schenkte ihm ein kleines, zögerndes Lächeln.

Die Erleichterung auf Williams Gesicht war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie Elizabeth amüsiert feststellte. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Wie passte das zu Wickhams Vorwürfen, die sie natürlich noch nicht vergessen hatte? Alles nur Show, um sie einzuwickeln? Hm.

„Danke", sagte er leise und sie verfielen zunächst in Schweigen. „Haben sie ihre Verwandten schon in Nottingham besucht?" fragte William schließlich, froh darüber, ein etwas unverfänglicheres Thema gefunden zu haben.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Sobald sie sich ein wenig eingelebt haben, werden wir sicher mal über ein Wochenende hinfahren, Jane und ich. Sie sehen meinen Onkel ja sicherlich öfters als ich."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen schüttelte William den Kopf.

„Nein, ich lebe momentan in London und leite unser hiesiges Büro. Zwischenzeitlich bin ich noch in Cambridge in meinem letzten Semester, aber danach werde ich wahrscheinlich nach Derbyshire zurückgehen. Ich fürchte, ich bin für die große Stadt einfach nicht geboren, ich bin eher ein Landei."

Elizabeth musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln. William Darcy ein Landei? Ein Mann, dem der internationale Jetset nicht fremd war, der in aller Welt herumreiste und wahrscheinlich in jeder größeren Stadt eine Gespielin hatte?

„Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben", meinte sie. _Landedelmann_ traf es wahrscheinlich schon eher!

„Doch, es ist aber tatsächlich so. Ich bin in meinem Leben bereits soviel herumgereist, wahrscheinlich ist mein Bedarf gedeckt. Sobald ich mein Studium beendet habe, werde ich nach Pemberley zurückgehen."

_Pemberley_. George war dort aufgewachsen, aber er war dort nicht mehr willkommen. Tante Madeline hatte ihnen begeistert von dem beeindruckenden Stammsitz der Darcys erzählt, sie waren in der ersten Woche nach ihrem Umzug dort eingeladen gewesen.

„Meiner Tante hat Pemberley sehr gut gefallen", sagte sie, „sie waren dort kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Nottingham zum Essen eingeladen gewesen und sehr beeindruckt." William nickte stolz.

„Ich konnte leider selbst nicht anwesend sein, aber ich habe kurz mit ihrem Onkel telefoniert. Sollten sie in nächster Zeit ihre Verwandten besuchen, Miss Bennet, sagen sie mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, ihnen Pemberley persönlich zu zeigen."

Elizabeth war verblüfft. Was bewog ihn dazu, ihr dieses Angebot zu machen? Wollte er einfach freundlich sein? Steckte mehr dahinter? Sie hob den Blick und sah in zwei dunkelbraune, arglos dreinschauende Augen. Nein, sicherlich hatte er keine Hintergedanken. Oder?

_Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten,_ dachte Elizabeth und beschloss, es einfach fürs Erste so auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sie hatte schließlich überhaupt keine Verbindung zu William Darcy, außer vielleicht durch Jane, und bisher war er einfach nur freundlich gewesen. Dieser Unsinn von wegen er habe sich in ihr Foto verliebt – das schien glücklicherweise nur dem verwirrten Hirn seines Cousins entsprungen zu sein. Blieb die Sache mit George. Aber diesbezüglich hatte sie sich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert – siehe ihren unrühmlichen Auftritt und ihre ätzenden Bemerkungen beim Empfang für ihren Onkel – aber das verdrängte sie für den Augenblick lieber erst einmal in tiefste Tiefen.

„Vielleicht komme ich bei Gelegenheit einmal auf ihr Angebot zurück, vielen Dank", sagte sie daher eher unverbindlich und er nickte.

„Nehmen sie mich beim Wort", meinte er und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, das sie schon wieder in Verwirrung stürzte. Glücklicherweise kam Richard Fitzwilliam in diesem Moment wieder auf sie zu.

„Schauen sie sich noch das Finale an, Miss Bennet?" fragte William und stand auf.

„Äh...oh ja, ja, na...natürlich", stotterte Elizabeth.

„Fein. Dann sehen wir uns hoffentlich später noch einmal. Vielleicht können wir anschließend alle zusammen eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen, was meinst du, Richard?"

„Klar!" erwiderte dieser fröhlich und grinste Elizabeth an. „Dann bis später, Liz! Drück uns die Daumen, ok?" Elizabeth lachte, nickte und die beiden Männer zogen ab, um sich für ihr Spiel vorzubereiten.

William war mit dem Verlauf des Gespräches recht zufrieden. Sie hatte seine Entschuldigung akzeptiert und nicht mit ihm gestritten. Das Thema George Wickham hatten sie nicht angeschnitten – das hatte Zeit, bis sie sich vielleicht ein wenig besser kannten. Er wusste, er würde irgendwann mit ihr darüber sprechen müssen, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Wickham sie so manipulierte. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er vielleicht Dinge würde preisgeben müssen, die er am liebsten nie mehr an die Oberfläche geholt hätte. Dinge, die auch seine Schwester betrafen. Es tröstete ihn ein wenig, dass sein Erzfeind heute nicht hier war – möglicherweise waren die beiden nicht mehr zusammen? Möglicherweise war es auch nur Wunschdenken. Sie hatte eingewilligt, nach dem Spiel noch etwas zu unternehmen. Vielleicht ergab sich eine Gelegenheit...

Zuversichtlich in die Zukunft blickend folgte William Darcy seinem Cousin in den für die Spieler reservierten Turnierbereich, um sich auf das Finale vorzubereiten – ein verträumtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Die Bingley- und Bennetgeschwister nahmen zwischenzeitlich ihren Platz auf der Tribüne wieder ein. Caroline hatte ihren Anhänger natürlich _nicht_ wiedergefunden. Sie grämte sich lautstark darüber, machte alle anderen dafür verantwortlich und wollte allen Ernstes zum Veranstalter gehen, damit dieser jemanden mit der weiteren Suche beauftragte. Während Charles und Jane die Wütende beruhigten, stellte Elizabeth ihre Ohren auf Durchzug und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Männern unten auf dem Sand zu.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihr kurzes Gespräch für William bedeutet hatte. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen, ihn nicht gleich rundweg abgelehnt! Er war erleichtert und voller Hoffnung, was sich unmittelbar auf sein Spiel auswirkte. Er spielte wie entfesselt, hechtete nach den aussichtslosesten Bällen und erwischte sie noch, peitschte sie gnadenlos übers Netz, schien überhaupt nicht zu ermüden. Er war pures Adrenalin. Immer wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Blick nach oben auf die Tribüne zu Elizabeth, die seine Blicke manchmal sogar erwiderte.

William konnte es gar nicht abwarten, bis das Spiel endlich vorbei war. Ihre Gegner hielten bloß am Anfang ernsthafter mit, doch dann ging ihnen eindeutig die Kraft aus und er und Richard machten kurzen Prozess. Unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer nahmen sie ihren Siegerpokal entgegen, winkten ins Publikum und verschwanden zum Duschen und Umziehen.

William beeilte sich, sehr zu Richards Erheiterung. Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde wieder nach draußen kamen, wurden sie von Jane, Charles, Elizabeth und Caroline bereits erwartet. Caroline, über ihren Verlust offenbar hinweggekommen – schließlich konnte man ja alles neu kaufen, nicht wahr – strahlte und warf sich sofort an Williams Hals, doch der machte sich unerwartet rüde von ihr los.

Die siegreichen Helden wurden euphorisch beglückwünscht und sie nahmen die „Huldigungen" gnädig entgegen. Sie mussten den Pokal vorzeigen, der von allen gebührend bestaunt wurde und William wiederholte seine Einladung zum Abendessen. Caroline schlug das teuerste Restaurant in Belgravia vor, das ihr einfiel, doch alle anderen lehnten ab. Sie trugen alle Freizeitklamotten – fast alle – und so stand diese Lokalität sowieso außer Frage. Zumal keiner von ihnen einen so noblen Schuppen von sich aus vorgeschlagen hätte – schließlich hatte William sie eingeladen und würde entscheiden.

Nachdem sie alle ihnen bekannten Restaurants in der Nähe vorgeschlagen und die meisten davon verworfen hatten – _nee, bitte kein Chinesisch, ach nö, Italienisch hatte ich erst gestern_ – entschieden sie sich für ein gemütliches kleines Steakhaus am Rande des Hyde Park. Sie wollten gerade losgehen, als jemand von hinten auf Elizabeth zutrat und ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte legte. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und ihre empörte Zurechtweisung, die ihr auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, verwandelte sich umgehend in ein erfreutes: „George!"

Alle anderen drehten sich erstaunt nach ihr um. Bevor auch nur irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte und bevor er selbst darüber nachgedacht hatte, war William zu ihr getreten.

„Lass sofort die Hände von ihr, Wickham!" knurrte er böse, doch Wickham lachte nur.

„Darcy, bitte." Sein Ton war an selbstzufriedener Arroganz nicht zu überbieten und er presste Elizabeth, die William halb erstaunt, halb verärgert anschaute, besitzergreifend an sich.

„Ich möchte sie doch sehr bitten, sich nicht in meine Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen", sagte sie kalt. William starrte sie ungläubig an, öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann schüttelte er nur resigniert den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Wollen wir gehen, Babe?" fragte Wickham großspurig und Elizabeth nickte.

„Sorry, Jane, ich komm nicht mit. Ruf dich an, ok?" rief sie über ihre Schulter, als sie mit Wickham abzog. Jane nickte perplex. Sie war mit der Entscheidung ihrer Schwester nicht im geringsten einverstanden, doch sie sagte nichts. Später war auch noch Gelegenheit dafür, Elizabeth klarzumachen, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich höflich William gegenüber benommen hatte.

Der Spaß am Rest des Tages war William gründlich vergangen. Er hielt zwar selbstverständlich sein Versprechen und lud die ganze Bande noch zum Essen ein, doch er blieb schweigsam und sofort danach verabschiedete er sich und fuhr nach Mayfair zurück. Und dabei hatte sich doch alles so positiv entwickelt...


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Elizabeth hatte ihren Augen nicht getraut, als George auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel vor ihr stand und sie sogar umarmte. Darcys Einmischung hatte sie über alle Maßen empört. Wie konnte er es wagen! Was ging es ihn an, mit wem sie sich abgab? _Lass sofort die Hände von ihr,_ also wirklich! So ein Idiot!

Wickham behielt – vollkommen untypisch für ihn – seinen Arm um Elizabeths Taille gelegt und schlenderte mit ihr zusammen durch den Park. Elizabeth staunte, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

„Stell dir vor, ich habe einen neuen Job!" platzte Wickham dann mit der guten Nachricht heraus und strahlte sie an.

„Hey, cool! Wo? In einer Chemiefirma?" Elizabeth freute sich aufrichtig.

„Äh...nein, nicht so ganz. Es hat was mit Medikamenten zu tun. Ich koordiniere Medikamentenlieferungen zwischen einem pharmazeutischen Hersteller und verschiedenen Arztpraxen und Krankenhäusern. Ist leider sehr zeitaufwendig, aber es wird gut bezahlt. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich so vernachlässigt habe in der letzten Zeit."

Seine Stimme war sanft geworden und er zog Elizabeth vorsichtig ein Stück näher an sich. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Seit wann war George so kuschelig und anhänglich? Aber ihr gefiel es. Vielleicht würde er seine seltsame Zurückhaltung ja endlich aufgeben und Sachen tun, die man von seinem Freund erwarten konnte!

Sie hatte ihrerseits einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt und drückte ihn liebevoll.

„Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten, George", sagte sie leise und hatte ihm sein langes Sich-nicht-melden sofort verziehen.

„Ja, ich bin auch ganz glücklich darüber", meinte er. „Ich habe aber die Zeit gut genutzt und sogar eine neue Wohnung gefunden. In einer etwas besseren Gegend. Von dort kann ich rund um die Uhr arbeiten, endlich wieder eine richtig gut bezahlte Stelle! Was glaubst du wie erleichternd es ist, jetzt nicht mehr jeden Shilling umdrehen zu müssen! Endlich Geld ausgeben zu können!" Er war stehengeblieben und schaute Elizabeth zärtlich an. „Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns nun wieder häufiger sehen könnten. Auch abends."

Elizabeth schluckte. Bedeutete das etwa...

George nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in die Hände und küsste sie. Lange. Ausgiebig.

Elizabeth kam nur langsam und sehr atemlos wieder in die Realität zurück. Würden sie endlich eine „richtige" Beziehung miteinander haben? Sie wagte es kaum zu hoffen. Und ja, sie sehnte sich nach ein bisschen menschlicher Nähe.

„Hey, was meinst du, willst du meine neue Wohnung sehen?" fragte Wickham enthusiastisch und bevor sie näher darüber nachdenken konnte, stimmte sie zu.

Es war zwar nicht gerade das vornehme Mayfair, wohin Wickham sie führte, aber immerhin ein halbwegs anständiges, sauberes Viertel. Die Wohnung lag in einem Mehrfamilienhaus in der Nähe einer U-Bahn Station. Sie war nicht groß, aber ordentlich und bestand aus einer kleinen Küche, einem Badezimmer, einem geräumigen Wohnzimmer und einem Schlafzimmer. Typische Junggesellenbude, dachte Elizabeth und schaute sich neugierig um.

„Ich ziehe mich schnell um, bin gleich wieder da!" sagte Wickham und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Elizabeth wunderte sich über die Geräusche, die gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer nebenan ertönten, aber sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich musste er erst ein wenig Ordnung machen, grinste sie. Dann wurde sie ernst und errötete. Oder er bereitete das _Bett_ für anderweitige Aktivitäten vor, bezog es vielleicht neu? Jetzt, wo die Gelegenheit zum Greifen nahelag, wusste sie nicht, ob sie _es_ würde tun können. Sie schluckte hart.

Um sich von diesem ebenso verführerischen wie furchterregenden Gedanken abzulenken, schaute sie sich ein wenig um. In einer Ecke standen große Glasbehälter gefüllt mit bunten Bonbons. Stirnrunzelnd trat sie näher und stellte fest, dass es sich hier wohl eher um Tabletten handelte. Auf den Gläsern stand nur die chemische Formel, keinerlei Produktbezeichnung. Natürlich war er Chemiker und sollte die Formeln kennen, aber es wäre doch viel einfacher, wenn beispielsweise „Aspirin" draufstünde, oder? George hatte von Medikamenten gesprochen, aber die gab es doch wohl kaum ohne ordentliche Verpackung? Und vor allem hatten sie alle die gleiche Größe, wenn auch nicht die gleiche Farbe. Hm.

Bücher gab es so gut wie keine in dem Raum, was Elizabeth äußerst schade fand. Sie liebte es, in anderen Wohnungen Bücherregale zu durchforsten. Man konnte sich so einen sehr aufschlussreichen Eindruck über den Eigentümer verschaffen, sagte sie immer. Man konnte auch genau sehen, welche Bücher sich jemand ins Regal stellte, nur um Eindruck zu schinden und welche wirklich gelesen wurden. George war offensichtlich kein großer Leser. Schade. Doch halt, dort standen ein paar großformatige Bände in einem schmalen Regal. Sahen von weitem wie Bildbände aus. Daneben befanden sich dünnere Hefte, offenbar Comics. Nanu, war George etwa fernen Ländern und dem Fernweh verfallen?

Mitnichten. Die acht Bücher hatten ausnahmslos Aktfotografie zum Thema. Nun ja, warum nicht, dachte Elizabeth. Die Fotos waren ästhetisch und es war nichts verwerfliches daran, solche Bücher zu besitzen. Die Comics hingegen waren ein wenig…nun ja…_deftiger_. _Deutlicher_. Einige ganz sicher nicht jugendfrei. Ok, George war ein Mann, ein erwachsener Mann und alleinstehend noch dazu…

„Bin gleich bei dir, Süße!" rief Wickham und Elizabeth fuhr zusammen. Hastig stellte sie einen Band wieder ins Regal zurück und trat ans Fenster, als Wickham auch schon wieder erschien.

„Entschuldige, ich musste nur schnell etwas erledigen", murmelte er und presste sie an sich. Elizabeth fiel es gar nicht auf, dass er sich überhaupt nicht umgezogen hatte. Sie ließ sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen und küssen. Oh, es tat gut, endlich mal wieder einen weichen, warmen Körper zu spüren…

"Hmmm…ich hab dich vermisst, Baby", schnurrte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und nach unten, umfassten ihre Pobacken. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Elizabeths Vorbehalte einer Liebesnacht gegenüber sanken sekündlich. Es war schon so lange her…viel zu lange für ihren Geschmack.

Als Wickham gerade dabei war, sich Zugang zu Elizabeths Bluse zu verschaffen, klingelte sein Mobiltelefon. Fluchend machte er sich los, entschuldigte sich knapp und nahm mit einem gebellten „Hallo!" das Gespräch an. Als er hörte, wer dran war, verließ er schnell den Raum.

Elizabeth seufzte enttäuscht. Sie war mittlerweile mehr als bereit für eine andere Art von _Zärtlichkeiten_, aber diese Störung war vollkommen liebestötend. Es gab ihr viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, ob sie auch keinen Fehler machte. Sie hörte Wickham draußen das Gespräch beenden, doch er kam nicht zurück. Er schien weitere Anrufe zu tätigen, doch sie konnte nur Wortfetzen hören, wollte aber auch nicht lauschen.

Elizabeths Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ein Regal mit DVDs gelenkt. Sie zupfte gedankenverloren ihre Bluse wieder zurecht und beäugte neugierig die schwarzen Plastikhüllen. _Ob George auch _Sinn und Vorurteil _im Regal stehen hatte?_ grinste sie und zog eine der Hüllen heraus. Nun ja, eine Literaturverfilmung schien „Heiße Teeniezungen" nicht gerade zu sein, dachte sie perplex und starrte mit großen Augen auf die sehr eindeutigen Bilder. Die anderen DVDs trugen ähnlich sinnfreie, noch viel reißerische Titel. Sie hatten jedoch alle eine Gemeinsamkeit: Es ging ausschließlich um „Teenies". Nicht unbedingt _jugendfreie_ Teenies.

Elizabeth stellte die Hüllen angewidert und sichtlich ernüchtert zurück ins Regal. Sie hatte wahrhaftig nichts gegen Erotik einzuwenden, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie _davon_ halten sollte. Vor allem die Fokussierung Wickhams auf Teenager gab ihr zu denken. Vielleicht war es nur gut gewesen, dass sie gestört worden waren, bevor sie etwas getan hätte, was sie möglicherweise bereute.

Wickham beendete seine Telefonate verärgert. Er musste gleich noch einmal weg, „Medikamente" ausliefern. Toll. Aber man durfte seine besten Kunden nicht verärgern, oder? Da Henrietta momentan in Irland unterwegs war, hatte er Elizabeth als Ersatz auserkoren, aber so wie es aussah, würde er sie heute nacht nicht haben. Dabei war sie schon wie Wachs in seinen Händen gewesen! Sie flehte ihn ja regelrecht an, sie zu nehmen! Er überlegte und sah auf die Uhr. Sie war heiß auf ihn, das spürte er. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnte er sie vielleicht doch noch kurz durchvögeln… wäre doch echt schade um die verpasste Gelegenheit.

„Sorry, Baby, aber ich habe grade einen Auftrag reinbekommen, ich muss gleich nochmal los." Er trat auf Elizabeth zu und wollte dort weitermachen, wo sie eben aufgehört hatten, doch sie wich zurück.

„Das macht nichts", sagte sie so fest sie konnte, „ich mach mich dann am besten auch auf den Weg."

„Oh, einen Moment haben wir noch", flüsterte er heiser und machte Anstalten, ihre Bluse zu öffnen, doch Elizabeth wehrte seine Hände ab.

„Nein, lieber nicht, George." Wickham war natürlich mehr als nur angesäuert, doch er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Hey, Süße, was ist? Du warst doch eben nicht so spröde!" Seine Hand fuhr unter ihre Bluse und Elizabeth riss sich regelrecht los.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht!" sagte sie bestimmt und schob seine Hand weg. Wickham sah sie verständnislos an. Spielte sie jetzt auf einmal „hard to get"?

„Ist was?" fragte er konsterniert. Elizabeth verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Diese DVDs dort… ich glaube, ich habe damit ein Problem", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Die DVDs?" wiederholte er verständnislos. Sein Blick fiel auf das Regal. _Verdammt! Was zum Teufel musste sie auch hier rumschnüffeln!_

„Oh, _diese_ DVDs", sagte er und lachte erleichtert auf. „Die gehören dem Typen, der mir diese Wohnung vermietet hat. Er hat noch ein paar Sachen hier rumstehen, unter anderem auch die DVDs. Ich habe die Wohnung möbliert übernommen, weißt du. Werde ihn gleich anrufen, dass er seinen Schund endlich abholen soll."

Wickham schenkte Elizabeth sein überzeugendstes Lächeln. Ob sie ihm die Geschichte abnahm? Er war zuversichtlich, sie hatte ja auch die Sache mit dem neuen Job und dem angeblichen „Koordinieren von _Medikamenten_-Lieferungen" klaglos geschluckt. Naiv und behütet wie die Kleine war, konnte sie Ecstasy-Pillen sowieso nicht von ordinärem Aspirin unterscheiden! Wie gut nur, dass er seine umfangreiche Sammlung an einschlägigen Kontakt- und anderen eher freizügigen Magazinen rechtzeitig in seinem Schlafzimmerschrank verstaut hatte!

Elizabeth nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie bezweifelte, dass sich in William Darcys Haushalt so etwas befand. Wie zum Teufel kam sie jetzt auf _ihn_? fragte sie sich verwirrt. Sie schwieg. Sagte George die Wahrheit? Sie war nicht so dumm und unbedarft, wie er vielleicht glaubte. Männer tickten manchmal anders, und wenn er auf so etwas stand, nun ja. Sie wollte bloß nicht angelogen werden. Und warum sollte jemand eine solche „Sammlung" in einer anderen Wohnung lassen?

„Süße, jetzt mach daraus keinen Elefanten, ja? Die Dinger gehören mir nicht und ich hab sie mir auch nicht angeschaut. Ich verspreche, ich sorge dafür, dass der Typ sie bald abholt, dann stören sie dich nicht." Er streckte einladend die Arme aus, doch Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte besser gehen, George", sagte sie leise und ging zur Tür. „Du solltest deine Kunden auch nicht über Gebühr warten lassen. Ich will nicht schuld daran sein, wenn eine arme kranke Oma heute abend nicht ihre Tabletten bekommt."

Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, lächelte leicht und verließ die Wohnung.

Wickham machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen oder etwas zu sagen. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. Liebe Güte, was waren manche Weiber empfindlich! Aber so ganz durfte er Elizabeth nicht verschrecken, sie könnte ihm irgendwann noch einmal sehr nützlich sein. Vielmehr, die Beziehungen ihres Onkels. Er packte die gewünschte Bestellung an _Medikamenten_ zusammen und überlegte dabei, was er mit dem Rest des Abends anfangen sollte. Die kleine Buchhändlerin hatte ihn sehr aufgeheizt – es wäre doch schade, seine „Hitze" zu verschwenden, oder? Vielleicht ergab sich ja etwas in einem dieser Tanzschuppen, wo er seine _Arzneimittel_ vertickte.

Elizabeth dagegen ging auf direktem Weg nach Hause. Es war noch nicht so spät am Tag, sie würde sich einfach mit einem Buch, einem Glas Rotwein und einem Sandwich einen netten Abend im Garten machen. Also wie sonst auch. Ganz alleine. Sie hatte über einiges nachzudenken.

Umso erstaunter war sie, dass Jane gegen halb elf nach Hause kam. Ohne Charles.

„Nanu, große Schwester, wo ist Mr. B?" fragte sie verwundert. Sie suchte nach geweinten Tränen in Janes Augen, nach Anzeichen, dass sie sich gestritten hatten, doch Jane lächelte bloß.

„Oh, der war der Meinung, dass er seinen Freund heute abend lieber nicht alleine lassen sollte", meinte sie. „William war nicht besonders gut drauf, nachdem er halbwegs verdaut hatte, dass du mit Wickham abgezogen bist." Elizabeth schaute sie fragend an.

„Was geht es William Darcy an, was ich mache? Ich weiß, er kann George nicht leiden, aber es ist doch meine Entscheidung, oder? Nach allem, was er ihm angetan hat..."

„Wovon wir nicht wissen, ob es überhaupt stimmt", sagte Jane vernünftig. Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen.

„Er hat mir bisher noch nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen", meinte sie stur.

„Er mag dich sehr gerne, Lizzy", erwiderte Jane sanft. „Ich glaube, er war schon sehr enttäuscht, dass du einfach so gegangen bist." Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist das für ein Typ, der sich in ein Plakat verliebt, Jane? Und fast im gleichen Atemzug diese Person, die auf diesem Plakat abgebildet ist, als Brauereipferd betitelt? Tut mir leid, dass kann ich nicht ernst nehmen. Außerdem, wenn er mich über George aufklären wollte, könnte er mich jederzeit ansprechen. Heute hätte er eine gute Gelegenheit gehabt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich darauf anspricht, solange du mit George zusammen bist. Dafür ist er zu wohlerzogen und er weiß auch genau, dass du nicht sehr gnädig auf solche Sachen reagieren würdest. Er hatte sich ganz einfach nur gefreut, einen unverfänglichen Abend mit dir zu verbringen. Dich vielleicht ein bißchen besser kennenzulernen und du ihn. Er ist ein sehr netter..." Elizabeth hob die Hand.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du brauchst ihn mir nicht anzupreisen, Janey. Ich rechne ihm hoch an, dass er sich heute mittag bei mir entschuldigt hat, aber ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, was wir miteinander zu tun hätten. Ich bin nicht interessiert, Jane!"

„Entschuldige, Lizzy, ich will euch ja auch nicht miteinander verkuppeln." Sie goss ihnen beiden noch Rotwein nach und wechselte das Thema. „Wie wars mit George? Ich wundere mich, dass du schon zu Hause bist!" Elizabeth seufzte.

„Weißt du, Jane, es fing alles so schön an. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er einen neuen, gutbezahlten Job hat und auch eine neue Wohnung. Er hat mir die Wohnung auch gleich gezeigt. Wir haben ein bißchen... ein bißchen geknutscht und... na ja, wahrscheinlich wäre sogar mehr passiert heute abend. Aber dann ging sein Telefon und ich habe diese... diese DVDs entdeckt."

Elizabeth errötete und machte eine unbehagliche Pause.

„Welche DVDs, Lizzy?" Elizabeths Gesichtsfarbe wurde dunkel vor Verlegenheit.

„Nun ja, Männersachen eben. Sexzeug. Wilde Teenies oder wie auch immer der Kram hieß. Filme, die man nicht unbedingt im Fernsehen sehen würde. Und jede Menge davon, ein ganzes Regal voll."

Jane unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Manche Männer brauchten das wohl, und sie würde es keinem einzigen – auch Charles nicht – abnehmen, dass er nicht mindestens mal einen Blick riskieren würde. Man musste das Zeug ja nicht gleich in großen Mengen sammeln.

Elizabeth fuhr fort.

„Aber weißt du, er hat gesagt, die Filme gehörten ihm nicht. Sie gehören angeblich dem Typen, der ihm die Wohnung vermietet hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt."

„Liebes, was wäre schlimm, wenn sie tatsächlich George gehören würden?" fragte Jane vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir behagt die Vorstellung einfach nicht. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Charles...?" Jane verstand.

„Hm...ich glaube ich hätte ein Problem damit, wenn er diese Filme mir vorziehen würde. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass er seine Phantasien bei mir oder vielmehr mit mir auslebte."

Elizabeth nickte.

„Jane, das waren alles Filme mit Teenagern! Also nichts illegales, keine Angst. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass die alle volljährig waren! Ist das nicht schon eine Obsession? Und allein die Vorstellung, dass er zu Hause vor dem Fernseher sitzt und das regelmäßig konsumiert..."

„Ich kann dich gut verstehen, Liebes. Ich hätte damit auch ein Problem, glaube ich. Was willst du jetzt machen?" Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ihm wahrscheinlich noch mal eine Chance geben, oder? Vielleicht gehören die Filme ja wirklich jemand anderem."

Jane drückte Elizabeths Hand und lächelte etwas gezwungen. Sie war der Meinung, dass George Wickham ihrer Schwester ganz und gar nicht guttat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Eine Woche später kam Jane morgens etwas verspätet und atemlos in den Buchladen, doch sie strahlte über alle Ohren und platzte sofort mit ihrer Neuigkeit heraus.

„Stell dir vor, Lizzy, wir sind eingeladen! Nach Las Vegas!" Japsend holte sie Luft und schaute Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an.

„Wer ist wir?" fragte Elizabeth und goss ihrer Schwester unaufgefordert einen Kaffee ein.

„Du und ich! Ist das nicht toll? Mit Flug, mit Übernachtung, mit allen Schikanen. Es ist im September. Wir können problemlos den Laden für ein oder zwei Wochen zumachen und..."

„Jane Bennet, vielleicht erzählst Du mal der Reihe nach! _Wer_ lädt mich nach Las Vegas ein und _warum_? Und _warum_ sollte mir dieser _Jemand_ auch noch Flug und Unterkunft bezahlen?"

Jane war wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen, aber sie war noch immer sehr aufgeregt. „Also, pass auf! Im September findet in Las Vegas das weltgrößte Beachvolleyballturnier für Hobbyteams statt. William und sein Cousin nehmen daran teil. Ja, und Charles hat mich gestern abend gefragt, ob ich schon Pläne für den Sommerurlaub hätte. Irgendwann kamen wir dann auf die Idee, für diese eine Woche mit nach Las Vegas zu fliegen. Und Charles fragt dich, ob du auch mitkommst! Es kostet uns keinen Shilling. Ist das nicht aufregend, Lizzy? Bitte sag, dass du mitkommst! Es wird so genial, sag ich dir! Du kommst doch mit, oder?"

Jane strahlte ihre Schwester regelrecht an und konnte gar nicht verstehen, dass diese nicht gleich ebenso in Jubel ausbrach.

„Jane, ich kann mir von Charles keine solch teure Reise bezahlen lassen! Und selbst habe ich nicht soviel Geld, vielmehr die Lust, soviel Geld für eine Woche Urlaub auszugeben. Und ganz erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass ich ganz sicher keine ganze Woche in William Darcys Gesellschaft zubringen möchte!"

„Aber Lizzy, es kostet auch Charles nichts, er hat so viele Airmiles, dass er bequem drei Personen kostenlos fliegen lassen kann. Sogar in der Businessclass! Und für das Hotel gibt es Sonderkonditionen. Also so teuer wird das gar nicht. Was William betrifft: wenn du nicht magst, brauchst du ihn die ganze Woche über nicht zu sehen. Wir können uns aus dem Weg gehen und müssen ja nicht ständig aufeinanderkleben! Komm, gib dir einen Stoß!"

Es war zwar überaus verlockend und Elizabeth zog es für einen Moment ernsthaft in Erwägung, aber schließlich schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich wäre das fünfte Rad am Wagen, Janey. Du möchtest mit Charles ein paar schöne Tage verbringen und ich kann mit William oder seinem Cousin nichts anfangen. Willst du, dass ich uns ins Armenhaus bringe, weil ich vor lauter Langeweile Haus und Hof verzocke mit den ganzen Slotmachines oder am Pokertisch?"

Jane lachte.

„Ich hätte dich aber so gerne mit dabei, Liebes. Bitte, überleg es dir noch einmal gut! Stell dir doch mal vor... eine Woche mal die große, weite Welt angucken..." Sie blickte verzückt in die Ferne, vor lauter Vorfreude regelrecht berauscht.

Elizabeth grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Jane. Du fährst, und du machst so lange Urlaub wie du willst. Genieß die Zeit mit Charles, es wird sicher sehr aufregend. Und es hat den Vorteil, dass wir den Laden nicht gleich für zwei Wochen oder so schließen müssen."

„Ach Lizzy", machte Jane betrübt. „Versprich mir, dass du noch einmal eine Nacht darüber schläfst und dich morgen erst endgültig entscheidest! Lass dir alles noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen." Elizabeth seufzte in gespielter Verzweiflung, doch sie versprach es. Aber Jane wusste nur zu genau, dass ihre Schwester einen sturen Kopf hatte und sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr umentscheiden würde.

Und genauso war es. Elizabeth ließ sich nicht umstimmen und Jane gab es auch schon bald auf. Sie kannte ihre Schwester gut genug um zu wissen, dass eine einmal gefasste Meinung nicht mehr so leicht umgestoßen wurde.

George Wickham meldete sich ein paar Tage später wieder bei Elizabeth. Er war ziemlich kleinlaut und geknickt und entschuldigte sich tausendmal bei ihr. Sie hörte sich seine aufrichtigen Entschuldigungen erst zögernd an und ließ sich dann überreden, sich wieder mit ihm zu treffen.

Wickham ließ sich diesmal nicht lumpen. Durch seinen regen Handel mit den Ecstasypillen zu einigem Geld gekommen, lud er sie an einem Samstagabend zum Essen ein. Zuerst hatte er an einen der superteuren Schuppen in Mayfair gedacht, um vor ihr ein bißchen anzugeben. Er freute sich schon darauf, cool seine Brieftasche zu zücken und nonchalant ein paar hundert Pfund auf den Tisch des Hauses zu werfen. Mit einem exorbitanten Trinkgeld, versteht sich.

Glücklicherweise hatte er noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, oder vielmehr, seine Verschwendungssucht hatte ihm schnell selbst Grenzen gesetzt. Geld hielt sich nie lange in George Wickhams Gegenwart auf. Sobald er welches hatte, gab er es aus. Den Erlös aus seiner Dealerei hatte er bereits zum Großteil verzockt oder protzige Luxusartikel davon gekauft wie zum Beispiel eine Rolex oder Bekleidung, auf der das Herstellerlogo so groß wie möglich abgebildet war.

Und jetzt hätte er Elizabeth auch nur zu gern großspurig ausgeführt, doch er war nicht mehr ganz so liquide im Moment. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer schien es ihm zu sein, einfach einen Tisch beim Italiener um die Ecke zu bestellen. Zu edel hätte Elizabeth sicher misstrauisch gemacht. Natürlich, er hatte angeblich einen neuen Job – wenn man Drogendealen so bezeichnen konnte – doch selbst dieses naive Püppchen würde ihm nicht abnehmen, dass er sich Etablissements in Mayfair leisten konnte. Auch war die Gefahr, dort einem der verhassten Darcys oder Fitzwilliams über den Weg zu laufen, viel zu groß.

Ein Restaurant hier in der Nähe war auch aus dem Grund vorzuziehen, als dass er sie danach mit in seine Wohnung nehmen konnte – er war sicher, sie wäre einem bißchen wilden „Lakengerangel" nicht unbedingt abgeneigt.

Aus diesem Grund traf Wickham sorgfältige Vorbereitungen an besagtem Samstag. Die anstoßerregenden DVDs versteckte er in den tiefsten Tiefen seines Schlafzimmerschrankes, dort wo seine einschlägige Magazinsammlung schon untergebracht war. Er investierte sogar ein paar Pfund und erstand ein paar billige Bände Shakespeare in einem Antiquariat, die er anstelle der DVDs im Regal platzierte. Auch wechselte er nach einigem Überlegen die Bettwäsche, da Elizabeth die diversen Flecken, die gestern nacht erst entstanden waren, sicherlich nicht besonders mögen würde.

Für einen Moment kam ihm die gestrige Nacht wieder in den Sinn und er grinste genüsslich. Die zwei kleinen, wilden Furien hatten ihm ganz schön eingeheizt, du liebe Güte! Er dachte müßig darüber nach, was er mit Elizabeth wohl so anstellen konnte. Es würde ihm sicher etwas schwerfallen, den zärtlichen, behutsamen Lover zu spielen, den sie erwartete, aber alles andere würde sie wahrscheinlich verschrecken, vermutete er. Also sollte er die Handschellen vielleicht besser vorerst in der Schublade lassen. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen, vielleicht verbarg sich unter der unschuldigen Fassade ja eine kleine Nymphomanin... oder eine völlige Unschuld vom Lande. Er war auf alle Fälle schon sehr gespannt.

Auf die Idee, Elizabeth zu Hause abzuholen, kam George Wickham erst gar nicht. Sie konnte ja schließlich hervorragend mit der U-Bahn anreisen, oder? So weit waren seine Manieren nun auch nicht ausgebildet, dass er sich auch noch darüber Gedanken machen würde. Also trafen sie sich um neunzehn Uhr vor dem Restaurant – das heißt, Elizabeth war pünktlich, Wickham verspätete sich um zwanzig Minuten.

Mit einem reumütigen Lächeln trat er auf sie zu, nahm sie kurz in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Entschuldige, Elizabeth, ich hatte noch eine Lieferung Medikamente in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen und wurde aufgehalten." Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Macht nichts, ich bin auch erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen", log sie.

„Dann lass uns gleich hineingehen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" Wickham nahm ihren Arm und sie betraten das kleine Restaurant.

Es verlief alles nach Plan. Elizabeth fand das kleine Lokal sehr kuschlig und gemütlich, das Essen war erstaunlich gut und sie merkte vor lauter Plaudern überhaupt nicht, dass Wickham immer wieder ihr Rotweinglas auffüllte. Er achtete darauf, dass er selbst sich mehr an das Mineralwasser hielt – es war besser, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Wäre wahrscheinlich eher nicht so geschickt, sie im benebelten Zustand zu verführen und dann Praktiken solcherart zu versuchen, die er normalerweise bevorzugte. Um sie in die Kiste zu kriegen, musste er heute abend anständig bleiben. Also auch halbwegs nüchtern.

Wickham spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ihr eine seiner kleinen Glückspillen unterzujubeln, die Hemmungen jeder Art lösen würde, doch er nahm rasch davon Abstand. Ein bisschen angeheitert schien für die Kleine ausreichend zu sein. Und möglicherweise war es heute nicht das letzte Mal – es gab in Zukunft sicher noch genug Zeit für Spielereien, die _ihn_ anmachten.

Elizabeth war wohlig angesäuselt, als sie das Restaurant verließen. Sie ließ sich willig von Wickham in Richtung seiner Wohnung lenken und blieb immer wieder stehen, um ihn zu küssen. Wickham frohlockte. Die kleine naive Buchhändlerin wäre heute nacht leichte Beute. Sie war sowas von scharf auf ihn, das spürte er. Wahrscheinlich durfte er sich sogar teilweise bei Darcy dafür bedanken, dass dieser sich so selten dämlich verhalten hatte im Park. Elizabeth hatte sich noch lange über seine Einmischung aufgeregt, war stinkesauer gewesen. Es war Wasser auf Wickhams Mühle gewesen.

Widerstandslos ging Elizabeth mit in Wickhams Wohnung. Sie war betrunkener als sie wahrhaben wollte, ihr Kopf war angenehm leicht und frei und sie glaubte, sie könne schweben. Sie fühlte sich erregend frivol und schamlos wollte nichts weiter, als endlich mit Wickham ins Bett zu gehen.

Natürlich kam dieser ihrem Begehr nur zu gerne nach. Ohne große Umwege führte er sie in sein Schlafzimmer und riss sich die Klamotten vom Leib. Er frohlockte regelrecht. So angeheitert wie sie war, würde sie nicht viel an „Vorspiel" und ähnlichem Unfug verlangen, sondern wahrscheinlich einfach nur bereit für ihn sein. Und er war überaus bereit für _sie_.

Wickham sollte recht behalten. Nach noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten war die Sache erledigt, er war mehr oder weniger zufriedengestellt, Elizabeth sofort danach eingeschlafen. Ihm war relativ egal, ob sie was davon gehabt hatte. Liebe Güte, hatte die Kleine getankt! Er hoffte bloß, sie würde ihm nicht alles vollkotzen, wenn sie wieder aufwachte.

Nun ja, sein Wunsch wurde nicht _ganz_ erfüllt. Elizabeth erwachte am frühen Morgen mit heftigem Brummschädel und ihr Kopf schien Karussell zu fahren. Sie stöhnte zum Steinerweichen, erhob sich mühsam und schaffte es schließlich gerade noch ins Badezimmer. Wickham verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Na ja, immerhin nicht auf den Teppich… Er hoffte bloß, sie würde sich jetzt bald aus dem Staub machen. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

„Hast du Aspirin?" fragte Elizabeth benommen, als sie aus dem Bad wieder auftauchte.

„Klar, warte." Wickham wühlte in einer Schublade und kramte eine vergilbte Schachtel hervor. War zwar schon zwei Jahre abgelaufen, aber egal. Merkte sie eh nicht.

„Danke." Elizabeth ging ins Bad zurück, nahm die halbzerbröselte Tablette und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf dem Bett nieder. Sie fühlte sich sterbenselend und wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Alles klar mit dir?" fragte Wickham und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zurück. Elizabeth nickte bloß. Sie konnte sich irgendwie nicht aufraffen.

„Hey, komm her", murmelte Wickham und zog sie an sich. „Du hast ein bißchen viel getrunken gestern, Babe. Am besten, du fährst nach Hause und kurierst dich in Ruhe aus. Ich würde dir ja gerne noch Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich muss leider arbeiten. Die nehmen auf Wochenenden keine Rücksicht."

Elizabeth nickte schwach.

„Ja, ich gehe lieber."

„Kommst du klar?" Sie nickte wieder.

„Die U-Bahn ist ja in der Nähe. Soweit komme ich schon noch." Wickham ließ sie los und erhob sich. Er lächelte aufmunternd.

„Wird schon wieder, Süße. Ist nur ein kleiner Kater, morgen bist du wieder fit. War schön mit dir, Babe. Ich ruf dich an, okay?"

„Ist gut." Sie nahm ihre Habseligkeiten, küsste George auf die Wange und verließ die Wohnung. Ihr war egal, wie sie im Augenblick aussah, und dass ihr Gefährte es nicht einmal für nötig hielt, sie sicher nach Hause zu bringen, sie wollte nur noch weg.

Wickham seufzte erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Solange die Weiber das taten, für was sie gut waren, hatte er kein Problem. Sobald es aber kompliziert und anstrengend wurde, war Schluss mit lustig. Wie gut, dass Miss Bennet das von selbst kapiert hatte und nicht versuchte, ihm für den Rest des Tages auf die Nerven zu gehen. Überhaupt, sie wurde ihm langsam zu langweilig. Er fand auch im Augenblick keinen praktikablen Weg, ihre Verbindungen zu Edward Gardiner auszunutzen.

An einem seriösen Job in der Chemiebranche war Wickham natürlich nicht im geringsten interessiert. Vielmehr war er auf der Suche nach einem bequemen Bezug der Substanzen, die er für seine „Medikamente" benötigte. Aber der Weg über Elizabeth hatte sich als zu steinig und zu wenig Erfolg versprechend herausgestellt. Im Bett hatte er sie jetzt gehabt, es war ok gewesen und vielleicht könnte er sie noch einiges lehren, aber andererseits war das mühsam und sie wäre ja auch nicht immer betrunken. Er bezweifelte, dass sie nüchtern seine Spielchen mitmachen würde. Vielleicht war es in der Tat an der Zeit, sie in den Wind zu schießen.

Er überlegte, ob er sich noch eine Runde aufs Ohr legen sollte, war ja schließlich noch früh am Tag, aber dafür war er jetzt zu wach. Er kramte eine seiner heißgeliebten DVDs aus dem Schrank und vertrieb sich den restlichen Morgen auf für ihn äußerst angenehme Art und Weise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis sich William Darcys schlechte Laune wieder halbwegs legte. Richard hatte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht – als hätte es dessen bedurft – weil er sich im Hyde Park wie ein Idiot benommen hatte. William war sich selbst am meisten darüber bewusst, dass sein Einsatz nicht so gut bei Elizabeth angekommen war. Um es einmal vorsichtig auszudrücken.

William war mit seinem Latein wahrlich am Ende. Es hatte alles so gut begonnen im Hyde Park. Sie hatten sich doch recht nett unterhalten, oder? Sie war ganz normal gewesen, hatte seine Entschuldigung angenommen, sie wollte mit zum Abendessen kommen. Bis Wickham aufgetaucht war.

William war so wütend gewesen, dass sein Verstand geradewegs ausgesetzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er Wickham sogar noch niedergeschlagen, wenn er und Elizabeth nicht so schnell verschwunden gewesen wären. William verstand es einfach nicht. Wieso konnte sie nicht sehen, dass sie geradewegs in ihr Verderben lief? Wie konnte er ihr das bloß begreiflich machen?

Richard hatte es ihm schonungslos gesagt. Er würde in dieser Sache _gar nichts_ ausrichten. Er würde sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden müssen, dass sie ihre eigenen Fehler machte – wenn sie das persönlich überhaupt als Fehler ansehen würde.

William hatte gehofft, dass er über Jane und Bingley in näherem Kontakt mit Elizabeth bleiben würde, doch auch diese Hoffnung hatte sich vorerst nicht erfüllt. Er hatte Bingley vorgeschlagen, die beiden Bennetschwestern mit nach Las Vegas einzuladen, er würde sämtliche Kosten für die beiden übernehmen, doch am Ende war es nur Jane, die mitkommen würde und Bingley konnte sie auf Airmiles fliegen lassen. William wusste nicht, was er sonst noch tun konnte, um einen normalen Umgang mit Elizabeth zu pflegen.

Richard überredete ihn schließlich, schon etwas früher als geplant nach USA zu fliegen. Er selbst hatte sowieso einige geschäftliche Dinge in Kalifornien zu erledigen und William hatte, nachdem er sich mit seinem Vater beraten hatte, auch einige Aufträge erhalten, die er bei dieser Gelegenheit für DS&T würde abwickeln können. William hatte nichts dagegen, so wäre er wenigstens abgelenkt von seinem Liebeskummer.

Sie mieteten sich im Fairmont San Jose ein. Während William jeden Tag pflichtbewusst die verschiedenen Unternehmen und Partnerfirmen von DS&T im Silicon Valley aufsuchte und teilweise bis spät in den Abend Konferenzen abhielt, sah es sein Cousin ein wenig lockerer. Seine Geschäfte waren schnell abgewickelt und er konnte sich sehr bald schon dem seligen Nichtstun hingeben. Was ihm jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit langweilig wurde, so ganz allein.

„Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?" fragte er eines morgens miesepetrig, als er seinen Cousin zum Frühstück traf. Richard im Freizeitlook, William ganz businesslike im edlen Zwirn, bereit für ein weiteres Meeting.

„Für was?" fragte William geistesabwesend zurück. Die Börsenkurse in der Zeitung waren allemal interessanter als sein schlechtgelaunter Cousin.

„Wie lange willst du noch 24 Stunden am Tag arbeiten?" schmollte Richard. „Ich habe gedacht, wir machen Ferien! Und wir sind jetzt schon drei Tage hier und du schuftest bis spät in die Nacht." William unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Du redest wie eine unbefriedigte Ehefrau. Ich bin gerade in wichtigen Vertragsverhandlungen. Zwei Tage noch, und dann können wir nach Los Angeles fahren. Dort habe ich nur einen Termin mit dem Präsidenten der UCLA. Die Uni möchte Professor Gardiner für einen Vortrag gewinnen."

Richard griff seufzend nach einem weiteren Croissant. Eine aufregend gebaute Blondine lief an ihrem Tisch vorbei und er schaute ihr frustriert hinterher.

„Wird auch Zeit! Das Frauenmaterial hier in diesem Nest ist schlicht und ergreifend nicht nach meinem Geschmack! Die Kleine da ist leider die Ausnahme. Ah, und natürlich ist sie mit nem Kerl da." William schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Börsenkursen zu.

„Ich dachte, dir macht es Spaß, mit dem Jag durch die Gegend zu düsen und Frauen aufzureißen!" hörte man seine Stimme hinter der Zeitung.

„San Jose ist nicht gerade ein aufregender Ort, Darce. In LA wird es aber besser, dort haben wir ein Hotel direkt am Strand."

William verdrehte die Augen. Richard würde den ganzen Tag den Beachboy geben und alles anflirten, was nicht bei drei auf irgendeiner Palme saß. Aber andererseits war es ihm egal. Sollte er doch. Er selbst würde sich auf jeden Fall ein paar Tage unter der Sonne Kaliforniens erholen. Er würde sich mit ein paar Büchern eindecken und den ganzen Tag am Strand herumgammeln. Vielleicht schaffte er es sogar, einmal nicht an Elizabeth Bennet zu denken – oder, viel besser noch – sie für immer und ewig aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen!

William schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Ich werde heute nicht so lange weg sein, wollen wir zusammen Abendessen?" Richard nickte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso grinst du so?" fragte er neugierig und wandte sich um, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Drei Tische hinter ihm saß die hübsche Blonde und flirtete ungeniert seinen Cousin an.

„Toll. Wie schaffst du es immer, dass die schärfsten Bräute auf dich fliegen, ohne dass du was dafür tust?" brummte Richard. William erhob sich und ließ die Serviette auf den Tisch fallen.

„Kultivierte Frauen stehen nun einmal auf gepflegte Männer in tadelloser Kleidung, Cousin. Bis später."

Er nickte Richard zu, schenkte der hübschen Unbekannten ein unverbindliches Lächeln und machte sich daran, seinen Pflichten für heute nachzugehen.

Wie versprochen traf er sich am Abend mit Richard zum Essen wieder. Da es schon etwas später war, blieben sie im Hotel, anschließend ließen sie sich noch einen Moment in der Bar nieder. Zu ihrer Überraschung sahen sie die Blonde von heute früh wieder. Die junge Frau zog alle Blicke auf sich, als sie die Bar betrat, doch sie lächelte erfreut, als sie die Cousins erblickte.

Selbstbewusst kam sie näher und blieb dicht vor William stehen.

„Haben sie zufällig Feuer, Sir?" hauchte sie und gestattete ihm einen großzügigen Einblick in ihr Dekolleté. Bevor William bedauernd verneinen konnte, schoss ein Arm zwischen sie und eine Flamme schnappte auf.

„Danke!" sagte sie kühl und würdigte Richard ansonsten keines Blickes.

Ihr Interesse galt eindeutig William. Sie wartete einen Augenblick, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch William nickte ihr nur freundlich zu und griff nach seinem Glas Single Malt. Er wünschte, er wäre zu Hause in Pemberley. Es gab nichts schöneres, mit einem Glas alten, erlesenen Whiskys den Abend vor dem behaglichen Kaminfeuer in der Bibliothek zu beschließen. Nun ja, vielleicht gab es noch _eine_ andere Sache, die schöner war. Aber dazu gehörten zwei.

„Entschuldigen sie, ich möchte sie nicht belästigen", sprach ihn die Blondine an und wies mit dem Kopf auf sein Glas, „aber ich frage mich, ob sie mir behilflich sein können. Wie erkenne ich denn nun einen wirklich guten Whisky, können sie mir das in drei kurzen Sätzen erklären?" William unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dass sich die Lady für alles andere, bloß nicht für Whisky interessierte, war sonnenklar. Er hatte jedoch keinerlei Bedürfnis nach weiblicher Gesellschaft. Weder jetzt noch später.

Trotzdem war er natürlich wohlerzogen genug, um ihr höflich zu antworten.

„Nun ja, die Kunst des Whiskydestillierens ist eine Wissenschaft für sich und in drei kurzen Sätzen wahrlich nicht abzuhandeln. Ich würde sagen, lassen sie für den Anfang einfach ihren Geschmack entscheiden. Sollten sie sich danach näher mit dem Thema befassen wollen, besuchen sie eine Destillerie ihrer Wahl und machen eine Führung mit anschließender Probe. Dort können Fachleute alle ihre Fragen beantworten. Ich bin selbst nur ein einfacher Genießer, kein Experte."

Das war schamlos untertrieben, denn William kannte sich sehr wohl ausgezeichnet mit der Materie aus und seine private Sammlung zu Hause auf Pemberley versetzte selbst anspruchsvolle Whiskykenner in euphorisches Schwelgen. Die gute Dame wechselte auch prompt das Thema, was ihn nicht weiter überraschte, doch ihn insgeheim den Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Oh, das werde ich tun", zwitscherte sie, ihr Interesse an Whisky schon wieder längst vergessend. „Aber sagen sie, sie sind kein Amerikaner, nicht wahr? Sie haben einen ungewöhnlich bezaubernden Akzent."

_Bezaubernder Akzent? Argh!_

„Ich bin Brite." _Merkte sie denn nicht, dass er kein Interesse hatte?_

„Das dachte ich mir." Sie bestellte beim Barmann das gleiche Getränk wie William, das sie ganz messerscharf als Whisky identifiziert hatte und die Cousins warfen sich einen versteckten, aber sehr amüsierten Blick zu. Der Preis für ein Glas dieses edlen und sehr seltenen Getränks bewegte sich im dreistelligen Dollarbereich.

William schwieg und grinste sich eins. Er genoss die letzten Tropfen des samtweichen, bernsteinfarbenen Gebräus und nickte Richard zu. Der Bartender servierte der Blonden gerade ihr Getränk als sich die Männer erhoben.

„War nett, sie kennengelernt zu haben", sagte William höflich, nickte dem Barmann zu und verließ mit Richard die Bar, eine etwas angesäuerte Dame zurücklassend.

„Warum hast du dein Glück nicht versucht", fragte William seinen Cousin, als sie den Aufzug bestiegen und er den obersten Knopf für die Etage mit den Suiten drückte. „Heute morgen warst du noch ganz scharf auf sie."

„Fragst du das ernsthaft? Sie hat mich keines Blickes gewürdigt, das blöde Weibsstück."

„Meiner Meinung nach hast du nichts versäumt", meinte William lapidar. „Ich würde nur zu gerne ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihre Rechnung aus der Bar sieht."

Richard grinste.

„Wird echt Zeit, dass wir nach LA kommen, alter Junge. Da ist die Auswahl an willigen Schönheiten doch um einiges größer." William seufzte resigniert.

„Denkst du auch mal an was anderes?"

„Nö."

„Solange du mich damit nicht belästigst, ist mir das ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich egal."

Richard lachte, schlug seinem Cousin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und mit dem Versprechen, sich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück zu treffen, zogen sie sich für die Nacht zurück. Richard ließ sich noch eine Flasche Whisky aufs Zimmer bringen, während William den alten, abgegriffenen Zeitungsausschnitt aus dem „Meryton Telegraph", den er sorgfältig in Folie gepackt hatte, aus seinem Aktenkoffer herausholte und in die fröhlichen Augen Elizabeth Bennets blickte. Er fragte sich wehmütig, wie es ihr ging.

Richard behielt recht. Das Hotel, das er für sie in Santa Monica ausgesucht hatte, war nicht nur vom Allerfeinsten, es lag auch noch direkt am Strand. Ihre Suiten hatten einen atemberaubenden Blick aufs Meer und sogar William konnte sich vorstellen, in dieser ungezwungenen und doch luxuriösen Umgebung ein paar unbeschwerte Urlaubstage zu verbringen. Er musste zugeben, dass die Auswahl an „willigen Schönheiten" in der Tat groß und er gar nicht einmal so uninteressiert war, was ihn selbst am meisten erstaunte.

_Naja, ein bißchen Schauen ist ja nicht verboten,_ dachte er schläfrig, als er sich bequem auf seiner Liege am Pool ausstreckte und den Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen ließ. Sein Cousin hatte recht, die Auswahl an potentiellen Gespielinnen war erstaunlich groß. Nicht, dass er es darauf anlegte! Aber ein bißchen umgucken konnte er sich ja einmal, oder? Liebe Güte, er musste sich wirklich ganz schön einsam fühlen...

Richard hatte es heute morgen vorgezogen, sein Jagdrevier mit dem Jag zu erkunden und dabei gleich ein bisschen Sightseeing zu machen. William hingegen war für Stunden in einer Buchhandlung verschollen gewesen und hatte es sich nun mit seiner Ausbeute am Pool gemütlich gemacht. Er wollte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun als lesen, schlafen und vielleicht ein paar Bahnen schwimmen.

Er hatte ungefähr zwei Seiten gelesen, als er zum ersten Mal gestört wurde. Eine hochgewachsene Blondine sprach ihn an und fragte, ob die Liege an seiner Seite noch frei sei. William schaute kurz auf, nickte bloß bestätigend und wandte sich wieder seiner Biografie über Heinrich den Achten zu. Natürlich ließ die Frau ihn nicht in Ruhe und versuchte unentwegt, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. William gab dreimal höflich Antwort, doch dann war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Er klappte das Buch zu und teilte der Lady mit, dass er eine Runde schwimmen gehen würde. Hoffentlich folgte sie ihm nicht noch in den Pool, dachte er, doch seine Angst war unbegründet. Es hätte ihr ja womöglich die Frisur ruiniert!

Mit einem eleganten Sprung tauchte er ins Wasser ein und zog stetig seine Bahnen durchs kühle Nass. Die sportliche Betätigung im Wasser unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel Kaliforniens tat ihm gut und er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war in der Tat eine sehr gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen!

William spürte die Blicke der Bikinischönheiten nicht, die ihm bewundernd folgten, als er nach einer halben Stunde exzessiven Schwimmens aus dem Becken stieg. Vorsichtig spähte er zu seiner Liege hinüber und war erleichtert, dass die Blonde nicht mehr da war. Stattdessen lag eine Dunkelhaarige im schwarzen Badeanzug dort und sein Herz machte vor Schreck und Aufregung einen Satz. Elizabeth? Konnte es wirklich sein? Was für ein wunderbarer Zufall wäre das denn!

Zögernd trat er näher. Die junge Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste in der Sonne. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, trat ein junger Mann zu ihr und reichte ihr ein Getränk. Sie öffnete die Augen und William sah, dass sie mit Elizabeth Bennet keinerlei Ähnlichkeit hatte. Er seufzte. Soviel zum Thema, er könne sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen!

William verbrachte den Rest des Tages weitgehend unbehelligt am Pool. Er genoss das müßige Gammeln und bis auf ein paar wenige Unentwegte, die ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln suchten und nach kurzer Zeit glücklicherweise wieder aufgaben, hatte er seine Ruhe.

Richard trudelte am späten Nachmittag wieder ein, in Begleitung einer langbeinigen Blondine.

„Hey, Cousin, darf ich dich mit Mandy bekanntmachen? Süße, mein Cousin William." Mandy lächelte und entblößte dabei ihre perlweiße Sammlung an nagelneuen Zahnkronen. William war sicher, dass ihr Gebiss nicht das einzige künstliche an ihr war. Die Frau war hübsch, sah aber aus als kannte sie sämtliche Schönheitschirurgen in der Umgebung.

„Nett, sie kennenzulernen", murmelte William.

„Will, was hältst du von einer kleinen Partie Beachvolleyball? Mandy könnte noch eine Freundin mitbringen..."

William war nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee. Und noch viel weniger davon, dass er an einem Blind Date, denn darauf lief es natürlich hinaus, teilnehmen sollte. Bisschen Volleyball, anschließend essen, anschließend... nun ja.

„Oh, da kommt Tammy auch schon!" rief die Blonde und winkte einer anderen Blondine aufgeregt zu. William warf seinem Cousin einen mörderischen Blick zu, doch er konnte jetzt schlecht einen Rückzieher machen. Er konnte sich den Verlauf des weiteren Abends bereits _bestens_ ausmalen. Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal.

Sie spielten ein wenig Beachvolleyball, aufgeteilt in „Pärchen", doch die beiden Frauen waren mehr damit beschäftigt, gut auszusehen und ihre Bikinis zurechtzuzupfen als wirklich zu spielen. Nach zwanzig Minuten brachen sie ab und gingen ins Hotel zurück. Eine Stunde später wollten sie sich zum Abendessen wieder treffen.

Es wurde sogar halbwegs amüsant. Eine ernsthafte, intellektuelle Konversation war mit den beiden Strandschönheiten zwar nicht möglich, aber sie zeigten immerhin Humor und waren nicht ganz so tumb wie William befürchtet hatte. Es war recht vergnüglich, besonders unter Zuhilfenahme einiger Flaschen Rotwein, von denen William mindestens eine mehr oder weniger alleine vernichtete.

Nachdem sie alle ziemlich angesäuselt waren, brachte Richard die Idee auf, man könne doch ein bißchen im Meer planschen und alle stimmten lautstark zu. Natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen Badekleidung dabei, also zog man sich komplett aus und kurz darauf tollten sie nackt durch das immer noch angenehm warme Wasser. Es wunderte William nicht sonderlich, dass er sich eine Stunde später in Tammys Bett wiederfand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Mehrere tausend Meilen entfernt im nicht mehr so warmen, sondern eher regnerischen England war Jane Bennet gerade dabei, ihre letzten Vorbereitungen für Las Vegas zu treffen. Sie war vollkommen neben sich vor lauter Vorfreude und kannte kein anderes Thema mehr. Elizabeth liebte ihre Schwester, doch im Augenblick ging sie ihr fürchterlich auf die Nerven.

Elizabeth gestand sich ein, dass sie ein bißchen neidisch war. Na schön, sie war _sehr_ neidisch und ärgerte sich, dass sie damals so vorschnell abgesagt hatte. Das schlechte Wetter schlug ihr aufs Gemüt und zu allem Überfluss ließ ihre Beziehung zu George sehr zu wünschen übrig. Um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.

Nach ihrem unsäglichen Auftritt in seiner Wohnung hatte er sich erst einmal nicht mehr gemeldet. Es hatte sie nicht wirklich verwundert. Sie ärgerte sich schließlich über sich selbst am meisten und kam mit sich selbst einfach nicht ins Reine – aber dass George jetzt gar nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte nagte an ihr. Irgendwann hatte er sie dann doch angerufen und so getan, als wäre alles so wie immer. Sie hatten ein bißchen geplaudert, doch er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, sie wiederzusehen. Ein paarmal hatten sie danach noch telefoniert, doch sich nicht gesehen.

Elizabeth war verunsichert. Sie hasste es, so im Ungewissen zu sein. Wenn George sie nicht mehr sehen wollte, dann wäre es ihr allemal lieber, er würde ihr das klar sagen. Sie konnte mit Ehrlichkeit besser leben als mit Hinhalterei und Ausflüchten. Aber wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, beruhigte er sie und redete sich damit heraus, dass er viel zu tun hatte im Moment. Irgendwann hatte Elizabeth genug von dieser Hinhaltetaktik. Sie wollte ihre gemeinsame Nacht und deren unrühmliches Ende gerne noch einmal besprechen – nicht unbedingt realisierend, dass „wir müssen miteinander reden" ein Satz war, vor dem fast jedes männliche Wesen nur zu gerne und äußerst fluchtartig reißaus nahm.

Sie beschloss schließlich, George in seiner Wohnung aufzusuchen. An einem Sonntagnachmittag, unangekündigt. Die Chance, dass sie ihn sonntags zu Hause antraf, erschien ihr relativ hoch. Aber auch hier beachtete sie die goldene Regel nicht, dass man Besuche dieser Art am besten niemals ohne vorherige Anmeldung machte.

Elizabeth atmete noch einmal tief durch und klingelte dann mutig. Keine Antwort. Sie klingelte noch einmal, etwas länger. Nichts. Als sie sich gerade frustriert umdrehen wollte, hörte sie Georges Stimme und sie drückte noch einmal auf den Knopf. Vielleicht hatte er Besuch und es bloß überhört? Oder er war am Telefon? Hm. Offenbar ging es ihm gut, denn er gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Es hörte sich wie Gejohle an, aber man konnte nicht viel verstehen, schon gar keine artikulierten Laute. War er Fußballfan und schaute ein Spiel im Fernsehen an?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und ein junger Mann trat heraus. Elizabeth zögerte nicht lange und schlüpfte in den Flur, was den Mann nicht im geringsten störte. _Seltsame Mieter,_ dachte sie, die einfach so jeden ungefragt ins Haus gehen ließen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wusste, George war zu Hause und sie wollte eine Klärung ihres „Problems" und zwar jetzt sofort. Sie würde sich nicht weiter vertrösten lassen.

Elizabeth wusste, dass George seine Wohnungstür nicht absperrte, wenn er daheim war. Sie klopfte trotzdem an, schließlich war sie wohlerzogen, erhielt aber immer noch keine Antwort. Die Geräusche, die von drinnen an ihr Ohr drangen, kamen ihr eigenartig vor, aber sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Zögernd öffnete sie die Wohnungstür und rief leise seinen Namen. Nichts. Das Fernsehgerät im Wohnzimmer lief nicht, die Geräusche schienen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Elizabeth zögerte und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sie ahnte in etwa, was sich hinter der verschlossenen Tür abspielte, doch sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, suchte nach Ausreden. Eine Frauenstimme drang an ihr Ohr und diesmal konnte sie _jedes Wort_ genauestens verstehen.

Ihr wurde schlecht, sie wollte sich umdrehen, davonlaufen, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Die Frauenstimme, die drinnen irgendwelche Befehle gegeben hatte, wurde von einem eindeutig männlichen Stöhnen abgelöst. Hörte sich dieses Stöhnen nur nach George an, erhielt sie Sekunden später die Gewissheit, dass es sich tatsächlich um ihn handelte. Offenbar näherte er sich seiner „Erlösung", denn er schrie laut heraus, welche Stellen die Unbekannte gefälligst noch genauer _bearbeiten_ sollte.

Elizabeth wurde knallrot vor Verlegenheit. Das war ganz sicher nicht der George, den sie kannte. Das _konnte_ nicht sein. Aber sie musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen, auch wenn sie das am Ende bitter bereuen würde.

Vorsichtig trat sie näher an die Schlafzimmertür, holte tief Luft und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit. Was sich ihren Augen darbot war fast zuviel. George lag angekettet auf seinem Bett, splitternackt natürlich, und drei junge, ebenfalls sehr unbekleidete Frauen bemühten sich nach Kräften um ihn. Auf dem Fernsehschirm im Hintergrund lief ein entsprechender Film, aber ohne Ton. Dieser war auch nicht unbedingt nötig bei dem Lärm, den die vier machten.

George bemerkte Elizabeth nicht, er war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und seinen Gespielinnen beschäftigt. Elizabeth stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Erst als sich eine der _Damen_ zufällig umwandte und ihr zurief: „Hey Süße, zieh dich aus und mach mit!" kam wieder Leben in sie und mit einem unterdrückten Würgen drehte sie sich um und rannte wie von Furien gejagt aus der Wohnung.

Eine Stunde später erhielt Jane Bennet, die gerade in Claydon House zusammen mit Charles die allerletzten Vorbereitungen für ihren morgigen Flug nach Las Vegas traf, einen Anruf von einer sehr verzweifelten und am Boden zerstörten Elizabeth.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis Jane aus Elizabeth einen vernünftigen Satz herausbekam. Sie ließ ihr alle Zeit der Welt, hörte geduldig zu und machte sich schließlich ein halbwegs stimmiges Bild. Jane war entsetzt, aber nicht wirklich überrascht. Ihr war George schon seit einiger Zeit etwas suspekt, doch da ihre Schwester erwachsen war und ihre Befürchtungen nicht hören wollte, hatte sie meist geschwiegen. Jetzt wünschte sie, sie wäre etwas hartnäckiger und weniger nachgiebig gewesen. Aber jetzt war das Kind in den Brunnen gefallen.

Nach fast zwei Stunden legte Elizabeth erschöpft, aber auch ein wenig getröstet auf. Doch viel Zeit zum Grübeln und Trübsal blasen hatte sie nicht. Jane hatte sie – nach Rücksprache mit Charles – dazu überredet, morgen mit nach Las Vegas zu kommen.

Elizabeth war überaus dankbar, dass sie mitkommen durfte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein und auch wenn sie es vielleicht etwas egoistisch fand, sich ihrer Schwester jetzt noch so kurzfristig aufzudrängen, so war sie doch sehr froh darum, dass es klappte. Charles hatte, noch während die Schwestern miteinander telefonierten, den Flug klargemacht und ein eMail ans Hotel geschickt. Gleich morgen früh um neun ging es los – und Elizabeth hatte vorher noch einiges zu tun.

Groß einkaufen ging natürlich jetzt nicht mehr, also musste sie sich mit dem behelfen, was ihr Kleiderschrank so hergab. Es waren ja nur ein paar Tage, in Las Vegas herrschten warme, sommerliche Temperaturen und was sie nicht hatte, konnte sie sicher vor Ort kaufen. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als sich ein bisschen ausruhen und Abstand zu gewinnen. Und sich mit der Tatsache vertraut machen, dass ihre „Beziehung" zu George Wickham wohl endgültig der Vergangenheit angehörte.

Wenn es nach Elizabeth ging, würde sie die nächsten Tage alleine irgendwo am Hotelpool verbringen, um die anderen nicht zu stören. Sie wollte Jane und Charles den Urlaub nicht verderben und da waren ja auch noch Richard Fitzwilliam und sein Cousin – aber an die beiden wollte sie im Moment nicht denken. Sicher würde sie ihnen die meiste Zeit aus dem Weg gehen können.

Ihr Koffer war schnell gepackt. Ein paar Sommerklamotten und ein riesiger Berg Bücher, die sie alle in der kommenden Woche lesen wollte. Sie hatte ja sonst nichts vor. Der Reisepass war auch noch lange genug gültig und so stand ein paar Tagen Urlaub, ein wenig Abschalten nichts im Wege. Elizabeth schlief zwar nicht besonders gut in dieser Nacht, aber immerhin sah alles schon ein ganz klein wenig freundlicher aus. Ein ganz klein wenig.

Und schon wenige Stunden später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas. Elizabeth lächelte still über ihre Schwester, die vor lauter Aufregung und Vorfreude schier zu platzen schien. Es war für sie beide das erste Mal, dass sie Europa verließen und während Jane sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen konnte über den exzellenten Service in der Businessklasse und den Komfort, war Elizabeth einfach nur dankbar und schwieg die meiste Zeit über. Charles hatte sie zur Begrüßung fest an sich gedrückt und war sehr, sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Er freue sich sehr, dass sie mitkam, hatte er ihr immer wieder versichert und das war nicht gelogen. Nicht gesagt hatte er ihr allerdings, dass er das Ticket aus eigener Tasche bezahlt hatte und sie in dem Glauben gelassen, er hätte dafür einfach bloß ein paar seiner schier unerschöpflichen Airmiles aufgebraucht.

Elizabeth genoss den langen Flug in der komfortablen Businessklasse. Sie las, schlief und grübelte. Letzteres ärgerte sie, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern und schon gar nicht einfach so abstellen. Sie wusste, sie würde über _die_ _Sache_ nachdenken und sie mit der Zeit verarbeiten müssen. Im Augenblick war sie einfach nur sehr verletzlich.

Die heiße, trockene Luft in Nevada kam wie ein Schock über die drei eher regengewöhnten Engländer. Schnell schleppten sie ihr Gepäck zum Flughafenausgang und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Taxistand. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung mussten sie sich ans Ende einer langen Schlange anstellen.

„Was für ein Betrieb hier!" wunderte sich Jane, als sich hinter ihnen noch viele weitere Reisende missgestimmt vor sich hinbrummelnd anstellten.

„Wir hätten uns doch einen Mietwagen nehmen sollen", sagte Charles. „Was meint ihr, sollen wir zur Autovermietung gehen?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da ist genauso eine lange Schlange, Charles, ich habs gerade beim Rausgehen gesehen." Also blieben sie mehr oder weniger geduldig stehen und nach mehr als einer Viertelstunde ergatterten sie endlich ein Taxi, das sie zum Hotel Bellagio brachte. Vom Taxifahrer erfuhren sie auch den Grund für das große Menschenaufkommen: eine der weltgrößten Computermessen plus diverse Kongresse und Großveranstaltungen fanden momentan hier statt.

„Wie gut, dass wir wenigstens unsere Hotelzimmer haben!" sagte Jane erleichtert.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber wir sind vollkommen ausgebucht", sagte die freundliche, aber langsam etwas ungeduldig werdende Dame an der Rezeption des Bellagio. Sie hatte heute schon etliche Gäste abweisen müssen. Das Haus war bis unters Dach voll.

„Aber ich habe doch gestern noch ein Zimmer per Email bestellt!" protestierte Charles.

„Und wir haben ihnen umgehend ebenfalls per Email geantwortet, dass wir leider nichts mehr frei haben, Sir. Lediglich die Reservierung für Mr. Charles Bingley und Ms. Jane Bennet ist bestätigt."

Charles starrte die Frau mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte ein Zimmer per Email bestellt, ja, aber er hatte anschließend nicht mehr seine Mailbox auf Antworten überprüft.

„Und sie können gar nichts tun?" fragte Charles bittend und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf. Doch es half nichts.

„Ich bedaure sehr, Sir, aber es ist wirklich nichts mehr zu machen. Durch die Messe und verschiedene große Veranstaltungen ist die ganze Stadt praktisch im Ausnahmezustand."

Charles seufzte resigniert, ließ sich seinen Zimmerschlüssel geben, dankte der Frau und wandte sich seinen beiden Damen zu.

„Lasst uns erst einmal nach oben ins Zimmer gehen. Da können wir beratschlagen, was wir tun wollen. Es tut mir so leid, Elizabeth, der Fehler liegt eindeutig bei mir."

Elizabeth legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Du hast ja nicht wissen können, dass hier das Chaos tobt im Moment. Ich werde schon irgendwo ein Plätzchen finden, keine Angst. Und wenn ich hier in der Lobby kampieren muss!"

In Wirklichkeit war ihr überhaupt nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Der lange Flug, ihre augenblickliche sowieso schon niedergedrückte Verfassung und jetzt die Tatsache, dass sie kein Hotelzimmer hatte und in der aus den Nähten platzenden Stadt vermutlich auch keins kriegen würde, zerrte an ihren Nerven und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen. Aber sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. Es würde sich schon eine Lösung finden, dachte sie tapfer.

Sie folgte Charles und Jane zu den Aufzügen, ganz in Gedanken versunken. Wäre sie doch zu Hause geblieben! Jetzt war sie für die beiden gar noch eine Last geworden. Was hatte sie sich auch dabei gedacht: Sich einen Tag vorher fast unverschämt aufdrängen, für lau mitfliegen und jetzt gab es noch ihretwegen Ärger... Der Gedanke, im Zimmer ihrer Schwester und deren Freund auf einer Couch zu nächtigen verursachte ihr Bauchschmerzen. Lieber würde sie zurückfliegen, als die beiden zu stören und ihnen den Urlaub zu vermiesen!

Sie war gerade am Überlegen, ob sie nicht besser gleich wieder zum Flughafen zurückfahren sollte, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass Jane und Charles jemanden freudig begrüßt hatten und nun in ein Gespräch verwickelt waren. Als sie ihren Namen hörte und endlich aufschaute, blickte sie in ein paar dunkle, besorgt dreinschauende Augen.

„Miss Bennet!" sagte die dazugehörige Stimme leise und sehr überrascht. Elizabeth brachte nur ein knappes Nicken zustande, doch sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Charles erläuterte William kurz ihr Problem.

„Charles, ich... ich glaube, ich versuche einfach, den nächsten Flug zurück nach London zu bekommen", sagte Elizabeth, bevor William eine Gelegenheit hatte, sich überhaupt zu äußern. Dieser wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschah. Elizabeth war hier? Und keiner hatte ihm Bescheid gesagt? Liebe Güte! „Es war sowieso eine Schnapsidee, hier herzukommen und ich will euch nicht den Urlaub verderben", fuhr Elizabeth fort. Sie wusste, sie würde jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

William hatte Charles schweigend zugehört und versuchte, seine überschäumenden Gedanken zu sortieren und gleichzeitig dabei zu überlegen, was man am besten tun könnte. Es kam selbstverständlich überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass sie zurückflog! Elizabeth missinterpretierte seine nachdenklich gerunzelte Stirn und glaubte, er wäre von ihr angenervt. Die ersten Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Liebes, das kommt nicht in die Tüte", sagte Jane beruhigend und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Und wenn wirklich in ganz Las Vegas nichts mehr zu finden ist, was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dann nehmen wir ein Mietauto und fahren wir in den nächstgrößeren Ort und suchen uns da etwas."

„Ganz genau. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lizzy", sagte auch Charles und drückte ihre Hand. „Wir lassen dich keinesfalls alleine zurückfliegen."

Elizabeth fühlte sich ein bißchen getröstet. Bloß William stand schweigend, mit grimmiger Miene und etwas geistesabwesend da. _Wahrscheinlich hatte er gehofft, sie würde sich nun auf dem Absatz umdrehen und zum Flughafen zurückkehren,_ dachte Elizabeth angesäuert und beäugte ihn missbilligend. Sie fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als er sie nach wenigen Augenblicken zögernd ansprach.

„Miss Bennet... ich...ich hätte eventuell eine Lösung", sagte er und konnte wie schon so oft nicht verstehen, warum er sich in ihrer Gegenwart benahm wie ein tölpelhafter Schuljunge. Er räusperte sich und fuhr etwas souveräner fort: „Ich bewohne hier eine Suite mit zwei getrennten Schlafzimmern, das eine Schlafzimmer steht im Moment leer. Es hat ein Queensize Bett und verfügt über ein eigenes Badezimmer. Sie wären praktisch ganz ungestört. Wenn sie möchten… ich kann es ihnen gerne einmal zeigen und sie können sich dann entscheiden."

„Oh William, das ist sehr großzügig!" rief Jane erleichtert, ohne Elizabeth eine Gelegenheit zu geben, sich dazu zu äußern. Entsprechend fiel der Blick aus, den sie Jane zuwarf und der William nicht entging. Er sah betreten auf den Boden. _Wie sehr musste sie ihn verabscheuen, dass sie noch nicht einmal dieses harmlose Angebot annehmen konnte? _fragte er sich niedergeschlagen. Leider interpretierte Elizabeth wieder einmal alles ganz anders. _So einfach kriegst du mich nicht in die Kiste,_ dachte sie wütend, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie würde sich die Suite höflichkeitshalber anschauen und dann am Flughafen anrufen, wann der nächste Flug nach London zurückging. Auf keinen Fall würde sie in William Darcys Suite übernachten!


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

„Lizzy, was hältst du davon, wenn wir schnell in unser Zimmer hüpfen und du schon einmal mit William vorgehst und dir die Suite in Ruhe ansiehst? Wir kommen dann gleich nach", schlug Charles arglos vor. Elizabeth warf Jane einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie mit William alleine in die Suite gehen! Geschweige denn dort übernachten!

Doch Jane fand die Idee offenbar ebenfalls gut.

„Ja, wir müssen ja nicht alle in Williams Wohnung einfallen", lachte sie und warf Charles einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Elizabeth erst nach einigen Augenblicken verstand. Die beiden wollten ein paar Minuten alleine miteinander verbringen – in trauter Zweisamkeit, sozusagen!

Elizabeth hätte heulen können. Ihre Schwester und deren Liebhaber konnten sich kaum noch zurückhalten, so schien es, und sie wäre gezwungen, in Darcys Suite zu übernachten, um den beiden den Spaß nicht zu verderben! Sie hatte sich noch niemals in ihrem Leben so überflüssig gefühlt. Resigniert nickte sie und folgte William wie ein begossener Pudel zum Aufzug.

William spürte natürlich, dass Elizabeth etwas bedrückte, aber er schwieg lieber. Sicher wollte sie keine tröstenden Worte oder überhaupt irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeiten von seiner Seite. Er seufzte innerlich und schob seine Zimmerkarte in einen Kartenleser, damit der Aufzug sie zu den obersten, teuersten und exklusivsten Etagen brachte. Dorthin durften selbstverständlich nur Gäste vordringen, die eine der luxuriöseren Suiten bewohnten oder deren Karte dafür freigeschaltet war.

Schweigend fuhren sie im Aufzug nach oben, schweigend gingen sie die paar Meter den Gang entlang, schweigend öffnete William die Tür und schweigend betraten sie das Wohnzimmer der luxuriösen Suite. Elizabeth schaute sich staunend um. _Für was brauchte eine einzige Person so viel Platz in einem Hotelzimmer?_ fragte sie sich verwundert. _Und für was brauchte er _zwei_ Schlafzimmer? Er konnte doch auch bloß in einem Bett schlafen!_ Seltsam, sehr seltsam.

Aber die Suite war zugegebenermaßen ein Traum. Das großzügig gestaltete Wohnzimmer bestand an einer Seite komplett aus einer riesigen Fensterfront, die einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die pulsierende Stadt gewährte. Die Einrichtung war weniger plüschig und kitschig als Elizabeth erwartet hatte, im Gegenteil, es wirkte alles sehr elegant, maskulin und geschmackvoll. Luxus pur. Sogar ein Miniflügel stand in einer Ecke am Fenster. Elizabeth seufzte innerlich. Niemals im Leben würde sie es sich jemals leisten können, in Herbergen dieser Kategorie abzusteigen. Vielleicht sollte sie die Gelegenheit doch nutzen…?

William hatte sie still von der Tür aus beobachtet. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ging an ihr vorbei, um eine andere Tür zu öffnen.

„Das wäre das zweite Schlafzimmer", sagte er und ließ sie hineingehen. Er blieb wieder an der Tür stehen. Das Schlafzimmer einer Dame betrat man schließlich nur nach Aufforderung!

Elizabeth schaute sich um. Ein hübscher, nett eingerichteter Raum mit zugezogenen Jalousien, um die Nachmittagssonne abzuhalten. Ebenfalls geräumig, und sicherlich sogar noch größer als ein Standard-Hotelzimmer. Auch dieses Zimmer war mit jeglichem Luxus ausgestattet und so wie es aussah, hatte hier noch niemand genächtigt seit William hier eingezogen war. Keine Gespielin oder so.

William deutete auf eine geschlossene Tür.

„Dort ist das Badezimmer." Elizabeth öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein. Es war erstaunlich groß, hatte eine Eckbadewanne, die man über zwei Stufen betrat und man konnte sogar fernsehen! Dekadent, ohne Zweifel, aber Elizabeth fand es sehr cool. Sie überlegte schnell, ob sie die wenigen Tage hier in William Darcys Nähe würde verbringen können. Die Zimmertür war abschließbar, stellte sie erleichtert fest, und sie würde auch immer nur kurz das Wohnzimmer passieren müssen, wenn sie kam oder ging. Sie müsste ihn nicht oft sehen, und er würde ja auch nicht immer im Wohnzimmer hocken, wenn sie ihren Raum verließ, nicht wahr? Andererseits glaubte sie nicht wirklich, dass William die Situation ausnutzen würde, aber man wusste ja nie…

Das Klingeln eines Mobiltelefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment", sagte William und nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Hallo, mein Schatz!" sagte er erfreut, und ging langsam zum Fenster. _Offenbar ein angenehmer Anruf,_ dachte Elizabeth. _Wahrscheinlich seine Freundin, so liebevoll wie er mit ihr sprach._ Irgendwie versetzte ihr das einen Stich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es ging sie doch überhaupt nichts an, mit wem er da herumflirtete und Zärtlichkeiten austauschte! Sie schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf und nutzte die Zeit, um sich weiter umzuschauen. Schade, die Tür zu Williams Schlafzimmer war leider verschlossen. Zu gerne hätte sie einen Blick hineingeworfen! Ob sein Zimmer genauso aufgeräumt und ordentlich war wie der Rest der Suite? War William Darcy möglicherweise ein kleiner Ordnungsfanatiker?

Elizabeth wollte nicht lauschen, aber sie konnte es natürlich nicht verhindern, dass sie das ein oder andere mitbekam. William sprach sehr liebevoll mit der Anruferin (Elizabeth nahm zumindest an, dass es eine Frau war, denn er nannte keinen Namen, nannte die Person immer _Liebes_ oder _Kleines_), er lachte viel und hörte aber auch über lange Strecken ernsthaft zu. Elizabeth versuchte in der Zwischenzeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Als sich William schließlich mit einem „ich liebe dich auch, Schatz" und einem Küsschen verabschiedete, war für Elizabeth ganz klar, dass es sich um seine Freundin handeln musste. Ihr gefiel die Vorstellung nicht. Ganz und gar nicht! Was würde diese Frau sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Freund eine fremde Frau in seiner Suite übernachten ließ? Noch dazu für mehrere Nächte? Sicher, sie hätte ihr eigenes Zimmer, aber William schlief sozusagen nur eine Tür weiter…

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. William klappte sein Telefon zu, öffnete und ließ Jane und Charles eintreten. Charles hatte Elizabeths Gepäck mit dabei. Die beiden sahen sich mit großen Augen um.

„Das ist wirklich toll", sagte Jane bewundernd. „Unser eigenes Zimmer ist ja wirklich nicht klein, aber das hier ist grandios." William schaute verlegen zu Boden, so als wäre es ihm unangenehm, eine der größten Suiten des Hotels zu bewohnen. Aber Jane lächelte bloß und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu.

„Konntet ihr euch einigen?" fragte sie und spähte in das zweite Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür noch offenstand. Alle sahen Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an, nur William hatte den Blick abgewandt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jane, ich glaube, ich sollte vielleicht doch zurückfliegen und…"

„Lizzy. Sei nicht albern. William bietet dir eine adäquate Übernachtungsmöglichkeit an, was spricht dagegen, hier vorerst zu bleiben? Es ist allemal komfortabler als die Couch in unserem Zimmer. Wir können ja an der Rezeption Bescheid geben, dass sie uns informieren sollen, sobald ein Einzelzimmer frei wird, dann kannst du immer noch umziehen. Außerdem ist es gar nicht möglich, den Flug umzubuchen, da er auf Airmiles gebucht wurde. Du müsstest den Rückflug noch einmal neu bezahlen und wer weiß, ob du überhaupt so kurzfristig einen Platz bekämst." Das mit dem neu bezahlen stimmte zwar nicht, aber das musste Elizabeth ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Jane war immer so verdammt rational und vernünftig! Gegen ihre Logik kam man einfach nicht an. Sie entschied, dass William selbst dran schuld sei, wenn er einer fremden Frau Unterschlupf gewährte obwohl er eine Freundin hatte und stimmte schließlich zögernd zu.

Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert. Charles trug ohne zu zögern Elizabeths Gepäck in ihr Zimmer, er hatte keinerlei Skrupel, das „Schlafgemach einer Dame" zu betreten, er war nicht _so_ vornehm erzogen worden. William räusperte sich.

„Ich werde am besten an der Rezeption Bescheid geben, dass sie hier bis auf weiteres einziehen, Miss Bennet." Elizabeth lächelte verlegen.

„Danke. Und danke auch, dass sie mir Asyl gewähren." William nickte knapp und erledigte den Anruf.

Die drei Neuankömmlinge äußerten daraufhin den Wunsch, sich ein wenig auszuruhen und so wurde vereinbart, dass man sich später zum Abendessen wieder treffen wollte. William bot sich an, einen Tisch in einem der hoteleigenen Restaurants zu bestellen und sie entschieden sich für das Steakhouse, was sicher auch Richard Fitzwilliam recht sein würde, den sie noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Elizabeth sah Jane und Charles mit gemischten Gefühlen weggehen und schalt sich eine alberne Närrin. William würde sie schon nicht fressen! Sie würde sich jetzt ein wenig hinlegen, später eine Kleinigkeit essen, dann schlafengehen und morgen würde man weitersehen.

Als Elizabeth zwei Stunden später vorsichtig aus ihrem Zimmer lugte, war von William weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Erleichtert durchquerte sie das große Wohnzimmer und trat ans Fenster. Es war schon aufregend, hier zu sein und sie war offen gestanden froh, dass sie nicht hatte heimfliegen müssen. Draußen auf dem Las Vegas Strip tobte das Leben, auch wenn sie davon hier oben durch die schalldichten Fenster nichts hörte. Aber alleine die bunten Lichter und die Automassen, die sich durch die Straßen wälzten, waren Indizien genug dafür. Sie entdeckte eine Brüstung an einer Seite der Fensterfront, doch auf den Balkon konnte man nur durch Williams Schlafzimmer gelangen, so wie es aussah. Elizabeth wusste ja nicht, ob er in seinem Zimmer war und traute sich nicht, anzuklopfen. Und einfach so wäre sie natürlich niemals in sein Schlafzimmer spaziert. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie gerne mal einen Blick riskiert hätte.

Stattdessen entschied sie sich, ein wenig auf Entdeckungsreise im Hotel zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr Glück an einer der unzähligen Slotmachines versuchen? Hieß es nicht _Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe?_ Elizabeth verdrängte hastig den unerfreulichen Gedanken an Wickham. Nein, jetzt war Erholung und ein Neubeginn angesagt! Sie hatte außerdem einen mörderischen Durst und noch über eine Stunde Zeit, bis sie sich alle zum Abendessen treffen wollten.

Ihr Weg führte sie nach unten ins Casino und dort lief sie eine Weile staunend umher. Slotmachines wohin das Auge reichte, Kartentische und andere Glücksspiele boten sich ihr in einer Fülle dar, die ihr unwirklich vorkam. Und überall Menschen. Menschen, die mit großen Plastikbechern bewaffnet waren und daraus ständig Münzen in die Spielautomaten warfen. Menschen, die Chips an den Spieltischen setzten, ob beim Roulette oder Black Jack. Weibliche Casinoangestellte in knappen Kostümen, die den Spielern kostenlose Getränke servierten. Es war faszinierend, aber alles sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Das ständige Geklingel und Gepfeife der Einarmigen Banditen ließ sie schon bald Kopfschmerzen bekommen und sie suchte den Ausgang zu den Gartenanlagen. Und irgendwo musste es doch auch etwas zu trinken geben...

Erleichtert sah sie große Glastüren, die nach draußen führten, wo es zwar heiß, aber sehr wahrscheinlich viel ruhiger war. Bevor sie jedoch die Türen erreichte, drang leise Klaviermusik an ihr Ohr und sie wandte sich neugierig um. Hinter ihr befand sich der Eingang zu einer Bar oder einem Cafe, so genau konnte man das von hier nicht sehen. Aber dort gab es mit Sicherheit etwas zu trinken!

Um diese Zeit war noch nicht viel los, nur wenige Tische waren besetzt. Elizabeth nahm an einem Tisch in der Nähe der großen Fensterfront Platz und bestellte einen alkoholfreien Cocktail. Von ihrem Platz aus hatte sie einen hervorragenden Überblick über die Bar und sie vertrieb sich die Zeit mit einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, wenn sie unterwegs war: Leutegucken.

Die Klaviermusik, die sie vorher hierher gelockt hatte, war live, wie sie bald merkte. Sie erstarrte, als ihr Blick auf den Pianisten fiel. Für einen Moment sah sie bloß ein paar dunkle Locken und dachte schon, es sei William Darcy. Mit einem nervösen Auflachen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte sie fest, es war tatsächlich William. Sie war nicht unbedingt überrascht, dass er Klavierspielen konnte, sondern dass er es hier in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Und sie musste zugeben, er spielte ausgezeichnet.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass fast alle Tische in der Nähe des Flügels besetzt waren – der Löwenanteil davon waren Frauen, die William keinen Moment aus den Augen ließen. Elizabeth grinste. Wie viele von ihnen rechneten sich wohl aus, dem attraktiven Pianisten _noch_ näher kommen zu dürfen? Dann kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Er würde doch sicher keine seiner Eroberungen heute nacht mit aufs Zimmer nehmen, oder? Die Vorstellung, nebenan zu liegen während William... nein, das war nahezu unerträglich.

Und wieder fühlte sie sich mies. Hatte sie _ihm_ jetzt den Urlaub verdorben? Würde er aus Rücksicht auf sie keine Frau mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen? Oder wäre ihm egal, was sie von ihm hielt und er würde es trotzdem tun? Sie hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als sie die nächste Überraschung erlebte. Nur wenige Meter weiter lief Richard Fitzwilliam an ihr vorbei – zwei blonde Göttinnen, höchstwahrscheinlich Showgirls – im Schlepp. Die drei gingen direkt auf William zu und suchten sich einen Tisch in der Nähe des Flügels. Elizabeth seufzte erleichtert auf – Richard hatte sie nicht gesehen.

Elizabeth trank ihr Glas aus und überlegte, ob sie sich schnell davonschleichen sollte. Dummerweise müsste sie fast direkt an dem Tisch vorbei, den Richard und die beiden Frauen belegten. Als sie gerade aufstehen wollte, beendete William sein letztes Stück und ging zu den dreien hinüber. Auch er hatte Elizabeth nicht gesehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die beiden Blondinen nicht kannte und Elizabeths Herz sank. Richard hatte die beiden sicherlich nicht zum Kartenspielen aufgerissen!

William seufzte innerlich, als er seinen Cousin mit den beiden Frauen näherkommen sah. Was führte er jetzt schon wieder im Schild? Richard schien fest entschlossen, ihn auf Teufel komm raus mit irgendjemandem zusammen zu bringen. Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass Elizabeth hier war, aber auch so hätte er keine „Hilfe" gebraucht. Er war durchaus in der Lage, sich selbst um _Gesellschaft_ zu bemühen, sollte ihm der Sinn danach stehen. Die fünf Zettel mit Zimmernummern, die er in seinem Jacket gefunden hatte, sprachen diesbezüglich wohl eine eindeutige Sprache. Aber ihm stand gar nicht der Sinn nicht nach fremden Frauen – er bereute noch immer seine Kurzschlusshandlung vor wenigen Tagen, als er in Tammys Bett gelandet war...

William machte also gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und ließ sich den beiden Frauen vorstellen. Er war höflich wie immer, plauderte charmant mit ihnen, doch er hatte kein Interesse. Sollte Richard sie von ihm aus beide haben, es war ihm egal. Es war viel spannender, wie es heute abend mit Elizabeth weiterging. Nicht, dass er sich irgendwelche Chancen ausrechnete, liebe Güte, aber immerhin würden sie einen Teil des Abends miteinander verbringen. Ob sie sich nach dem Essen sofort in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen würde? Hoffentlich nicht. Diesmal würde er es auf alle Fälle _nicht_ vermasseln!

Elizabeth schaffte es tatsächlich, über einen Umweg nach draußen zu gelangen, ohne dass Richard oder William sie sahen. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie vor den Aufzügen stand. Geschafft! dachte sie erleichtert. Doch ihr Glücksgefühl hielt nur etwa zwei Sekunden an. Toll. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Zimmerkarte! Sie würde noch nicht einmal auf die Etage kommen, geschweige denn ins Zimmer.

_Die Rezeption!_ fiel ihr glücklicherweise ein und sie machte sich auf, um dort nachzufragen, ob sie eine zweite Karte bekommen könnte. Aber wie gesagt, Las Vegas befand sich momentan im Ausnahmezustand und vor der langen Theke, hinter der sichtlich überarbeitete Angestellte sich schier alle Beine ausrissen, stauten sich die Gäste regelrecht. Es würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis sie drankam. Die Alternative war, in die Bar zurückzugehen. Zu William.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Elizabeth zögerte. Sie wollte nicht in die Bar zurück, aber was blieb ihr übrig? Sich in die lange Schlange an der Rezeption einreihen und dann vielleicht gesagt bekommen, dass sie ihr leider keine Karte ohne Mr. Darcys persönliche Einwilligung geben konnten? Elizabeth vergaß vollkommen, dass er an der Rezeption Bescheid gesagt hatte und sie wahrscheinlich ohne Umstände ihre Karte bekommen hätte. Aber nein. Sie würde mutig zu William gehen und ihn um die Karte bitten. Er würde sie schon nicht fressen.

Die beiden Männer saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihr und waren in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit den Blondinen vertieft, so schien es. Elizabeth kam sich fast minderwertig vor in ihrer Jeans und dem ärmellosen T-Shirt, im Vergleich zu diesen aufgebrezelten Frauen. Die Männer trugen lässig-elegante Kleidung und ihr ganzes Auftreten, ihr Erscheinungsbild sah definitiv nach „Highclass" aus. Selbstbewusst, lässig, weltgewandt.

Elizabeth wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt, doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück. Sie zauderte schon viel zu lange hier herum und eine der Frauen beäugte sie schon kritisch mit gerunzelter Stirn. Elizabeth räusperte sich und trat an den Tisch heran. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, entdeckte Richard Fitzwilliam sie.

„Elizabeth!" rief er erstaunt aus. William hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm von ihrer Anwesenheit zu berichten. „Hey, du bist ja doch mitgekommen! Was für eine nette Überraschung!" Er strahlte sie an und beide Männer erhoben sich höflich. „Komm, setz dich zu uns! Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Richard schob ihr einen Stuhl zurecht, doch Elizabeth lehnte höflich ab.

„Äh...nein, vielen Dank. Ich...", sie wandte sich William zu, „ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich die Karte für die Suite haben kann." Die Frage brachte ihr drei sehr erstaunte Blicke ein. Richard und die beiden Ladies starrten sie verwundert an. Richard eher amüsiert, die beiden Frauen finster. William errötete sanft, als er den spöttischen Blick seines Cousins bemerkte.

„Das Hotel ist komplett ausgebucht und bei Miss Bennets Zimmerreservierung ist etwas schiefgelaufen. Sie bewohnt das zweite Schlafzimmer in meiner Suite, bis sie ihr eigenes Zimmer beziehen kann", erklärte er dann ruhig. Er schaute Elizabeth an. „Entschuldigen sie, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, ihnen gleich eine zweite Karte zu beschaffen." Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich begleite sie nach oben, Miss Bennet. Richard, wir haben um acht einen Tisch hier im Steakhouse reserviert. Falls du dich uns anschließen magst..." Er verabschiedete sich höflich von den Damen, nickte Richard zu und begleitete Elizabeth nach draußen.

Ihr war das ganze sehr unangenehm.

„Ich wollte sie nicht von ihren..._Freunden_ weglotsen, es tut mir leid, wenn ich..." William unterbrach sie.

„Das muss ihnen nicht leidtun, ich bin ganz froh, nun einen guten Grund zu haben um mich zu verabschieden. Ich wollte vor dem Abendessen sowieso noch duschen und... nun ja, es ist schon okay. Und außerdem muss ich mich entschuldigen, ich habe überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass sie ja gar nicht mehr ins Zimmer kommen. Ich werde gleich eine Karte für sie besorgen."

Elizabeth dachte, er würde zur Rezeption gehen wollen und machte den Mund auf, um ihn vor dem Andrang dort zu warnen, aber er führte sie direkt zu den Aufzügen und sie fuhren nach oben. Wieder in verlegenem Schweigen. Oben angekommen, führte William ein kurzes Telefonat und nur wenige Augenblicke später kam ein Page und händigte Elizabeth ihre eigene Zimmerkarte aus. Einer der Vorteile, die man als zahlungskräftiger Gast hier im allgemeinen hatte.

Elizabeth bedankte sich bei William und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Am besten, sie würde ebenfalls eine Runde duschen. Noch war eine Stunde Zeit, bis sie zum Essen gingen.

Das nächste Problem für Elizabeth war ihre Garderobe. Nichts davon erschien ihr passend für ein Hotel dieser Kategorie. Sie konnte schlecht in Jeans zum Essen gehen, nicht wahr? Ein William Darcy in Jeans, T-Shirt und Leinenjacket sah lässig-elegant aus – eine Elizabeth Bennet in Jeans und T-Shirt eher nicht. Das Hotel beherbergte zwar eine Menge an Klamottenläden, allerdings trugen diese ebenso noble wie unbezahlbare Namen: Gucci, Prada, Dior oder Chanel. Um nur die bekanntesten zu nennen. Nicht _ganz_ Elizabeths Liga.

Frustriert ging sie den Inhalt ihres Koffers durch. Ihr war nicht ganz bewusst gewesen, _wie_ nobel das Hotel tatsächlich war. Um einfach so im Casino herumzuschlendern wären ihre Sachen vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen – da schaute niemand auf Klamotten, selbst im Bellagio nicht – aber zum Essengehen in vornehme Restaurants und dann noch in solch illustrer Gesellschaft – nun ja.

Am ehesten passte wohl das halbwegs elegant aussehende, zartgelbe Kleid, das sie für alle Fälle eingepackt hatte, dazu die Slingpumps. Beides hatte sie bereits beim Empfang für ihren Onkel getragen, aber mit sehr viel mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht aufwarten. Seufzend zog sie sich an und sah auf die Uhr. Noch mindestens zehn Minuten Zeit.

Da sie es ein wenig albern fand, hier in ihrem Zimmer zu warten, bis sie zum Essen gingen, öffnete sie entschlossen die Tür und betrat dann zögernd das Wohnzimmer der Suite. Leise Klavierklänge drangen an ihr Ohr und sie sah William Darcy, der ein wenig gedankenverloren am Flügel saß und ein ruhiges Stück ganz ohne Notenvorlage spielte.

Elizabeth beobachtete ihn eine Weile still, sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Seine schlanken Finger glitten scheinbar mühelos über die Tasten und er schien ganz in seiner Musik aufzugehen. Sie hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören können.

Auch William hatte sich umgezogen. Die Jeans war gegen eine elegantere Stoffhose getauscht worden und anstatt des T-Shirts trug er nun ein weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd, das gut zu seiner gebräunten Haut passte. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und er war barfuß.

William hatte Elizabeth in der Spiegelung des Fensters gesehen, aber sein Spiel nicht unterbrochen. Er grinste innerlich, weil sie still in ihrer Zimmertür stehenblieb und ihn offen beobachtete, nicht wissend, dass er sie sehen konnte. Er beendete sein Lied und wandte sich um.

„Hallo!" sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln und schaute sie an. William erkannte das Kleid sofort wieder. Sie sah genauso sexy aus wie beim Empfang ihres Onkels vor ein paar Wochen, aber fast sprachlos machte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Haare heute zum ersten Mal offen trug. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte sein Gesicht darin vergraben. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie ihm antat!

Elizabeth wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte, also nickte sie bloß und setzte sich auf die Couch, möglichst weit weg von ihm. William fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum das alles so kompliziert war.

„Möchten sie etwas trinken?" fragte er, bemüht, etwas lockere, unverbindliche Konversation zu machen.

„Nein, vielen Dank", kam es leise zurück.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie sich nun doch entschieden haben, nach Las Vegas mitzukommen?" fragte er und hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf die Zunge gebissen, als er ihren verwundeten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Wieso packte er auch alles falsch an, was mit ihr zu tun hatte? Hätte er nicht einfach sagen können: _‚wie schön, dass sie mitgekommen sind?'_

„Ich hatte…" begann Elizabeth zögernd, doch William würde nie erfahren, was Elizabeth hatte, denn es klopfte an die Tür – Jane und Charles waren da.

„Ich _sterbe_ vor Hunger!" rief Charles lachend und begrüßte William und Elizabeth fröhlich. William unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln. Irgendeine höhere Macht schien etwas dagegen zu haben, dass er auch nur ein _einziges Mal_ eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit Elizabeth führen konnte. Jedesmal wurden sie gestört oder sonstwie unterbrochen. Er hoffte sehr auf den weiteren Abend, vielleicht wären sie ja später ein wenig alleine hier. Nein, er hatte keine „schmutzigen" Hintergedanken, er wollte einfach nur ein normales, freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihr aufbauen. Alles weitere würde sich dann ergeben. Möglicherweise.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten und zu ihrem Tisch geleitet wurden, traf William fast der Schlag. Dort saß ganz bequem und in eine lockere Unterhaltung vertieft Richard Fitzwilliam mit den beiden Showgirls. Das kurze, spöttische Auflachen Elizabeths hinter ihm traf William wie ein Stich ins Herz. Natürlich, sie musste die ganze Situation vollkommen falsch verstehen.

Richard winkte ihnen lässig zu und erhielt einen mörderischen Blick seines Cousins zurück. William hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt und gefragt, was dieser Scheiß sollte, doch wie immer musste er sich zusammenreißen, musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, musste den wohlerzogenen englischen Gentleman spielen. Am liebsten hätte er Elizabeth geschnappt und sie in ein anderes Restaurant entführt, nur sie beide allein. Aber nein. Er war William Darcy und musste mitspielen. Davon abgesehen hätte ihm Elizabeth auch den Vogel gezeigt, wenn er auf solche Ideen kommen würde. Wie ihn diese ganzen Scharaden ankotzten!

Richard erhob sich und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge. Die beiden Frauen stellte er als Sherry und Candace vor und wie Elizabeth vermutet hatte, waren die beiden Showgirls. Die Ladies bemühten sich in erster Linie um Richard und William. Charles Bingley war in Begleitung, also uninteressant, Elizabeth war in ihren Augen keine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz und wurde mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Während William sich meist mit Charles und Jane unterhielt und immer wieder vergeblich versuchte, Elizabeth in das Gespräch einzubeziehen, genoss Richard die ihm entgegengebrachten Aufmerksamkeiten der beiden Damen sichtlich.

Elizabeth hatte zudem die Vermutung, dass Richard schon ein wenig zu viel über den Durst getrunken hatte. Er und diese Candace flirteten die ganze Zeit miteinander herum und Elizabeth wollte lieber nicht wissen, was die beiden unter dem Tisch so alles anstellten. Sie war sicher, dass sie sich nach dem Essen schon sehr bald verabschieden würden.

Die andere „Dame" war ein wenig angesäuert, so wie es schien. William war zwar wie immer galant und höflich, aber er schien keinerlei Interesse an einer intimeren Fortsetzung des Abends zu haben, sehr zu Elizabeths Erleichterung. Charles und Jane hätten theoretisch überhaupt keinerlei Gesellschaft gebraucht und so war Elizabeth überaus froh, als das Essen endlich vorüber war. Sie war müde, frustriert und vollkommen durcheinander.

„Lasst uns noch ein wenig um die Häuser ziehen!" schlug Richard nach dem Essen vor, sehr zu Elizabeths Überraschung. Candace stimmte sofort zu, Jane und Charles hatten nichts dagegen, William zögerte und Elizabeth lehnte sofort ab.

„Ich nicht, ich bin müde und gehe schlafen", meinte sie tapfer und erhob sich. William hätte sie nur zu gerne nach oben begleitet, er hatte keine Lust auf das ganze hier, doch wie würde das aussehen! Er konnte jetzt nicht gut mit ihr aufs Zimmer verschwinden, ohne dass es neugierige Fragen aufwarf, also sagte er widerwillig zu. Sherry witterte eine neue Chance, schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und hakte sich sofort bei ihm unter.

„Liebes, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jane besorgt. Elizabeth hielt mühsam die Tränen zurück, doch sie nickte.

„Natürlich, Janey. Geh du ruhig ein bißchen zocken, vielleicht wirst du ja noch reich hier. Ich bin einfach nur ein bißchen müde und gehe sofort schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja? Viel Spaß euch beiden."

„Du bist sicher, dass ich dir keine Gesellschaft leisten soll?"

„Nein, Jane, du gehst jetzt schön den Abend genießen. Das ist ein Befehl."

Jane war nicht im mindesten überzeugt, dass es ihrer Schwester gutging, aber was sollte sie tun? Elizabeth wollte ihre Ruhe haben, und ehrlich gesagt freute sie sich auf eine „heiße Nacht" in Las Vegas.

„Na gut. Aber du rufst mich an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, ja? Ich hab mein Mobiltelefon dabei. Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen um zehn zum Frühstück. Ruh dich richtig aus, Liebes. Bis morgen."

„Gute Nacht, große Schwester. Charles."

Elizabeth nickte allen anderen zu, wünschte einen schönen Abend und lief zu den Aufzügen. Bloß weg hier!

William schaute ihr wehmütig nach. Wie gerne hätte er den Rest des Abends mit ihr verbracht. Verdammter Richard, wieso zum Teufel hatte er nur diese zwei Weiber mitgebracht? Nur weil er die Nächte nicht alleine verbringen wollte. William schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und fügte sich seufzend in sein Schicksal.

Während Elizabeth sich langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf weinte, aus dem sie immer wieder hochschreckte, verbrachten die anderen eine mehr oder weniger aufregende Nacht in der Stadt. Sie flanierten ein wenig den Las Vegas Strip auf und ab, verzockten ein bißchen Geld in den Casinos und landeten am Ende des Abends in der Discothek des Bellagio. Es war gegen zwei Uhr, als Elizabeth durch das Schlagen einer Tür und unterdrücktes Gelächter aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Sie schloss die Augen. Also nahm er tatsächlich eine der Frauen mit ins Bett, dachte sie angewidert und gleichzeitig seltsam enttäuscht. Draußen ertönte ein Klirren, gefolgt von einem Fluch, und immer wieder dieses alberne Gelächter und Stimmengemurmel. Irgendwann schlug wieder eine Tür und der Spuk war vorbei.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Elizabeth in ihrem Zimmer, bis es Zeit zum Frühstücken war. Um fünf vor zehn betrat sie zögernd das Wohnzimmer und erwartete insgeheim ein Chaos. Verstreut herumliegende Tangas und BHs, leere Champagnerflaschen, überall Zigarettenkippen, stickige Luft und was man sonst so nach einer _Orgie_ vorfand. Aber nichts dergleichen. Das Wohnzimmer war ordentlich und aufgeräumt wie eh und je. William kam gerade in diesem Moment aus dem Bad, bekleidet in Jeans, einem Manchester United T-Shirt und sonst nichts. Er rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken und bemerkte Elizabeth zunächst nicht.

Elizabeth spähte unauffällig an ihm vorbei in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, ob eine der Blondinen sich vielleicht noch darin aufhielt, aber das Zimmer war leer. Sie atmete auf. Wenigstens hatte er soviel Anstand gehabt, sie vorher rauszuwerfen. Ungewollt erinnerte sie sich an die demütigende Szene in Wickhams Wohnung und an eine der Frauen, die ihr: _„Hey Süße, zieh dich aus und mach mit!"_ zugerufen hatte. Es war traumatisch gewesen.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte William, der sie eben erst bemerkte. Er warf das Handtuch achtlos über eine Stuhllehne und kam auf sie zu. „Hungrig?" Er sah äußerst attraktiv aus mit den verwuschelten, nassen Haaren, stellte Elizabeth fest. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte sie tatsächlich Hunger.

„Guten Morgen", gab sie zurück und nickte. Er grinste und schlüpfte barfuß in ein paar leichte Leinenschuhe, fuhr sich mit den Händen ein paarmal durch die ungebändigten, feuchten Locken und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Dann sollten wir frühstücken gehen, hm?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

William führte Elizabeth ins Pool Cafe, wo sie bereits von Jane und Charles erwartet wurden. Es war wundervoll hier. Umgeben von Palmen und exotischen bunten Gewächsen waren die Tische im Freien rund um einen künstlich angelegten See angeordnet. Zu Elizabeths Erleichterung waren die Showgirls heute morgen nicht anwesend, aber auch von Richard Fitzwilliam war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. William schob ihr galant einen Stuhl zurecht und Jane begann sofort, sich erst nach dem Wohlbefinden ihrer Schwester zu erkundigen und dann ausführlich von der gestrigen Nacht zu erzählen. Sie plauderte von den zweihundert Dollar, die sie beim Black Jack gewonnen hatte, den unglaublich vielen Menschen, die die Stadt bevölkerten, den anderen Hotels, deren Casinos sie besucht hatten und dass sie mehreren Prominenten in der hoteleigenen Discothek begegnet waren.

Elizabeth hörte sich alles lächelnd an.

„Du hast wirklich etwas verpasst, Liebes!" beklagte Jane, doch Elizabeth konnte sich dieser Meinung nicht anschließen. Sie bereute bereits, überhaupt mitgefahren zu sein. Die Stadt konnte einen wahrhaftig überwältigen, überall waren Menschen, tobte das Leben, gab es Action und Krach – es wäre für sie besser gewesen, sie hätte sich eine Woche in die Einsamkeit Schottlands verkrochen oder so. Aber jetzt war sie hier, und sie durfte sich auch nicht von allem ausschließen und ihrer Schwester damit den Urlaub verderben. Also riss sie sich zusammen.

„Wo ist Richard?" fragte Charles schließlich. William seufzte.

„Sicherlich noch mit diesen zwei Mädels unterwegs oder irgendwo im Koma liegend. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es war schon ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, die Bande heute nacht davon abzuhalten, in meiner Suite weiterzufeiern."

Elizabeth hörte diese Nachricht mit Erleichterung. Also hatte keine der beiden _Damen_ in der Suite geschlafen. Sie war froh darüber, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Das Liebesleben William Darcys ging sie schließlich nichts an, nicht wahr? Charles lachte.

„Wenn Richard so weitermacht, werdet ihr ziemlich untergehen morgen beim Turnier." William nickte seufzend.

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Wir wollten heute eigentlich ein bißchen trainieren, aber ich fürchte, Richard schläft den Rest des Tages durch."

Elizabeth hatte ganz vergessen, dass die beiden ja eigentlich in erster Linie wegen dieses Beachvolleyballturniers hier waren. Aber Williams Befürchtungen waren unbegründet. In diesem Moment kam Richard auf sie zu, frisch geduscht und ohne jegliche Spuren der gestrigen Exzesse zu zeigen.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!" rief er fröhlich in die Runde und bestellte umgehend einen großen Teller Rührei mit Speck und einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee dazu.

William warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, den Richard grinsend erwiderte.

„Du hast heute nacht wirklich was verpasst, Darce", sagte er und schnalzte genießerisch mit der Zunge.

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte William kühl und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu. Er hoffte, Richard würde ihnen weitere Einzelheiten ersparen, vor allem in Elizabeths Gesellschaft.

„Bist du wenigstens in der Lage, ein bißchen zu trainieren heute? Immerhin warst du es gewesen, der auf eine Teilnahme hier bestanden hat. Aber wenn du andere Pläne hast…"

„Nö, hab ich nicht. Zumindest nicht _tagsüber_. Klar trainieren wir. Wir wollen das Ding doch gewinnen, oder?" William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jane und ich wollten uns ein Auto mieten und ein bißchen die Gegend erkunden, Hoover Dam und so weiter", warf Charles ein. „Kommst du mit, Lizzy?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube, ich suche mir hier am Pool eine Liege und lese mein Buch fertig." Richard grinste.

„Du könntest wahrhaftig mit Will verwandt sein, Liz. Der macht auch nichts lieber als faul herumliegen und dabei tonnenweise Bücher zu vernichten. Die paar Tage, die wir vorher in Kalifornien waren hat man ihn praktisch nicht von seiner Liege runtergekriegt und er hat mindestens achtundzwanzig Bücher gelesen in der Zeit. Und was für ein langweiliges Zeug!" Er schüttelte sich.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Fitz. Es gibt nunmal nichts erholsameres, als es sich mit einem Buch in der Sonne bequem zu machen. Finden sie nicht auch, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth musste lächeln. Sie nickte.

„Ja. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich hier die Gelegenheit dazu habe. Der Garten sieht auf jeden Fall sehr einladend aus." William stimmte ihr zu.

„Wenn sie noch irgendetwas zu lesen brauchen, sie können gerne einen Blick auf meine mitgebrachten Bücher werfen. Es sind zwar nicht achtundzwanzig Stück", er warf seinem Cousin einen indignierten Blick zu, „aber doch eine kleine Auswahl. Und wie ich finde, keineswegs langweiliges Zeug."

„Danke, ich komme gerne auf das Angebot zurück."

William lächelte zufrieden. Es war wieder ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung! Er nahm sich vor, nach dem Training zum Pool zu gehen und ihr so lange es ging Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Und so war zunächst jeder mit seiner Tagesplanung zufrieden. Die Cousins gingen ein wenig für ihr Turnier trainieren, überließen Jane und Charles vorher noch großzügig ihren gemieteten Jaguar und Elizabeth legte sich an den Pool. William hatte ihr wie versprochen seine kleine Sammlung an Büchern gezeigt und zu ihrem großen Erstaunen deckten sich ihre Interessen diesbezüglich um fast 100 Prozent. Sie lieh sich eine Biografie über Richard Löwenherz von ihm, schlüpfte in ihren Bikini und freute sich auf einen ruhigen, erholsamen Tag am Pool mit Lesen, Schwimmen, Dösen und natürlich Leutegucken. Und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft fühlte sie sich so richtig wohl in ihrer Haut. Solange sie nicht an George dachte.

Die Cousins fanden in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Sparringspartner und machten eine lockere Trainingssession. Es sollte ja auch immer noch Spaß machen, von daher sahen sie es nicht so verbissen, auch wenn sie natürlich den Ehrgeiz hatten, morgen so weit wie möglich zu kommen. Es war zwar auch ein Preisgeld ausgesetzt, aber das war nicht unbedingt der Hauptanreiz. Im Anschluss an ihr „Training" verspeisten sie noch eine Kleinigkeit im „Palio" und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Richard machte einen Besuch im Bellagio Spa, um sich dort ein wenig mit Massagen und Bädern verwöhnen zu lassen, William hoffte, Elizabeth am Pool vorzufinden. Er zog sich rasch um, schnappte sich seine Biografie über Heinrich den Achten und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr.

Wie es schien, waren ihm die Liebesgötter heute schon ein wenig gnädiger gesonnen. Er fand Elizabeth nicht nur sofort, es war auch noch eine Liege neben ihr frei. Sie schaute nicht auf, als er näherkam. William runzelte die Stirn, doch dann sah er, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie schien zu schlafen, die Richard Löwenherz Biografie lag geschlossen auf ihrem Bauch, eine Hand hielt sie sorgfältig fest. Für einen Moment betrachtete er sie liebevoll. Reizend sah sie aus in ihrem schwarzen, einfachen Bikini. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, mit solchem Unsinn wie einem Stringtanga aufzufallen oder Oberteilen, die aus winzigkleinen Stoffecken bestanden, die gerade einmal die Knospen bedeckten! Das wäre so typisch Caroline Bingley gewesen. Nein, William ließ viel lieber seine Fantasie spielen. Es war so viel aufregender.

Leise machte er es sich auf der Nachbarliege bequem und vertiefte sich in sein Buch. Es war früh am Tag, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Als Elizabeth nach einer halben Stunde wach wurde, hatte er gerade mal eine halbe Seite gelesen.

William merkte im ersten Moment nicht, dass Elizabeth ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte. Er war selbst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Blicke an ihrem Körper auf- und abgleiten zu lassen und seinen Fantasien nachzuhängen. Was gäbe er dafür, ihren weichen, warmen Körper unter seinen Händen zu spüren! Sein Gesicht in diesen langen, dunklen Locken zu versenken, in ihre blitzenden Augen zu schauen, die ihn herausfordernd, spöttisch und gleichzeitig verlangend anfunkelten… er stellte sich vor, wie sich ihre Beine fest um seine Hüften wickelten, wie sie ihn tief in sich aufnahm, anfeuerte, sich seinem Rhythmus mühelos anpasste, mitreißen ließ… Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mehr schlief und wurde rot.

„Hallo", sagte er verlegen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Hallo", sagte Elizabeth und errötete ebenfalls. Sie hatte seine intensiven Blicke sehr wohl gesehen und auch die daraus folgende deutliche Ausbuchtung in seiner Badehose. Es war ihr peinlich, andererseits war es auch ein klein wenig erregend, solche Gefühle in einem Mann auslösen zu können. Aber es war gleichzeitig auch beängstigend. Und natürlich kam ihr sofort wieder George Wickham in den Sinn und darauf konnte sie wahrhaftig verzichten.

„Danke für das Buch", beendete Elizabeth schließlich die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen. „Es ist sehr spannend geschrieben, ich werde es bald durchhaben."

„Ja, es ist sehr interessant", erwiderte William, erleichtert über den „Themenwechsel". „Ich habe auch noch eins über seine Mutter, Alienor von Aquitanien…"

Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile angeregt über Literatur und englische und weniger englische Majestäten und waren am Ende erleichtert, dass sie sich auf einer „neutralen" Ebene durchaus freundschaftlich verständigen konnten. Keiner wusste so recht, warum sie überhaupt ein Problem zu haben schienen, aber trotz allem waren sie immer ein wenig verkrampft im Umgang miteinander.

Dabei schien alles bloß auf einem Missverständnis zu beruhen. Elizabeth fühlte sich in Williams Gegenwart wie ein Aschenputtel, ihr Selbstbewusstsein rutschte immer in den Keller, wenn sie ihn sah. Er konnte ungekämmt und unrasiert sein und einen Kartoffelsack tragen und er würde immer noch aussehen wie ein Mann von Welt. Sie kam sich so richtig armselig vor. All die tollen Frauen hier mit ihren aufregenden Badeklamotten und sie im langweiligen schwarzen Bikini...

William hingegen glaubte, sie mochte ihn nicht, lehnte ihn von vorneherein ab und vermutete, es hätte viel mit Wickham zu tun. Die neuen Entwicklungen konnte er ja nicht kennen. Er wünschte, er hätte einen Weg gefunden, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Aber alles, was er dazu sagen würde, kam entweder falsch heraus oder wurde von ihr missverstanden. Er brauchte Geduld und Zeit, und beides hatte er nicht unendlich zur Verfügung.

Sie verbrachten einen faulen Nachmittag am Pool. Elizabeth bemerkte natürlich die Blicke der anderen Frauen und hin und wieder wagte es eine sogar, William anzusprechen. Er blieb immer höflich, doch er ließ kein weiteres Interesse erkennen. Elizabeth fragte sich, ob er aus Rücksicht auf sie sämtliche „Einladungen" ablehnte.

Als sie kurze Zeit später zum Pool ging, schaute William ihr versonnen nach. Sie hatte ihren Pferdeschwanz geöffnet und die dunkle Lockenpracht über ihre Schultern geschüttelt, dass ihm ganz anders zumute wurde. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Elizabeth anstarrte – auch ein paar andere männliche Augenpaare folgten ihr interessiert.

Sie tauchte elegant ins Wasser ein und durchquerte das Becken mit kraftvollen Stößen. William schmunzelte. Keine Frau die er kannte wäre kopfüber ins Wasser gesprungen. Man hätte sich ja schließlich die Frisur ruinieren können, nicht wahr! Und überhaupt war ein Pool ja nicht zum Schwimmen da, sondern nur zum drumherum liegen und gesehen werden. Nein, Elizabeth war nicht wie andere Frauen. Sie war so erfrischend anders. Auch wenn sie in seiner Gegenwart immer ein wenig zurückhaltend war.

Williams Lächeln verblasste in dem Moment als er sah, wie sich einer der Kerle an Elizabeth heranmachte. Sie war ein paar Längen geschwommen und als sie sich für einen Moment am Beckenrand ausruhte, war dieser Typ zu ihr gekommen und quatschte sie voll. Eifersüchtig beäugte William das Paar, bereit, dazwischenzufunken, wenn er sie zu arg belästigte. Doch Elizabeth schien sich im Gegenteil sogar gut zu unterhalten. Sie lachte mit dem Typen und plauderte munter. William wäre am liebsten ins Becken gesprungen und dazwischen gegangen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde für einen Moment abgelenkt, als er selbst von einer Frau angesprochen wurde. So höflich es ging, wehrte er ihre Avancen ab, aber erst die deutliche Mitteilung, dass er in Begleitung hier sei, schien zu wirken. Als er sie endlich abgewimmelt hatte und zurück zum Becken schaute, war Elizabeth verschwunden. Und mit ihr der Typ.

William schloss die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder. Elizabeth blieb verschwunden. Er ließ seine Blicke über die Liegen rund um den Pool gleiten, suchte nach ihr im Wasser. Da – dort hinten, bei den Liegen in der zweiten Reihe, war das Elizabeth? Sie war es tatsächlich. Sie stand neben dem Kerl, der irgendetwas aufschrieb und Elizabeth den Zettel gab. _Aha, seine Telefon- oder Zimmernummer,_ dachte William verärgert. Sie verlor ja wahrhaftig keine Zeit! Den Todesstoß versetzte ihm aber der folgende Anblick. Der Kerl schloss Elizabeth in die Arme und küsste sie, bevor sie sich wieder trennten. Auf die Stirn, aber trotzdem. Elizabeth küsste ihm im Gegenzug auf die Wange, drehte sich um und lief zurück zu ihrer eigenen Liege. Beim Weggehen winkte sie ihm noch einmal fröhlich zu.

William schäumte. Er wusste gar nicht, wohin mit seinem Frust und seiner Enttäuschung, seiner Wut. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Elizabeth zu so etwas fähig war. Selbst verkniff er sich sämtliche Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten, nur aus Rücksicht auf sie, und sie... ach, er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Elizabeth musste den kompletten Pool umrunden und somit dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie wieder zu ihrer Liege kam. Sie musste immer noch lächeln, ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Aber das Lächeln verging ihr schnell wieder, als sie William wieder einmal in Begleitung einer dieser aufgedonnerten Blondinen mit Beinen bis zum Himmel sah, die sich dreist auf ihre Liege gesetzt hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sah, wie William der Fremden einen Stift reichte und sie ihm offenbar ihre Zimmernummer notierte. Lächelnd nahm er den Zettel entgegen, faltete ihn sorgfältig und steckte ihn in sein Buch. Sie plauderten noch einen Moment, und als Elizabeth näherkam, stand die Frau auf und Elizabeth hörte William „dann bis später!" sagen.

Schweigend ließ sich Elizabeth auf ihrer Liege nieder. Was ging es sie an? Er konnte sich doch verabreden, mit wem er wollte! Genug Gelegenheiten hatte er ja heute schon gehabt, aber nie hatte er angebissen. Die Frauen, die ihn angesprochen hatten, kamen Elizabeth alle gleich vor. Alle waren sie hochgewachsen, blond und langbeinig in knapp sitzenden Bikinis. Auch diese eben war keine Ausnahme gewesen. Und trotzdem hatte er sich von ihr die Zimmernummer geben lassen. Egal, er würde schon einen Grund haben. Blödmann!

Elizabeth schloss die Augen. Die angenehme Stimmung war definitiv vorbei. William sagte nichts und sie wagte ihrerseits nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte sie sich auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Viel Spaß noch heute abend", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und erhob sich. Zu ihrer Überraschung starrte William sie finster an.

„Ich denke, dass gleiche kann ich ihnen auch wünschen!" fauchte er, seinen schwer an ihm nagenden Frust nur mühsam kontrollierend. Elizabeth machte große Augen.

„Was meinen sie damit?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Was wohl? Wer lässt sich denn hier in aller Öffentlichkeit von fremden Kerlen küssen und umarmen?" William war so wütend, so enttäuscht wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Elizabeth brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie verstand. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Der _fremde Kerl_ war mein Cousin aus Meryton, den ich ganz zufällig hier getroffen habe. Schönen Abend noch." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zurück ins Hotel, zornige Tränen mühsam unterdrückend.

William Darcy starrte ihr schockiert hinterher. Ihr _Cousin_? Fassungslos sank er auf die Liege zurück. _William, du kannst manchmal so ein unglaublicher Idiot sein,_ murmelte er müde und irgendwie besiegt.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

An diesem Abend sahen sich William und Elizabeth nicht mehr. Elizabeth hatte sich mit Jane und Charles verabredet und die drei waren alleine losgezogen, ohne die beiden Cousins. Es wurde ein netter Abend. Zuerst gingen sie im Hotel _Venetian_ essen, dann überraschte sie Charles mit Tickets zur „Blue Man Group" Show, die im gleichen Hotel stattfand. Im Anschluss daran verzockten sie noch ein paar Dollar und gegen halb zwei war Elizabeth wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Ob William in _seinem_ Zimmer war, wusste sie nicht. Es war auf alle Fälle sehr ruhig in der Suite. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte er die Nacht mit der Blonden, dachte sie wütend.

Als Elizabeth nach Hause kam lag William schon seit über einer Stunde im Bett. Er war mit Richard und dessen „Begleitung" essen gewesen, hatte darauf verzichtet, sich ebenfalls eine „Begleitung" zu organisieren – den Zettel der Blonden vom Pool hatte er schon längst weggeworfen – und war stattdessen ins hoteleigene Fitneßstudio gegangen, um sich ein wenig körperlich zu verausgaben. Es hatte ihm gutgetan, und nach einem kleinen Spaziergang im Garten des Hotels war er auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Alleine.

Am nächsten Tag sollte dann endlich das Turnier stattfinden. Charles, Jane und Elizabeth schliefen lange und gingen entsprechend spät nach unten, und so sahen sie die Cousins nicht beim Frühstück. Elizabeth war ein bißchen enttäuscht, dass sie William nicht noch viel Glück hatte wünschen können vorher. Sie grämte sich, dass zwischen ihnen wieder ein so dummes Missverständnis hing und fragte sich, ob sie jemals einen normalen Umgang miteinander pflegen würden.

So richtig los mit dem Turnier ging es sowieso erst am frühen Nachmittag. Charles, Jane und Elizabeth brauchten einige Zeit, um die beiden zu finden. Die Cousins hatten ihre ersten drei Spiele souverän gewonnen und spielten im nächsten Match bereits um den Einzug ins Finale. Eine kleine Tribüne war aufgebaut worden, auf der sich ein paar Leute niedergelassen hatten, weitere Zuschauer verteilten sich rund um die Sandplätze auf Stühlen oder Decken. Einige hatten Picknickutensilien dabei. Aber auch sonst musste niemand auf Verpflegung verzichten – Hotelangestellte liefen mit Tabletts herum und verteilten kostenlose Getränke und nahmen Bestellungen für Sandwiches oder andere Kleinigkeiten auf.

Die drei englischen Schlachtenbummler suchten sich Plätze auf der Tribüne mit guter Sicht aufs Feld. Richard und William hatten sie noch nicht gesehen, sie spielten sich ein paar Bälle zu und wärmten sich auf – in wenigen Minuten würde es losgehen. Elizabeth schaute sich neugierig um. Sie fuhr zusammen, als sie neben sich die blonde Frau vom Pool erkannte, die William gestern ihre Zimmernummer gegeben hatte. Sie war in Begleitung einer Freundin und beide waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Elizabeth hörte zunächst nicht zu, doch dann sprachen sie offensichtlich über William.

„Ich habe ihn gestern am Pool kennengelernt", schwärmte die Blonde. „Sieht er nicht einfach zum Niederknien aus? Was für ein Traumbody! Er wollte meine Zimmernummer haben, stell dir vor!"

„Und? Hat er dich besucht?"

„Ich war nicht da, als er es versucht hatte", log die Blonde. Elizabeth zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und die andere Frau lachte hämisch.

„Na klar, Laetitia! Das kannst du deinem Briefträger erzählen."

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen. Hatten diese amerikanischen Frauen allesamt so seltsame Vornamen? Sie glaubte keinen Augenblick, dass William die aufgedonnerte Tussi wirklich aufgesucht hatte.

„Musst es mir ja nicht glauben", schmollte „Laetitia" und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Mann auf dem Sandplatz zu.

Wie zum Beweis, dass sie William tatsächlich kannte, winkte sie ihm zu, da er gerade in ihre Richtung sah, doch er reagierte nicht. Elizabeth wusste nicht, welches Teufelchen sie in diesem Moment ritt, als sie beschloss, eine Probe aufs Exempel zu machen und ihrerseits William zuwinkte, der sie gerade eben auf der Tribüne entdeckt hatte. Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er winkte zurück. Elizabeth grinste die beiden Frauen an, deren Blicke wahrhaftig hätten töten können und aus einer spontanen Laune heraus stand sie auf und lief nach unten zum Sandplatz.

William und Richard schauten sie erstaunt, aber nicht im geringsten unfreundlich an.

„Ich wollte euch nur viel Glück wünschen", murmelte sie verlegen, erschrocken über ihre eigene Kühnheit. Richard grinste, zog sie kurz an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Danke, Lizzy. Wir tun unser bestes. Und egal wie es ausgeht, heute abend gehen wir ausgiebig feiern!" Sie lächelte und wandte sich seinem Cousin zu, doch William starrte sie bloß stumm an und rührte sich nicht. Als es ihr langsam peinlich wurde und sie sich schon enttäuscht umdrehen wollte, verpasste Richard William einen Stoß, der ihn fast in ihre Arme warf. Elizabeth musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Kurzerhand umarmte sie ihn, wünschte ihm viel Glück und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen. Dann eilte sie mit rotem Kopf nach oben auf die Tribüne zurück, einen perplexen William und einen feixenden Richard zurücklassend.

Die beiden Damen auf der Tribüne, die die Szene ungläubig beobachtet hatten, warfen Elizabeth einen giftigen Blick zu, Jane starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, Charles grinste. Da das Spiel in diesem Moment begann, zuckte Elizabeth bloß mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Männer auf dem Sand, die Blicke ignorierend, die sich in ihren Rücken bohrten.

Es begann wider Erwarten äußerst schlecht für die beiden Cousins. Nicht, weil das gegnerische Team so überlegen war, sondern weil William seine Gedanken ganz woanders hatte. Für ihn gab es im Augenblick nichts unwichtigeres als Beachvolleyball. Elizabeth hatte ihm Glück gewünscht. Sie hatte ihn _geküsst_! William schwebte wie auf rosaroten Wolken. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Erst als sie den ersten Satz deutlich verloren und er sich einen sehr, sehr zornigen Anschiss von Richard hatte anhören müssen, riss er sich endlich zusammen.

Elizabeth, Jane und Charles beobachteten das Spiel und vor allem einen überraschend unkonzentrierten William mit Schrecken. Sie sahen, wie Richard leise, aber sichtlich wütend auf ihn einredete und sich das Spiel danach fast sofort wandelte. Elizabeth – und nicht nur sie – konnte ihren Blick kaum von William Darcy abwenden. Schon so oft hatte sie ihn mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen, auf der Baustelle, auf dem Sandplatz, und es war immer wieder ein erregender Anblick. Anders konnte man es gar nicht nennen. Elizabeth war sich zwar immer noch nicht richtig im klaren darüber, was sie von William als Person halten sollte, aber sein Körper war einfach nur anbetungswürdig. Sie hätte ihn den ganzen restlichen Tag anschauen können.

Andererseits fand sie es irgendwie unfair, ihn bloß auf seinen Körper zu reduzieren. Er war die meiste Zeit über nett zu ihr gewesen, und dass er was im Kopf hatte war auch nicht zu übersehen. Dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, konnte sie nicht ganz abstreiten. Aber er spielte ganz einfach in einer anderen Liga. Die Liga der Schönen, Reichen und Berühmten – auf ihn traf das alles drei zu, da war kein Platz für eine kleine Buchhändlerin, und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein William Darcy ernste Absichten mit ihr hatte. Eine kleine, angenehme Herausforderung, bis er sie im Bett gehabt hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte er irgendwo eine feste Freundin sitzen und war auch hier den willigen Damen nicht ganz abgeneigt. Aber für ein kleines Abenteuer war sich Elizabeth ganz einfach zu schade. Verwirrend, das ganze! Am besten, sie hielt Abstand und ließ sich nicht auf solche Kindereien ein wie ihren Einsatz eben unten auf dem Platz. Was würde er schon wieder für einen Eindruck von ihr haben!

Schweigend verfolgte sie den Rest des Spiels. Das gegnerische Team hatte sich offenbar bereits mit einem schnellen Sieg im Finale gesehen, doch im zweiten Satz lief William zu Höchstform auf. Im Bewusstsein, dass Elizabeth ihm zuschaute, gab er sein Bestes. Er wollte den Sieg, er wollte ins Finale, er wollte das Turnier gewinnen. Er wollte, dass sie stolz auf ihn war, so abgedreht diese Vorstellung auch im Moment war. Er spielte für sie allein.

Und er wurde mit einem – wenn auch etwas scheuen – Lächeln seiner Angebeteten belohnt, als er den Matchball souverän verwandelte.

William hatte heimlich gehofft, dass er ein kleines Siegesküsschen bekommen würde, aber er hoffte vergebens. Elizabeth hielt sich im Hintergrund, als die drei nach unten gingen um das siegreiche Team zu beglückwünschen, außer einem schmalen Lächeln und einem fast geflüsterten Glückwunsch kam nichts von ihr. William löste seit neuestem eigenartige Gefühle in ihr aus und sie hielt es für besser, Abstand zu halten. Sie wusste, sie würde diesem Blick aus dunklen, warmen Augen nicht lange standhalten können. Aber es durfte, es konnte einfach nicht sein. Und es war grausam von ihm, sie so unbewusst anzubaggern, wenn er doch keine ernsten Absichten mit ihr hatte.

William war enttäuscht und verwirrt. _Verstehe einer die Frauen,_ dachte er frustriert. Erst nahm sie ihn in die Arme, küsste ihn sogar, dann tat sie fast so, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Musste man das verstehen? Er nahm sich fest vor, bald ernsthaft mit ihr zu reden. So konnte das nicht weitergehen! Glücklicherweise ließ Richard ihm keine Zeit für Grübeleien. Er zog ihn mit sich ins Hotel zurück, wo sie sich bis zum Finale ausruhen würden. Ein bisschen Massage, ein kleines Schläfchen. Keine Frauen. Und auch kein Gedanke an sie!

Als das Finale dann endlich losging, war William zwar etwas enttäuscht, dass Elizabeth nicht noch einmal zu ihnen kam, aber er war schon froh, dass sie wieder auf der Tribüne saß und ihnen zusehen würde. Als er ihr zuwinkte, winkte sie zurück. Das reichte, um ihn zu motivieren.

Der Endspielgegner verlangte ihnen dieses mal alles ab. Richard hatte seinem Cousin noch einmal in aller Ruhe klargemacht, dass er sein Liebesleben im Anschluss an das Turnier so lange er wollte würde ausleben können, sich doch aber zunächst bitteschön auf das Spiel konzentrieren sollte.

„Elizabeth läuft dir so schnell nicht weg, Darce", hatte er gutmütig gefrotzelt.

William wollte den Sieg natürlich auch. Er war wild entschlossen, den Rest des Abends mit Elizabeth zu verbringen und er würde ihr deutlich machen, wie sehr ihm an ihr lag und dass er hoffte, sie würde ihm eine Chance geben. Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft an Wickham interessiert sein, oder? Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, war sie zwar meistens nett und freundlich zu ihm gewesen, doch es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie größer an ihm interessiert war. Ihre kleine Einlage von vorhin machte ihm jedoch ein klein bißchen Hoffnung.

William hatte während des Spiels kaum Zeit, an etwas anderes außer an das Match zu denken. Ihre Gegner waren ebenfalls ungeschlagen ins Endspiel gekommen und erwiesen sich als harter Brocken. So lieferten sich die vier Männer einen heißen Schlagabtausch, sehr zur Freude der Zuschauer, vor allem der weiblichen. Man bekam schließlich nicht alle Tage vier durchtrainierte, gutaussehende Kerle in kurzen Hosen und nacktem Oberkörper zu Gesicht!

Und so bekam William gar nicht mit, dass Elizabeth auf einmal von der Tribüne verschwunden war.

Elizabeth war der Meinung, dass sie William wenigstens aus der Ferne heimlich ein wenig anschmachten konnte, auch wenn es nie etwas ernstes mit ihnen werden würde. So versunken war sie in seinen Anblick, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als ihr Mobiltelefon plötzlich losklingelte. Die Nummer im Display war ihr unbekannt und nur zögernd nahm sie den Anruf an.

„George!" rief sie überrascht und ganz und gar nicht erfreut, als sich Wickham am anderen Ende meldete. Als sie Janes alarmierten Blick sah, stand sie schnell auf und verließ die Tribüne. Wickham! Wie konnte er es wagen! Elizabeth war wütend und fest entschlossen, sich nicht wieder von ihm einlullen zu lassen. Und wie sie vermutet hatte, drang sofort eine sehr zerknirschte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

„Wenn du mich nie mehr wiedersehen willst, kann ich es dir nicht verdenken, Süße", sagte er reumütig. „Aber ich hoffe, du gibst mir die Gelegenheit zu erklären…"

„Was gibt es da noch zu erklären!" fuhr Elizabeth hitzig auf. „Eindeutiger geht es kaum, oder? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

„Du hast ja vollkommen recht, Baby", nahm Wickham ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie ein Stück Scheiße benommen habe und dass du jetzt einen absolut beschissenen Eindruck von mir hast. Ich verlange auch gar nicht, dass du mir verzeihst, Süße. Ich will nur wissen, ob ich es jemals wieder gutmachen kann. Ob du mir irgendwann eine neue Chance gibst."

Elizabeth schäumte. Der Mann hatte Nerven!

„Bitte, Kleines. Ich weiß, im Augenblick willst du nichts von mir wissen, kann ich verstehen. Aber bitte nimm mir nicht meine ganze Hoffnung. Ich habe Mist gebaut, ja, aber ich war einfach nur neugierig. Ich wollte einfach nur eine Phantasie ausleben, verstehst du, und…"

Elizabeth schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nichts davon hören, es ekelte sie an. Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie sie in sein Zimmer trat und diese drei Frauen…

„Lass mich einfach zufrieden, George, okay? Du kannst deine Phantasien gerne ausleben, so oft und so lange du willst, aber bitte lass mich dabei aus dem Spiel."

„Süße! Bitte! Ich weiß, du bist sauer, aber ich bitte dich doch nur, noch einmal drüber nachzudenken. Ich werde die Mädels nie wiedersehen, ich schwöre! Bitte, Mäuschen, sag, dass du drüber nachdenkst." Elizabeth konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr sie das ankotzte. Auch diese inflationäre Überhäufung mit Kosenamen… bäh.

Wickham ließ sich nicht locker.

„Ich hab hier übrigens noch etwas von dir, zwei Haarklammern. Was meinst du, ich könnte doch grade bei dir vorbeikommen und sie dir bringen? Vielleicht…"

Elizabeth hatte die beiden Klammern schon vermisst, aber nicht so sehr, als dass sie deswegen George noch einmal wiedersehen musste. Die Dinger waren leicht zu ersetzen.

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn. „Außerdem bin ich nicht zu Hause."

„Dann komm ich morgen. Nur auf einen kleinen Kaffee! Wir können reden und…"

„Ich bin nicht zu Hause."

Wickham schwieg einen Moment. „Bitte, Elizabeth. Es ist nur für fünf Minuten und…"

„Ich bin in Las Vegas, George." Wickham schluckte.

„Las Vegas? Doch nicht etwa mit Darcy?"

Elizabeth hatte ihm erzählt, dass Jane und Charles mit Richard und William nach Las Vegas fahren würden.

„Doch. William ist auch hier."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte plötzlich ein sehr gehässiges Kichern.

„Ah ja? Na dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass du so herumzickst. Mit William „Superman" Darcy und seinem unerschöpflichen Reichtum kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten. Hast du schon die Beine für ihn breitgemacht? Natürlich, was für eine Frage. Er hat ja einiges mehr zu bieten, nicht wahr? Dafür kann man schon mal das Röckchen heben." Es lachte hässlich aus dem Telefon. „Nimm dich nur in acht, Miss Elizabeth, und denk an meine Worte! Er wird dich genauso eiskalt abservieren, wie er es schon mit tausend anderen gemacht hat, sobald er deiner überdrüssig ist. Und glaub mir, das geht schneller, als dir lieb ist! Darcy spielt in einer anderen Liga als Du, Süße. Du hast nichts zu bieten, was ihn auf Dauer halten könnte. Aber das wirst du auch noch merken."

Bevor Elizabeth irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte er aufgelegt.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Elizabeth brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie wieder nach oben gehen konnte. Mühsam die Tränen zurückhaltend suchte sie sich einen Platz etwas abseits vom Getümmel und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie wusste mittlerweile sehr genau, dass sie Wickham nie mehr wiedersehen wollte. Anfangs hatte es geschmerzt, aber die Vorstellung von ihm und den drei Frauen im Bett und dass vieles, was er ihr erzählt hatte wahrscheinlich gelogen war, machte ihr die Entscheidung leichter. Niemals wieder würde sie sich von ihm anfassen lassen!

Was ihr fast noch mehr wehtat war jedoch das, was er über William gesagt hatte, sogar noch mit ihren eigenen Worten. _Darcy spielt in einer anderen Liga,_ als wüsste sie das nicht selbst! Und trotzdem… wenn sie an diese dunklen Schokoladenaugen dachte, liefen ihr wahre Schauer über den Rücken. Sie fragte sich, seit wann sich ihre Gefühle William gegenüber so gewandelt hatten. Ein Kellner mit einem Tablett voller Sektgläser kam vorbei und bot ihr höflich eines an. Elizabeth, an Alkohol nicht im geringsten gewöhnt, zögerte nicht lange und leerte das Glas fast in einem Zug. Es war ihr vollkommen egal. Vielleicht wäre es nicht die schlechteste Idee, sich heute nacht zu betrinken!

Als Elizabeth wieder nach oben zu Jane und Charles kam, war das Spiel fast vorbei. Sie wollte sich gerade nach dem Spielstand erkundigen, als Richard Fitzwilliam einen Ball, der so gut wie unerreichbar schien, mit nahezu mörderischer Kraftanstrengung retournierte, vom Gegner schwach zurück übers Netz gebracht wurde und der Matchball schließlich von William vollendet wurde, der mit einem kraftvollen Schlag den Ball unerreichbar ins gegnerische Feld hämmerte.

Unter dem stürmischen Applaus der Zuschauer, die ein tolles Spiel gesehen hatten, fielen sich die Cousins erschöpft, aber glücklich in die Arme. Als William einige Augenblicke später nach oben auf die Tribüne schielte, sah er zu seinem großen Erstaunen und noch größerer Freude eine fröhlich lachende, ihm zuwinkende Elizabeth.

Es folgte die Siegerehrung und um einen Pokal und einen großzügigen Scheck reicher verließen die siegreichen, tapferen Helden schließlich den Sandplatz, wo sie von ihren drei „Edel-Fans" stolz in Empfang genommen wurden.

Von Charles gab es freundschaftliche Schulterklopfer, von Jane eine züchtige, kurze Umarmung und Elizabeth umarmte beide und gab jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange. William drückte sie einen Moment länger als es schicklich war an sich und küsste sie zurück – sehr zu seiner Freude wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen, sondern lächelte ihn bloß etwas verlegen und mit geröteten Wangen an.

„So, und jetzt gehen wir feiern!" sagte Richard und schlang sich ein Handtuch um den Hals. „Nur eine schnelle Dusche und dann versaufen wir das Preisgeld, ok?" Der Vorschlag wurde unter großer Zustimmung aller Beteiligten angenommen und man verabredete sich für halb acht zum Essen.

Alle fünf waren sich schnell darüber einig, dass sie nicht in einem der vornehmen Restaurants essen gehen wollten und auch möglichst nicht hier im Hotel, sondern eher leger und ungezwungen. Nach kurzer Beratung einigte man sich auf das Monte Carlo Brew Pub, das für seine Bierspezialitäten außerhalb der großen Brauereien bekannt war. Den Männern stand der Sinn nach etwas handfestem, die Damen hatten keinerlei Einwände.

William konnte seine Blicke kaum von Elizabeth abwenden. Sie hatte sich zwischenzeitlich mit ein wenig passender Garderobe eingedeckt und trug heute abend einen kurzen Rock, der oberhalb der Knie endete und darüber ein enganliegendes Top mit Spaghettiträgern. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu Williams Enttäuschung zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er war jedoch angenehm überrascht, dass sie heute abend so außergewöhnlich ungezwungen und fröhlich war. Sie lachte und trieb ihre Scherze mit ihm und auch den anderen, plauderte lebhaft und war seiner Meinung nach einfach nur unendlich sexy. Ihm war, als suchte sie seine Nähe, denn immer wieder fand er sich neben ihr wieder. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, aber er blieb vorsichtig. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er etwas dummes tun und sie damit verschrecken.

William und auch die drei anderen hatten keinen Schimmer, dass Elizabeth mittlerweile vier Gläser Sekt intus hatte und entsprechend angeheitert war. Man merkte ihr nicht das geringste an, sie redete keinen Unsinn und torkelte auch nicht herum, sie war einfach nur lustig. Sie war wild entschlossen, den Abend – und Williams Gesellschaft – zu genießen und fühlte sich keineswegs betrunken. Ihr war federleicht zumute, sie war geistreich, charmant und gutgelaunt, vielleicht ein bißchen übermütig. William war bezaubert.

Das Pub erwies sich als gute Wahl. Alle bestellten sich Pizza und Bier und hatten eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Es mochte auch daran liegen, dass dieses Mal keine fremden Frauen dabei waren, die die Stimmung wahrscheinlich doch empfindlich gestört hätten. Richard war damit zufrieden, heute abend sozusagen „überzählig" zu sein, denn Elizabeths Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich eindeutig auf William, was Richard doch sehr erstaunte. Aber er freute sich aufrichtig für seinen Cousin, der es – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – geschafft zu haben schien, der Dame seines Herzens ein wenig näher zu kommen.

Elizabeth hätte rundheraus abgestritten, betrunken zu sein. Nach dem Telefonat mit Wickham war sie sehr aufgewühlt gewesen und das erste Glas Sekt hatte sie ein wenig beruhigt und wieder heruntergeholt. William hatte es ihrem Seelenfrieden nicht gerade leichter gemacht, als sie gemeinsam nach oben in die Suite gegangen waren. Ermutigt durch ihre Reaktion nach dem Spiel hatte er lebhaft mit ihr geplaudert und sie nach ihren Wünschen für die vor ihnen liegende Nacht gefragt. Oben in der Suite hatte er dann scheu um ihren Rat gebeten, was er heute abend am besten anziehen sollte und sie hatten längere Zeit gemeinsam und mit viel Gekicher damit zugebracht, den Inhalt seines Schranks zu inspizieren.

Elizabeth hatte sich irgendwann zu der Bemerkung hinreißen lassen, dass sie ihn am liebsten in engen Jeans sah und William, überrascht und erfreut über diese Aussage, kam ihrem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Sie zog sich danach bald zurück, um selbst noch zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen, immer noch erstaunt über ihre etwas unüberlegte Äußerung. Als sie Williams Zimmer verließ, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Bild, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Es war die Werbung aus dem „Meryton Telegraph", sorgfältig in eine Plastikhülle eingelegt.

Elizabeths Gedanken liefen Amok. Würde er dieses Bild mit sich rumschleppen, sogar bis nach Las Vegas, wenn er es nur darauf angelegt hatte, sie in sein Bett zu locken? Und hatte Richard Fitzwilliam ihr nicht damals auf dem Empfang für Onkel Edward gesagt, dass sich William in ein unbekanntes Wäschemodel verliebt hatte? Sie hatte seine Worte damals nicht ernst genommen, hatte ihm sogar mit Polizei gedroht, falls William ihr nachstellen sollte. Aber er hatte sie niemals belästigt.

Als sie ihr eigenes Zimmer betrat, fiel ihr Blick auf die Minibar. Bisher hatte sie noch keinen einzigen Blick hineingeworfen, aber jetzt war der Drang nach einem Getränk der härteren Sorte schier unwiderstehlich. Sie fand neben Spirituosen aller Art auch eine Flasche Sekt vor und öffnete diese kurzentschlossen. Sekt hatte schließlich kaum Alkohol, nicht wahr? Was konnte es schaden, eins, zwei Gläschen zu trinken. Er würde bloß ihre etwas angespannten Nerven beruhigen und sie würde den Abend besser überstehen.

Und Elizabeth fühlte sich einfach gut heute abend. Auch wenn Jane etwas erstaunt war, dass ihre Schwester heute so gutgelaunt war und so offensichtlich mit William flirtete, so machte sie sich keine großen Sorgen darüber. Niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Elizabeth fast eine ganze Flasche Sekt alleine vernichtet hatte und schon längst nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne war. Jane war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Schwester einfach endlich auftaute und anfing, den Urlaub richtig zu genießen.

An diesem Abend blieb sowieso niemand nüchtern. Die Männer waren wild entschlossen, jede einzelne Sorte Bier zu probieren, die der Pub im Ausschank hatte, während Jane und Elizabeth es vorzogen, sich eine Flasche Rotwein zu teilen.

Nach dem Essen wurde einstimmig beschlossen, noch ein bißchen Geld in den Casinos zu verblasen. Sie blieben gleich im Monte Carlo hängen und Elizabeth, die den einarmigen Banditen oder vielmehr Glücksspiel generell bislang nicht viel hatte abgewinnen können, bestand darauf, ein paar Dollar damit zu verzocken. William zeigte ihr, wie die Dinger funktionierten und Elizabeth schaffte es tatsächlich, dem Gerät einen Schwall von 5cent Stücken zu entlocken. Sie quiekte entzückt und kniff aufgeregt in Williams Arm.

„Was glaubst du, bin ich jetzt reich? Wieviel mag das sein?" rief sie ausgelassen und klatschte in die Hände. William lachte und organisierte ihr einen der großen Plastikbecher, in dem sie ihren Gewinn aufbewahren konnte.

„Schau mal, da steht's. 42 Dollar." Er half ihr, die kleinen Münzen in den Becher zu packen. „Willst du es an der Kasse in Scheine oder Jetons umtauschen?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will weiterspielen", sagte sie enthusiastisch. „Ich hab wohl grade eine Glückssträhne!" Sie bestellte bei einem der vorbeikommenden Hotelangestellten einen weiteren Cocktail, die es für die Spieler im Casino kostenlos gab und strahlte William an. „Das macht Spaß! Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht."

William lächelte über ihren kindlichen Eifer. Mittlerweile hatte er die Vermutung, dass sie nun doch ein wenig angeheitert war, aber er selbst war weit davon entfernt, nüchtern zu sein. Sie war anhänglicher geworden, suchte hin und wieder den Körperkontakt und war ziemlich aufgedreht. Aber nicht so, dass es peinlich war. Sie war einfach nur süß in diesem Zustand.

Sie fütterte die Slotmachine noch mit ein paar Münzen, gewann noch einmal etwas über 20 Dollar, und als der Kellner mit ihrem Cocktail kam, überredete sie William, zu den Roulette-Tischen zu gehen. Dort fanden sie Richard vor, der, ebenfalls nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern, bereits einen vierstelligen Betrag verspielt hatte. Er bot Elizabeth an, seinen Platz am Tisch einzunehmen. Diese nickte und gab ihm kurzerhand ihre Handtasche zur Aufbewahrung, damit sie die Hände frei hatte.

„William, wann hast du Geburtstag?" fragte sie und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Am 14. September", sagte er leise. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Elizabeth begriff. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Das ist in ziemlich genau zwei Stunden, nicht wahr?"

William nickte. Elizabeth grinste, drückte seine Hand, und setzte ihren gesamten Gewinn aus den Slotmachines auf die Zahl 14, bevor William sie daran hindern konnte.

_Faites vos jeux! _sagte der Croupier und setzte einen Moment später das Rad in Bewegung. _Rien ne va plus, _ertönte es kurz danach und die Kugel kam bei der Zahl 15 zur Ruhe.

„Ooch!" machte Elizabeth enttäuscht. „So knapp daneben!" William beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hier, setz das auf rot", flüsterte er und schob ihr ein paar Jetons zu. Während der Croupier wieder darum bat, das Spiel zu machen, drehte sich William zu Richard um und drückte ihm seine Brieftasche in die Hand.

„Kannst du mir ein bißchen was umwechseln?" bat er ihn leise und Richard nickte. Trotz seines leicht benebelten Hirns war er vernünftig genug, selbst nicht noch mehr Geld zu verspielen und so zog er los. Erst unterwegs merkte er, dass er noch Elizabeths Handtasche trug, aber er hatte keine Lust, nochmal umzukehren.

Rot gewann und Elizabeth klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Sie orderte einen zweiten Cocktail für sich und William und hatte soviel Spaß wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Aber auch William genoss den Abend sehr. Er stellte sich vor, sie wären ein Paar und würden ihren Aufenthalt hier gemeinsam verbringen. Ihrem Verhalten nach hätte sowieso jeder Außenstehende darauf schließen können, so, wie Elizabeth sich heute abend gab. Er malte sich ebenfalls aus, wie der Abend weitergehen könnte, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Sie hatte keinerlei Scheu mehr vor ihm, stellte er zufrieden fest, suchte regelrecht den Körperkontakt. Drückte immer wieder seine Hand, berührte seinen Arm, ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr von ihm (mehr oder weniger züchtig) küssen. Ok, sie stand unter Alkoholeinfluss, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als mache sie Dinge, die sie später bereuen würde.

Er beobachtete sie liebevoll, wie sie gespannt den Lauf der Kugel verfolgte und enttäuscht aufseufzte, wenn sie das Spiel verlor – nur um sich dann wieder unbändig zu freuen, wenn sie auf die richtige Farbe gesetzt hatte. Irgendwann erschienen Jane und Charles, die ebenfalls noch ein paar Dollar beim Roulette verspielten. Jane, mittlerweile erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des Abends, äußerte bald darauf den Wunsch, sich zurückzuziehen, was Charles ziemlich enttäuschte. Er hätte gerne noch ein wenig mit seinen Freunden unternommen.

Jane lachte.

„Bleib doch einfach noch hier, Darling, ich nehme mir schnell ein Taxi und fahre ins Hotel zurück. Lizzy, was ist mit dir? Kommst du mit?" Elizabeth schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hab grade eine Glückssträhne, die ich ausnutzen muss. Und außerdem muss ich gleich William zum Geburtstag gratulieren."

Niemand war mehr nüchtern genug, um die Notwendigkeit dieser Aussage in Zweifel zu ziehen und Charles war schnell überredet, bei den anderen zu bleiben, während Jane ins Hotel zurückfuhr. Irgendwann merkten sie, dass Richard nicht mehr zurückgekommen war. Da weder William noch Elizabeth Geld bei sich hatten – Richard hatte ja unfreiwilligerweise ihre gesamten Papiere bei sich – verzockten sie noch ein paar Dollar auf Charles Kosten bei den Slotmachines und mit Keno und gönnten sich noch weitere Cocktails, die so freigiebig auf Hotelkosten verteilt wurden.

Als Richard um Punkt Mitternacht wieder eintrudelte und nach seinen Freunden fahndete, fand er nur Charles vor, der, bewaffnet mit einem Cocktail, bloß lapidar auf eine dunkle Ecke etwas abseits der Spielautomaten deutete. Elizabeth und William waren beide in einer sehr intimen Umarmung versunken – es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Hotelangestellter sie entdeckte und zur Ordnung rief. Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten in dieser Form waren im prüden Amerika nicht wirklich gerne gesehen.

Richard grinste.

„Haben sie es endlich begriffen, was meinst du?" fragte er Charles. „Wurde auch echt Zeit, dass Lizzy kapiert, wie verrückt William nach ihr ist." Charles lachte.

„Aber echt. Wahrscheinlich ist unser Abend bald zuende, oder? Die werden es jetzt sicher eilig haben, in die Kiste zu kommen", nuschelte er. Richard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nö, keine Angst. Aber vielleicht sollten wir noch woanders hingehen? Ich hab da eine coole Idee, pass auf…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elizabeth durch die Strahlen der Sonne, die unnachgiebig und erbarmungslos durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer drängten. Sie fühlte sich wie durch den Wolf gedreht. Wieso hatte sie vergangene Nacht bloß vergessen, diese verdammten Vorhänge zuzuziehen? Das grelle Licht verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen und sie kniff fest die Augen zusammen. Linderung brachte es nicht.

Von ihrem etwas bematschten Kopf einmal abgesehen lag sie wunderbar eingekuschelt in ihrem Bett und fühlte sie sich seltsam behaglich und geborgen. Es war so warm und gemütlich, vor allem an ihrem Rücken. Sie kicherte. Hatte das Bett neuerdings eine Heizdecke eingebaut? Die dachten hier ja echt an alles, diese verrückten Amis! Konnte man in einer Suite dieser Preisklasse wohl auch verlangen, nicht wahr? Sie fragte sich bloß, warum ihr das vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. _Vielleicht war es noch nicht kalt genug dafür gewesen, _dachte Elizabeth müßig und döste wieder ein, sich noch ein bißchen enger an die Heizdecke kuschelnd.

Sie musste wohl wieder richtig fest eingeschlafen sein, denn sie fing kurz danach an zu träumen. Und zwar äußerst albernes Zeug. Sie träumte, dass die Heizdecke sich bewegte und sie nicht nur am Rücken, sondern plötzlich auch am Bauch wärmte. Die Wärme breitete sich wohlig über ihren ganzen Körper aus und bereitete ihr ein angenehmes Gefühl tiefster Behaglichkeit. Gerade als sie sich der Wärme und ihrem Wohlbehagen so richtig hingeben wollte, spürte sie eine federleichte Berührung auf ihrer Haut.

_Boah, eine Heizdecke mit Massagebetrieb, oder waren es gar Schmetterlinge?Sowas gab es auch nur hier,_ dachte Elizabeth in ihrem wirren Traum und stöhnte leise im Schlaf, als sie diese kleinen, zarten Flügel auf ihren Armen, ihren Brüsten und Lippen spürte. Das Bellagio war in der Tat ein Luxushotel!

Elizabeth wusste nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr zu unterscheiden, ob sie träumte oder nicht. Sie wusste nur, irgendetwas löste unbeschreibliche Gefühle in ihr aus und sie hatte keine Kraft und erst recht kein Interesse, den Auslöser dieser Wonnen ausfindig zu machen. Sie wollte einfach nur genießen. Die Schmetterlingsflügel waren mittlerweile über ihren ganzen Körper verteilt, im Augenblick flatterten sie über ihre Beine und nur wenige Sekunden später spürte sie sie sogar an der Innenseite ihrer bereitwillig geöffneten Schenkel.

Aber selbst dort machten sie nicht halt. Elizabeth keuchte unbewusst, aber immer noch im Schlaf auf, als sie die zarten Berührungen plötzlich direkt zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Das Gefühl war schier überwältigend und kaum zu ertragen, aber noch immer befand sie sich nicht im Wachzustand. Unwillkürlich spreizte sie die Beine noch ein Stück weiter und gab sich voller Lust den sanften Liebkosungen an ihrer empfindlichsten, intimsten Stelle hin. Noch niemals hatte sie dort jemand so hingebungsvoll gestreichelt und verwöhnt.

Ihr entfuhr ein Laut der Enttäuschung, als die Berührungen plötzlich aufhörten und auch die Wärmequelle für einen Augenblick verschwand. Doch noch während sie mit sich kämpfte, ob sie vielleicht doch aufwachen sollte, wurde sie jedoch schon wieder sanft zugedeckt und gewärmt und ihre Augen blieben zufrieden geschlossen. An der feuchten Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, wo eben noch federleichte Schmetterlingsflügel zugange waren, spürte sie nun etwas anderes, kräftigeres.

Willig öffnete sie die Beine und wehrte sich nicht dagegen, dass der harte, aber warme und sich irgendwie fast seidig anfühlende Fremdkörper nun ohne zu zögern in ihren Unterleib eindrang. Sie hatte nicht die blasseste Ahnung, was sie davon halten sollte, aber schon bald fiel sie unbewusst in den Rhythmus mit ein und genoss das angenehme Gefühl, das dieses seltsame Teil in ihr auslöste.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und ihre Heizdecke sank schwer auf ihren Bauch zurück. Sie meinte, ein lautes Stöhnen und ihren Namen gehört zu haben, aber das hatte sie sicherlich nur geträumt. Es war so schön warm, aber die Heizdecke war sehr schwer. Sie würde das nicht lange aushalten, dachte sie verwirrt und versuchte, die schwere Decke von sich zu schieben. Ein leises Murmeln ertönte und auf einmal war die Heizdecke wieder weg. Ihr war kurz ein wenig kühl, doch allerdings waren Sekunden später die Schmetterlingsflügel wieder da. Zwischen ihren Beinen.

_Liebe Güte, das hört ja gar nicht mehr auf,_ dachte Elizabeth genießerisch, als ihre Beine wie von Geisterhand gespreizt wurden und die Schmetterlinge dort weiter ihrer süßen Arbeit nachgingen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie spürte trotz ihrer Schläfrigkeit, dass sie einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt entgegensteuerte, auch wenn sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie ein paar zarte Schmetterlingsflügel so etwas auslösen konnten. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und ihr Blut schien sich in kochende Lava verwandelt zu haben. Oder war das wieder die Heizdecke, die sich um ihren ganzen Körper zu wickeln schien?

Irgendetwas lag schwer über ihren Brüsten, presste sie fest an die Wärmequelle, die nun komischerweise wieder hinter ihrem Rücken war. Elizabeth war es vollkommen egal. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst befriedigt und angenehm schläfrig, auch wenn ihr geschundener Kopf definitiv anderer Meinung war.

Und wieder schlief sie ein. Oder vielmehr – wachte immer noch nicht richtig auf. Erst eine Stunde später, die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen forderten mittlerweile ihren Tribut, wechselte sie in eine Art schläfrigen Bewusstseinszustand hinüber. Ihr war mittlerweile sehr warm geworden und sie zog die Bettdecke ein Stück nach unten, um sich ein wenig abzukühlen. Zu Elizabeths Verblüffung war sie unter der Decke splitternackt. Das war normalerweise nicht ihre Art zu schlafen! Und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie im Nassen liegen. Wieso war das Laken nass? Hatte sie etwa ins Bett gemacht? Auch zwischen ihren Beinen war es so feucht, aber das hatte, wie sie errötend feststellte, andere Gründe, wie auch die Flecken unter ihr auf dem Bettuch bewiesen. Immerhin besser als eine Bettnässerin zu sein!

Ihr müder und unkonzentrierter Blick fiel auf ihre Hand. Was war das für ein Stück Papier, das um ihren linken Ringfinger gewickelt war? Es sah aus wie eine zusammengerollte Banknote. Hm. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich so etwas um den Finger gezogen zu haben. Wieso auch? Wer wickelte sich schon Papier um den Finger? Liebe Güte, und ihr Kopf drohte jeden Moment zu zerspringen! Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, das Bett zu verlassen. Es ging auch gar nicht, denn irgendwas hielt sie fest. Etwas, das ihr noch gar nicht richtig aufgefallen war.

Es sah aus wie ein Arm. Nein, es sah nicht nur so aus, es _war_ ein Arm. Ein gebräunter, muskulöser, nackter Männerarm. Besagter Arm lag quer über ihrem Bauch und hielt sie fest an einen nicht minder gebräunten, muskulösen und sehr nackten Männerkörper gepresst. Trotzdem der Mann tief und fest zu schlafen schien, ließ er sie partout nicht los, als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, sondern murmelte bloß etwas unverständliches und zog sie nur noch fester an sich. Immerhin schaffte sie es, sich in seiner Umarmung umzudrehen und war nicht besonders erstaunt, in das schlafende Gesicht William Darcys zu blicken.

Elizabeth seufzte leise. Ein paar Bruchstücke des gestrigen Abends kamen ihr in Erinnerung. Sie waren nach dem Essen im Casino gewesen und sie hatte ein bißchen Geld gewonnen, das sie – wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte – sofort beim Roulette wieder verloren hatte. Und getrunken hatten sie, viel getrunken. Zu viel, Elizabeths mörderischen Kopfschmerzen nach zu urteilen. Irgendwann hatten sie das Hotel verlassen, aber vorher war etwas passiert… ja genau, sie und William hatten sich leidenschaftlich geküsst. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie wären übereinander hergefallen! Nun ja, anscheinend hatten sie das im Anschluss auch getan, sonst würde er jetzt nicht in ihrem Bett liegen. Nackt. Mit den Beweisen ihrer vergangenen Liebesnacht auf den Laken und auf ihrem Körper. Und auf seinem.

Irgendetwas tief in Elizabeths Innerem sagte ihr, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war, aber ihr geschundenes Hirn war nicht fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es war soviel einfacher, hier zu liegen, in den Armen eines attraktiven Mannes, der arglos vor sich hinschlummerte und im Schlaf unschuldig wie ein kleiner Junge aussah. Ein kleiner Junge mit sexy Bartstoppeln.

Sie konnte sich kaum an die vergangene Nacht erinnern. Dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten war offensichtlich. Dass sie dabei nicht verhütet hatten, auch. Dass William ihre kuschlig-warme Heizdecke war, durfte auch klar sein, und die Schmetterlingsflügel… Elizabeth wurde rot bei der Erinnerung daran, doch es war ein so zartes, wundervolles Gefühl gewesen und ihre Hand glitt unbewusst zwischen ihre Beine und mit einem Finger tauchte sie in die immer noch vorhandene Feuchtigkeit ein. Ihre eigenen Körpersäfte mischten sich mit seinem Samen und sie durfte gar nicht daran denken, was das für katastrophale Auswirkungen haben konnte.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. William hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sie ohne Mühen ins Bett gelockt und sie schien sich nicht besonders dagegen gewehrt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ihm sogar an den Hals geworfen? Ihn dazu verführt? Es würde sie nicht wundern, so wie sie sich gestern benommen hatte. Nun ja, das war es dann wohl gewesen. Er hatte sie gehabt, er hatte sie ausprobiert, er konnte sie von seiner Liste williger Gespielinnen abhaken. Er konnte sich ungestört der nächsten Eroberung zuwenden. Vielleicht der Blondine vom Pool, deren Zimmernummer er ja sicher noch hatte.

Selbst zum Weinen hatte Elizabeth keine Kraft. Stumm betrachtete sie den Mann, der immer noch schlafend neben ihr lag und sie unerschütterlich fest im Arm hielt. Nun ja, es konnte nichts schaden, noch ein wenig liegenzubleiben, oder? Er würde sie sowieso nicht loslassen und die bittere Wahrheit kam früher oder später noch ans Licht, sie musste es jetzt nicht noch forcieren. Bedrückt kuschelte sich Elizabeth an Williams warmen Körper und schloss müde die Augen. Vielleicht war ihr noch eine kleine Galgenfrist vergönnt bis er erwachte. William spürte ihre Nähe, aber er wachte nicht auf, sondern brummte nur irgendetwas unverständliches im Schlaf und zog sie wieder fest an sich.

Es wurde früher Nachmittag, bis William endlich wach wurde. Er hatte zwar ebenfalls noch stechende Kopfschmerzen, aber das war sofort vergessen, als er Elizabeth in seinen Armen sah. Sie schlief wie ein Baby, die dunklen Locken lagen über das Kissen gefächert, so wie er es sich schon oft in seiner Phantasie ausgemalt hatte. Ihr weicher, nackter Körper lag eng an seinen gekuschelt was ihn sofort dazu brachte, zu reagieren. Aber nein, er wollte sie nicht aufwecken. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatten sie in der vergangenen Nacht sowieso kaum Schlaf gefunden. Sie sollte erst einmal in Ruhe aufwachen, dann konnten sie noch lange genug dort weitermachen, wo sie heute nacht aufgehört hatten. Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Als er seinen Arm wieder unter die warme Bettdecke ziehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf seine linke Hand. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das Stück Papier, das an seinem Ringfinger steckte. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an Richard, der irgendwelche seltsamen Späße mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Aber was genau das gewesen war… liebe Güte, er hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen! Er wusste nur noch, dass, nachdem Elizabeth ihn um Mitternacht fast besinnungslos geküsst hatte, sie von Richard und Charles überredet worden waren, das Monte Carlo zu verlassen. Wo zum Teufel waren sie im Anschluss hingegangen? Ins Bellagio zurück? Nein. Sie waren mit einem Auto gefahren, aber nicht zurück ins Hotel. Zumindest nicht gleich. Er kam einfach nicht darauf. Nachzudenken war momentan viel zu anstrengend. Viel lieber ließ er seine Hände über Elizabeths warmen, einladend nackten Körper gleiten.

Aber selbst der schlimmste Rausch war irgendwann einmal ausgeschlafen. Die beiden unfreiwilligen Bettgenossen kamen langsam wieder zu sich und schauten sich verlegen an. William sprach als erster.

„Hallo, Liebes", sagte er leise und strich vorsichtig eine Strähne aus Elizabeths Gesicht. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten dabei sanft ihre Haut und sie erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. Sie konnte den Blick kaum von seinen warmen Augen abwenden und schluckte schwer. Sah so ein Mann aus, der sie gleich aus dem Bett, ja aus seinem Leben werfen würde?

„Hallo", flüsterte sie zurück und wickelte sich in die Bettdecke. Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann fuhr Elizabeth fort. „Was ist heute nacht passiert?" fragte sie. William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen, aber ich weiß, es war mit Sicherheit die schönste Nacht meines Lebens." Elizabeth wurde rot. Mit Mühe wandte sie den Blick ab und ihre Augen schweiften durch das Zimmer. Überall lagen ihre Klamotten verteilt, eine offene und scheinbar leere Champagnerflasche stand auf dem Tisch, ein Glas war zu Bruch gegangen und ein Stuhl lag umgekippt auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie hinter William ein Paar rosafarbene Plüschhandschellen am Bettpfosten hängen sah.

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf darauf.

„Was ist das?" William drehte sich um und beäugte das „Spielzeug" stirnrunzelnd. _Plüschhandschellen?_ Für eine Sekunde stahl sich eine Erinnerung in seine Gedanken. Er und Elizabeth – aneinander gekettet mit diesen Handschellen, und ein feixender Richard, der mit einem kleinen Schlüssel vor seiner Nase herumwedelte. Dann ein anderes, ungleich erregenderes Bild: eine mit besagten Handfesseln über ihrem Kopf ans Bett gekettete, sehr nackte Elizabeth, die Beine weit und einladend geöffnet, sich vor Lust unter ihm windend, seinen Namen stöhnend… War letzteres seiner Einbildung, seiner zuweilen sehr wüsten Phantasie entsprungen? Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Vision real gewesen war. Sehr real. Was zum Teufel war gestern nacht alles geschehen?

„Äh…nun ja, ich glaube, wir waren damit aneinandergekettet", sagte er zögernd. Von seinem zweiten Gedanken sagte er lieber nichts.

„Aneinandergekettet?" hauchte Elizabeth entgeistert. „Warum kann ich mich an nichts erinnern?" Sie strengte ihren schmerzenden Kopf an, doch alles, was nach ihrer wüsten Knutscherei kam, war offenbar aus ihrem Gedächtnis ausradiert worden.

„Ich…ich muss mal pipi", sagte sie verlegen und suchte den Raum nach irgendetwas ab, was sie sich für diesen Zweck schnell überziehen konnte. Trotz aller Intimität der letzten Stunden brachte sie es nicht fertig, nackt aus dem Bett zu klettern und so vor Williams Augen durch das Zimmer zu laufen.

William, ganz Gentleman, erkannte ihr Dilemma, ohne dass sie etwas sagen musste und griff nach dem am naheliegensten Kleidungsstück, einem T-Shirt von ihm und reichte es ihr.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und zog es schnell über. Taktvoll wandte er den Blick ab, als Elizabeth sich erhob und auf nackten Füßen ins Badezimmer huschte. Sie war noch keine halbe Minute verschwunden, als ein ungläubiger Aufschrei aus dem Bad ertönte.

Hastig kämpfte sich William unter den Decken hervor und, ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren, rannte er nackt wie er war ins Badezimmer. Elizabeth stand mit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem Spiegel und es dauerte einen Moment, bis William erkannte, was sie da anstarrte. Er lachte erleichtert auf. Jemand hatte mit knallrotem Lippenstift den großen Spiegel vollgemalt. Zwei große, miteinander verbundene Herzen, im linken stand groß _Elizabeth_, im rechten _William_. Untendrunter stand: Für immer.

„Ich dachte schon wunder, was geschehen ist!" sagte William und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das ist doch nur Lippenstift, das geht wieder ab. Und wenn nicht, übernehme ich die Kosten für die Reinigung." Elizabeth wandte langsam den Blick und schaute ihn schweigend an. Erst jetzt sah er, dass sie noch etwas in ihrer Hand hielt. Es sah aus wie ein Bilderrahmen, aber es befand sich kein Bild darin. Es sah eher aus wie ein Dokument. William nahm Elizabeth das Teil aus ihrer zitternden Hand und warf einen Blick darauf.

Er starrte auf eine fein säuberlich in edles Holz eingerahmte Heiratsurkunde.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

Es war natürlich nicht _irgendeine_ Heiratsurkunde. Es war seine eigene. Er hatte am 14. September, seinem 30. Geburtstag, Miss Elizabeth Bennet geheiratet. Hier stand es schwarz auf weiß und es sah sehr amtlich aus.

Elizabeth starrte ihn fragend an.

„Die ist nicht echt, nicht wahr? Charles oder Richard hat das heute nacht irgendwo in Auftrag gegeben, das ist sicherlich eine Spaßurkunde, die man an jeder Ecke hier kaufen kann. Sieh nur, die sieht überhaupt nicht echt aus." Ihre Stimme klang panisch-hoffnungsvoll-hysterisch.

William beäugte das Schriftstück misstrauisch. Für eine Spaßurkunde sah sie _ziemlich_ echt aus, fand er. Unten links das Siegel des Staates Nevada war nicht einfach nur hineinkopiert, sondern richtig geklebt, die Unterschriften waren mit einem Füller geleistet worden. Charles Bingley und Richard Fitzwilliam waren ihre Trauzeugen gewesen und sie hatten offenbar in der „Chapel of Love" geheiratet, zumindest war die Urkunde dort ausgestellt worden. Das Bild einer weißen Gartenlaube kam ihm ganz kurz in den Sinn und ein etwas dümmlich grinsender Charles Bingley, der aus Dollarscheinen Ringe bastelte.

Einen _Ring_, wie ihn auch Elizabeth trug.

William räusperte sich.

„Nun ja… ich fürchte, die Urkunde ist tatsächlich echt", sagte er zögernd. Ihm wurde seine Nacktheit bewusst und er griff nach dem weißen, flauschigen Bademantel, der an der Badezimmertür hing, um sich zu bedecken.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", sagte Elizabeth leise und ließ sich auf dem Klodeckel nieder. William setzte sich neben sie auf den Rand der Badewanne und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich auch nicht, jedenfalls an nicht allzuviel. Ich habe einen ziemlichen Filmriss." Er spielte abwesend mit ihrem Dollar-verkleideten Ringfinger. „Aber so wie es aussieht, sind wir nun tatsächlich legal miteinander verheiratet."

Elizabeth ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen, dann kam ihr eine Idee.

„Aber das kann man doch auch wieder annullieren, oder?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Und höchstwahrscheinlich ist die Ehe in England sowieso nicht gültig." William schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„Willst du nicht mit mir verheiratet sein?"

Bevor Elizabeth antworten konnte, wurde draußen laut an die Tür gehämmert. William seufzte, stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Eine sehr wütende Jane und in ihrem Kielwasser Charles und Richard, wie zwei begossene Pudel aussehend, standen davor. Jane schob die zwei Männer sehr entschlossen, ja fast ruppig ins Zimmer und dann galt ihre nächste Sorge ihrer Schwester.

„Lizzy? Wie geht es dir? Bist du ok?" fragte sie besorgt. Elizabeth nickte. William beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was Elizabeth rot werden ließ. Mit einem „entschuldigt mich kurz" eilte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und kam nach wenigen Augenblicken mit Unterwäsche und Shorts bekleidet zurück. Sie lächelte William dankbar an.

„Diese zwei Kindsköpfe haben mir gerade erzählt, was heute nacht passiert ist. Jedenfalls soweit sie sich daran erinnern!" Jane war wirklich äußerst ungehalten, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren. „Lizzy, ich bin sicher, man kann das problemlos wieder rückgängig machen. Ihr wart schließlich nicht ganz nüchtern und…"

Elizabeth hob die Hand und wandte sich den beiden Männern zu, die verlegen auf den Boden starrten und zu hoffen schienen, dass dieser sich auftat und sie verschlang.

„Ich würde auch gerne wissen, was genau passiert ist heute nacht. Und William sicher auch." Sie stellte sich neben ihn und gemeinsam sahen sie die beiden Kollaborateure auffordernd an.

Richard räusperte sich schließlich.

„Nun ja… ich dachte, es wäre eine spaßige Idee, euch heiraten zu lassen." Jane verdrehte die Augen. „Jeder außer euch selbst kann eindeutig sehen, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid", fuhr Richard fort. „Ich dachte, ich helfe euch einfach ein wenig auf die Sprünge und Charles hat mich dabei ein bißchen unterstützt." Charles nickte tapfer.

„Ja. Sonst wäre das vermutlich niemals was mit euch geworden."

Elizabeth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so in unser Leben eingreifen! Vielleicht hätten wir es ja vorgezogen, uns einfach erst einmal ein bißchen kennenzulernen?"

„Wir waren nicht ganz nüchtern", murmelte Richard.

„Sturzbesoffen trifft es wohl eher!" fauchte Jane. Elizabeth starrte ihre Schwester verwundert an.

„Wie hast du überhaupt die Lizenz bekommen, ohne unser Einverständnis?" fragte William seinen Cousin ruhig. Natürlich gab es mit Sicherheit schlimmere Dinge, als mit Elizabeth Bennet verheiratet zu sein, aber es war schon eine dumme Situation für sie beide. Man konnte nicht einfach in eine der unzähligen Heiratskapellen der Stadt marschieren und mal eben schnell heiraten. Man brauchte vorher eine Lizenz, ausgestellt von einer speziellen Behörde.

„Ganz einfach. Ich hatte ja eure Papiere. Deine Brieftasche und Elizabeths Handtasche, du erinnerst dich. Die haben überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht in diesem komischen Heiratsbüro und die Lizenz widerspruchslos ausgestellt. Da war die Hölle los, das war vielleicht mit ein Grund, dass es so schnell ging. Ihr musstet dann ganz bequem nur noch den Schwur leisten und die Urkunde unterschreiben. Und die Kapelle war doch echt süß, oder?" Richard klang regelrecht stolz.

Elizabeth setzte sich und betrachtete nachdenklich den Dollar-Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie konnte das alles nicht so richtig fassen. Sie war plötzlich eine verheiratete Frau und sie hatte nicht die geringste Erinnerung an ihre eigene Hochzeit. Genausowenig wie ihr Ehemann. William würde dem ganzen Spuk gewiss umgehend ein Ende bereiten, soviel war klar. Er konnte kaum ein Interesse daran haben, eine so unwürdig geschlossene Ehe aufrecht zu erhalten. Eine Hochzeit, an die sich beide nicht erinnerten, die beide im Zustand der _Volltrunkenheit_ aller Beteiligten geschlossen hatten! Es war eine Farce! Ob sie sich in der Kapelle sehr daneben benommen hatten? Liebe Güte, was würden ihre Verwandten sagen? Was würde Williams Vater sagen!

Morgen würden sie nach London zurückkehren. Sie würden sich heute noch überlegen müssen, wie die Annullierung am besten zu bewerkstelligen war. Sicherlich gab es diesbezüglich keine Schwierigkeiten, oder? Sich jetzt über die ganze Sache aufzuregen brachte nichts, sie mussten sich darauf konzentrieren, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und zwar bald. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Es würde alles wieder gut werden. Ein idiotischer, dummer Streich unter Alkoholeinfluss. Mehr nicht.

William sah es offenbar ähnlich, denn er machte bloß eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und brachte Richard zum Schweigen.

„Was du getan hast, Cousin, war falsch. Sehr falsch. Wir sind jedoch alle irgendwie nicht ganz schuldlos daran, betrunken wie wir alle waren. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät für Vorwürfe. Elizabeth und ich haben die Urkunde vor ein paar Minuten erst entdeckt und konnten noch gar nicht darüber reden. Da wir morgen bereits nach England zurückfliegen, möchte ich euch daher bitten, uns erst einmal ein bißchen Zeit zu geben, das mit uns selbst auszumachen. Wollen wir uns dann später zum Abendessen treffen?"

Alle nickten zustimmend, besonders Richard und Charles. Sie hofften, so unerwartet leicht davongekommen zu sein. Jane warf Elizabeth einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ok bist?" fragte sie noch einmal eindringlich. Elizabeth nickte stumm. Nicht ganz überzeugt seufzte Jane tief, doch sie verließ mit den Männern die Suite. Zurück blieben Elizabeth und William Darcy – frischvermähltes, aber nicht sonderlich glücklich dreinblickendes Ehepaar.

William schloss die Tür hinter den dreien und führte Elizabeth zur Couch. Er lächelte, als er ihren Magen knurren hörte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns erst einmal ein spätes Frühstück bestelle? Ich glaube, du hast auch Hunger, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth wurde rot, aber nickte.

„Mit viel starkem, schwarzen Kaffee, bitte", sagte sie leise. William erledigte den Auftrag und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf der zweiten Couch nieder. Für einen Moment erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht – ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Sie hatten sich über Stunden hinweg immer wieder geliebt, die Erinnerung _daran_ war vorhanden, im Gegensatz zu den ersten Stunden nach Mitternacht. Und Elizabeth war mehr als nur willig gewesen. Sie hatte sich ihm in jeder Beziehung hingegeben, immer wieder. Sie hatte ihn willig in sich aufgenommen, ihn in aller Sinnlichkeit und ohne Scheu geritten, auf ihrem Höhepunkt seinen Namen gestöhnt oder geschrien, die Führung übernommen, sich ihm unterworfen. Es war pure Ekstase gewesen.

William hätte nicht das geringste dagegen gehabt, das auch in Zukunft genießen zu können. Aber Elizabeth sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Ob sie sich an die Nacht erinnerte?

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Elizabeth und riss ihn aus seinen angenehmen Erinnerungen. William schaute sie nachdenklich an. Ja, wie sollte es weitergehen? Die Ehe war definitiv rechtskräftig, Elizabeth war seine Frau. Und da sie keinerlei Ehevertrag abgeschlossen hatten, war sie nun auch eine sehr reiche Frau. Sein Vater würde _ausrasten_. Nichte eines Nobelpreisträgers hin oder her, Elizabeth war und blieb eine einfache, kleine Buchhändlerin, ohne nennenswertes Vermögen, ohne große Herkunft. Wenn herauskam, auf welche Art und Weise sie geheiratet hatten, würde es ein schlechtes Licht auf sie beide werfen. Noch dazu wären sie ein gefundenes Fressen für die Klatschpresse.

William betrachtete seinen Papier-Ehering. Andererseits war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, verheiratet zu sein. Elizabeth weckte nahezu sofort seinen Beschützerinstinkt, wie sie da auf der Couch saß, zusammengerollt und verletzlich, ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen erwartungsvoll ansehend. William konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, sie an seiner Seite zu haben. Mit ihr zu leben, sie zu lieben, eine Familie mit ihr zu gründen. Ach, es war bloß alles so kompliziert!

„Wir sollten Informationen einholen, wie man die Ehe am schnellsten wieder annullieren kann", sagte Elizabeth auf einmal nüchtern. „Sicherlich gibt es Mittel und Wege." William versetzten ihre Worte einen Stich.

„Du… du könntest dir nicht vorstellen, mit mir verheiratet zu sein?" fragte er enttäuscht.

„Wir kennen uns kaum", wandte Elizabeth ein. „Und nicht nur das, du lebst in einer vollkommen anderen Welt! Ich komme aus einfachen Verhältnissen, William, du spielst in einer ganz anderen Liga. Mein Onkel mag Nobelpreisträger sein, aber das hat er durch harte Arbeit erreicht, und es hat nicht das geringste mit _mir_ zu tun. Was glaubst du, wie schnell du es bereuen wirst, diese Ehe nicht annulliert zu haben. Eine Ehe, die im Alkoholrausch geschlossen wurde und an deren Zeremonie wir uns noch nicht einmal mehr genau erinnern können! Was glaubst du, wie stabil ein solches Fundament ist?"

„Lass es uns doch einfach probieren!" bat William. „Ich pfeife auf meine ach so tolle Gesellschaftsschicht. Du bist nicht schlechter als diese Möchtegern-Klassefrauen die meinen, die Sonne dreht sich nur um sie. Im Gegenteil. Gib uns eine Chance, Elizabeth. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir es immer noch annullieren lassen. Und dass die Ehe vollzogen wurde, wirst du zugeben müssen."

Elizabeth wurde rot bei der Erinnerung an ihr Liebesspiel.

„William, die Art und Weise, wie diese Ehe zustande kam ist in deinen Kreisen ein Skandal und ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse. Ich bin sicher, im Normalfall hätten deine Anwälte _vor_ der Eheschließung einen hieb- und stichfesten Ehevertrag aufgesetzt. Wie willst du deinem Vater erklären, dass du im volltrunkenen Zustand einen Habenichts geheiratet hast?"

Damit hatte sie leider nur allzu recht und William wusste es. Er schätzte Elizabeth zwar nicht als Goldgräberin ein aber man konnte nie wissen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Geld konnte die besten Menschen verderben. Und Elizabeth hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, von wieviel Geld sie in seinem Fall sprachen. Nicht umsonst hatte er all die Jahre höllisch aufgepasst, keiner Abenteurerin ins Netz zu gehen. Wie viele Frauen hatte es in seinem Leben bereits gegeben, die es mehr oder weniger raffiniert darauf angelegt hatten, die gierigen Finger an das Darcy'sche Vermögen zu bekommen. Seine größte Angst war immer gewesen, dass ihm eine ein Kind unterschieben wollte. Und heute nacht hatte er nicht nur eine Frau geheiratet, er hatte sie auch die ganze Nacht über hemmungslos geliebt. Ungeschützt. Und diese Frau wollte von sich aus die Ehe annulliert haben.

„Ich möchte die Ehe nicht annullieren", hörte er sich schließlich leise sagen. „Ich möchte, dass du uns eine Chance gibst. Und mir ist egal, was mein Vater dazu sagt." Elizabeth schaute erstaunt auf.

„William, ich…" sie seufzte. „Ich bin total überfordert mit der ganzen Sache. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll."

William stand auf und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Zögernd nahm er sie in die Arme und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Elizabeth wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

„Hör zu, ich habe eine Idee", sagte er. „Wir fliegen morgen ganz normal zurück nach England. Wir erzählen zunächst niemandem von der Hochzeit und verpflichten die drei anderen ebenfalls, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Ich beende mein letztes Semester in Cambridge und wir leben erst einmal so weiter wie bisher. In der Zwischenzeit haben wir genügend Zeit, uns darüber klarzuwerden, wie es mit uns weitergehen soll. Natürlich würde ich dich gerne hin und wieder sehen", er lächelte verlegen, „na ja, so oft du möchtest. Wir können die Zeit nutzen und uns näher kennenlernen. Und dann entscheiden wir, ob wir verheiratet bleiben wollen."

Elizabeth überlegte.

„Du meinst, wir tun so, als „gingen" wir fest miteinander?" fragte sie zweifelnd. William nickte.

„Genau. Wir sind offiziell ein Paar, aber wir leben nicht wie ein _Ehe_paar zusammen. Vorerst zumindest." Er lächelte verstohlen und Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja, vielleicht wäre das eine Idee", meinte sie. So richtig konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen, aber nun ja. Insgeheim war sie immer noch davon überzeugt, dass eine sofortige Annullierung auf Dauer gesehen das Beste für alle Beteiligten sei, aber sie mochte ihm im Moment nicht widersprechen. Sie hatte seinen dunklen, sanften Augen und vor allem seinen Armen, die sie liebevoll festhielten, nicht das geringste entgegenzusetzen.

Für einige Minuten saßen sie so aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Beide waren sehr gespannt, wie und wohin sich das alles entwickeln würde. Es war eine seltsame, aber irgendwie auch aufregende Situation. Ein dezentes Klopfen an der Zimmertür machte ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit ein Ende: das späte Frühstück wurde serviert.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**

Der Himmel weinte dicke Tränen, als sie zwei Tage später gegen Mittag in London landeten. William hatte Elizabeth, Jane und Charles in die erste Klasse hochbuchen können, und Elizabeth hatte fast den kompletten Flug an Williams Seite verschlafen. Die drei Mitwisser hatten bei allem was ihnen heilig war schwören müssen, zu keiner Menschenseele etwas verlauten zu lassen, vor allem nicht gegenüber irgendwelchen Verwandten. Jane und Elizabeth hatten Gewissensbisse, dass sie es noch nicht einmal ihrer Tante sagen durften, aber nur so konnte ein Skandal fürs erste vermieden werden.

Elizabeth und William hatten ausgemacht, in Kontakt zu bleiben, ohne gleich ein neues „Date" auszumachen. Beide wollten sich mit der Situation in Ruhe auseinandersetzen.

Elizabeth fiel erschöpft in einen Sessel, als sie mit Jane das Haus in der Gracechurchstreet betrat. Williams Fahrer hatte sie dort abgesetzt und auch Jane zog es heute vor, bei ihrer Schwester zu bleiben anstatt mit zu Charles nach Buckinghamshire zu fahren.

„Ich steh völlig neben mir", murmelte Elizabeth und beäugte den Dollarschein um ihren Ringfinger, den sie immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte. Sie lächelte versonnen. Auch William hatte ihn heute morgen noch getragen.

„Und ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, was sich Richard dabei gedacht hat", gab Jane zurück und holte eine Flasche Apfelsaft aus dem Kühlschrank. „Und Charles hat ihn noch dabei unterstützt!" Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Euch einfach so heiraten zu lassen! So betrunken wie ihr alle wart!"

Elizabeth seufzte.

„Ich bin sicher, William wird der Annullierung zustimmen, wenn er erst einmal richtig darüber nachgedacht hat. Aus welchem Grund sollte er mich heiraten? Was will er mit einer Frau, die ein Hinterteil wie ein Brauereipferd hat? Eine Buchhändlerin!" Sie lachte freudlos. „Ein Landei soll Mutter seiner Kinder sein? Ihn auf Empfänge, Bälle, Gesellschaften und weiß der Geier was noch begleiten? Die Familie und Firma repräsentieren? Elizabeth Bennet – Countrygirl? Ohne Manieren, ohne geschliffene Umgangsformen, ohne gute Herkunft? Und vor allem ohne großes Vermögen? Oh nein, ich bin sicher, wenn er erst wieder bei Verstand ist, wird er alles notwendige für die Scheidung veranlassen."

Elizabeth hielt das für das beste und vernünftigste, doch sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Jane reichte ihr ein Glas Saft und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Und wenn er sich _nicht_ scheiden lassen will?" fragte sie. „Wenn er der Meinung ist, dass ihm nichts besseres passieren kann? Wenn er dich einfach liebt und mit dir zusammen sein will?"

„Jane, ich bin für ein Leben an seiner Seite nicht gemacht. Wickham hat recht, William spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga. Er braucht jemanden mit angeborenem Selbstbewusstsein, jemanden aus seinen eigenen Kreisen. Jemand, der auf diesem glatten Parkett nicht sofort ausrutscht. Caroline Bingley oder diese andere Frau, diese Anne, die auch hinter ihm her ist. Die beiden sind so ein Leben gewöhnt. Was kann ich ihm schon groß bieten?"

„Gib ihm eine Chance, Liebes", bat Jane. „Jetzt ist es noch zu früh, du bist gerade erst heimgekehrt und es ist alles noch zu frisch."

„Jane, ich bin mir sehr, sehr sicher, dass William von sich aus die Scheidung einreichen wird, wenn er erst mal darüber geschlafen hat. Überleg nur was sein Vater dazu sagen wird! Irgendwann muss er es ihm beichten und kannst du dir vorstellen, was dann abgeht? Wir haben keinen Ehevertrag gemacht vorher, wenn ich ihm böse wollte, könnte ich ihn nach Strich und Faden ausnehmen!"

„Aber du willst ihm nicht böse, weil du ihn ganz tief drinnen nämlich lieb hast und die Hoffnung nicht so schnell aufgibst", lächelte Jane. „Lizzy, es kann dir scheißegal sein, was eine Kreatur wie _Wickham_ dazu sagt. Du solltest auf dich selbst hören, dir einfach ein bißchen Zeit gönnen und alles wird sich weisen. Liebe Güte, bin ich platt! Ich leg mich ein bißchen hin, bei dem Wetter kann man sowieso nicht viel anderes machen."

Jane drückte ihrer Schwester die Hand und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, eine nachdenkliche Elizabeth zurücklassend.

William rief sie bereits am nächsten Tag an. Ursprünglich hatte er sich vorgenommen, ihr soviel Zeit zu geben wie sie brauchte und sie nicht zu drängen. Aber nach einer einsamen Nacht ohne Schlaf waren seine guten Vorsätze schnell über den Haufen geschmissen. Er redete sich ein, dass er nur ihre Stimme hören wollte und es außerdem die Höflichkeit gebot, sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihr ging. Seiner _Ehefrau_. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm sehr.

Elizabeth hatte schlecht geschlafen und war entsprechend gelaunt. Sie hatte erst den ganzen regnerischen Nachmittag nach der Landung verpennt und war dann nachts die meiste Zeit über hellwach gewesen. Viel Zeit hatte sie damit verplempert, sich vergeblich an die Stunden zu erinnern, die der wüsten Knutscherei mit William gefolgt waren, aber es war wie ein Filmriss. Sie hatte sozusagen ihre eigene Hochzeit verschlafen, genau wie den Großteil der darauf folgenden Hochzeitsnacht.

Ihre Gedanken hatten sich im Kreis gedreht und sie war zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss gekommen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich zögernd eingestanden, dass ihr William etwas bedeutete und sie nichts dagegen hatte, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Allerdings kam ihr da sofort die Vernunft in die Quere, die ihr einredete, dass eine solche Verbindung unter keinem guten Stern stünde und sie für ein Leben an William Darcys Seite einfach nicht vorgesehen war. Landei, das sie nun einmal war.

Als das Telefon sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken riss und sie Williams Stimme hörte, musste sie gegen ihren Willen lächeln. Er war so unglaublich wohlerzogen.

„Hallo, Elizabeth", sagte eine tiefe, warme Stimme und ein wohliger Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie hatte heimlich gehofft, er würde bald anrufen. „Wie geht es dir heute? Hast du den Jetlag gut überstanden?"

„Mehr oder weniger", sagte sie. „Ich habe gestern soviel geschlafen, dass ich heute nacht kein Auge zugemacht habe." Aus dem Hörer drang leises Lachen.

„Ging mir genauso", sagte William. _Ich hab dich vermisst,_ dachte er, sagte es aber nicht laut. „Was machst du heute noch schönes?" Elizabeths Herz klopfte schneller.

„Nichts besonderes. Bei dem Wetter mag man gar nicht vor die Tür gehen. Du?" _Vielleicht würde er sie ja sehen wollen?_

„Ich bin gerade dabei, meine Sachen zu packen. Ich fahre heute noch nach Cambridge, schließlich muss ich noch ein Semester an der Uni absitzen."

„Ah." Elizabeth war enttäuscht.

William räusperte sich. „Aber am Wochenende bin ich wieder in London. Ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns dann sehen können?" Elizabeths Herz sortierte sich umgehend wieder.

„J...ja... sehr gern", stotterte sie. William lächelte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Fein. Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?"

„Ähm...ja, sehr gern", wiederholte sie dumpf und schalt sich eine einfallslose Ziege.

„Ok. Ich überleg mir was. Es sei denn, du hast einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„Oh...äh, nein, ich glaube nicht." _Warum stottere ich bloß so dämlich herum?_ ärgerte sie sich.

„Gut. Ich werde dich Ende der Woche anrufen, einverstanden? Dann können wir was konkretes ausmachen. Aber Elizabeth, wenn du gerne irgendwohin möchtest, in dein Lieblingsrestaurant oder so, dann scheue dich nicht, es zu sagen, ok?"

„Ok." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Dann bis in ein paar Tagen", sagte William und fügte ein _„mein Liebling"_ in Gedanken hinzu.

„Bis in ein paar Tagen", antwortete Elizabeth und fügte ein _„mein Ehemann"_ in Gedanken hinzu.

Die kommende Woche zog sich wie Kaugummi. Elizabeth hatte gehofft, dass William sich zwischendurch melden würde, aber er tat es nicht. Sie ging wie gewohnt ihrer Arbeit im Buchladen nach und verbrachte die Abende entweder mit Jane oder alleine zu Hause. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie versucht, mehr über die Darcys im Internet herauszufinden, doch interessantere Informationen – sprich persönliche Dinge – wurden offenbar gut unter Verschluss gehalten.

So erfuhr sie bloß, dass es noch eine jüngere Schwester gab, aber das hatte ihr Wickham auch schon erzählt. Von einer Mrs. Darcy war nirgends die Rede, vielleicht waren die Darcys geschieden? William hatte seine Mutter bisher noch nicht erwähnt. Vielleicht sprach man nicht über sie.

Über William selbst fand sie einige Stories aus seiner „wilden Jugendzeit", wenn man es so nennen konnte. Sie entdeckte Bilder von Empfängen, Parties, Bällen. Bilder aus dem Urlaub. Vom Skifahren, auf dem Pferderücken, auf verschiedenen Yachten, am Strand. Bilder von den Frauen an seiner Seite. Models, Schauspielerinnen, Sternchen. Alles schon einige Jahre alt – Bilder oder Artikel neueren Datums waren nicht darunter. Auffällig war, dass die Ladies allesamt blond und hochgewachsen waren. Sie _alle_ waren in diesen Kreisen zuhause. Elizabeth betrachtete die Schönheiten mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einige kannte sie aus Zeitschriften oder dem Fernsehen – manche prominent, manche weniger, aber alles durchweg selbstbewusste, von sich überzeugte Frauen. Wie um alles in der Welt passte sie dazu? In seine Welt?

Sie konnte noch immer nicht so richtig glauben, dass sie legal mit ihm _verheiratet_ war. _Wer weiß, wie lange noch,_ dachte sie seufzend. Je mehr sie über ihn fand, über seine Vergangenheit, desto sicherer war sie, dass er eine Frau wie sie nicht an seiner Seite gebrauchen konnte. Meldete er sich deshalb nicht? Aber er hatte ja von Anfang an gesagt, er würde erst gegen Ende der Woche wieder anrufen. Das tat er schließlich auch. Am Donnerstag. Um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich am Wochenende nicht wie verabredet würden sehen können.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass wir am Wochenende Tag der offenen Tür haben und ich versprochen habe, in meiner Fakultät zu helfen", sagte William zerknirscht. Elizabeth schwieg einen Moment enttäuscht. „Bist du sehr böse?" fragte William leise, als von ihr keine Reaktion kam.

„Warum soll ich böse sein", erwiderte Elizabeth. „Bisschen enttäuscht, mehr nicht."

„Ich bin auch sehr enttäuscht, aber ich werde es wiedergutmachen", versprach William. „Ich denke mir was aus fürs nächste Wochenende, ok?"

„Ok."

Beide wussten nicht mehr so recht, was sie miteinander reden sollten und so beendeten sie das Gespräch recht bald.

Und so verbrachte Elizabeth das kommende Wochenende in London, gemeinsam mit Jane. Charles hatte kurzfristig nach Paris fliegen müssen und so machten sich die Schwestern ein faules Wochenende mit DVDs gucken, quatschen, Pizza selbstbacken und Rotwein trinken. Am Samstagabend zappte Elizabeth gelangweilt durch die Fernsehprogramme, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Pizza fertig wurde. Sie stoppte überrascht, als in einer BBC Regionalsendung vom Tag der offenen Tür an der Universität Cambridge berichtet wurde.

„...tragen sämtliche Colleges auch dieses Jahr etwas dazu bei. Eine besonders interessante Nachricht erreichte uns aus dem Trinity College. Die dort angesiedelte Wren Bibliothek erhielt heute einen spektakulären Neuzugang: ein weiteres Werk Shakespeares aus der berühmten Rothschild-Bibliothek wurde der Fakultät vermacht. Möglich wurde der Kauf durch die großzügige finanzielle Unterstützung der Familien Darcy und de Bourgh. Mr. William Darcy und Ms Anne de Bourgh stellten die literarische Kostbarkeit heute der Öffentlichkeit im Rahmen einer Feierstunde am Trinity College vor. Auch Prinz Charles, selbst einst Student am Trinity College, war zugegen."

Es folgte ein Bericht über das Buch und dann konnte man William sehen, der eine kurze Rede vor den illustren Gästen hielt. Elizabeth starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Alles war so schrecklich vornehm, so würdevoll! William in feinstem Zwirn, ganz souverän und ohne Manuskript seine Rede haltend, so als würde er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen. Die ihm aufmerksam lauschenden Gäste ebenfalls in edler Gewandung, alle ehrfurchterregend aussehend, alles ganz feierlich. Die meisten von ihnen waren sehr wahrscheinlich ehemalige Absolventen des altehrwürdigen Colleges, unter ihnen der Thronfolger persönlich.

Jane und Elizabeth verfolgten den Bericht ehrfürchtig und schweigend. Die Moderatorin erzählte irgendetwas, während man William im Hintergrund sehen konnte, der dem sehr interessiert lauschenden Prince of Wales anschaulich und mit offensichtlichem Sachverstand die Neuerwerbung erläuterte.

„Jane, ich bin mit einem Mann verheiratet, der dem zukünftigen König von England Vorträge über Bücher hält!" jammerte Elizabeth halb amüsiert, halb fassungslos. „Und nicht nur das, er sieht dabei aus, als würde er sowas jeden Tag machen! Jane, das ist einfach nicht meine Welt, das kann ich nicht!" Die Fassungslosigkeit überwog jetzt eindeutig.

„Hey, jetzt mach dich mal nicht kleiner, als du bist", tröstete Jane. „Du tust ja gerade so, als wärst du ein Bauerntrampel allererster Güte, und das ist Unsinn. Solltest du in Zukunft ein solch illustres Parkett betreten müssen, dann kannst du das alles vorher lernen! Es gibt Kurse für sowas, und das braucht dir überhaupt nicht peinlich zu sein. Nicht jeder wird in eine solche Welt hineingeboren."

„Ich weiß aber doch gar nicht, ob ich in einer solchen Welt überhaupt leben will, Jane!" Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Bildschirm gelenkt, denn nun erschien Miss Anne de Bourgh vor der Kamera. Attraktiv, selbstbewusst.

„Schau dir bloß Williams Cousine an! Die passt doch viel eher zu ihm, findest du nicht? Sie ist…"

„…mein Verlobter schon sagte, ist es unseren Familien ein großes Bedürfnis…" Elizabeth starrte entgeistert auf den Bildschirm und bekam nicht mehr mit, was Anne sonst noch von sich gab.

„Sagte sie gerade ‚Verlobter'?" fragte sie perplex. Jane machte „ssschhh…" und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Fernseher. Doch Anne de Bourgh hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Weg zu William gemacht, der ihr höflich seinen Arm bot und gemeinsam mit ihr den Saal verließ.

„Siehst du das, Jane? Er bietet ihr den Arm an!" japste Elizabeth. Jane sah das wesentlich lockerer.

„Was soll er denn tun, deiner Meinung nach?" fragte sie ruhig. „Immerhin ist sie seine Cousine und William hat eine gute Kinderstube genossen. Natürlich ist er höflich! Er hat auch überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, was sie vor dem Mikrofon gesagt hat." Jane schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Lizzy, an deinem Selbstbewusstsein musst du noch sehr stark arbeiten!"

Elizabeth hingegen war den Tränen nahe.

„Jane, ich wollte diese Ehe nicht. Ich hätte sie umgehend noch vor Ort aufgelöst. Warum hab ich mich bloß breitschlagen lassen? Wir tun uns beide damit keinen Gefallen." Jane sah ihre Schwester mitleidig an. Sie hatte noch immer ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie diese idiotische Hochzeit nicht verhindert hatte, aber andererseits war sie im stillen davon überzeugt, dass die beiden füreinander geschaffen waren.

„Ich denke mal, weil du ihn insgeheim doch liebst, kleine Schwester", sagte sie leise.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33**

Als William ein paar Tage später anrief, erzählte er ganz offen von der Veranstaltung am Trinity College und dass seine Cousine als Vertreterin der Familie de Bourgh als Sponsorin ebenfalls dortgewesen war, ohne dass Elizabeth ihn groß darauf ansprechen musste.

„Ich sage dir ganz ehrlich, Elizabeth, ich hoffe sehr, wir können unsere Verbindung bald so richtig offiziell machen", gestand er, sehr zu Elizabeths Erstaunen. „Ich habe auf diese Versteckspielerei definitiv keine Lust mehr. Ich will Anne endlich ins Gesicht sagen können, dass sie mir den Buckel runterrutschen soll. Stell dir vor, sie war peinlich genug, sogar Prinz Charles damit zu belästigen! Sie hat ihm erzählt, dass wir verlobt seien, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Er hörte sich sehr geknickt an und es tat Elizabeth leid. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass niemand so schamlos lügen konnte, was hätte er auch davon? Nein, sie glaubte ihm, dass er an seiner Cousine nicht interessiert war. Und sie vermisste ihn auch, gestand sie sich ein.

„Armer William!" sagte sie mitfühlend. Am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang ein tiefer, resignierter Seufzer.

„Danke für dein Mitgefühl. Wann sehen wir uns, Lizzy? Wie sollen wir uns denn richtig kennenlernen, wenn wir uns nicht treffen?" Er lachte, doch es klang ein wenig niedergeschlagen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du am Wochenende nach Pemberley kommst?"

Elizabeth fühlte sich im ersten Augenblick ein wenig überrollt mit diesem Vorschlag, doch dann willigte sie ein. Vielleicht würde sie sogar ihre Verwandten sehen können? Nottingham war schließlich nicht weit weg, möglicherweise konnte sie einen Abstecher machen. Oder die Gardiners konnten auch nach Pemberley kommen. William freute sich über ihre Zustimmung. Elizabeth würde versuchen, schon am Samstag früh loszufahren, wenn Jane einverstanden wäre. William schlug ihr vor, dass sie sein Fahrer abholen sollte, doch Elizabeth lehnte das ab. Sie wollte im Notfall mit ihrem eigenen Wagen verschwinden können und außerdem war es ihr ein bisschen unangenehm, von einem Chauffeur durch die Gegend kutschiert zu werden. Das sagte sie William aber nicht so direkt.

„Mir macht es ehrlich nichts aus, William. Ich bin so viel flexibler und außerdem werde ich die Fahrt in den Norden sehr genießen."

„Na schön, wenn du meinst." William war nicht überzeugt, aber er gab nach. „Aber bitte sag mir Bescheid, wenn du dich anders entscheidest. Ich schicke dir gerne einen Wagen vorbei." Elizabeth versprach es, aber sie wusste, das würde niemals passieren.

Sie seufzte, nachdem sie alles geklärt und dann aufgelegt hatten. Ihr Leben würde sich ändern, gravierend ändern, wenn diese Ehe Bestand haben sollte. Und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen immer noch nicht vorstellen, wie sie in dieses Leben hineinpassen sollte. Als Mrs. Darcy wäre sie wahrscheinlich in Cambridge an seiner Seite gewesen, um die noble Buchspende vorzustellen. Sie hätte mit gekrönten Häuptern gesprochen, sozusagen. Solche Auftritte wären zukünftig an der Tagesordnung. Kein angenehmer Gedanke. Aber gut. Sie würde das nächste Wochenende mit William verbringen, sie konnten sich wieder ein Stückchen näher kennenlernen. Elizabeth hoffte auf eine ruhige, stressfreie und vor allem richtungsweisende Zeit. Ob es noch andere Menschen auf der Welt gab, die in einer solch abstrusen Situation feststeckten? Sie bezweifelte es stark.

Jane hatte nichts dagegen, den Laden alleine zu versorgen am Samstag und so konnte sich Elizabeth schon sehr früh auf den Weg nach Derbyshire machen. Die Gardiners waren leider nicht in Nottingham zugegen, sie hatten sich schon vor Wochen ein kleines Ferienhäuschen in Schottland für ein verlängertes Wochenende gemietet und so musste Elizabeth alleine die Höhle des Löwen – besser bekannt als Pemberley – betreten. Noch ahnte sie nicht, dass es mit ihrem Wunsch, ein ruhiges Wochenende dort zu verbringen, definitiv nichts werden würde.

William war bereits am Freitag abend in allerbester Stimmung nach Pemberley gefahren. Zwei ganze, na ja, _fast_ ganze Tage alleine mit Elizabeth – mit seiner _Ehefrau_ – auf Pemberley; bei dem Gedanken musste er einfach grinsen. Er würde ihr natürlich eines der unzähligen Gästezimmer herrichten lassen, der Schicklichkeit halber, aber er hoffte insgeheim, dass sie vielleicht nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, bei ihm zu schlafen.

In solche aufregenden Gedanken versunken parkte er schwungvoll seinen Wagen vor dem Haupteingang und eilte die Treppen hoch – den Kopf bereits voller Aufträge, die er der Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, geben wollte. Simmons, der untadelige, langjährige Hausdiener, begrüßte ihn ehrerbietig und fing mit gewohnt ausdrucksloser Miene den Autoschlüssel auf, den William ihm im Vorübereilen zwischen einem kurzen, freundschaftlichen Wortwechsel zuwarf. Ein altes Ritual zwischen den beiden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Mrs. Reynolds durch ihr stets gutunterrichtetes, internes „Nachrichten-Netz" mitbekommen, dass der „junge Herr" eingetroffen war. Überrascht eilte sie ihm entgegen.

„Master William!" rief sie erstaunt, aber auch erfreut. Ihrer Meinung nach war der junge Mr. Darcy viel zu selten in Pemberley, auch wenn er alle paar Wochen nach Hause kam. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn er sich endlich hier so richtig niederlassen würde, mit einer liebevollen Frau und vielen, vielen kleinen Darcys, die übermütig durchs Haus tollten! Dreißig Jahre war er mittlerweile alt – es wurde doch langsam Zeit, oder? Auf was wartete er noch – an den Heerscharen von Frauen, die ihm nachliefen, konnte es ja wohl nicht liegen.

„Hallo, Mrs. Reynolds", lachte William und umarmte die gute Seele des altehrwürdigen Anwesens herzlich. Zwar war er immer noch „Master William" für sie und sie „Mrs. Reynolds" für ihn, doch ihr Verhältnis war sehr liebevoll. Sie war fast eine Ersatzmutter für die Darcykinder geworden im Lauf der Jahre.

„Entschuldigen sie, dass ich nicht eher Bescheid gesagt habe, aber ich habs total vergessen. Die Woche am College war einfach die Hölle!" seufzte William müde. „Ich werde mich jetzt erstmal schnell umziehen, duschen, und dann hätte ich nichts gegen etwas zu essen einzuwenden. Muss nichts aufwendiges sein." Mrs. Reynolds tätschelte gutmütig seinen Arm und nickte.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich lasse im Esszimmer anrichten."

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, ich komme in die Küche."

Die alte Haushälterin schmunzelte. Master William hatte es schon immer vorgezogen, in der gemütlichen Küche zu essen, wann immer es nur ging. Seinem Vater war es stets ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.

„Selbstverständlich, Master William."

Als William eine Dreiviertelstunde später in der trotz ihrer Größe urgemütliche und stets blitzsaubere Küche kam, stand ein Festmahl für ihn bereit. Überrascht starrte er Mrs. Reynolds an und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zuckte sie verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Mr. Darcy ist heute abend ebenfalls hier, falls sie es nicht wussten." Sie zögerte einen Moment, wusste nicht, wie sie es William beibringen sollte. „Und er ist… nun ja, er ist nicht alleine gekommen. Er hat weibliche Gesellschaft mitgebracht." William schwieg perplex. Sein Vater hatte sich in letzter Zeit bevorzugt in London aufgehalten. Pemberley war ihm zu groß, so ganz alleine. Und jetzt war er hier. Und hatte eine Frau dabei. Offenbar hatte er die gleiche Idee gehabt wie William.

„Eine Frau? Kenne ich sie?" fragte er ruhig und wandte sich seinem Teller zu. Mrs. Reynolds seufzte unterdrückt und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Es stand ihr nicht zu, sich ein Urteil über das Privatleben ihres Arbeitgebers zu machen.

„Sie heißt Christy MacDonald. Ein ehemaliges Fotomodell." Der Name sagte William im ersten Moment nichts und so nickte er nur und verspeiste schweigend sein Rinderfilet mit den kleinen Kartöffelchen und den feinen Bohnen. Mrs. Reynolds war eine überaus fähige Köchin.

William wollte das Thema nicht vertiefen. Er war im ersten Moment natürlich geschockt gewesen. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, dass sein Vater eine andere Frau mit nach Pemberley brachte. William war überzeugt davon, dass er in London die ein oder andere diskrete Affäre laufen hatte, aber das Privatleben seines Vaters ging ihn nichts an. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, es war ein Tabu-Thema. Sean Darcy war schon so lange verwitwet, und William war alt genug zu verstehen, dass auch sein Vater gewisse Bedürfnisse hatte und es dem Andenken an seine Mutter keinerlei Abbruch tat, wenn er sich mit anderen Frauen traf.

Aber noch niemals hatte er eine seiner _Bekanntschaften_ mit hierher gebracht. William seufzte leise. Er konnte seinem Vater schlecht vorschreiben, wen er mitbrachte und wen nicht. Immerhin würde seine eigene _Ehefrau_ morgen hier aufkreuzen – von der noch niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte. Der Gedanke an Elizabeth ließ ihn lächeln, auch wenn ihm im Augenblick alles andere als fröhlich zumute war.

„Mrs. Reynolds, da fällt mir ein, ich erwarte morgen im Lauf des Tages auch einen Gast. Wären sie so nett und bereiten eines der Gästezimmer vor?" Die Haushälterin warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Selbstverständlich, Master William. Beehrt uns Mr. Bingley einmal wieder?" William grinste über den ziemlich offensichtlichen Versuch, den Namen des Gastes herauszufinden.

„Netter Versuch, Mrs. Reynolds. Aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, es ist nicht Charles. Es ist eine Dame." Mrs. Reynolds strahlte erst einen Moment lang, dann legte sie die Stirn in Falten.

„Aber es ist nicht _Miss_ Bingley, oder?" fragte sie bang. William lachte.

„Nein. Ihr Name ist Elizabeth. _Elizabeth Darcy_."

„Wie bitte, Sir?" Der verständnislose Blick der verwirrten Haushälterin war einfach zu köstlich.

„Elizabeth Darcy. Meine Frau. Wir haben in Las Vegas geheiratet." William war irgendwie erleichtert, es wenigstens einer Person endlich mitgeteilt zu haben.

„Sie haben geheiratet, Master William?" flüsterte Mrs. Reynolds ungläubig.

„Ja. Die wundervollste Frau der Welt." William wurde ernst. „Mrs. Reynolds, es weiß noch niemand außer meinem Cousin Richard, Charles und Elizabeths Schwester. Bitte bewahren sie vorläufig Stillschweigen darüber, okay? Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es meinem Vater sehr schonend beibringen muss. Dass er dieses Wochenende hier ist und noch dazu in Begleitung kommt mir da natürlich sehr ungelegen."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir." Die arme Frau war vollkommen durcheinander. Eine neue Mrs. Darcy… an diesen Gedanken würde sie sich gewöhnen müssen! Wie aufregend! Liebe Güte, sie hätte vor Neugierde platzen können! Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, warum die junge Mrs. Darcy in einem Gästezimmer untergebracht werden musste, aber es war nicht an ihr, die Entscheidungen Master Williams zu hinterfragen. Es war schon eine merkwürdige Geschichte.

William spürte das Dilemma seiner Haushälterin natürlich. Sie musste tausend Fragen haben, aber er war im Augenblick nicht in der Lage, sie zu beantworten. Zuerst musste er seinem Vater gegenübertreten, das war eine Herausforderung an sich. Wie überaus dumm, dass er sich ausgerechnet dieses Wochenende ausgesucht hatte, um hierher zu kommen! Und dann auch noch mit einer Gespielin! William wusste, er würde ihm so bald wie möglich reinen Wein einschenken müssen. Am besten noch bevor Elizabeth hier auftauchte!

Er schob seinen Teller zurück und schenkte Mrs. Reynolds ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, das ist alles ein wenig überraschend, Mrs. Reynolds." Er tätschelte ihre Hand und stand auf. „Aber es ist hoffentlich nicht so kompliziert, als dass man es nicht klären kann. Morgen sehen wir weiter. Hat sich mein Vater für heute schon zurückgezogen?" Die Haushälterin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mr. Darcy und sein Gast sind meines Wissens in der Bibliothek, Master William." Sie lächelte leicht. „Wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchen heute abend, würde ich mich jetzt gerne zurückziehen."

„Selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht, Mrs. Reynolds."

„Gute Nacht, Sir."

William blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen, dann erhob er sich müde. Es half nichts. Er musste seinem alten Herrn gegenübertreten und am besten jetzt gleich. Er war nicht der Typ dafür, Sachen auf die lange Bank zu schieben und erledigte unangenehme Dinge am liebsten sofort.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sollte er wirklich heute abend noch das Gespräch suchen? Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass sein Vater und seine Gespielin, wie William sie insgeheim nannte, sittsam in den bequemen Sesseln vor dem Kamin sitzen würden – jeder mit einem Buch und einem Cognac in der Hand, ruhig vor sich hinlesend! Andererseits… wenn er bis morgen früh wartete und dann erst zum Frühstück aufkreuzte… hm. Schwere Entscheidung!

Schließlich entschied er sich widerstrebend, sich heute abend zumindest noch bemerkbar zu machen, auch wenn er höchstwahrscheinlich mit seinem Vater kein ernsthaftes Gespräch mehr würde führen können. Aber wann sollte er ihm von Elizabeth erzählen? Morgen ganz gemütlich am Frühstückstisch? _‚Ach übrigens, meine Ehefrau kommt heute mittag, Dad. Du kennst sie schon, es ist Professor Gardiners Nichte und wir haben vor ein paar Wochen in Las Vegas geheiratet. Äh…nein, erinnern tun wir uns nicht daran, wir waren beide stockbesoffen.'_ Nein, nicht wirklich praktikabel. Er wünschte, er hätte _diesen_ Teil des Gesprächs schon hinter sich!

Aber es half nichts. Vor der Tür der Bibliothek angekommen holte er tief Luft und sammelte sich einen Moment. Geräusche waren von drinnen nicht zu hören, aber das musste nichts bedeuten, die massive Eichentür hielt Schall gut ab. Schließlich klopfte er entschlossen und gut hörbar an, wartete aber vorsichtshalber einen Augenblick ab. Er hatte keine Lust, in eine delikate Szenerie zu platzen. Horrorvisionen von dem Paar, das sich sehr unbekleidet vor dem Kamin miteinander vergnügte kamen ihm in den Sinn und darauf konnte er wahrlich verzichten.

„Herein!" erklang wenige Augenblicke später die etwas ungehaltene Stimme seines Vaters und William öffnete die Tür. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung waren die beiden angezogen und William trat ein. Er versuchte die verrutschte Krawatte seines Vaters, das hastig in die Hose gestopfte Hemd sowie den Rest von Lippenstift auf seinem Hals so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Die anwesende Dame zupfte verstohlen ihren Rock gerade, doch William entging nicht das kleine, schwarze Stückchen Stoff, das neben ihr auf dem Boden lag und eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Spitzentanga hatte.

Aber beide Darcys waren darin geübt, über solchen Situationen zu stehen und immer noch souverän zu agieren.

„William, was führt dich hierher?" fragte Sean Darcy jovial und goss ihnen einen Whisky ein.

„Entschuldige, Dad, ich wusste nicht, dass du an diesem Wochenende in Pemberley bist. Sonst hätte ich meine Pläne geändert." Er nahm das Glas mit einem Kopfnicken entgegen.

„Darf ich dich mit Ms Christy MacDonald bekanntmachen. Ms MacDonald leitet eine Werbekampagne, die DS&T ins Leben gerufen hat. Übrigens gebe ich aus diesem Anlass hier morgen Abend ein kleines Essen mit einigen möglichen Sponsoren, von daher ist es sogar ganz gut, dass du hier bist. Christy, das ist mein Sohn William. Er studiert im Augenblick in Cambridge."

Ms MacDonald schenkte William ein strahlendes, in seinen Augen eher berechnendes Lächeln und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Freut mich sehr, sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Darcy", hauchte sie und drückte seine Hand länger, als es schicklich war. Sie war zweifellos attraktiv, hochgewachsen, sehr blond, sehr langbeinig und etwa in Williams Alter. Früher wäre sie genau seine Kragenweite gewesen und er hätte ohne zu zögern mit ihr geflirtet, doch heute war William auf der Stelle angewidert. Sie war mit seinem Vater hier und offenbar lief zwischen ihnen mehr als bloß Gespräche über Werbeaktionen. Wollte sie ihre Fühler etwa auch nach ihm ausstrecken? Erst den Vater, dann den Sohn?

„Ganz meinerseits", murmelte er unverbindlich und zog demonstrativ seine Hand zurück. Er hoffte sehr, dass sein Vater nichts ernsteres mit dieser Frau vorhatte. Schlimm genug, dass er sie so offenkundig mit hierher gebracht hatte und sie garantiert nicht in einem der Gästezimmer übernachten würde!

Aber das war nicht sein Problem, auch wenn ihm das nicht besonders gut gefiel.

„Ich will nicht länger stören, wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich da bin. Wenn Du Zeit hast, möchte ich morgen vormittag gerne etwas mit dir besprechen." Sean Darcy nickte.

„Selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht, Sohn."

William nickte beiden höflich zu und verließ die Bibliothek. Er hatte einiges, über das er sehr intensiv nachdenken musste!


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

William fand so schnell keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Elizabeth würde morgen kommen. Darauf freute er sich zwar unbändig, aber ihm fiel ein, was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Er würde morgen ein „kleines Essen" auf Pemberley geben. Wer daran teilnehmen würde, hatte er nicht gesagt, aber es war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit davon auszugehen, dass es hochrangige Gäste sein würden. Genau das wäre aber sicherlich nicht nach Elizabeths Geschmack und es war fatal, sie gleich einer solchen Gesellschaft auszusetzen.

Was sollte er bloß tun? Er wollte, dass Elizabeth kam. Er wollte sie unbedingt sehen. Sollte er sie anrufen und ihr von den anderen Gästen erzählen und dass sein Vater hier war? Ein Blick auf die Uhr hielt ihn davon ab. Es war schon so spät, vielleicht war es besser, sie erst morgen nach ihrer Ankunft langsam und vorsichtig darauf vorzubereiten. Womöglich würde sie sich weigern, überhaupt zu kommen, wenn er es ihr jetzt erzählte. William hatte keine Ahnung, wie nahe er der Wahrheit mit dieser Vermutung kam.

Aber so war Elizabeth nicht vorgewarnt und trat am nächsten Morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen die Reise nach Derbyshire an. Einerseits freute sie sich, William wiederzusehen, andererseits wusste sie nicht, was sie erwartete. Sie beschloss tapfer, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen und im Zweifelsfall konnte sie Derbyshire jederzeit wieder verlassen, nicht wahr? Bewaffnet mit einem kleinen Köfferchen und einer Menge guter Musik für die lange Fahrt düste sie frühzeitig los – gespannt auf das vor ihr liegende Wochenende.

Die Straßen waren wider Erwarten frei, sie kam gut durch, machte nur kurze Pausen und so erreichte sie Pemberley viel früher als gedacht. William hatte ihr den Weg ausführlich beschrieben und sie fand das majestätisch anmutende Anwesen ohne Schwierigkeiten. Allein die Fahrt durch den wundervollen, fast verwunschenen Park war überwältigend. Langsam fuhr sie den gewundenen, asphaltierten Weg entlang, sah sich staunend um, bewunderte die alten, sich langsam herbstlich färbenden Laubbäume, sah die verschlungenen Pfade, die auf Spaziergänger zu warten schienen und als sie die ausgedehnten Rasenflächen kurz vor dem Haus sah und den am Ende angelegten Teich, überkam sie plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen, barfuß über den Rasen hinunter ans Wasser zu laufen.

_Was für ein herrliches Stück Land,_ dachte sie benommen. Und sie gehörte strenggenommen ja nun auch hierher – im Augenblick jedenfalls, solange ihre seltsame Ehe Bestand hatte. Elizabeth empfand vom ersten Moment an eine tiefe Verbindung zu Pemberley und dessen Umgebung, eine sonderbare Art der Zugehörigkeit. Ohne das Anwesen gesehen zu haben wusste sie, sie wollte hier sein. Es war, als wäre sie heimgekommen.

Das Haus an sich war nicht minder beeindruckend. Stolz und ehrwürdig stand es da im sanften Licht der herbstlichen Morgensonne. Es fehlte nur der Landauer mit vier edlen, vor die Kutsche gespannten Pferden, dachte Elizabeth amüsiert. Aber es war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen, keine neugierigen Gesichter lugten hinter den Fenstern hervor. Nur das Gequake einiger Enten vom naheliegenden Teich war auszumachen. Elizabeth hatte sich irgendwie ausgemalt, dass zwei Lakaien am Haupteingang stehen würden, mit gepuderten Perücken und in Pemberleys Livree gekleidet, die ihr galant die Tür öffneten, doch auch das erwies sich als Irrtum.

_Du hast zuviele BBC-Dramen angeguckt,_ sagte sie zu sich selbst und mit klopfendem Herzen parkte sie ihren Wagen etwas abseits des Hauptportals. Sie hoffte, sie würde nicht irgend jemandem im Weg sein. Aber es war ja sowieso niemand zu sehen. Alles lag ruhig da – wie ausgestorben.

Sie holte tief Luft, nahm ihren kleinen Koffer und ging mutig auf das Portal zu. Ein paar Treppenstufen waren zu überwinden, dann stand sie vor der großen Eingangstür. Noch bevor Elizabeth eine Klingel oder sonstiges Gerät ausfindig machen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein älterer Mann schaute sie ernst und mit undurchdringlichem Blick an.

„Sie wünschen, Miss?" fragte er ruhig.

„Äh…ich…ich möchte zu Mr. Darcy", stotterte Elizabeth, etwas überrascht von dem gestreng dreinschauenden Bediensteten.

„Wen darf ich melden, Miss?"

„Elizabeth…äh… Bennet." Elizabeth hätte sich wegen ihrer Stotterei verärgert in den Hintern treten können. Konnte sie nicht wenigstens _einmal_ souverän sein? Sie sprach schließlich nicht mit dem Premierminister, nicht wahr?

Der Diener öffnete ihr die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Wenn sie hier bitte einen Moment warten möchten, Miss Bennet, ich werde Mr. Darcy informieren."

Elizabeth nickte schweigend, stellte ihren Koffer ab und schaute sich in der großen Eingangshalle um. Auch wenn man das Alter des Gebäudes in jedem Winkel erahnen konnte, so fühlte man sich nicht im geringsten wie in einem Museum. Die Einrichtung bestand aus einer sehr geschickten Mischung aus edlen Antiquitäten und moderneren, aber sehr dezenten Stücken. Man fühlte sich eher wie in einem vornehmen englischen Landhaus, soweit sie es im Moment beurteilen konnte. Es war äußerst behaglich, so Elizabeths erster Eindruck. Sie erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass der Herr des Hauses mit seiner Jagdgesellschaft oder etwas in der Art durch die Halle schritt, umringt von einer aufgeregt kläffenden Horde Beagles.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien der Hausdiener wieder.

„Die Herrschaften sind noch beim Frühstück", teilte er ihr mit. „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen möchten."

_Herrschaften?_ fragte sich Elizabeth irritiert, doch dann folgte sie dem Mann eilig, der sich bereits zielstrebig den Flur hinab entfernte. Vor einer Tür machte er schließlich Halt, klopfte an und öffnete.

„Miss Bennet, Sir", sagte er und trat zurück, um Elizabeth einzulassen.

Elizabeth betrat zögernd das Frühstückszimmer und sah sich um. Von William war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. An dem für drei Personen liebevoll gedeckten Tisch saßen Sean Darcy und zu seiner rechten eine blonde Frau, die Elizabeth nicht kannte. _Wo zum Teufel war William?_ fragte sie sich missgestimmt. _Und warum hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass sein Vater heute auch anwesend war? Und wer war diese Frau? _

Sean Darcy erhob sich höflich, als Elizabeth das Zimmer betrat und lächelte verbindlich.

„Miss Bennet! Das ist aber eine nette Überraschung. Mir hat wieder niemand verraten, dass sie heute unser Gast sind." Er lachte verschmitzt und sah seinem Sohn dabei unglaublich ähnlich. „Sie kennen Ms Christy MacDonald sicher noch nicht, Ms MacDonald arbeitet für DS&T an einer Werbekampagne. Christy, darf ich dir Miss Elizabeth Bennet vorstellen, Miss Bennet ist die Nichte von Professor Gardiner."

Die beiden Frauen tauschten ein paar nichtssagende Höflichkeiten aus und Elizabeth hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wäre geflohen. So freundlich Williams Vater auch zu ihr war, sie hatte durchaus gemerkt, wie überrascht er über ihren Auftritt war. Aber er tat so, als sei es das normalste auf der Welt, dass sie ihn hier am hellichten Samstag beim Frühstück störte. Waren alle Darcys so überzeugende Schauspieler?

„Ich fürchte, mein Sohn ist heute ein arger Langschläfer, Miss Bennet", plauderte Mr. Darcy weiter und bat Elizabeth, sich zu setzen. Das Angebot, noch ein Gedeck auflegen zu lassen, lehnte sie höflich ab, doch sie akzeptierte eine Tasse Kaffee. „Ich habe ihn heute früh noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen", fuhr Sean Darcy fort. „Aber ich bin sicher, der Hunger wird ihn schon bald nach unten treiben."

Sean Darcy war ein exzellenter Gastgeber, den auch Überraschungsgäste nicht im geringsten aus dem Konzept bringen konnten. Er betrieb liebenswürdige, humorvolle Konversation, vergewisserte sich immer wieder, dass es Elizabeth und Ms MacDonald an nichts fehlte und zumindest Elizabeth beruhigte sich bald ein klein wenig. Aber es war ihr noch immer äußerst unangenehm, hier zu sein. Sie fühlte sich seltsam fehl am Platz. Außerdem schien Williams Vater vollkommen ahnungslos zu sein, dass er es nicht nur mit der Nichte seines prominentesten Mitarbeiters, sondern auch mit seiner neuen Schwiegertochter zu tun hatte. Und das beunruhigte Elizabeth mehr als alles andere.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten, die Elizabeth wie Stunden vorkamen, erschien endlich auch William auf der Bildfläche. Sein Erstaunen, Elizabeth im Frühstückszimmer vorzufinden, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Du kannst den Mund wieder zumachen, Sohn", neckte ihn sein Vater freundschaftlich. „Aber jetzt sag nicht, du bist überrascht, Miss Bennet hier zu sehen!"

William riss sich zusammen. „Äh…nein, natürlich nicht." Er wandte sich Elizabeth zu. „Guten Morgen, Elizabeth. Ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen." Sein Blick wurde warm und er ergriff ihre Hände. Gerne hätte er sie geküsst, doch das wagte er nicht. „Ich hatte dich bloß noch nicht so früh erwartet, bitte entschuldige."

„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen", murmelte Elizabeth. „Ich hätte etwas später losfahren sollen. Das war dumm von mir."

William schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Nein. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du wohlbehalten angekommen bist. Ich muss gestehen, ich hab heute verschlafen, normalerweise bin ich ein ausgewiesener Frühaufsteher." Er schob ihr galant den Stuhl zurecht und bediente sich dann am opulenten Frühstücksbuffet.

Sean Darcy hatte kurz darauf sein Frühstück beendet. Er erhob sich und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

„Wenn du später einmal fünf Minuten Zeit hast, William, ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer." William nickte schweigend. Es würde kein angenehmes Gespräch werden, soviel war sicher. Christy MacDonald trank hastig ihren Kaffee aus und folgte Sean, der Elizabeth höflich zunickte und das Frühstückszimmer verließ.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen William und Elizabeth. Sie betrachtete ihn versonnen. Gut sah er aus, wie immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt in seiner perfekt sitzenden Jeans, dem am Kragen offenen Leinenhemd, unter dem gebräunte, nackte Haut hervorlugte und den Wildlederschuhen. Elizabeth fragte sich, ob seine Garderobe komplett maßgeschneidert war. Wahrscheinlich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", brach William schließlich das Schweigen und schenkte seiner Frau ein scheues Lächeln. „Aber ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass mein Vater auch hier sein würde."

„Und so wie ich vermute, hat er auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass sein Sohn ihm unfreiwilligerweise eine Schwiegertochter beschert hat", stellte Elizabeth nüchtern fest. William zuckte zusammen bei ihren Worten. Aber sie hatte natürlich recht. Elizabeth seufzte.

„William, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte sie leise. „Willst du deinen Vater weiter im Unklaren lassen? Und was ist mit meiner Familie? Ich weiß genau, es wird böses Blut darüber geben. Und große Enttäuschung."

„Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass wir zwei ruhige, einsame Tage miteinander hier oben verbringen würden. Spazierengehen, faulenzen, und über alles reden, uns besser kennenlernen können. Die Anwesenheit meines Vaters macht das jetzt mehr oder weniger zunichte, fürchte ich. Ich denke, ich muss es ihm sagen. Jetzt gleich. Er wird mich fragen, aus welchem Grund ich dich nach Pemberley eingeladen habe, was wir beide miteinander zu tun haben." Elizabeth nickte.

„Du redest aber besser alleine mit ihm. William, ich sollte vielleicht besser wieder nach London fahren." William warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht, Elizabeth. Bitte bleib. Lass uns das alles in Ordnung bringen, irgendwie. Bitte. Ich möchte das Wochenende mit dir verbringen, so wie wir es geplant hatten." Seinem bittenden Blick hatte Elizabeth nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sie nickte langsam.

„Nun gut. Aber ich fahre sofort, wenn mich dein Vater rauswerfen sollte oder sonstwie zornig wird."

„Das wird er nicht, keine Angst." William drückte erleichtert ihre Hand. „Ich werde Mrs. Reynolds bitten, dir dein Zimmer zu zeigen." Er errötete tatsächlich ein wenig. „Ich…nun ja… ich dachte, vielleicht bevorzugst du ein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Ich…ich wollte nicht…" Er brach ab, als Elizabeth verlegen lächelnd seinen Arm berührte.

„Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll, William, du bist ein echter Gentleman."

William nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust mehr, immer der Gentleman, der Rücksichtsvolle zu sein. Viel lieber hätte er seine – etwas unfreiwillig – angetraute Ehefrau geschnappt, sie eigenhändig in sein Schlafzimmer gezerrt und sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr dort rausgelassen. Aber er war ja der liebe, nette William. Und er hatte ein ernstes, unerfreuliches Gespräch vor sich. Und danach, so wie es aussah, noch ein zweites mit Elizabeth.

Ihm war der Appetit mittlerweile gründlich vergangen und er hatte keinerlei Lust auf Diskussionen, schon gar nicht mit seinem Vater. Aber es half nichts, am besten war es, es hinter sich zu bringen. Vielleicht ließ sich wider Erwarten noch etwas vom Wochenende retten. Er klingelte nach Mrs. Reynolds.

„Lizzy, ich habe Mrs. Reynolds von deiner Identität berichtet – sie weiß von Las Vegas. Sie ist vertrauenswürdig, fast so was wie meine Ersatzmutter und sie hat ganz sicher keiner Menschenseele etwas davon erzählt. Sie wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen und, wenn du magst, eine kleine Führung durchs Haus geben. Sobald ich mit meinem Vater gesprochen habe, komme ich wieder, und dann lassen wir uns von nichts und niemandem das Wochenende verderben, einverstanden?"

Seine Augen schauten sie so eindringlich, so flehend und hoffnungsvoll an, dass sie wieder einmal darin verloren war und ihm nichts hätte abschlagen können. _Wie machte er das bloß? _fragte sie sich verwirrt. Sie würden später zumindest ausführlich miteinander reden müssen, keine Frage. Elizabeth war sehr gespannt, was Williams Vater zu der ganzen Sache sagen würde. Eine überaus unangenehme Situation für sie. Und für William.

Mrs. Reynolds erwies sich als eine nette, ältere Dame, zu der Elizabeth sofort Zutrauen fasste. Sie nahm die zukünftige Herrin von Pemberley liebevoll unter ihre Fittiche und William war zunächst einmal eine Sorge los. Und als nächstes war sein Vater an der Reihe.

William fand Sean Darcy glücklicherweise alleine in dessen Arbeitszimmer vor. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, ein Dokument zu lesen und bedeutete William, Platz zu nehmen. William zog es jedoch vor, zum Fenster zu gehen und hinauszuschauen. Sein Vater kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Also, mein Sohn, was macht Miss Bennet hier? Da ich zufällig weiß, dass sich ihre Verwandten dieses Wochenende in Schottland aufhalten, wird sie die beiden sicher nicht in Nottingham besuchen wollen." William wandte sich langsam um.

„Ich habe Elizabeth eingeladen." Er suchte nach einem Weg, seinem Vater die Neuigkeit seiner Eheschließung mit Professor Gardiners Nichte so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, doch Sean sprach schon weiter.

„William, Miss Bennet ist sicherlich ein nettes Mädchen und ich schätze ihren Onkel sehr. Ich werde jedoch nicht gestatten, dass du sie für ein flüchtiges Abenteuer benutzt. Du..." William schnaubte und hob die Hand.

„Dad, da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben", sagte er leise und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Elizabeth ist mit Sicherheit keine vorübergehende Bettgeschichte. Sie ist meine Frau."

Sean Darcy starrte seinen Sohn mit unbewegter Miene an, aber William war froh, dass es nun endlich raus war.

„Wir haben in Las Vegas geheiratet. Unter zugegebenermaßen etwas... nun ja, unkonventionellen Umständen."

„Ihr seid _verheiratet_? Und was meinst du mit ‚unkonventionellen Umständen'? Bist du noch zu retten, William?" Sean Darcy war aufgestanden und lief aufgebracht im Zimmer hin und her. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen und fuhr herum.

„Du willst mir nicht etwa sagen, dass sie dir ein Kind untergejubelt hat?" William hätte beinahe laut gelacht.

„Nein, Unsinn. Es war in der Nacht auf meinen Geburtstag und wir waren alle ein wenig... ein wenig angeheitert."

„So ‚angeheitert', dass ihr aus Spaß einfach mal eben geheiratet habt?" Sean Darcy schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, William, wirklich nicht. Ich wage nicht zu hoffen, dass du daran gedacht hast, vorher einen Ehevertrag aufzusetzen?" Williams betretener Blick war ihm Antwort genug. Sean Darcy fiel schwer in einen Sessel, er schloss die Augen und seufzte tief.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich einen Idioten großgezogen habe", murmelte er schließlich fassungslos. „Ich habe einen angeblich _erwachsenen_ Sohn, einen Harvard-Absolventen, einen Cambridge Studenten, der sich im Vollrausch einfach mal so aus Spaß mit der Nichte eines meiner Mitarbeiter verheiratet! Nobelpreisträger hin oder her, Miss Bennet ist mit Sicherheit nicht gerade das, was ich mir als Schwiegertochter, als eine zukünftige Darcy vorstelle, mag sie noch so lieb und nett sein! Verdammt noch mal, William, was um alles in der Welt hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden.

„Ich liebe sie", sagte William ruhig, „und falls es dich beruhigt, sie war diejenige, die sofort eine Annullierung haben wollte. Ich habe sie dazu überredet, erst nochmal abzuwarten. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, sie ist mit Sicherheit keine Goldgräberin."

„Ach nein?" sagte Sean mit beißendem Spott. „Was macht dich da so sicher? Wenn sie erst einmal rausfindet, was bei dir zu holen ist..."

„Nein. Nicht Elizabeth. Ihr ist mein Lebensstandard, meine gesellschaftliche Stellung eher suspekt. Sie ist nicht wild auf Luxus."

„Und genau das ist das Problem, William!" fuhr Sean erregt auf. „Verstehst du nicht? Miss Bennet mag ein liebes Mädchen sein, keine Frage, aber wie du schon selbst sagst, sie ist für ein Leben an deiner Seite nicht geeignet! Für sie ist das gesellschaftliche Parkett, auf dem wir uns nunmal bewegen, viel zu glatt! Liebe ist gut und schön, Sohn, aber der Rest muss eben auch stimmen."

William lag eine bissige Bemerkung zu Ms MacDonald auf den Lippen, doch er schluckte sie hinunter.

„Es ist nun aber nicht mehr zu ändern, Dad, und ich hoffe, du wirst Elizabeth als meine Ehefrau akzeptieren. Ich werde einer Annullierung jedenfalls nicht zustimmen und hoffe nur, dass Elizabeth das genauso sieht. Und ich bin im übrigen davon überzeugt, dass sie dem Namen Darcy alle Ehre machen wird. Sie ist eine wundervolle, ganz außergewöhnliche Frau und ich wünsche mir, dass du das auch noch feststellen wirst." Mit einem knappen Nicken in Richtung seines Vaters verließ William ohne ein weiteres Wort das Arbeitszimmer – sich auf die Suche nach Elizabeth machend.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

Mrs. Reynolds hatte Elizabeth ein hübsches Gästezimmer ganz in der Nähe von Williams eigenen Räumen zurechtmachen lassen. Die beiden Frauen hatten ein wenig miteinander geplaudert und waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch. Nur konnte Mrs. Reynolds leider nicht lange bleiben, sie hatte noch eine Menge zu tun, bevor die ganzen illustren Gäste für den Abend eintrafen.

Elizabeth, die ja nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem Essen hatte, dass ihr Schwiegervater heute abend auf Pemberley gab, vernahm die Neuigkeit mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Zorn. Zorn auf William, der ihr kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählt hatte. Entsprechend grimmig empfing sie ihn, als er nach einer halben Stunde leise an ihre Tür klopfte.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass hier heute abend die obersten Zehntausend des Landes zum Essen eingeladen sind?" begrüßte sie ihn sichtlich wütend. William starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte das Abendessen vollkommen vergessen. Elizabeth funkelte ihn an, griff nach ihrer Jacke und dem kleinen Koffer.

„Es ist wohl das beste, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre, William", sagte sie nur geringfügig ruhiger. Er kam wieder zu sich und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Bitte geh nicht, Elizabeth. Ich hatte noch überhaupt keine Gelegenheit, richtig mit dir zu reden. Lass uns für einen Moment durchatmen. Bitte."

Elizabeth hatte eigentlich auch keine richtige Lust, gleich wieder nach Hause zu fahren, aber sie war so durcheinander, so wütend, so verwirrt. Es schien im Moment alles auf sie einzustürzen ohne dass sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken. Resigniert ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und seufzte.

„Ich denke, das bin ich dir zumindest schuldig", murmelte sie und strich abwesend über den dezent apricotfarben gemusterten Überwurf. Es war alles so behaglich hier, dachte sie, es war ein Ort, an dem man sich wohlfühlen konnte. Und nein, sie wollte gar nicht weg. William setzte sich neben sie und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Elizabeth versteifte sofort, doch wider Erwarten genoss sie seine Nähe und sie entspannte sich wieder. Müde legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie wollte nicht nur nicht von hier weg, sie wollte auch nicht mehr aus seinen Armen, gestand sie sich beschämt ein. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm irgendwie sicher und beschützt.

Eine Zeitlang saßen sie einfach so da, hielten sich im Arm und schwiegen. William brach irgendwann das Schweigen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bißchen nach draußen gehen? Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang zum Teich und können in Ruhe reden. Oder schweigen, ganz wie du möchtest." Elizabeth nickte. Ohne dass sie von jemandem gesehen wurden, schlüpften sie aus einem Seiteneingang und gingen Hand in Hand zum Teich hinunter, den Elizabeth schon vorhin bewundert hatte.

Die ersten Minuten sagten sie nichts, aber das Schweigen war angenehm. Elizabeth schaute sich aufmerksam und bewundernd um, es gab so vieles zu sehen und zu entdecken. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ein so riesiges Anwesen einer Familie alleine gehörte. Und sie war – ob sie wollte oder nicht – nun ein Mitglied dieser Familie. Zumindest im Augenblick. Es war beängstigend, irgendwie.

William führte sie ein Stück um den Teich herum zu einer geschützten Lichtung, auf der, umgeben von duftenden Rosenstöcken, eine steinerne Bank stand.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?" fragte er und Elizabeth nickte. Sehnsüchtig schaute sie über das Wasser, auf dem sich eine Herde Enten lautstark vergnügte. Es war so schön hier draußen. So friedlich.

Elizabeth holte tief Luft. Sie konnten nicht den ganzen Tag einfach so schweigend nebeneinander sitzen, so angenehm das im Moment auch war.

„Und? Was hat dein Vater dazu gesagt, dass er aus heiterem Himmel eine Schwiegertochter hat?" versuchte sie es auf etwas humorvollere Weise, auch wenn ihr nicht im geringsten nach Scherzen zumute war. William seufzte. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er vor Begeisterung Luftsprünge gemacht hatte? Dass ihm Elizabeth aus ganzem Herzen willkommen war?

„Er... nun ja, er war ein wenig...überrascht." Elizabeth schnaubte halb belustigt, halb frustriert.

„William, hör auf mit dem Weichgespüle. Sei ehrlich. Er ist vor Freude sicher nicht an die Decke gesprungen. Was hat er gesagt? Bin ich hier überhaupt noch willkommen?"

„Willkommen? Du bist meine Ehefrau und selbstverständlich hier willkommen! Ja, er hat wohl einige Vorbehalte, das ist wahr. Aber ich denke, das hat eher damit zu tun, dass er sich die Hochzeit seines Sohnes ein wenig anders vorgestellt hat."

„Was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann", unterbrach ihn Elizabeth lakonisch. „Ich kann ihm das noch nicht einmal verübeln. Ich habe mir meine Hochzeit ebenfalls anders vorgestellt." William schaute sie ein wenig verletzt an.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er leise und seufzte. „Es ist alles so verdammt kompliziert... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es jedem recht machen soll. Mein Vater ist verstimmt, deine Familie wird es genauso sein, dir gegenüber ist es unfair, denn du hast einen praktisch Fremden geheiratet – dazu gegen deinen Willen…"

Elizabeth musste auf einmal lachen. Irgendwie war er so überaus niedlich, wenn er so trübsinnig aussah.

„Ich bin für dich doch auch eine Fremde, William", sagte sie und streichelte seinen Arm. „Und du warst auch nicht gerade im Vollbesitz deiner geistigen Kräfte, als du JA gesagt hast!" William legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Nein, irgendwie bist du mir nicht im geringsten fremd, Elizabeth. Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich dich schon eine Ewigkeit kennen." Jetzt war es an Elizabeth zu seufzen.

„Und was machen wir nun, mein _Ehegatte_?" fragte sie halb spöttisch, halb niedergeschlagen. „Wie stellst du dir unser zukünftiges Leben vor? Dein Vater lehnt mich ab, ich passe nicht in deine elitären Kreise. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, ein Leben zu führen, das zu einem Großteil daraus besteht, an Empfängen teilzunehmen oder auf Bällen zu tanzen!"

„Lizzy, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht", versuchte William sie zu besänftigen. „Glaubst du im Ernst, wir treiben uns den ganzen Tag nur auf Parties rum und treffen irgendwelche abgedrehten Leute?" Elizabeth zog eine Schnute und William musste lachen.

„Nein, keine Angst, so ist es nicht. Es ist wahr, ab und zu müssen wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen, als Gastgeber oder als Gast, aber so oft auch wieder nicht. Es steckt auch kein Zwang dahinter." Er zog sie an sich. „Vor was genau hast du Angst, Liebes?"

Elizabeths Blick schnellte nach oben und traf seine besorgt dreinblickenden Augen.

„Ist es einfach das Ungewohnte? Du hast keinerlei Grund, dich vor jemandem zu verstecken. Beim Empfang für deinen Onkel hast du alle Frauen dort in den Schatten gestellt." Er wehrte Elizabeths Protest lachend ab. „Nein, ernsthaft. Du machst eine gute Figur. Du bist nicht so künstlich wie eine Caroline Bingley, nicht so falsch wie Anne. Ich liebe deine natürliche, herzliche Art, und du wirst die Massen bezaubern, das garantiere ich dir."

„Die Massen?" fragte Elizabeth entsetzt und William grinste und drückte ihre Hand.

„Lass es auf dich zukommen. Heute abend kannst du im kleinen Kreis schon mal üben." Elizabeth seufzte tief.

„Ich bin dafür nicht gewappnet, und ernsthaft, William, ich hasse es, im Mittelpunkt oder auch nur in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich mit den Leuten überhaupt _reden_ soll! Und was heute Abend betrifft, ich habe _absolut_ nichts passendes Anzuziehen! Darauf war ich schließlich nicht vorbereitet. Ich kann schlecht in Jeans gehen."

William warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Wir könnten schnell nach Manchester fahren und ein bißchen einkaufen?" schlug er vor. Elizabeth war davon wenig begeistert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, dafür sind meine Finanzen diesen Monat schon ein wenig ausgereizt..."

„Ist es mir denn nicht erlaubt, meiner Ehefrau etwas zum Anziehen zu kaufen?" Seine Lippen näherten sich ihrem Gesicht und berührten sanft ihre Wange. „Übrigens auch etwas, an das du dich wirst gewöhnen müssen", murmelte er. „Ich liebe es, dich zu verwöhnen und ich werde mir _das_ ganz bestimmt nicht von dir ausreden lassen..."

Seine Lippen bahnten sich ihren Weg zu ihrem Mund und Elizabeth konnte sich ihm beim besten Willen nicht entziehen. Sein Körper schmiegte sich warm an ihren und er roch so gut, so frischgeduscht und nach Aftershave, dazu seine übermütig blitzenden dunklen Augen – Elizabeth wusste, sie wurde gerade gehörig manipuliert und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ein wenig atemlos erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

„Nun? Fahren wir nach Manchester?" murmelte William, nachdem sie sich zögernd wieder voneinander losgemacht hatten. Elizabeth nickte ergeben und William grinste zufrieden.

Sie hatten nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, um richtig ausführlich einkaufen zu gehen. William mied die überfüllte Innenstadt und steuerte vielmehr ein großes Einkaufszentrum an, das zwar auch gut besucht war, aber wenigstens genügend Parkplätze bot und besser erreichbar war.

„Georgie liebt dieses Center", sagte William und lenkte Elizabeth in Richtung eines Klamottenladens. „Sie nötigt mich immer, mit ihr hierher zu fahren."

„Wer ist Georgie?" wollte Elizabeth wissen. William blieb stehen und sah seine Frau nachdenklich an.

„Meine kleine Schwester. Hab ich noch nie von ihr erzählt? Liebe Güte, du weißt so wenig von mir, Liebes. Wir haben soviel nachzuholen. Lass uns spätestens morgen einen ausführlichen Plaudertag machen, okay? Und jetzt wollen wir sehen, ob wir was Hübsches zum Anziehen für dich finden."

Elizabeth gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass William ein erstaunlich guter Ratgeber in Sachen Klamottenkauf war. Er schleppte Elizabeth in einen der größeren, aber sehr vornehmen Läden, der eine recht gute Auswahl an Markenlabeln hatte – und was für den Moment genügen musste. Wenn sie sich etwas besser an ihn und ihr neues Leben als Mrs. Darcy an seiner Seite gewöhnt hatte, würde sie nicht mehr von der Stange kaufen. Das war zumindest _Williams_ Meinung.

Elizabeth grinste amüsiert und gleichzeitig sehr erstaunt, als er mit kritischen Blicken durch die Damen-Abteilung schritt und offenbar genau wusste, nach was er suchte. Schließlich blieb er vor einem kleinen, aber edlen Sortiment an Röcken stehen und zog mit erfahrenem Kennerblick ein Modell exakt in Elizabeths Größe hervor.

„Was hältst du davon? Schlicht, aber sehr elegant, gute Qualität – dazu ein bißchen Kaschmir für obendrauf..." suchend schaute er sich nach entsprechenden Oberteilen um. Eine Verkäuferin kam herbeigeeilt und William teilte ihr sehr präzise seine Wünsche mit. Die Dame nickte, wuselte eifrig durch verschiedene Regale und schleppte ein Stück nach dem anderen an, doch nichts davon fand Gnade unter Williams strengen Blicken. Elizabeth konnte nur fasziniert den Kopf schütteln. Sie wurde überhaupt nicht gefragt. Und aus irgendeinem Grund störte sie das nicht im geringsten. Sie beobachtete ihren Ehemann, wie er souverän und stilsicher mit der Verkäuferin diskutierte und diese ihm allen nötigen Respekt zollte. Schließlich war er zufrieden mit dem gebrachten Oberteil.

Elizabeth staunte. Sie wäre niemals freiwillig in einen solchen Laden gegangen, und niemals wäre sie alleine so aufmerksam bedient worden wie jetzt in Williams Begleitung, dessen war sie sicher. Williams ruhige Stimme riss sie aus ihren müßigen Gedanken.

„Schau mal, Liebes, wie gefällt dir diese Kombination? Ich denke, darin wirst du bezaubernd aussehen." Sein Lächeln hätte Eisberge zum Schmelzen bringen können und Elizabeth sah mit fast boshafter Genugtuung die eifersüchtigen Blicke der Verkäuferin, die jedoch sofort wieder dienstbeflissen lächelte.

„Meinst du?" Sie war unschlüssig. Der Rock erschien ihr arg kurz. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie sich darin wohlfühlen würde. „Es kommt mir etwas...hm...knapp vor."

„Nein. Es ist genau richtig, du wirst sehen. Komm, probier es mal an." William drückte der Verkäuferin die Sachen in die Hand, damit diese alles zur Umkleidekabine schleppte und legte einen Arm um Elizabeth.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie sexy du in kurzen Röcken aussiehst?" murmelte er und küsste sie. Elizabeth wurde rot und William lächelte wieder. Es ließ sich besser an, als er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sogar hoffen, dass Elizabeth heute nacht in seinem Zimmer schlafen würde. Aber er wollte dem Schicksal nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen.

William nickte bewundernd, als Elizabeth sich im neuen Outfit vor der Kabine zeigte.

„Sehr hübsch, Liebes, sehr hübsch. Wie gefällst du dir selbst?" Elizabeth drehte sich skeptisch vor den Spiegeln.

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte sie zweifelnd. „Ist es nicht zu kurz? Und das Oberteil zu enganliegend?" William schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist perfekt." Die Verkäuferin nickte pflichtschuldigst.

„Sehr elegant, Madam", bestätigte sie.

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn und verschwand wieder in der Kabine. Sie fühlte sich zugegebenermaßen auch sehr elegant und gutangezogen. Nun gut. Dann würde sie es nehmen. Auch wenn sie lieber keinen Blick auf die Preisschilder werfen wollte. Wie sollte das nur in Zukunft vonstatten gehen? Sie konnte William nicht jedesmal erlauben, ihr ihre Klamotten zu bezahlen, oder?

William nahm sie liebevoll in Empfang, als sie wieder erschien.

„Das war gar nicht so schwer, oder?" grinste er. „Lass uns noch ein paar passende Schuhe kaufen." Zu gerne hätte er mit ihr auch noch Unterwäsche ausgesucht, doch dafür war die Zeit noch nicht reif. So „intim" waren sie noch nicht miteinander, auch wenn sie mindestens einmal das Bett miteinander geteilt hatten. Aber er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis es endlich soweit war. Außerdem waren sie ein wenig in Zeitdruck heute.

Er zahlte und schleppte Elizabeth in einen Schuhladen. Sie folgte ihm benommen – wo gab es sonst wohl noch einen Mann auf der Welt, der _freiwillig_ Klamotten und Schuhe mit einer Frau einkaufen ging? Und auch noch gute Ratschläge dazu gab und einen absolut stilsicheren Geschmack bewies? _Einen solchen Mann sollte man sich wohl in jedem Fall warmhalten, oder?_ dachte sie amüsiert. Auch wenn man bereits mit ihm verheiratet ist.

Elizabeth hatte noch nie so schnell Schuhe gekauft. Auch hier schaute sie lieber nicht auf das Preisschild, aber sie nahm sich vor, dass solche Geschenke die Ausnahme bleiben würden. Sie würde sich in Zukunft nur das kaufen, was sie sich auch leisten konnte mit ihrem Gehalt als Buchhändlerin. Allerdings ahnte sie dunkel, dass William entschieden etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wie ihre Zukunft generell aussah, darüber wollte sie sich im Augenblick auch lieber gar keine Gedanken machen.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgend etwas, was du brauchst?" frage William, als sie das Geschäft verließen. „Wäsche vielleicht?" _Man konnte es ja schließlich versuchen, nicht wahr?_ Aber Elizabeth starrte ihn eher entsetzt an. Der Gedanke, mit ihm auch noch Dessous zu kaufen, verursachte ihr Unbehagen. Nein, das konnte sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht, auch wenn die Vorstellung doch ein bißchen erregend war. Aber eher nein. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin hervorragend gewappnet für heute abend, zumindest kleidertechnisch gesehen. Vielen Dank, William, das war sehr großzügig!"

Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Gern geschehen, Liebes. Jederzeit wieder!" Sie liefen langsam in Richtung Parkplätze – viel Zeit zum Bummeln hatten sie nicht mehr. An einem Juweliergeschäft blieb William stehen.

„Wir sollten bei Gelegenheit auch noch unbedingt vernünftige Eheringe kaufen", meinte er und warf einen Blick auf Elizabeths Ringfinger. „Oder trägst du etwa heimlich die verknotete Dollarnote?" Sie lachte.

„Nein. Aber ich bewahre sie gut auf. Ich hab sie sogar mit nach Pemberley gebracht." William lächelte, küsste seine Gattin und zog seine Brieftasche heraus. Dort lag das grüne, fest zusammengefaltete Stück Papier inmitten des Kleingelds.

„Bei nächster Gelegenheit holen wir das nach, Elizabeth. Aber nicht heute, nicht zwischen Tür und Angel."

Sie gingen weiter.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du keine Wäsche brauchst?" Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

Draußen war es kühl, trüb und es regnete leicht, als sie zum Auto gingen. Im Osten hatten sich drohend schwarze Wolken zusammengerottet und es sah aus, als würde es bald ein ziemlich fieses Unwetter geben. Elizabeth schaute skeptisch nach oben.

„Hoffentlich gibt es kein Gewitter", murmelte sie und machte, dass sie ins Auto kam.

„Das kann gut passieren, so unnatürlich warm, wie es den ganzen Tag heute war", meinte William. Sie waren kaum losgefahren, als auch schon der Regen in heftigen Güssen herniederkam und sich draußen eine richtig finstere Weltuntergangsstimmung verbreitete.

Elizabeth biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie _hasste_ Gewitter. Aber sie würde William gegenüber niemals zugeben, dass sie sich auch vor ihnen fürchtete, ja regelrecht panisch wurde. Zuhause verkroch sie sich immer unter der Bettdecke und wartete zitternd, bis es vorbei war. Es war ihr sehr peinlich, aber sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Hoffentlich würden sie Pemberley erreichen, bevor es losging!

Aber sie hatten Glück. Es hatte sich nur eingeregnet, aber von einem Gewitter war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. William hatte gerade den Motor abgestellt, als auch schon Simmons mit zwei großen Schirmen herbeieilte und dem jungen Herrn des Hauses und seiner Begleiterin beim Aussteigen behilflich war. Der alte Hausdiener nahm die Tüten mit den Einkäufen an sich und alle drei kamen halbwegs trocken ins Haus.

„Was hältst du von einem schönen heißen Kakao in der Bibliothek?" fragte William und Elizabeth nickte dankbar.

„Simmons, bitte veranlassen sie, dass jemand den Kamin in der Bibliothek anzündet und heißen Kakao bringt." Der stets schweigsame Hausdiener verneigte sich und ging davon, um seine Aufträge wie gewohnt umgehend und pflichtbewusst zu erledigen. Elizabeth schaute ihm grüblerisch nach. Ob sie sich je daran würde gewöhnen können – Personal zu haben, das man mit solchen Sachen beauftragte? Das Dinge tat, die man sehr gut auch alleine erledigen konnte? Liebe Güte, es war doch eine ganz andere Welt hier auf Pemberley im Vergleich zu London, zu ihrer eher einfachen Herkunft.

„Ist dein Zimmer zu deiner Zufriedenheit, Elizabeth? Hast du alles, was du brauchst?" fragte William fürsorglich und schob sie sanft in Richtung der Treppen. Ihre Einkäufe hatte er an sich genommen.

„Ja, danke", sagte sie und folgte ihm langsam. „Ich…"

„William?" ertönte von unten eine Stimme. „Ich hätte dich und…" die Stimme zögerte, „und deinen Gast gerne einen Augenblick gesprochen." William und Elizabeth schauten sich an. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. _Deinen Gast!_ Sean Darcy würde sie niemals als Williams Ehefrau akzeptieren, davon konnte sie schon jetzt ausgehen.

„Kommst du mit? Es dauert sicher nur eine Minute." Elizabeth nickte ergeben.

Sean Darcys Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, als er die beiden in sein Arbeitszimmer bat. Er war nicht der Typ, der lange um den heißen Brei herumstrich, also kam er direkt zur Sache.

„William hat mir von der Hochzeit in Las Vegas erzählt", begann er ohne größere Einleitung. „Und ich möchte ganz offen zu ihnen sein." Elizabeth fiel auf, dass er sie nicht mit Namen ansprach. _Miss Bennet_ war sie (in)offiziell nicht mehr, _Mrs. Darcy_ mochte er sie ganz klar nicht nennen und _Elizabeth_ war ihm anscheinend zu persönlich. Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Der joviale, nette Landedelmann von heute morgen war verschwunden und an seine Stelle war der kühle, berechnende Geschäftsmann getreten.

„Ich war von dieser Neuigkeit natürlich sehr überrascht", fuhr Sean Darcy fort. „Und ehrlich gesagt, nicht allzu positiv. Bitte verstehen sie, dass das nicht gegen sie persönlich geht, aber…"

„Sie haben sich eine andere Schwiegertochter vorgestellt", unterbrach Elizabeth etwas spitz. Sean schaute sie einen Moment nachdenklich an.

„Mehr hat mich das etwas _unwürdige_ Zustandekommen dieser Eheschließung gestört." Das er wohl eher seinem Sohn zur Last legte, dem etwas geringschätzigen Blick nach zu urteilen, mit dem er William bedachte. Dieser betrachtete ganz interessiert seine Schuhe, als würde er sie heute zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Sie können mir glauben, dass niemand von uns besonders stolz darauf ist", gab Elizabeth unerschrocken zurück. „Denken sie etwa, ich hätte mir meine Hochzeit, den angeblich schönsten Tag im Leben, nicht anders vorgestellt? Und William sicherlich auch. Was glauben sie, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn man sich an nichts davon erinnert? Nur eine Urkunde als Beweis hat? Ja, ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich in dieser Nacht nicht zurechnungsfähig war. Dass ich meine eigene Hochzeit verpasst habe. Ich werde niemandem je davon erzählen können. Wären wir nüchtern gewesen, diese Hochzeit wäre wahrscheinlich niemals zustande gekommen." Hier warf ihr William einen ernüchterten, ja enttäuschten Blick zu, den sie jedoch nicht bemerkte.

„Aber William hat mich überredet, die Ehe nicht zu annullieren und ich habe zugestimmt. Vorerst. Wir haben uns sozusagen eine Probezeit zugestanden. Und bevor sie es ansprechen, ich bin mir auch darüber bewusst, dass wir vorher keinen Ehevertrag abgeschlossen haben. Aber das lässt sich ändern, und ich bestehe darauf, dass einer nachträglich aufgesetzt wird. Ich bin nicht im geringsten daran interessiert, William auszunehmen und ich will sein Geld nicht."

Sean hatte ihr schweigend zugehört. Die junge Frau war definitiv anders als die Models, Schauspielerinnen und was sich sonst noch in der sogenannten „feinen Gesellschaft" tummelte und seinem Sohn normalerweise nachstellte. Er hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie die Unwahrheit sprach und er fragte sich für einen Moment verwundert, ob sie William nicht vielleicht sogar guttun würde, trotz ihrer eher schlichten Herkunft. Sie war in jedem Fall nicht so oberflächlich, falsch und künstlich wie die meisten weiblichen Wesen, mit denen sich sein Sohn in der Vergangenheit abgegeben hatte. Sie hatte Rückgrat. Und sie schien sich nicht so schnell ins Bockshorn jagen zu lassen, was ihm gefiel. Aber würde sie in die Familie passen? Würde sie in der Öffentlichkeit bestehen können?

„Nun denn. Ich denke, da das Kind bereits in den Brunnen gefallen ist, lässt sich jetzt nicht viel an der Situation ändern. Ich werde meine Anwälte damit beauftragen, einen Ehevertrag aufzusetzen. Ich muss ihnen nicht sagen, wieviel Geld hier auf dem Spiel steht, nicht wahr?" William hatte genug.

„Dad, danke, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu bemühen. Ich kann und werde das selbst abklären, wenn ich wieder in London bin. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es wird zur Zufriedenheit aller geregelt werden."

„William, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass…"

„Dad, danke." Williams Stimme war pures Eis, sein Blick entschlossen. Sean Darcy nickte.

„Wie du wünschst."

William wollte mit Elizabeth das Arbeitszimmer verlassen, doch sein Vater hielt sie zurück.

„Noch eins. Heute abend wird auch Lady Catherine mit Anne hier sein – ich halte es für das beste, ihr gegenüber nichts von dieser _Angelegenheit_ zu erwähnen. Vielleicht wäre es überhaupt das geschickteste, eine _offizielle_ Trauung irgendwann nachzuholen, um der Peinlichkeit zu entgehen, die wahren Hintergründe dieser Hochzeit erzählen zu müssen."

„Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, Dad", meinte William. Er lächelte Elizabeth zu. „Und wir hätten eine Hochzeit, an die wir uns sogar erinnern würden." Elizabeth drückte schweigend seine Hand. Zunächst wollte sie diesen grässlichen Abend hinter sich bringen, danach konnte man weitersehen!

Und es wurde in der Tat ein grässlicher Abend. Jedenfalls empfand Elizabeth es so. Nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Schwiegervater wider Willen noch ziemlich aufgelöst, konnte sie sich gar nicht richtig auf die anderen Gäste konzentrieren. Dass Anne de Bourgh und ihre Mutter anwesend sein würden, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, ihren Gemütszustand zu beruhigen. Ihr graute vor Annes Sticheleien und sicherlich würde sie wieder jedem erzählen, dass eine Hochzeit mit William nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sei. Elizabeth hatte darüberhinaus keine Ahnung, wer die anderen Gäste waren.

William wusste es auch nicht genauer. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Das sind ein paar potentielle Sponsoren, die sich an irgendeiner Werbekampagne beteiligen sollen. Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß auch nichts näheres darüber. Solange ich in Cambridge bin, kriege ich nicht alles mit, was bei DS&T so abläuft. Diese Werbesache ist auf Dads Mist gewachsen und er hat diese Christy MacDonald dazu wohl eingespannt." _Und nicht nur dafür_, dachte er missmutig, sagte es aber nicht laut. Elizabeth war schließlich auch nicht dämlich und hatte die Sache sicher schon selbst durchschaut. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Ist es okay für dich, wenn wir unsere Eheschließung fürs erste geheimhalten?" fragte William zögernd. „Ich muss sagen, es fällt mir überaus schwer, nicht der ganzen Welt endlich erzählen zu können, dass du meine Frau bist, aber Dad hat nicht ganz unrecht, wir sollten es lieber später bekanntgeben und dann eine offizielle Feier machen. Was meinst du?" Elizabeth war gerührt über seine Worte und sie sah den Vorteil natürlich ein, den ein Verschweigen momentan hatte. Sie wollte nicht wirklich jemandem erzählen, dass sie im Vollrausch geheiratet hatte und sich an die Trauung in keinster Weise erinnern konnte! Also stimmte sie zu, holte tief Luft und bereitete sich auf einen langen, anstrengenden Abend vor.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", murmelte William und drückte sanft ihre Hand, bevor sie das große Esszimmer betraten. „Keine Angst, Liebes, wird schon schiefgehen!" Elizabeth war sich dessen nicht so sicher – auch wenn sie sich heute abend hübsch und attraktiv fühlte und wusste, dass William niemals weit weg sein würde, so graute ihr vor den unbekannten Leuten, die dort drinnen lauerten. Allen voran Anne de Bourgh, die ihnen natürlich prompt als erstes über den Weg lief. Anne nahm Elizabeth überhaupt nicht wahr.

„William! Was für eine erfreuliche Überraschung, dein Vater hat kein Wort davon gesagt, dass du zu Hause bist!" Sie beugte sich vertraulich zu ihm. „Diese ganzen Langweiler hier sind wirklich nur schwer auszuhalten! Vielleicht können wir uns nachher ein bißchen abseilen… Aber was tut man nicht alles für einen guten Zweck, nicht wahr! Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!"

Anne hatte sich so unverschämt zwischen William und Elizabeth gequetscht, dass diese regelrecht abgedrängt worden war. William blieb stehen und drehte sich sofort nach ihr um. Er runzelte grimmig die Stirn, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

„Anne, du kennst sicher noch Elizabeth Bennet, die Nichte von Professor Gardiner. Elizabeth ist an diesem Wochenende mein ganz besonderer Gast auf Pemberley." Die beiden Frauen warfen sich kühle Blicke zu. Anne nickte und schenkte ihrer „Rivalin" ein falsches, wenn auch strahlendes Lächeln.

„Selbstverständlich erinnere ich mich! Wie schön, Miss Bennet, dass sie nun auch einmal die Gelegenheit haben, Pemberley kennenzulernen! Es ist sehr beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth nickte zurückhaltend. Diese Frau machte sie krank!

„Ja, in der Tat."

William nahm demonstrativ Elizabeths Arm und lächelte ihr liebevoll zu.

„Wenn du uns bitte entschuldigen würdest, Cousine?" Und mit diesen Worten ließ er Anne sprachlos zurück und verschwand mit Elizabeth im Inneren des großen Salons, um sie mit den anderen Gästen bekanntzumachen.

Elizabeth kannte keinen einzigen von ihnen. Die Mehrzahl bestand aus wichtig aussehenden „Anzugträgern", irgendwelchen Geschäftsführern und Vorstandsvorsitzenden bedeutender englischer und internationaler Firmen und Konzerne. Der ein oder andere Politiker war dabei genauso wie ein paar Leute aus der Medienbranche, doch keiner der Namen sagte Elizabeth irgend etwas.

Die Herren, zum größten Teil in Sean Darcys Altersklasse oder gar darüber angesiedelt, waren fast komplett in weiblicher Begleitung. Elizabeth staunte, dass ein Großteil der meist sehr stark aufgedonnerten Damen um einiges jünger war als die dazugehörigen Männer. Manchmal hätte man durchaus den Eindruck haben können, die Herren hätten ihre Töchter mitgebracht! Nicht alle Damen waren auch gleichzeitig die entsprechenden Ehefrauen, stellte Elizabeth fest, ohne groß darüber überrascht zu sein. Sie fragte sich, ob manch einer gar eine treusorgende Ehefrau hatte, die zu Hause wartete während er sich selbst hier mit seiner Gespielin vergnügte. Sean Darcy, so fiel ihr ein, war ja diesbezüglich auch nicht gerade ein Vorbild. Elizabeth war insgeheim überzeugt davon, dass er nicht nur Werbeaktionen mit Ms MacDonald plante!

So dachte sich Elizabeth ihren Teil, schüttelte Hände und lächelte freundlich und war sich die ganze Zeit über nur zu genau darüber bewusst, dass niemand der hier Anwesenden auch nur ein Wort an sie verschwendet hätte, wenn sie nicht gerade William Darcys „besonderer" Gast gewesen wäre.

Und so waren die Reaktionen durchaus unterschiedlich. Einige Herren waren sehr höflich und charmant, andere wiederum zogen sie fast mit den Augen aus und legten ein gönnerhaftes bis arrogantes Benehmen an den Tag. _Möchtegern-Machos_, dachte Elizabeth amüsiert. Die anwesenden Damen waren umso freundlicher, je älter sie waren. Die jüngeren schienen sie als Konkurrenz anzusehen, vor allem dann, wenn sie William vorher noch nicht gekannt hatten und ihm nun vorgestellt wurden. Elizabeth verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als sie die begehrlichen Blicke einiger „Ladies" in Richtung William sah. Sie verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Bislang konnte sie wahrlich keinen Vorteil daraus erkennen, dieser speziellen, ach so überaus privilegierten „Gesellschaftsschicht" anzugehören!

Beim Essen war sie die meiste Zeit über auf sich alleine gestellt. William saß zwar an ihrer Seite, doch er war meist in Gespräche mit alten Bekannten vertieft, zu denen sie wenig bis gar nichts beitragen konnte, auch wenn er immer wieder versuchte, sie mit einzubeziehen.

Ihr Tischnachbar zur rechten war einer dieser jungen, dynamischen Typen, ein Selfmade-Millionär, der mit ein bißchen zusammengepumptem Startkapital und einer gehörigen Menge Risikobereitschaft inklusive Dreistigkeit auf ein neuartiges, aber anfangs belächeltes und als Flop prognostiziertes TV-Format gesetzt hatte. Seine Kritiker waren jedoch schon sehr bald verstummt, mittlerweile sprach das ganze Land über die neue Sendung und er konnte durch geschickte Vermarktung ein Vermögen scheffeln. Nun versuchte er, sich einen Weg in den altehrwürdigen englischen Geldadel zu bahnen. Sein Name war Peter Webber und er war heute abend ohne Begleitung gekommen. Entsprechend interessiert war er an Elizabeth, von der er annahm, dass sie ein nur zufällig an diesem Wochenende anwesender Hausgast der Darcys war und ansonsten in keiner engeren Verbindung zur Familie stand. Dass sie mit dem Nobelpreisträger Professor Gardiner verwandt war, wusste außer den de Bourghs niemand.

Elizabeth versuchte, das beste aus dem Abend zu machen. Sie wusste, es war eine erste Bewährungsprobe unter den kritischen Augen ihres Schwiegervaters, auch wenn dieser selbstverständlich keinerlei Bemerkung machte und sie genauso höflich behandelte wie alle anderen Gäste auch. Sie ahnte, es würde ein langer, anstrengender Abend werden.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37**

Elizabeths Tischnachbar, Mr. Peter Webber, verlor keine Zeit. Nachdem sie die notwendigen Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, versuchte er, Elizabeth mehr oder weniger subtil über ihre Herkunft und ihre Beziehung zur Familie Darcy auszuquetschen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wie sie ihm noch nützlich sein konnte.

„Und was machen sie beruflich, Miss Bennet?" erkundigte er sich leutselig zwischen zwei Löffeln Suppe.

„Ich bin Buchhändlerin. Meiner Schwester und mir gehört ein Buchladen in Meryton, Hertfordshire." Mr. Webbers Lächeln verflachte etwas. _Buchhändlerin._ In der Provinz. _Wie gewöhnlich!_ Was zum Teufel machte sie bei den Darcys auf Pemberley? War sie bloß Darcy juniors temporäre Bettgenossin? Nun ja, sie war hübsch, keine Frage, aber sie war bloß eine landpomeranzige _Buchhänderin!_ Sie musste schon etwas zu bieten haben, wenn Darcy sie hierher einlud und mit ihr in die Kiste hüpfte. Nun ja, einige dieser _Attribute_ waren sehr offensichtlich! Er fragte sich, wo um alles in der Welt er sie aufgegabelt hatte. Aber immerhin gehörte ihr der Schuppen, äh…Buchladen.

„Das ist sicher niemals langweilig!" heuchelte er Interesse.

„Nein, es macht mir viel Spaß. Es ist ein alteingesessenes Geschäft, klein, fast antik, aber sehr gemütlich. Wenn wir den Laden im Winter weihnachtlich geschmückt haben und draußen Schnee liegt, könnte man fast meinen, Jane Austen würde gleich hereinkommen." Mr. Webber nickte verstehend. Wer auch immer Jane Austen war...

„Das ist nett", meinte er lapidar und fragte sich, ob die Oberweite unter ihrem enganliegenden Kaschmirjäckchen echt oder aus Silikon war.

„Und womit verdienen sie so ihren Unterhalt?" fragte Elizabeth höflich, wenn auch eher weniger interessiert. Webber grinste. Das war schon eher ein Thema nach seinem Geschmack. Von sich zu erzählen, das konnte er gut.

„Ich bin Fernsehproduzent", erwiderte er selbstgefällig. „Vielleicht haben sie schon mal was von „Traust du dich?" gehört. Das ist sozusagen mein Baby." Elizabeth zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wer hatte noch nicht von dieser neuen „Show" gehört, über die sich die ganze Insel momentan das Maul zerriss. Sie hatte mit Jane einmal neugierig hineingezappt, aber schon nach wenigen Minuten abgeschaltet. Ihr Geschmack war es nicht. Sie fand es abstoßend, was Leute für Geld alles taten.

„Oh. Gehört schon, aber noch nicht gesehen", murmelte sie. Webber war etwas verschnupft über ihren offenkundigen Mangel an Begeisterung.

„Wie schade. Sie wissen ja nicht, was sie verpassen. Das ganze Land spricht darüber." Elizabeth lächelte. Sie wollte ja auch nicht unhöflich sein.

„Ich werde es mir bei Gelegenheit ganz sicher einmal anschauen", versprach sie. Webber war wieder ein bißchen besänftigt. Unauffällig musterte er Elizabeth. Buchhändlerin hin oder her – ihm gefiel, was er sah. Es durfte nicht allzu schwer sein, sie in die Kiste zu locken. Wer konnte schon einem waschechten Fernsehproduzenten widerstehen? Welches Mädchen sehnte sich nicht danach, berühmt zu werden? Er konnte sie zum Star machen. Na ja, Star für eine Woche, denn heutzutage war man schneller wieder aus dem Interesse der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden als manch einem lieb war. Und er würde einen angenehmen Weg finden, wie sie ihre Dankbarkeit würde erweisen können. Das jedenfalls bildete er sich ein.

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee. Warum kommen sie nicht einmal ins Studio? Sind live dabei und werfen dabei einen Blick hinter die Kulissen? Ich garantiere ihnen, das ist super interessant und wird ihnen gefallen. Ich führe sie persönlich überall herum." Elizabeth lächelte etwas gequält.

„Nun ja, ich..."

„Oh, da müssen sie Elizabeth fragen, sie ist eine absolute Expertin auf dem Gebiet!" Elizabeth hörte Williams Stimme an ihrer Seite und wandte sich ihm zu. „Liz, Mrs. Donahue hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Charles Dickens Verfilmung ist..." Elizabeth nickte Mr. Webber mit einem ebenso entschuldigenden wie erleichtertem Lächeln zu und hörte sich dann die etwas umständliche Frage einer älteren Lady an, die auf der Suche nach einer ganz speziellen DVD war. _Puh,_ dachte sie, _hoffentlich würde Mr. Webber sie nicht noch einmal fragen, ob sie ihn besuchen wolle!_

Fürs erste war sie gerettet. Mr. Webber hatte während des Essens keine Gelegenheit mehr, sie zu einem Besuch im Studio zu drängen, aber er gab sich noch lange nicht geschlagen. Nach dem Essen, als sich die Gesellschaft in einzelne Grüppchen auflöste, suchte er weiterhin ihre Nähe.

Elizabeth fühlte sich überaus unwohl. William versuchte zwar, sie soweit es ging in seiner Nähe zu behalten, doch das funktionierte nicht besonders gut. Er als „Co-Gastgeber" war mehr oder weniger dazu verpflichtet, die Runde durch den Salon zu machen und mit allen Gästen zu plaudern. Elizabeth war anfangs noch an seiner Seite, doch da sie erstens unbekannt, zweitens bloß eine Buchhändlerin war und noch nicht einmal einer illustren Familie entstammte und dementsprechend nicht sehr viel zum Gespräch beitragen konnte und drittens offenkundig in keiner engeren Verbindung zur Familie Darcy stand, fühlte sie sich schnell ausgeschlossen.

Die anderen Gäste waren zwar höflich zu ihr, aber konnten mit der Unbekannten auf Dauer nicht viel anfangen – schließlich verschaffte es keinem von ihnen einen Vorteil, eine kleine Buchhändlerin aus Meryton zu kennen, auch wenn sie dem Herrn des Hauses ab und an das Bett zu wärmen schien. Diese Einschätzung, dass Elizabeth nicht viel mehr war als Darcys eher unwichtige, temporäre Gespielin und somit Freiwild, rief einige der anwesenden Herren auf den Plan – allen voran Peter Webber. Er drängte sich wieder an ihre Seite.

„Sie kennen die Darcys sicher schon lange?" begann er ein Gespräch. Elizabeth schaute ihn nachdenklich an und nahm sich vor, sich vor ihm in acht zu nehmen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Erst seit diesem Sommer. Mein Onkel arbeitet für DS&T." Webber grinste.

„Ah. Dann sind sie eine gute Freundin der Familie? Und ich dachte schon…" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf.

„Nun ja, ich hatte wohl eine falsche Vorstellung. Sie wissen schon, da es allgemein bekannt ist, dass Darcy Junior mit Anne de Bourgh verlobt ist… Sehen sie, so schnell zieht man falsche Schlüsse." Er lachte affektiert und Elizabeth starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Webber verstand ihren Blick falsch.

„Oh, ich habe doch jetzt hoffentlich nichts falsches gesagt? Oder bin in einen Fettnapf getreten? Entschuldigen sie. Das Privatleben der Darcys geht mich natürlich nichts an. Und natürlich auch nicht, in welcher Verbindung sie zueinander stehen." Elizabeth traute ihren Ohren kaum.

„Aber sie wissen ja, wie das in diesen illustren Kreisen heutzutage immer noch gern gehandhabt wird. Man heiratet vordergründig sozusagen aus Standesgründen, damit das Geld in der Familie bleibt. Kaum hat man die Ringe getauscht, gehen die Ehepartner auch schon wieder ihrer eigenen Wege. Miss de Bourgh würde es sonst wohl kaum tolerieren, dass sie hier heute Abend anwesend sind, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hatte Mr. Webber ihr gerade mitteilen wollen, dass William Anne de Bourgh zwar heiraten, aber sie, Elizabeth Bennet, als Gespielin – _Mätresse_ nannte man das wohl in diesen Kreisen – behalten wollte und Anne nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte? Der Mann konnte nicht ganz dicht sein! Aber es kam noch besser.

„Elizabeth, sind sie nicht dumm. Darcy wird sie früher oder später abservieren, das wissen sie genauso gut wie ich. So sind nun mal die Spielregeln. Er ist seit langem bekannt für seine ständig wechselnden Affären und sie sind dafür viel zu schade, wie ich finde. Ich kann ihnen dabei helfen, beim Fernsehen Fuß zu fassen." Er sprach leise, aber eindringlich und drängte Elizabeth praktisch in eine Ecke des Raumes. William war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Webber fuhr fort.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, eine neue Show zu entwickeln. Sie sind jung und hübsch, ich könnte sie mir gut als Assistentin vorstellen, so für den Anfang. Wissen sie, erstmal einen Fuß reinbekommen, dann weitersehen. Was halten sie davon? Sie wären von Anfang an dabei und..." Elizabeth unterbrach ihn, ihren Ärger nur mühsam unterdrückend.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich habe kein Interesse. Ich bin gerne Buchhändlerin." _Und das würde sicherlich auch noch lange Zeit so bleiben,_ dachte sie betrübt. In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf William, der, mit einem Glas Wein bewaffnet, lässig inmitten einer Gruppe von Gästen am anderen Ende des Salons stand und über irgendetwas lachte, was ihm Anne de Bourgh gerade ins Ohr flüsterte. Anne hing wie ein Klammeraffe an seinem Arm und William tat nicht das geringste dagegen. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich überaus prächtig zu amüsieren. Zu der illustren Gruppe gehörten unter anderem Sean Darcy, Lady Catherine – die ganze anwesende Familie – und auch Ms MacDonald stand dabei, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Peter Webber betrachtete die kleine Szene mit sichtlichem Vergnügen, doch Elizabeth hatte genug. Am liebsten wäre sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer gerannt, doch sie wollte sich diese offensichtliche Blöße nicht geben. Schon gar nicht vor den Augen dieses schleimigen Fernsehfuzzies. Aber sie hatte sonst niemanden, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Als allerletztes würde sie sich wieder zu William stellen! Nein, sie würde noch ein paar Minuten hier ausharren und sich dann auf ihr Zimmer zurückziehen. William würde sie offensichtlich nicht vermissen, soviel war klar.

Und morgen früh würde sie nach London zurückkehren.

Aber Peter Webber gab sich so schnell nicht geschlagen. Er wollte diese Landpomeranze im Fernsehen groß rausbringen und die schien das einfach nicht zu kapieren, dieses undankbare Stück!

„Kommen sie, Elizabeth, ich hole ihnen etwas zu trinken und dann erläutere ich ihnen ganz konkret, wie ich ihnen helfen kann." Elizabeth seufzte innerlich.

„Hören sie, ich habe kein Interesse, zum Fernsehen zu gehen", wiederholte sie leicht genervt. „Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen wollen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Salon, nun doch sehr viel früher als geplant und von niemandem sonst bemerkt. Peter Webber starrte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. _Dummes, undankbares_ _Landei, _dachte er höhnisch.

Elizabeth ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als sie ihr Zimmer betrat. Warum war sie so überstürzt davongerannt? Warum hatte sie sich nicht zu William gesellt und Anne de Bourgh souverän in ihre Schranken verwiesen? Würde es William überhaupt auffallen, dass sie nicht mehr da war? Er hatte sich kaum um sie gekümmert heute abend. Aber da hätte sie drüber stehen müssen, als zukünftige Mrs. Darcy. Sie konnte nicht den ganzen Abend lang an seinem Rockzipfel hängen, nicht wahr? Sie war kein bißchen SOUVERÄN. Sie hatte an der Seite dieses Mannes nichts verloren, sie wusste nun, das war nicht ihre Welt. Hier gehörte sie nicht hin und hier würde sie nicht akzeptiert werden. Niemals.

Elizabeth ging langsam in ihr privates, sehr luxuriöses Badezimmer und ließ sich ein schönes, heißes Schaumbad ein. Pemberley war in dieser Beziehung besser ausgerüstet als ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel, fand sie. Wohlig tauchte sie in das heiße, duftende Wasser ein und schloss müde die Augen. Sie hatte heute abend keine gute Figur gemacht, dachte sie verdrossen, sie hatte die erste wichtige Prüfung nicht bestanden. Andererseits – sie war auch niemandem als Mrs. Darcy vorgestellt worden. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie sehr die Leute auf Namen aus waren. Als Miss Bennet galt sie nichts, war das uninteressante Landei, mit dem man kein unnötiges Wort wechseln musste, als Mrs. Darcy wären sie ihr alle höchstwahrscheinlich in den Hintern gekrochen! _Falsches, verlogenes Pack._

Elizabeth versank im Schaum und bemühte sich, nicht mehr an den unergiebigen Abend zu denken. Sie würde gleich morgen nach London zurückkehren. Sie hatte keinen Zorn auf William, er hatte nur das gemacht, was er in jedem Fall getan hätte, was von ihm erwartet wurde: Smalltalk mit den Gästen. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, warum war sie nicht an seiner Seite geblieben. Schließlich war sie alt genug, nicht wahr! Wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst hatte sie sich abgesondert. Nein, sie konnte William keinen Vorwurf machen. Aber trotzdem. Er hatte sehr genau gewusst, dass sie niemanden kannte und sie am Ende sich selbst überlassen.

Elizabeth seufzte und lehnte sich müde zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie überhaupt noch denken sollte.

Fast eine Stunde lag sie faul im Wasser, vollkommen lustlos, jemals wieder herauszukommen. Als es dann merklich kühler wurde, kletterte sie dann doch aus der Wanne, bevor sie endgültig wie eine verschrumpelte Pflaume aussah. Genüsslich wickelte sie sich in eines der dicken, flauschigen Handtücher ein und holte tief Luft. Pemberley war Luxus pur. Auf der Ablage fand sich sogar eine kleine Auswahl an edlen Körperpflegeprodukten. Elizabeth entschied sich für eine frische, angenehm duftende Bodylotion und cremte sich ausgiebig ein. Dabei beäugte sie kritisch ihren nackten Körper in den bodentiefen Spiegeln. Nun ja, wer auf zierliche, kurvige Frauen stand, war mit ihr sicher gut bedient, dachte sie sarkastisch. Sie war irgendwie froh, dass William so ritterlich war und ihr ein eigenes Zimmer hatte herrichten lassen. Ob er insgeheim hoffte, dass sie die Nacht trotzdem gemeinsam verbrachten? Wenn ja, dann hatte sie seinen Plänen einen ziemlichen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Müde ging Elizabeth in ihr Zimmer zurück und stellte fest, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, einen Schlafanzug einzupacken. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, liebe Güte, es war schon nach Mitternacht – sie musste ewig lange im Bad gewesen sein! Aber auf alle Fälle war es zu spät, Mrs. Reynolds zu fragen, ob sie aushelfen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie noch ein Ersatz-T-Shirt in ihrer Tasche – andererseits, sie war ja alleine hier, im Notfall hätte sie auch nackt schlafen können. Aber da sie nicht wusste, wie die Gepflogenheiten hier waren, wählte sie sicherheitshalber das T-Shirt. Vielleicht würde sie hier morgens von einem der zahlreichen Zimmermädchen geweckt werden oder so! Oder William kam vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen. Da wollte sie doch lieber halbwegs anständig bekleidet sein!

Elizabeth zog sämtliche Nadeln aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren und schüttelte erleichtert die langen Locken aus. Welch Wohltat! Noch ein bißchen durchbürsten, dann ab ins Bett und schlafen! Aber als sie zehn Minuten später die Bettdecke zurückschlug und sich mit einem behaglichen Seufzer in die weichen Kissen sinken lassen wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch, dass sie vor Schreck erstarren ließ.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 38**

Mit zitternden Knien setzte Elizabeth sich auf das Bett und schluckte hart. Dann lachte sie nervös auf. Sicherlich hatte sie sich verhört, ihre überspannten Nerven hatten ihr einen Streich gespielt. Sie lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht und hörte ein leise klopfendes Geräusch am Fenster: Regen. Starker, immer lauter prasselnder Regen, so wie es sich anhörte. Elizabeth stand wieder auf und trat ans Fenster. Rolläden gab es nicht, aber die dicken Vorhänge waren fest zugezogen. Elizabeth schob eine Seite vorsichtig auf und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Und fuhr zu Tode erschrocken zurück, als plötzlich ein lauter Donnerschlag die Stille erschütterte, gefolgt von einem großzackigen, gleißenden Blitz, der irgendwo in der Nähe einschlug, dem lauten Knall nach zu urteilen, der daraufhin folgte.

Elizabeth schrie auf und ließ den Vorhang in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückfallen, als ob sie sich die Finger verbrannt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, sie _hatte_ Donnerschläge gehört. Gewitter. Ein mächtiges Gewitter, das gerade über Pemberley niederging, denn nun kam das bedrohliche Grollen immer näher und draußen erhellte sich die Nacht durch die gewaltigen Blitze, die Elizabeth eine Heidenangst einjagten.

Gewitter. Elizabeth _hasste, _nein,_ fürchtete_ Gewitter. Sie war so froh gewesen, dass sie heute nachmittag auf dem Weg von Manchester zurück nach Pemberley davon verschont worden waren, doch das war offenbar nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen. Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen alleine im Zimmer bleiben. Pemberley war – mit Verlaub – ein alter Kasten, wer wusste schon, was geschehen würde, wenn hier ein Blitz einschlug! Unters Bett kriechen war keine Option, auch nicht sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Nein, so wie es schien, blieb ihr nur ein Ausweg: Sie musste nachsehen, ob William mittlerweile auf sein Zimmer gegangen war. Keine Sekunde würde sie bei einem Gewitter alleine hier bleiben!

William hatte sichergestellt, dass Elizabeths Gästezimmer nicht allzu weit von seinen eigenen Räumen entfernt lag und auch wenn sie im Augenblick eher panisch war, konnte sie sich noch halbwegs daran erinnern, wo sich sein Schlafzimmer befand. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie nicht mehr als ein knappes T-Shirt trug, verließ Elizabeth eilig ihr Zimmer und hastete auf bloßen Füßen über den nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang.

Drei Zimmertüren weiter blieb sie stehen und holte tief Luft. Sie war sicher, es war Williams Apartment und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ein schwacher Lichtschein unter der Tür hindurch schimmerte. Er war da und er war wach, Gott sei Dank.

Die Tür öffnete sich kurz nach ihrem leisen Klopfen und ein sehr überraschter William starrte sie fragend an. Er trug nur Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt, seine Haare waren noch feucht vom Duschen, auf der Nase saß eine Lesebrille, er war barfuß und in der Hand hielt er ein Buch – ein Anblick, den Elizabeth wahrscheinlich im Normalzustand sehr appetitanregend gefunden hätte, jetzt aber überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Als es draußen wieder laut donnerte und Elizabeth vor Schreck heftig zusammenfuhr, lächelte er verstehend.

„Das Gewitter lässt dich nicht schlafen, hm?" fragte er mitfühlend und ließ sie ein. Elizabeth antwortete nicht. Sie ging schnurstracks auf Williams aufgeschlagenes, aber offenbar noch nicht benutztes Bett zu, kletterte ohne zu zögern hinein und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. William beobachtete sie sprachlos, aber nicht ohne einen gewissen Grad an Belustigung und folgte ihr langsam. Auf dem Bettrand ließ er sich nieder. Bei jedem Donnergrollen zuckte Elizabeth zusammen und vergrub sich ein Stückchen tiefer in die weichen Kissen.

William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. _Die Ärmste,_ dachte er mitleidig. _Fürchtet sich vor Gewittern!_ _Wer hätte das gedacht!_ Vorsichtig lupfte er die Bettdecke und sah zu seiner Überraschung ein zusammengerolltes, regelrecht zitterndes Häufchen Elend mit fest zugekniffenen Augen.

„Hey, Lizzy", sagte er leise und schob sich neben sie. „Ist es so schlimm?" Unter der Decke konnte man bloß ein undefinierbares Wimmern hören. William überkam ein großes Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit gefolgt von dem Bedürfnis, seine ihm unfreiwillig angetraute Ehefrau zu trösten und zu beschützen – und wenn es vor einem banalen Gewitter war.

Kurzentschlossen nahm er Elizabeth in die Arme und zog die Decke über sie beide. Minutenlang lagen sie still engumschlungen, bis Elizabeth spürbar ruhiger wurde. William, dem unter der dicken Bettdecke langsam die Luft ausging, schob diese schließlich zentimeterweise nach unten, bis zumindest ihre Köpfe wieder rausguckten, doch Elizabeth schien es seltsamerweise nichts mehr auszumachen, trotz des nicht nachlassenden Donnergrollens. William grinste. Sie war tatsächlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

Er betrachtete seine nun friedlich schlummernde Ehefrau aufmerksam und erst jetzt bemerkte er ihre Aufmachung. Sie trug nichts weiter als ein kurzes T-Shirt, das noch nicht einmal über ihren Po reichte. Beine und Füße waren nackt. Sie sah sehr sexy und sehr verlockend aus, wie sie so in seinen Armen lag, aber auch irgendwie hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. William wunderte sich, dass sie in sein Zimmer geflüchtet war, aber offenbar war ihre Panik vor dem Gewittersturm so groß gewesen, dass sie es alleine in ihrem eigenen Zimmer nicht länger ausgehalten hatte.

William war Gentleman genug, die Situation nicht auszunutzen, so verlockend ihre Nähe, ihr weicher, warmer Körper auch war. Aber er war irgendwie auch gerührt, dass sie ihm so sehr vertraute, dass sie praktisch halbnackt in seinem Bett, in seinen Armen einschlief. Schmunzelnd löschte er das Licht und kuschelte sich an Elizabeth – es würde zumindest eine angenehme Nacht werden – vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Wer wusste das schon.

Elizabeth hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie war, als sie am nächsten Morgen in einem fremden Bett, in den Armen eines Mannes, aufwachte. Dass es sich hierbei um William handelte, merkte sie schnell und sie fand es irgendwie überhaupt nicht abwegig. Warum sie hier war – das herauszufinden dauerte schon ein wenig länger. Langsam setzte die Erinnerung ein und am Ende war sich Elizabeth ziemlich sicher, dass nichts „intimeres" zwischen ihnen gelaufen war. Beide waren mehr oder weniger bekleidet und sie konnte darüberhinaus keinerlei verdächtige Spuren entdecken. Sie war erleichtert.

Beschämt dachte sie an ihren Auftritt hier in Williams Zimmer gestern nacht. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie kein Wort gesagt und sich sofort in sein Bett verkrochen. William hatte sie getröstet, sie in die Arme genommen und beruhigt, er war sehr liebevoll gewesen. Was musste er bloß von ihr denken! Elizabeth betrachtete ihren friedlich schlummernden Ehemann, der sie immer noch in den Armen hielt, nachdenklich. Sein Haar war verwuschelt, die unvermeidliche, widerspenstige Locke fiel ihm in die Stirn, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ein paar vorwitzige Bartstoppeln hatten es sich auf Kinn und Wangen bequem gemacht. Er schien einer der wenigen Menschen zu sein, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit einfach gut aussahen, egal ob sie gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen oder eine lange Nacht hinter sich gehabt hatten. Es war so unfair! Elizabeth hoffte bloß, dass sie heute früh keine allzu schlimme Vogelscheuche abgab.

Sie fühlte sich seltsamerweise sehr wohl hier an seiner Seite und hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis aufzustehen. Seine starken, gebräunten Arme hielten sie locker umschlungen, er duftete schwach nach Vanille und es war einfach so herrlich gemütlich hier unter der wärmenden Decke. Sie hätte den Rest des Tages problemlos hier liegenbleiben können. Zum Aufstehen war es ohnehin noch viel zu früh.

Also vertrieb Elizabeth sich die Zeit damit, William beim Schlafen zuzuschauen. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie fast einen Satz aus dem Bett machte, als eine tiefe, schläfrige Stimme sie ansprach.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen dicken Pickel auf der Nase", murmelte ihr Bettgefährte. Ein verschlafenes Auge öffnete sich zögernd, dann ein weiteres, und sofort wurde Elizabeth mit einem äußerst liebevollen, wenn auch immer noch etwas verpennten Blick konfrontiert. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg. William musste als ursprüngliches Modell für das Wort „Schlafzimmerblick" hergehalten haben!

„Äh...nein, natürlich nicht," brummte sie verlegen und fühlte sich plötzlich vollkommen fehl am Platz. William hingegen schien das gar nicht zu finden. Er grinste und zog sie näher an sich. Ehe Elizabeth es sich versah, küsste er sie.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Darcy", sagte er leise und Elizabeth wurde es plötzlich sehr, sehr warm ums Herz. Und nicht nur dort.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete sie mit etwas kratziger Stimme und genoss seine Nähe. Aber nicht für lange. William, der sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber zu machen schien, warum sie hier in seinem Bett lag, fing an, langsam über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Elizabeth wehrte sich zunächst nicht dagegen, doch als seine warmen Finger die nackte Haut ihres Oberschenkels berührten und in intimere Gegenden vorzudringen drohten, wurde sie auf einmal lebendig und löste sich hastig aus seiner Umarmung.

William sah sie verständnislos an. Es hatte sich doch alles so gut angelassen! Elizabeth lag in seinem Bett, in seinen Armen, ließ sich streicheln, küssen und höchstwahrscheinlich wäre er sogar „richtig" bei ihr zum Zuge gekommen, so wie man sich das unter Ehepaaren nun mal so vorstellt! Er hatte sie schließlich nicht in sein Bett _gezwungen_ – sie war freiwillig gekommen. Na gut, nicht unbedingt als seine _Ehefrau_ sondern auf der Suche nach Schutz wegen dieses dämlichen Gewitters, aber das war gestern abend gewesen. Heute sah die Sache doch schon wieder ganz anders aus, oder etwa nicht? Und jetzt saß sie auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes in ihre Decke gewickelt und starrte ihn nahezu feindselig an – so als ob er ihr hätte Gewalt antun wollen!

William richtete sich langsam auf.

„Was ist los, Elizabeth?" sagte er ruhig und wandte den Blick nicht von ihr. Elizabeth schwieg, aber sie wusste, sie mussten miteinander reden. Alles andere würde nur weitere Missverständnisse hervorrufen.

„William, ich denke, ich fahre heute morgen nach London zurück", begann sie und starrte dabei angestrengt auf die Bettdecke, vermied seinen Blick. „Der gestrige Abend hat mir deutlich gezeigt, wie fehl am Platz ich in deiner Welt bin und..."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage."

Elizabeths Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Das war allerdings der denkbar ungeschickteste Weg, Elizabeth zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Entsprechend frostig war ihre Reaktion.

„Ach ja? Und _du_ willst mir das vorschreiben?" Sie lachte bitter auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag mir _einen_ Grund, warum ich bleiben soll nach gestern Abend? Weil du dich die ganze Zeit so wunderbar um mich gekümmert hast? Weil ich mich _nicht_ die ganze Zeit über den Belästigungen eines windigen Fernsehheinis erwehren musste? Weil..."

„Fernsehheini?" unterbrach William erstaunt. „Wer hat dich belästigt, Liz?" Sein Blick umwölkte sich sichtlich. Elizabeth schnaubte.

„Wie bezeichnend, dass du nichts davon mitbekommen hast", sagte sie ätzend. „Ein gewisser Peter Webber hat mich den ganzen Abend über zugequatscht, hat mir erzählt, dass ich zu schade dafür bin, als deine Bettgespielin zu enden und dass er mich ganz groß beim Fernsehen rausbringen will."

Williams Blick war mittlerweile unheilverkündend.

„Was ist das für ein Kerl? Welcher Sender?" fragte er sichtlich beherrscht.

„Irgendso ein Privatsender, keine Ahnung. Er produziert „Traust Du Dich", so eine bescheuerte Sendung, bei der bescheuerte Leute für Geld die bescheuertsten Dinge tun." William runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Webber... kenne ich nicht. Vermutlich hat ihn Christy MacDonald angeschleppt." Er seufzte tief. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe, Elizabeth. Ich habe dich irgendwann aus den Augen verloren, fürchte ich, und nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass du kaum jemanden dort kennst. Das war überaus gedankenlos von mir und ich entschuldige mich dafür. Ich bin noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass das für dich alles noch Neuland ist und habe fälschlicherweise vorausgesetzt, dass du damit keine Schwierigkeiten hast."

Elizabeth war jedoch nicht vollkommen besänftigt.

„Und außerdem bin ich offiziell keine Darcy, also hätte ich vermutlich sowieso bloß in den illustren Gesprächsrunden gestört." William runzelte die Stirn.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Und du hast zugestimmt, dass wir noch niemandem etwas sagen. Bitte entschuldige, es war ganz klar mein Fehler, dass ich so gedankenlos war – wahrscheinlich bin ich das einfach von den weiblichen Familienmitgliedern so gewohnt, dass sie selbst die Runde machen, Smalltalk halten und sich einfach unter die Gäste mischen. Ich verspreche, das nächste Mal mache ich es wieder gut. Und das nächste Mal werde ich dich hoffentlich ganz offiziell als meine Frau präsentieren können."

Elizabeth schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Irgendwie schien es ihr viel zu anstrengend, ein zukünftiges Leben mit William. Wenn solche lächerlichen Dinge wie ein „intimes" Dinner schon nicht funktionierten – was sollte sie dann erst tun, wenn sie an einem Ball oder ähnlichem teilnehmen sollte? Und William hatte das ganze Jahr über eine ganze Menge an gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen wahrzunehmen. Nein. Es war einfach nicht ihre Welt. Sie konnte sich ein Leben an Williams Seite wohl durchaus vorstellen, aber sie wollte ihr eigenes nicht dafür aufgeben. Und beides zusammen funktionierte nun einmal nicht.

„Bitte, Elizabeth. Gib uns eine Chance, okay?" William schaute sie so flehentlich an, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte und nickte zögernd. William lächelte erleichtert. „Danke, Liebes. Wir machen uns heute einen schönen Tag, einverstanden? Und ich beantworte dir alle Fragen, die du vielleicht noch hast." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt sollten wir frühstücken gehen, was meinst du?"

„Okay", sagte Elizabeth ergeben. „Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche und zieh mich an. Soll ich dich abholen?"

William stimmte zu und eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie gemeinsam den Frühstückssalon, wo Sean Darcy, Christy MacDonald und Mutter und Tochter de Bourgh schon einträchtig versammelt waren. Neben dem großen Tisch war ein Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut, doch jeder bediente sich offenbar selbst, denn Personal war nirgends zu sehen. Elizabeth hatte halb erwartet, dass ein livrierter Diener ihr Rührei mit Schinken auf einem silbernen Teller vorlegte und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Aber das Lachen sollte ihr schon bald vergehen.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 39**

Während William von den Frauen sehr freundlich begrüßt wurde, schenkten sie Elizabeth kaum mehr als ein knappes Nicken gefolgt von einem eher undefinierbaren Gemurmel. Anne de Bourghs Blicke hätten problemlos töten können, während Christy MacDonald William praktisch mit den Augen verschlang. Lady Catherine blickte wie gehabt äußerst missbilligend durch die Gegend. Nur Sean Darcy war wie immer ganz Gentleman. Höflich erhob er sich, erkundigte sich ausführlich nach Elizabeths Befinden und plauderte eine Weile liebenswürdig mit seiner inoffiziellen Schwiegertochter. Elizabeth war erleichtert, dass er sich ihr gegenüber normal verhielt – allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob seine Freundlichkeit auch aufrichtig war.

William hingegen ließ keinen Zweifel daran erkennen, dass ihn mit Elizabeth mehr verband als bloße Freundschaft. Galant schob er ihren Stuhl zurecht, nachdem sie sich am Buffet bedient hatte und goss ihr Kaffee ein. Als er sich mit seinem eigenen Teller niederlassen wollte, klopfte Anne einladend auf den freien Stuhl neben sich, doch William ignorierte die Geste und setzte sich neben Elizabeth. Die Mienen der beiden de Bourgh Ladies wurden zu purem Eis, als William und Elizabeth anfingen, offensichtlich Pläne für den Rest des Tages zu schmieden.

„Das Wetter hat sich ja glücklicherweise wieder beruhigt", meinte William und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wir könnten eine Runde durch den Park machen, vielleicht sogar zu Pferd? Was meinst du, Liebes?"

„Oh ja, wie wundervoll!" rief Anne de Bourgh eine Spur zu enthusiastisch und absolut ungefragt. „Lass uns ausreiten heute morgen! Was für eine exquisite Idee, William! Wir könnten zu dem kleinen, intimen See reiten und…" William unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Entschuldige, Anne, aber ich möchte den Tag wie geplant alleine mit Elizabeth verbringen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass wir Gäste haben und wir haben nun andere Pläne. Du verstehst das sicher."

„Was für ein Unsinn, William!" echauffierte sich Lady Catherine. „Die Höflichkeit gebietet, dass du als Gastgeber – und sei es noch so unverhofft – deinen Gästen gegenüber verpflichtet bist. Deine privaten Interessen haben in diesem Moment selbstverständlich zurückzustehen. Der jungen _Dame_ wird es sicherlich nichts ausmachen, wenn Anne euch bei dem Ausritt begleitet." Lady Catherine bedachte Elizabeth mit einem abfälligen Blick und presste indigniert die schmalen Lippen zusammen.

William wollte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen, aber er würde ganz sicher nicht nachgeben. Der Tag gehörte Elizabeth – und nur ihr! Was für ein Unsinn, _den Gästen verpflichtet _zu sein! Anne war schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal auf Pemberley und würde sich wie immer zu beschäftigen wissen. Normalerweise ging sie doch sowieso immer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: im ganzen Haus neugierig herumzuschnüffeln und die Bediensteten zu schikanieren. Ihre Mutter stand ihr zumindest in letzterem übrigens in nichts nach.

Bevor William sich jedoch äußern konnte, betrat der Butler Simmons den Frühstückssalon und flüsterte Sean Darcy etwas zu. Dieser hörte aufmerksam zu, dann stahl sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Danke, Simmons. Sagen sie ihm, wir kümmern uns sofort darum." Der Butler verneigte sich schweigend und verließ genauso lautlos das Zimmer, wie er es betreten hatte.

Sean Darcy wandte sich seinem Sohn und Ms MacDonald zu. „William, Christy, ich habe hervorragende Neuigkeiten! Wir konnten tatsächlich Prinz Charles dafür gewinnen, ein Grußwort für unsere Werbekampagne beizusteuern! Und das haben wir in erster Linie dir und deiner charmanten Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken, meine Liebe!" Er hielt inne und küßte galant Ms MacDonalds Hand. „Das heißt, wir müssen zuerst ein kleines Exposé einreichen, damit seine königliche Hoheit genaue Anhaltspunkte hat. Das muss allerdings umgehend geschehen. Aber ich sehe, wir haben unser Frühstück sowieso beendet, darf ich euch bitten, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten. Wir müssen sofort daran arbeiten, die Sache duldet keinen Aufschub."

Er stand auf, in Gedanken schon längst bei dem ehrenvollen Auftrag, nickte den drei übriggebliebenen Damen kurz zu und verließ den Frühstückssalon mit Christy MacDonald im Schlepp. William erhob sich nur zögernd.

„Das tut mir so leid, Lizzy, aber ich fürchte, ich muss dich für eine Weile alleine lassen", sagte er bedauernd. „Ich werde sehen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zurückkomme, dann machen wir unseren Spaziergang, oder unseren Ausritt, was immer du willst. Einverstanden? Bitte entschuldige!"

Elizabeth konnte nur stumm nicken, bevor William sie sanft auf die Wange küsste und seinem Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer folgte. Zurück blieben Anne de Bourgh, Lady Catherine und sie selbst. Eine gefährliche Kombination.

Die beiden Frauen hatten offenbar keine Absicht, sich mit Elizabeth zu unterhalten und diese versuchte unauffällig, ihr Frühstück so schnell es ging zu beenden, damit sie ebenfalls endlich von hier verschwinden konnte. Anne de Bourgh und ihre Mutter unterhielten sich miteinander, als ob Elizabeth überhaupt nicht anwesend wäre.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mit William später noch über die Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten auf Pemberley spreche", sagte Anne und steckte sich genüsslich eine Zigarette an, obwohl Elizabeth ihr Frühstück noch nicht beendet hatte. Niemals hätte sie sich das im Beisein Williams und Seans getraut, die Rauchen im Haus generell nicht gerne sahen. Elizabeth gönnte ihr jedoch nicht den Triumph und schwieg, auch wenn es heftig in ihr brodelte.

„Tu das, Anne. Und vermutlich werden wir dieses Jahr noch einen Grund zum Feiern haben. Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Und das könnte man sehr gut auf Weihnachten legen. Ich bin sicher, William zieht es ebenfalls schon in Erwägung." Lady Catherine warf Elizabeth einen herablassenden Blick zu und Anne stieß grinsend eine Rauchwolke aus.

„Oh ja. _Das_. Ich denke, das sollte kein großes Problem darstellen." Ihr Grinsen verschwand und sie wandte sich mit spöttischer Miene Elizabeth zu. „Es tut mir ja _äußerst_ leid, dass ihr kleiner Plan von einem ungestörten Liebeswochenende auf Pemberley nicht ganz aufgegangen ist, meine Liebe. Aber wie ich ihnen schon einmal gesagt habe, was William vor seiner Hochzeit treibt, ist mir egal. Meinetwegen kann er sich ruhig vorher noch austoben." _Schließlich handhabe ich es nicht anders,_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Lady Catherine schnaubte. „Auch wenn es schon eine etwas peinliche Situation ist, dass er dir seine aktuelle Gespielin so unverblümt hier vor die Nase setzt. Ich hätte ihm ein wenig mehr Taktgefühl zugetraut!"

„Mutter, William ist schließlich auch nur ein Mann, nicht wahr? Lieber jetzt als später, wenn wir verheiratet sind." Anne drückte langsam ihre halbgerauchte Zigarette aus. Es machte keinen Spaß zu rauchen, wenn sich das Landei nicht über den Qualm beschwerte. „Außerdem war keine dieser _Damen_ bisher auch nur annähernd eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz."

„Natürlich nicht. William weiß, was er an dir hat. Aber du solltest unbedingt darauf bestehen, dass er sich vor der Ehe noch einmal gründlich ärztlich untersuchen lässt", fuhr Lady Catherine fort. „Man kann nie wissen, was man sich so alles in fremden Betten einfängt heutzutage…" Elizabeth wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder schreien sollte. Diese zwei Hexen waren schier unglaublich, aber wenn sie glaubten, dass sie nun die Beleidigte spielen oder gar aufbegehren würde, hatten sie sich getäuscht. Sie konnte die beiden nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Vor allem weil sie etwas wusste, was Mutter und Tochter de Bourgh nicht wussten: Dass William Darcy auf dem Heiratsmarkt überhaupt nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand.

„Läute nach der Haushälterin, ja?" forderte Lady Catherine ihre Tochter auf. Diese erhob sich und betätigte den altmodischen Klingelzug an der Wand. Er war ein Überbleibsel aus längst vergangener Zeit, als die Familie noch über Heerscharen von Bediensteten verfügte und ständig etwas zu tun war. Erfrischungen bringen, Feuer machen, Kinder zum Schlafengehen abholen und so weiter. Die Darcys benutzten die Klingel heutzutage nur noch sehr selten – obwohl, gestern hatte William sie erst wieder benutzt, als er nach Mrs. Reynolds geläutet hatte. Trotzdem, sie hatte mittlerweile eher einen nostalgischen Wert.

Aber wenn heutzutage geklingelt wurde, dann gab es selbstverständlich auch eine Reaktion und nur wenige Augenblicke später betrat Mrs. Reynolds den Salon.

„Ah, Reynolds, da sind sie ja", sagte Lady Catherine in herrischem Ton, als ob sich die Haushälterin mehrere Stunden Zeit gelassen hätte. „Ich reise in einer Stunde ab. Lassen sie mein Gepäck nach unten bringen und geben sie Atkinson Bescheid, dass er den Rolls vorbereitet. Haben sie das verstanden? Gut."

Lady Catherine wandte sich demonstrativ wieder ihrer Tochter zu und begann ein Gespräch, ohne auf eine Antwort der Haushälterin zu warten.

„Verzeihen sie, eure Ladyschaft, doch Mr. Darcy hat den Rolls Royce im letzten Monat veräußert. Soll ich Atkinson mitteilen, dass er den Bentley stattdessen bereitmachen soll?" Mrs. Reynolds ließ nicht erkennen, was sie von der Arroganz der formidablen Dame hielt.

Lady Catherine schaute indigniert auf.

„Wie konnte er sich bloß von diesem Wagen trennen?" murrte sie, doch dann winkte sie ungeduldig ab. „Ja, ja, machen sie das."

„Sehr wohl", entgegnete Mrs. Reynolds und verließ den Salon.

Elizabeth fand das Verhalten und Benehmen der beiden de Bourgh Damen unter aller Kanone. Und doch waren sie sehr eng mit den Darcys verwandt, es würde nicht ausbleiben, dass sie in Zukunft oft miteinander zu tun haben würden. Elizabeth war keineswegs begeistert von dieser Aussicht. Zweifellos würden sie sie niemals als Mrs. Darcy tolerieren, geschweige denn akzeptieren und im Familienkreis aufnehmen. Sie seufzte unterdrückt. Noch ein Grund, sich genau zu überlegen, ob sie an einer solchen Ehe festhalten sollte.

Elizabeth beendete ihr Frühstück und verließ mit einem munteren „schönen Tag noch" den Salon, doch sie wurde keiner Antwort gewürdigt. Elizabeth grinste sich bloß eins, nichts anderes hatte sie von diesen beiden Hexen erwartet. Aber was sollte sie jetzt mit ihrer Zeit anfangen? Es war nicht abzusehen, wann William wieder Zeit für sie haben würde, er konnte problemlos den ganzen restlichen Tag über mit seinem Vater und dessen „Gespielin" über dem Exposé für den Kronprinzen festsitzen. Und auch das wäre kein Einzelfall. Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich immer wieder in Zukunft vorkommen, dass William bereits gemachte Pläne umwerfen musste, weil etwas wichtigeres dazwischenkam. Sie würde möglicherweise nicht viel von ihrem Ehemann haben.

Mit Grauen dachte sie an Geburtstage, die sie alleine verbringen musste, an reservierte Tische in Restaurants, die kurzfristig abgesagt werden mussten, an Urlaubsreisen, die nicht zustandekamen oder die sie alleine würde antreten müssen. Alles wegen dringender _geschäftlicher oder gesellschaftlicher Verpflichtungen_. Sollten sie jemals Kinder haben, würden diese ihren Vater möglicherweise auch nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Sollte sie nicht lieber einen Schlussstrich ziehen, bevor sie es bereute? Bevor sie ihr eigenes Leben aufgab? Würden sie glücklich miteinander werden?

Müßig schlenderte Elizabeth durch die große, um diese Uhrzeit wie ausgestorben daliegende Eingangshalle und war ganz in ihre ernüchternden Gedanken versunken. Als sie gerade darüber nachsann, ob ihre Liebe zu William diesen ganzen vor ihnen liegenden Stürmen standhalten würde und dabei gedankenverloren um eine Ecke bog, stieß sie fast mit Mrs. Reynolds zusammen.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, Mrs. Darcy, ich habe sie gar nicht gehört", sagte die Haushälterin, die gerade ihre von Lady Catherine erteilten Aufträge ausgeführt hatte. Elizabeth grinste verlegen. _Mrs. Darcy_, das hörte sich irgendwie schon cool an!

„Ich hätte ja auch nicht so herumschleichen müssen", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Ich weiß bloß nur nicht so genau, wo ich mein Ei hinlegen soll", gestand sie verlegen. „William ist im Augenblick beschäftigt und der Rest der Anwesenden... na ja..." Mrs. Reynolds lächelte die junge Frau verstehend an.

„Warum kommen sie nicht einfach ein bißchen mit zu mir in die Küche? Ich braue uns einen schönen heißen Kakao und sie können die Zeit ein wenig totschlagen, bis Master William Zeit für sie hat." Sie beugte sich näher zu Elizabeth und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Und dorthin folgt uns weder Lady Catherine noch ihre Tochter, keine Sorge!"

Elizabeth kicherte und folgte der Haushälterin in das blitzsaubere Herzstück des Anwesens.

Mrs. Reynolds wuselte geschäftig durch ihr Refugium und zwischen „mit Elizabeth plaudern" und „zwei Hausmädchen mit kleineren Besorgungen beauftragen" bereitete sie ihrem Gast und zukünftigen Hausherrin – so hoffte sie zumindest – einen dampfend heißen Kakao zu. Elizabeth fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Sie war in der Tat die gute Seele des Hauses, so schien es, auch wenn sie ihr Reich mit strenger Hand regierte und alle Bediensteten vor ihr gehörigen Respekt hatten. Ihr Wort galt fast soviel wie das der Darcys, hatte William Elizabeth einmal verraten. Aber die Haushälterin wurde eher verehrt, nicht gefürchtet.

Mrs. Reynolds stellte keine neugierigen Fragen zu der etwas seltsam anmutenden Beziehung, die diese junge Frau mit _ihrem_ Master William verband. Sie wusste, sie würde früh genug erfahren, was hinter der ganzen Geschichte steckte und beschränkte das Gespräch auf Allgemeinheiten. Sie hatten sich gerade über den oft grimmigen Winter in Derbyshire, die Probleme, gute Angestellte zu bekommen sowie den Sinn und Zweck von Milch im Tee unterhalten und Mrs. Reynolds war gerade dabei, von den Streichen Master Williams als Kind zu berichten, als draußen der elegante Bentley vorfuhr, der Lady Catherine nach London bringen sollte.

Sean Darcy und sein Sohn waren mit hinausgekommen, um die Dame zu verabschieden, die sich in unglaublicher Lautstärke über alles mögliche beklagte und am Schluss William noch einmal eindringlich darauf hinwies, dass sie spätestens im Dezember eine „gewisse Feierlichkeit" erwartete. Da das Fenster der Küche offenstand, konnten Mrs. Reynolds und Elizabeth sehr deutlich seine Antwort hören die da lautete: „Sei unbesorgt, liebe Tante. Ich werde schneller heiraten als dir lieb ist, das verspreche ich dir. Vermutlich werde ich noch nicht einmal bis Weihnachten warten."

Lady Catherine, so sehr davon überzeugt, dass er von einer Verbindung mit ihrer Tochter sprach, lächelte selbstgefällig und tätschelte affektiert Williams Wange.

„Mein lieber Neffe, ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann. Du weißt, was du deiner Familie schuldig bist. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

William zog es vor, lieber nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, sondern nickte bloß, unterdrückte ein Grinsen und half seiner Tante höflich beim Einsteigen. Sean Darcys Miene blieb undurchdringlich. Er seufzte tief, als sich die Luxuskarosse mit Lady Bat im Fond in Bewegung setzte, die dem armen Chauffeur den ganzen Weg über bis nach London Tips geben würde, wie er besser fahren konnte und sich alle paar Meilen darüber beschweren, dass er viel zu schnell fuhr.


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 40**

Elizabeth trank hastig ihren Kakao aus und eilte dann nach draußen in die Halle, um William abzufangen, bevor ihn jemand anderes beschlagnahmte. Sie war allerdings zu langsam, Anne de Bourgh hatte offenbar den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und war ihr eine Sekunde zuvorgekommen. William hörte seiner Cousine höflich zu, doch als er Elizabeth erspähte, die in seine Richtung lief und abrupt stoppte, als sie die beiden sah, entschuldigte er sich und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Da bist du ja, Liebes!" sagte er und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Elizabeth ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm in die Arme schließen und warf – obwohl sie es eigentlich kindisch fand – Anne einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den diese mit Eiseskälte erwiderte. Aber es tat _so_ gut.

„Möchtest du jetzt die Pferde sehen?" fragte William und legte Elizabeth einen Arm um die Schulter. Anne ließ sich mitnichten abschrecken und mischte sich lautstark ein.

„Oh, ein Ausritt? Eine wundervolle Idee, William!" Ihr Cousin schloss kurz die Augen, seufzte unhörbar und drehte sich um.

„Bitte entschuldige uns, Anne, aber ich habe etwas mit Elizabeth zu besprechen. Unter vier Augen. Das sollte dich aber nicht davon abhalten auszureiten, wenn du möchtest. Der Stallmeister wird dir sicherlich gerne behilflich sein."

Mit diesen Worten schob er Elizabeth sanft in Richtung Hauptportal, doch in diesem Moment begann der Himmel seine Schleusen zu öffnen und so fiel der Spaziergang im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ins Wasser.

„Wie ärgerlich! Dann lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen, was meinst du? Mrs. Reynolds, können sie bitte den Kamin in der Bibliothek anzünden lassen?" rief er der Haushälterin zu, die in der Nähe Blumen in einer Vase arrangierte.

„Natürlich, Master William", kam die heitere Antwort und William und Elizabeth zogen sich in den großen, aber sehr gemütlichen Raum zurück. Selbst Anne schien zwischenzeitlich begriffen zu haben, dass sie dort im Augenblick unerwünscht war und ging vor Wut schäumend ihrer Wege.

Elizabeth hatte bisher noch nicht viel Zeit gehabt, sich die prallgefüllten Regale der beeindruckenden Bibliothek genauer anschauen zu können und schlenderte langsam an den hohen Bücherborden entlang. William beobachtete sie still. _Nichts lief nach Plan an diesem Wochenende_, dachte er frustriert. Sie hatten kaum ein bisschen Zeit für sich gehabt – wie zum Teufel sollten sie sich näher kennenlernen in diesem Trubel? Nicht _ihn_ hatte Elizabeth in diesen zwei Tagen kennengelernt, aber sie hatte einen mehr als realistischen Eindruck davon erhalten, wie ihr zukünftiges Leben an seiner Seite aussehen würde: Voll mit Verpflichtungen und tausend ungeplanten Dingen.

Draußen ging ein mächtiger Landregen nieder, der Williams Stimmung nur noch weiter in den Keller drückte. Er fühlte sich müde und niedergeschlagen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Elizabeth plötzlich neben ihm stand und seinen Arm berührte. Er lächelte, als sie ihn besorgt anschaute.

„Endlich haben wir ein paar Minuten für uns", sagte sie leise, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und eines der Hausmädchen trat zögernd ein mit dem Begehr, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. William nickte zustimmend und Elizabeth kicherte unterdrückt. Die junge Frau war flink und geschickt und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken tanzten die Flammen lustig in der Feuerstelle. Das Ehepaar wider Willen war wieder allein.

„Vielleicht sind wir ja jetzt endlich mal ungestört", murmelte William und zog Elizabeth mit sich vor den Kamin. In stillem Einverständnis ließen sie sich davor auf dem dicken Teppich nieder und starrten einen Moment schweigend in die Flammen.

„Erzähl mir von deiner Schwester", bat Elizabeth und William lächelte beinahe traurig.

„Von Georgie. Ja, sicher. Du weißt überhaupt nichts über sie, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und Williams Blick wurde grimmig. „Und Wickham hat dir auch nichts von ihr erzählt?" Elizabeth machte große Augen.

„Wickham? Was hätte der mir über deine Schwester erzählen können?" William fuhr sich müde über die Augen und seufzte tief. Es fiel ihm so schwer, darüber zu reden, doch Elizabeth drückte aufmunternd seine Hand und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wickham ist Schuld an Georgies… ich nenne es mal _Krankheit_", fuhr William fort. „Sie befindet sich momentan in einer Klinik, einer psychosomatischen Klinik speziell für Suchtkranke." Er holte tief Luft. „Ja, Georgie war bis vor kurzem noch schwerst drogenabhängig. Wir haben lange nichts davon gemerkt, da sie zu der Zeit an der Royal Academy of Music in London studierte und nur selten nach Hause kam. Ich habe mir natürlich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, schließlich weiß ich selbst noch gut genug, wie aufregend die Wochenenden mit Freunden in London sein können. Pemberley ist dagegen ein Friedhof und mit einem alten, langweiligen Bruder kann man nun mal nicht so viel Spaß haben." Elizabeth lächelte mitfühlend.

„Irgendwann rief sie an und teilte uns ganz aufgeregt und stolz mit, dass sie für einen Auftritt in Ramsgate ausgewählt worden war. Sie sollte sogar ein Klaviersolo spielen und fragte uns, ob wir zu dem Auftritt kommen würden. Dad war leider verhindert, aber ich fuhr natürlich hin. Ich kam jedoch einen Tag früher als angekündigt und überraschte sie und Wickham in ihrem Hotelzimmer."

„Im Bett?" flüsterte Elizabeth fassungslos, doch William schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

„Ich hätte mir fast gewünscht, ich hätte sie bloß im Bett angetroffen, doch es war viel schlimmer. Nein, Wickham hatte ihr gerade einen Schuß versetzt. Heroin, zum allerersten Mal. Es hat vollauf genügt, sie auf der Stelle abhängig zu machen. Natürlich, das Teufelszeug wirkt gnadenlos schnell. Wäre ich nur ein paar Minuten früher gekommen, ich hätte es verhindern können. Aber es ist geschehen, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, auch wenn ich noch so sehr damit hadere. Aber es belastet mich natürlich immer noch sehr."

Elizabeth rutschte ein Stück näher an William heran und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ihre Nähe tröstete ihn ein wenig, als die schlimmen Erinnerungen von damals wieder aufflackerten, als wäre es gestern erst gewesen. Ruhig und gefasst fuhr er fort.

„Später habe ich erfahren, dass er sie vorher schon öfter bei Parties mit Ecstasy-Pillen vollgestopft hatte und er auch der Hauptgrund war, dass sie die meisten Wochenenden in London verbrachte. Er schleppte sie mit zu den wildesten Parties und meine arglose, kleine Schwester genoss diese ungezügelten, ach so coolen Feten, die durchtanzten Nächte und", seine Stimme wurde leise, „hatte natürlich auch dort ihren ersten Sex. Heute mache ich mir die größten Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht öfters nach dem rechten gesehen habe. Du musst wissen, Georgie hat den Tod unserer Mutter nur schwer überwunden, sie war in einem schwierigen Alter, als sie starb, und wir waren so froh, dass sie in London so richtig aufblühte. Es schien ihr so gut zu tun und wir haben auch niemals den geringsten Verdacht geschöpft. Georgie nahm ihr Studium ernst und versicherte uns immer wieder, wie wohl sie sich fühlte und wie gut es ihr ging. Es gab keine Klagen, nicht von ihr, nicht von ihren Professoren, nichts."

William legte seine Arme um Elizabeth.

„Wickham hat es darauf angelegt, Georgie abhängig zu machen. Aus Rache. Weißt du, er war erst kurz zuvor hochkant aus DS&T geflogen, wie du sicher weißt hat er als Chemiker bei uns gearbeitet. Wir haben ihm damals nach dem Ende seines Studiums eine Chance gegeben, obwohl sein Abschluss der mit Abstand schlechteste des gesamten Jahrgangs war und er nur mit viel Wohlwollen bestanden hat. Sogar ein Stipendium in Cambridge haben wir ihm ermöglicht, da es sich in einem Lebenslauf natürlich sehr gut macht und er meinen Vater regelrecht darum angebettelt hat.

Aber auch da ist er nach einem Semester bereits wegen zu schlechter Leistungen rausgeflogen. Und bei DS&T hat er schon nach kurzer Zeit eine Mitarbeiterin erpresst und sie gezwungen, ihm Zugang zum Chemikalienlager zu verschaffen. Die junge Frau hatte sich unklugerweise mit ihm eingelassen und Wickham hatte damit gedroht, sehr intime Fotos von ihr zu veröffentlichen. Bei einer abendlichen Kontrolle flog er aber schließlich auf. Er hatte aus den Substanzen Drogen hergestellt, Ecstasy-Pillen und anderes Teufelszeug. Dummerweise konnten wir das nicht beweisen, und so erhielt er bloß eine Bewährungsstrafe."

Elizabeth wurde regelrecht schlecht, als sie nun eine vollkommen andere Version von Wickhams Geschichte hörte. Und sie hatte keinen Grund, Williams Worte anzuzweifeln. Im Gegenteil – sie fragte sich, wie sie selbst so blind und dämlich hatte sein können, um auf Wickham hereinzufallen. William küsste sie auf die Stirn und fuhr langsam fort.

„Durch irgendwelche Kanäle fand er heraus, dass meine Schwester in London studierte und versuchte, in ihren Dunstkreis zu kommen, was ihm auch problemlos gelang. Georgie hatte sich schon immer gut mit Wickham verstanden und fand es cool, mit ihm wegzugehen. Schließlich war er um einiges älter und erfahrener und ihre Freundinnen beneideten sie glühend. Und er war ihr natürlich schon von kleinauf bekannt, was sie wiederum arglos machte. Irgendwann redete er ihr ein, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei und sie glaubte es bald selbst, also hatte Wickham leichtes Spiel. Er hatte nichts anderes vor, als Georgie und damit unsere ganze Familie zu zerstören. Es wäre ihm um ein Haar auch gelungen."

Williams Stimme war leise geworden und sein Griff um Elizabeth fester. Sie strich ihm tröstend eine widerspenstige Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, William. Er hat mir eine vollkommen andere Geschichte erzählt, die sich irgendwie glaubhaft angehört hat. Ich bin fassungslos, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich auf ihn reingefallen bin! Ist er denn dieses Mal wenigstens bestraft worden?"

William nickte.

„Ja, wenn auch nicht streng genug, meiner Meinung nach. Er hat eine Zeitlang im Knast gesessen und ist erst vor kurzem entlassen worden, wegen guter Führung! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Er lachte bitter. „Seine Auflagen bestanden unter anderem darin, gemeinnützige Arbeiten zu verrichten, zum Beispiel alten Damen beim Einkaufen zu helfen und ähnliches. Was er Georgie angetan hat, kann er niemals wieder gutmachen. Sie ist zwar auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber noch nicht vollkommen über dem Berg."

Elizabeth strich nachdenklich über Williams Arm. So viele Dinge schienen sich nun wie ein Puzzle zusammenzufügen und sie hätte heulen können über ihre eigene Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit. Vieles, was Wickham ihr erzählt hatte, war tatsächlich so geschehen, bloß hatte er die Wahrheit sehr zu seinen Gunsten verdreht und beschönigt und aus William einen rücksichtslosen, arroganten Mistkerl gemacht. Dabei hatte er die Gutmütigkeit der Darcys bloß ausgenutzt und ihnen zum Dank auch noch äußerst übel mitgespielt.

„Es tut mir so leid, William", sagte sie leise. „Ich bin so wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich ihm so bereitwillig Glauben geschenkt habe. Ich frage mich, ob du mir das jemals vergeben kannst." William schaute sie erstaunt an.

„Da gibt es nichts zu vergeben, Liebes. Wickham ist sehr raffiniert darin, Menschen nach seinem Willen zu manipulieren und wir sind alle auf ihn hereingefallen. Ich hoffe nur, wir können das Thema endlich abschließen und uns auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren – zum Beispiel unsere etwas komplizierte Ehe..."

Elizabeth wurde es plötzlich sehr warm in Williams Nähe. Sein Gesicht war ihrem auf einmal so nahe, sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren und ehe sie es sich versah, liebkosten warme, weiche Lippen sanft die ihren und ein angenehmer Schauer lief durch ihren ganzen Körper. Elizabeth erwiderte den Kuss mehr als nur bereitwillig. Nicht nur das, nach wenigen Augenblicken entwickelten ihre Hände gar ein Eigenleben und fuhren langsam und fast gegen ihren Willen über Williams Rücken, was ihn umgehend dazu brachte, diese Geste zu erwidern. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie sanken auf den weichen Teppich.

Elizabeth fand sich auf Williams Brust wieder, fest in seine Arme geschmiegt, immer noch im Kuss miteinander verbunden. In diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, hierher zu gehören, an seiner Seite, egal was da kam. Aber noch viel stärker, ja geradezu übermächtig war der Drang, ihn „richtig" zu spüren. Ja, sie wollte mit ihm schlafen – und zwar sofort. Und diesmal wollte sie es bewusst erleben. William wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sie sich aufrichtete und sich zwei zarte Hände etwas ungeschickt, aber offenbar entschlossen an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machten.

Er ließ Elizabeth gewähren, beobachtete sie aufmerksam, wie ihre Hände das Hemd ganz aufknöpften und dann unter den Stoff seines T-Shirts glitten, es langsam hochschoben, seinen Oberkörper freigaben. Er stöhnte leise auf, als sanfte Finger seine Brust berührten, über seine erregten Brustwarzen streichelten und er meinte, explodieren zu müssen, als sie sich unerwartet nach vorne beugte und ihre heißen, feuchten Lippen ihre Finger ablösten, sie mit ihre Zunge an seinen Nippeln spielte, darüberleckte und spielerisch daran knabberte. Was zum Teufel machte sie bloß mit ihm? Oh, wie er sie wollte... jetzt... auf der Stelle!

Keiner von ihnen beiden hörte die Schritte, die sich draußen auf dem Flur der Bibliothek näherten. Elizabeth, die rittlings auf Williams Bauch saß, war zu seinem größten Entzücken gerade damit beschäftigt, quälend langsam ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, als es leise an die Tür klopfte. Die beiden fuhren sofort erschrocken auseinander, sprangen mit wahrer Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf und zupften sich atemlos ihre Kleidung zurecht, bevor William mit krächzender Stimme „herein" rief.

Glücklicherweise war es nur eines der Hausmädchen, das von Anne de Bourgh in die Bibliothek kommandiert worden war um ihr ein paar Bücher zu holen. William und Elizabeth hatten zwar knallrote Köpfe, doch als Angestellte auf Pemberley machte man weder Bemerkungen noch stellte man irgendwelche Fragen, schon gar nicht dem Hausherrn gegenüber. William half dem Mädchen höflich, das Gewünschte zu finden und mit einem schüchternen Knicks eilte sie fünf Minuten später wieder davon, um ihren Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen.

Die Störung hatte Elizabeths sinnlichen Gelüsten keineswegs Abbruch getan, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie trat auf William zu, nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und schnurrte, als er begann, sie sanft zu kneten. Als ihre Finger jedoch wieder damit anfingen, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, hielt er sie auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen, Liebes, ok?" murmelte er heiser.


	41. Chapter 41

**Kapitel 41**

Wie zwei Diebe in der Nacht schlichen die beiden durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung der großen Treppe – doch die Luft blieb rein und niemand bekam mit, wohin sie gingen. Selbst wenn sie jemand beobachtet hätte – keinen hätte es auch nur annähernd interessiert. Ausgenommen vielleicht Anne de Bourgh, doch die schmollte in ihrem Zimmer vor sich hin und überlegte, wie sie die Zweisamkeit der beiden Turteltauben am besten würde torpedieren könnte. Als sie fünf Minuten später in böser Absicht die Bibliothek betrat, war das Paar jedoch schon ausgeflogen. Selbst eine ignorante Person wie Anne de Bourgh hatte glücklicherweise genug Verstand, Williams Schlafzimmer in diesem Moment besser _nicht_ aufzusuchen.

Sie wäre auch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen, denn William hatte – trotz seiner vor purem Begehren schon sehr benebelten Sinne – Geistesgegenwart genug, die Tür hinter sich abzuschließen, bevor er sich von seiner Frau äußerst widerstandslos in Richtung Bett ziehen ließ. Sie sprachen kein Wort, sondern sanken einfach nur engumschlungen aufs Bett, ihre Lippen nicht einen Moment voneinander getrennt.

William bremste sich, er wusste, er musste es langsam angehen, er wollte sie nicht verschrecken, doch Elizabeth überraschte ihn wieder, indem sie einmal mehr die Initiative ergriff und sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob wir nun endlich ungestört sind – trotz verschlossener Tür", lächelte sie und William wurde bei ihrem Blick ganz warm ums Herz. So viel Vertrauen lag darin, ein Hauch von Begehren, und – er hoffte, er bildete sich das nicht ein – eine große Portion Liebe. Wieder senkte sich sein Mund auf ihre Lippen und er küsste sie langsam und zärtlich.

„Wir lassen uns einfach nicht stören, Darling", murmelte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er Elizabeths Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spürte.

„Zieh das T-Shirt aus, William, ich möchte Dich gerne sehen!" bat sie leise und begann gleichzeitig, ihre Bluse zu öffnen. William gehorchte nur zu gerne und wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von ihr ab, sah ihr dabei zu, wie sich ein Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete und dabei immer mehr von ihrer nackten Haut freigab. Er half ihr, die Bluse über die Schultern zu streifen und machte sich – ermutigt von ihrem zustimmenden Nicken – daran, den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen und auch dieses Kleidungsstück wurde achtlos auf dem Boden entsorgt.

Elizabeth schmiegte sich an William und er genoss das Gefühl, ihre warme, nackte Haut an seiner zu spüren, doch er wollte mehr, er wollte sie sehen, er wollte sie berühren. Sanft schob er sie ein Stückchen von sich und begann, sich seinen Weg an ihrem Körper hinabzuküssen, ihre vollen, üppigen Brüste mit seinem Mund zu erkunden. Seine Lippen umkreisten genüsslich ihre hartgewordenen Knospen, saugten daran, leckten darüber, und Elizabeths leises Stöhnen sagte ihm, dass sie mit der Behandlung durchaus einverstanden war.

Während er noch seiner überaus angenehmen Tätigkeit nachging, entwickelte seine Hand ein Eigenleben, fuhr an ihrem Bein entlang, über den rauhen Stoff ihrer Jeans, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel bis sie zwischen ihren Beinen ankam und sie dort zärtlich rieb. Elizabeth Stöhnen wurde lauter.

„William..." hauchte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine, verstärkte den Druck auf ihrer Scham. „Oh bitte... bitte fass mich dort an... aber ohne... ohne die Hose..." William lächelte und ließ für einen Moment von ihren Brüsten ab.

„Okay", murmelte er. „Zieh die Jeans aus, Liebling. Aber nicht das Höschen!"

Elizabeth tat eilig, wie ihr geheißen und lag schließlich fast nackt vor ihm, nur noch bekleidet mit einem cremefarbenen Seidentanga. William hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigt und nahm sich nun die Zeit, Elizabeth ausführlich zu betrachten. Ohne Scheu ließ er seine Blicke über ihren Körper gleiten. Elizabeth wand sich unter seinem Blick, sie konnte es nicht erwarten, bis er sie berührte, bis sie ihn endlich spürte. Was für eine süße, süße Qual...

Und wieder küsste er sich seinen Weg nach unten an ihrem Körper entlang, wieder quälend langsam, diesmal über ihren Bauch, ihre Schenkel, bis er über ihrer, immer noch von weicher Seide bedeckten Scham innehielt. Elizabeth stöhnte auf.

„William, bitte... das ist pure Folter..." William lächelte und leckte lasziv über den seidigen Stoff ihres Höschens, mitten über ihre Spalte, was Elizabeth schwer aufkeuchen ließ. Erinnerungsfetzen stahlen sich plötzlich in ihren Kopf, eine Szene aus ihrer Hochzeitsnacht, von der sie damals nicht allzuviel mitbekommen hatte. Aber die Erinnerung daran war jetzt auf einmal sehr deutlich: sie lag nackt auf dem breiten Hotelbett, ihre Hände waren mit diesen albernen Plüschhandschellen an das Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt und William kniete – ebenfalls sehr nackt – zwischen ihren weitgespreizten Beinen und...

_...puh...machte exakt das, was er eben auch im Begriff war zu tun,_ stellte sie atemlos fest, bloß dass sie jetzt nicht gefesselt war. Wo waren eigentlich diese verdammten Handschellen damals hingekommen, fragte sie sich geistesabwesend, doch dann schnappte sie überrascht nach Luft, als William ihr Höschen langsam mit seinen Zähnen herunterzog und sie nur einen Moment später seine Zunge auf ihrem Venushügel spürte.

„William..." wimmerte sie und öffnete ihre Beine automatisch noch ein Stückchen weiter, um ihn den bestmöglichen Zugang zu gewähren. „Bitte...bitte nimm mich endlich..." Doch William dachte gar nicht daran. Zu sehr gefiel ihm das kleine Spiel.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, Liebling", murmelte er und küsste ausgiebig die seidige Haut, die sich ihm so pur und verlockend darbot. Seine Zunge drang tiefer in Elizabeths schon sehr feuchte Weiblichkeit ein, erforschte quälend langsam diese so intime Zone, diesmal bei vollem Bewusstsein, kostete ihren süßen Nektar – und brachte sie dabei fast um den Verstand, da er eine ganz gewisse Stelle eben _nicht_ berührte.

„William..." ertönte es wieder und Elizabeth krallte ihre Finger in das Bettlaken, stieß hart die Luft aus. „William...ich... ich halte es nicht mehr aus...ich...oh mein Gott...bitte...oh..."

William grinste, zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion.

„Gefällt Dir, was ich mit Dir mache, Liebes? Wie ich Dich lecke?" Er erwartete keine Antwort und erhielt auch keine – außer einem brünstigen, langgezogenen Stöhnen. „Oder..." seine Zunge fuhr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre erregte Perle – „oder soll ich Dich vielleicht _hier_ verwöhnen..."

„Ja ja ja!!" schrie Elizabeth und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen weichen Locken. „Oh verdammt, ja!" William lächelte amüsiert – es war wundervoll, mit ihr zu spielen, sie zu erregen, zu verwöhnen – sie hielt nichts zurück, ging mit, lebte ihre Lust aus – etwas, was er vorher nicht unbedingt für möglich gehalten hätte, aber hier und heute verlor sie einen Teil ihrer natürlichen Scheu, so schien es. Und sie waren erst am Anfang – William war sicher, sie würden noch viel Gelegenheit dazu haben, sich „richtig" kennenzulernen...

Endlich bekam er Mitleid mit Elizabeth, die er mit seiner geschickten Zunge immer kurz an den Rand ihres Höhepunkts gebracht hatte und verschaffte ihr mit wenigen genau platzierten Berührungen die ersehnte Erlösung. Mit einem gestöhnten „Oh William" gab sie sich einem fulminanten und sehr willkommenen Orgasmus hin, der sie regelrecht von den Füßen riss und sie vollkommen überwältigte.

William ließ sie für ein paar Augenblicke wieder zu Atem kommen und schob seinen Körper dann vorsichtig über sie. Oh, sie war mehr als nur bereit für ihn! Er schob ihre seidigen Lippen auseinander und drang behutsam in sie ein, genoss ihre enge, feuchte Spalte, jeden Zentimeter, den er in sie eindrang, und begann schließlich, sie langsam mit tiefen Stößen zu reiten.

William hatte es nicht eilig. Langsam, aber rhythmisch schob er sich in Elizabeths Schoß, zog sich zurück, glitt wieder hinein. Elizabeth wand sich lasziv unter ihm, schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken und passte sich seinem Rhythmus mühelos an, nahm ihn willig in sich auf. William fühlte sich, als tauche er in einen Topf mit warmem Honig ein und hatte seltsamerweise nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, zu seiner eigenen Erlösung zu kommen. Als sich ihre innere Muskulatur dann jedoch mit jedem Stoß eng um seine pralle Erektion schmiegte und ihn dabei lustvoll „massierte", glaubte er, gleich an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu gelangen, wenn sie so weitermachte. Unbewusst steigerte er das Tempo, durch ihre raffinierte Behandlung angeheizt, wurden seine Stöße härter und er begann zu keuchen.

„Oh ja, William, ja!" stöhnte Elizabeth und William spürte in diesem köstlich rosaroten Nebel der Lust gar nicht ihre Fingernägel, die scharf über seinen Rücken fuhren. „Das fühlt sich so gut an, Darling! Tiefer, oh verdammt, jaaaa...genau so..." William hätte sich vielleicht über ihre Worte gewundert, die mit fortschreitender Leidenschaft noch eine Spur expliziter wurden, wenn er nicht gerade selbst so darauf konzentriert gewesen wäre, sich auf seine Erlösung vorzubereiten und nur wenige Augenblicke ergoss er sich auch schon mit einem mächtigen Stoß in Elizabeths Schoß.

Erschöpft sank er auf ihr zusammen, während Elizabeth ihre Arme immer noch um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte und ihn fest an sich presste. Sie lagen so eine lange Zeit reglos aneineinandergekuschelt und genossen jeder still die Nähe des anderen – bis sie schließlich müde, aber sehr befriedigt eindösten – immer noch miteinander vereinigt.

Bis zum Abendessen war das junge Paar nirgendwo mehr ausfindig zu machen – und so waren die beiden am Ende nicht sonderlich enttäuscht, dass Anne de Bourgh sich am frühen Nachmittag bereits verabschiedet hatte – sich bei ihrem Onkel lautstark darüber beklagend, dass sie noch niemals so vernachlässigt worden war auf Pemberley.

Der bisherige Aufenthalt in Pemberley hatte Elizabeth zumindest die Gewissheit verschafft, dass sie vorerst keine Anullierung der Ehe anstreben wollte. William war sehr aufmerksam zu ihr und tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, ihr die wenigen kostbaren Stunden, die sie gemeinsam miteinander verbrachten, so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und sie begann langsam, seine Gegenwart immer mehr zu genießen. Mit Bedauern dachte sie an die nächste Zeit, in der sie sich nicht so häufig würden sehen können und stellte mit Verwundern fest, dass sie William sehr vermissen würde. Und das bei weitem nicht nur deswegen, weil der Sex mit ihm einfach fantastisch war.

Sie mussten nun ernsthaft überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Zuallererst würde Elizabeth ihre Verwandten informieren müssen und davor graute ihr maßlos. Sie hatte keine Idee, wie sie möglichst unverfänglich darlegen sollte, dass sie im Vollrausch in Las Vegas den Sohn von Onkel Edwards Arbeitgeber geheiratet hatte... Irgendwie hatte sie die Vermutung, die beiden wären nicht sonderlich von dieser Vorstellung angetan.

In der Tat fielen beide Gardiners erst einmal aus allen Wolken, als Elizabeth und William sie schon am nächsten Wochenende in Nottingham aufsuchten und die Geschichte mit großer Verlegenheit beichteten. Aber Madeline Gardiner war eine praktisch denkende Frau. Nach dem anfänglichen Schock kam sie zu dem vernünftigen Schluss, dass alles Aufregen und Kopfschütteln nunmal nichts mehr nützte, jetzt, wo das Kind in den Brunnen gefallen war, und sie sich lieber darauf konzentrieren sollten, wie es nun weiterging.

Erleichtert, dass diese Hürde ohne große Blessuren genommen war, einigte man sich auf einen Termin, an dem die „offizielle" Hochzeit dann stattfinden sollte. William drängte auf einen frühen Zeitpunkt, denn es war nicht auszuschließen, dass die etwas peinliche Wahrheit aus Versehen oder welchen Gründen auch immer ans Licht kam, und das wollten alle nur zu gerne verhindern.

So wurden alle offiziellen Angelegenheiten in schier atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit geregelt. Elizabeth schwirrte der Kopf, als die Dinge, die sie ins Rollen gebracht hatten, so plötzlich Gestalt annahmen. Es gab eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten, zwar nur im allerkleinsten Kreis, aber immerhin; sie würde sich mit Jane zusammen überlegen müssen, was mit dem Buchladen geschah, und darüber nachdenken, wo sie und William wohnen würden. Darüberhinaus musste sie ihren Ehemann erst einmal ein wenig besser kennenlernen – es war alles noch so frisch und neu – für beide. Und es war überaus aufregend.

Elizabeth bestand außerdem auf einem Ehevertrag, der im Falle einer Trennung lediglich den Unterhalt für mögliche gemeinsame Kinder aus dieser Ehe regeln sollte, sie selbst wollte keinen Shilling von Williams Vermögen – erst recht nicht, als sie bei einem Gespräch mit den Vermögensverwaltern der Darcys erfuhr, um welche Summen es sich handelte. Summen, bei denen ihr regelrecht schwindlig wurde. Doch hier blieb William stur und bestand darauf, dass sie im Falle eines Falles gut versorgt sein sollte.

Sie hatten sich bald darauf geeinigt, dass Elizabeth am besten in das Stadthaus der Darcys übersiedeln sollte, da auch William nun die meiste Zeit in London verbrachte. Sie wollte ihren Job im Buchladen vorerst nicht aufgeben, was William anstandslos akzeptierte. Da auch er wegen seines Studiums hin und wieder zwischen Cambridge und Nottingham pendeln musste, hockten sie sich nicht Tag und Nacht auf der Pelle und hatten somit genügend Zeit, sich langsam kennenzulernen und aneinander zu gewöhnen.

Es war natürlich für beide eine große Umstellung und möglicherweise lag es an dem ungewöhnlichen Zustandekommen ihrer Ehe, dass sie beide insgeheim fest entschlossen waren, diese zu einem Erfolg werden zu lassen. Sie redeten viel, holten in kurzer Zeit so viel wie möglich von dem nach, wofür man beim „normalen Kennenlernen" sonst Wochen und Monate brauchte und stellten dabei fest, dass sie erstaunlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Sie waren beide koffeinabhängig, liebten Bücher, offene Kaminfeuer und Spaziergänge in düsterer nebelverhangener Landschaft – was sie vor allem in Zukunft auf Pemberley ausgiebig testen wollten.

Auch im Bett herrschte zwischen ihnen eine wundervolle Harmonie. Beiden machte es Spaß, den Körper des anderen zu entdecken und zu erforschen, Schritt für Schritt herauszufinden, was der Partner gerne mochte und was weniger. William war ein zärtlicher, hingebungsvoller Liebhaber, der es liebte, seine Partnerin nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen. Elizabeth wusste das zwar durchaus zu schätzen, doch sie liebte es hin und wieder wild und ungestüm, leidenschaftlich und verbrennend. William war anfangs mehr als überrascht, ja fast geschockt, als sie eines Nachts auf einmal die Kontrolle übernahm und ihn zu einem heftigen Ritt nötigte, der sie beide erschöpft und vollkommen ausgepowert auf der Stelle einschlafen ließ. _Stille Wasser..._ dachte William einmal mehr verwundert, aber er fand durchaus Gefallen an seiner so überraschend leidenschaftlichen Ehefrau und so erweiterten sie ihr „Repertoire" stetig um weitere Facetten des Liebesspiels.

Und so versuchte sich Elizabeth nach und nach einzugewöhnen und sich auf ihr neues Leben einzustellen. Ungewohnt war noch, dass sie nun Personal hatte, das ihr nach Möglichkeit alle Wünsche von den Augen ablas und ihr so viele Dinge abnahm, die für sie eigentlich selbstverständlich waren. Aber William wies sie darauf hin, dass sicherlich der Zeitpunkt bald kommen würde, an dem sie für Haushaltsdinge keine Zeit mehr hätte. Davon ganz abgesehen, dass es sich für Mrs. William Darcy nicht schickte, die Hemden ihres Mannes zu bügeln und ähnliche Dinge mehr.

Elizabeth kam seinen Wünschen erst nur zögernd nach, doch sie wusste, es würde dauern, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Auch an das Erteilen von „Befehlen", wie sie das nannte, doch William schmunzelte bloß und sagte, dass die Angestellten sich wahrscheinlich sehr wundern würden, wenn ihre neue Herrin keine _Wünsche_ äußerte – so nannte _er_ es.

Mit ihrer aufrichtigen, freundlichen und natürlichen Art und nicht zuletzt mit ihrem Bestehen auf besagten Vertrag schaffte es Elizabeth auch mit der Zeit, Sean Darcy für sich zu gewinnen. Er musste zugeben, dass sein Sohn es wesentlich schlimmer hätte treffen können und obwohl er noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt war, dass sie auch auf gesellschaftlichem Parkett bestehen konnte, beschloss er, seiner neuen Schwiegertochter eine faire Chance zu geben. Doch auch hier überraschte ihn Elizabeth. Sie selbst sah nur zu deutlich, dass sie in dieser Beziehung große Defizite hatte. Das heißt, _sie_ hielt sie zumindest für groß. Die Vorstellung alleine, an Williams Seite Empfänge zu geben, Parties zu organisieren oder wichtige Leute des öffentlichen Lebens zu unterhalten verursachte ihr böse Bauchschmerzen.

Sie informierte sich also ausführlich und ohne mit William darüber zu reden über Kursangebote für alle Fragen der Etikette und was man sonst noch alles in „diesen Kreisen", wie sie es nannte, beachten musste. William fand sie eines Tages inmitten eines Papierberges vor, den sie aufmerksam und konzentriert und immer verzweifelter studierte. Er stand für einen Moment schweigend in der Tür und beobachtete sie schmunzelnd. Als sie wieder eines der Blätter kopfschüttelnd auf einen der drei Stapel vor sich legte, trat er zu ihr.

„Was sortierst Du da aufregendes?" fragte er und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Papierwust. Elizabeth seufzte.

„Ich suche ein Seminar, Training, Kurs, was auch immer, zum Thema „wie bewege ich mich auf dem glatten gesellschaftlichem Parkett, ohne dabei allzu heftig auf die Schnauze zu fallen!" antwortete sie entnervt und schloss gleich darauf genießerisch die Augen, als William sich hinter sie stellte und ihr sanft die Schultern massierte. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Liebes, Du hast ein solches Seminar nicht im geringsten nötig, das weißt Du!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, William, Du bist sehr lieb, aber ich kenne meine Defizite! Aber das, was ich suche, ist hier nicht dabei. Ich fürchte, ich brauche so _richtig_ Nachhilfe!"

William betrachtete skeptisch einige der Angebote. Er verstand ihr Problem, aber was sie brauchte, war eigentlich mehr ein kleiner Abbau ihrer Unsicherheit – seiner Meinung nach war Elizabeth für das Leben an seiner Seite mehr als prädestiniert. Ihr herzliches Wesen, ihr natürlicher Charme würde ihr alle Türen öffnen. Sie war schließlich gut erzogen, hatte Manieren. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht blamieren. Niemals.

„Soll ich mich mal informieren, Liebes? Meine Sekretärin kennt sich vielleicht in solchen Dingen aus, was meinst Du? Ich bin sicher, sie hat eine Idee." Elizabeth schaute ihn skeptisch an, doch dann nickte sie.

„Danke, William, das wäre sehr nett", sagte sie und zog sein Gesicht dann nahe an ihres, um ihm ihre Dankbarkeit noch ein wenig deutlicher zu zeigen. Die Papierstapel wanderten anschließend ohne viel Federlesens ins Kaminfeuer.

William erfüllte ihren Wunsch prompt und nur zwei Wochen später überraschte er Elizabeth mit einem ganz besonderen Abend. Er hatte heimlich Charles und Jane in sein Stadthaus in London eingeladen und dazu noch einen weiteren Gast. Eine elegante Dame mittleren Alters, die sich als „Etikette-Lehrerin" vorstellte und den vieren einen vergnüglichen Einblick in alle Fragen rund um Stil und Etikette bot.

Von Tischmanieren über Kleidungsfragen zu Tanzregeln und noch vieles mehr handelte der interaktive Vortrag, der sich schon bald zu einer amüsante Gesprächsrunde mit praktischen Übungen entwickelte. Elizabeth hatte die Möglichkeit, alle ihre Fragen zu stellen, die ihr auf der Seele brannten und so bekam sie an diesem Abend mehr Einblick in dieses dicke Buch mit sieben Siegeln als sie vorher für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war für alle Beteiligten hochinteressant und selbst Charles und William, die in diesen Kreisen aufgewachsen waren, mussten am Schluss zugeben, dass sie noch einiges dazugelernt hatten. Elizabeth, die es von William ganz besonders reizend fand, dass er diesen Abend selbst mitgemacht hatte, verliebte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in ihren – zukünftigen offiziellen – Ehemann.


End file.
